DESTERRADO II
by darthshinji
Summary: basado en civil war de marvel comics. la continuacion de desterrado, la historia despues de que chico bestia regresa a su realidad se vera forzado a tomar dificiles deciciones, y aprendera por la manera dificil que no todos los cambios son para bien.
1. Chapter 1

DESTERRADO II

Quiero dedicar este fic a todos aquellos que me animaron a escribir la continuación de mi primer fic publicado, desterrado. Gracias por sus palabras de ánimo y por el tiempo que esperaron por volver a leerlo, y por inspirarme a escribir la continuación, pues solo lo mencione sin pensar mucho en eso, me sorprendió la respuesta de ustedes, eso me animo a tomarme enserio mis palabras. Sobre todo lo dedico a todos los grupos de amigos que por muchos años han podido fortalecer su amistad, y por aquellos amigos que están separados por el momento, reúnanse una vez mas y júntense para recordar los viejos tiempos y conversar por los nuevos.

Lean y espero todas sus criticas. Comenzamos.

CAPITULO 1

Era una noche muy especial para cierto chico verde que estaba en su última función de la EFW, había sido elegido y se había convertido en el extremista más joven en entrar en el salón de la fama, con su joven edad ya era todo una leyenda viviente en el mundo de la lucha aérea, y no era para menos, pues sus mentores fueron los mejores en esta empresa, la crema innata de la EFW, ellos le enseñaron todo lo que debía aprender y el por su parte se empeño lo mas que pudo por aprenderlo, ahora estaba viviendo el resultado de todo el entrenamiento que recibió, era su ultima lucha, su contrato había expirado y el opto por no volver a firmarlo, decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa, pero antes le debía al publico una última noche.

Se trataba de una última pelea al estilo de fatal de 4 hombres en el ring. Batalla campal, el primero en rendir a cualquier oponente o lograr el conteo de tres lograría convertirse en el campeón de la EFW, Changeling (el nuevo nombre de chico bestia), era el campeón harcore de la EFW, pero aun así quería el titulo máximo de vuelta en sus manos. Y en una batalla con reglas extremas se sentía como pez en el agua, el a sabia como era esa sensación (literalmente), y en esa noche parecía que todos los participantes se sentían igual, todos querían el titulo, pero solo uno lograría salir con él en su cintura, y cada uno de ellos sabia como hacer una batalla callejera que te deje con un doloroso recordatorio por un buen tiempo.

Desde que sonó la campana de inicio nadie dejo que el tiempo avanzara sin mostrar de lo que eran capases, silletazos en los rostros, lasos al cuello, destroza caras por doquier, Changeling logro sorprender a uno que le legaba por el frente cuando lo tomo por las piernas y la cintura al mismo tiempo, lo alzó hacia arriba y lo dejo azotar violentamente contra la lona, un perfecto spinebuster. Changeling lo cubrió para que se realizara la cuenta que hubiera llegado a tres si no fuera por la interrupción de los otros dos competidores que impidieron el conteo, estos últimos decidieron en silencio formar una pequeña alianza cuando ambos lo azotaron contra uno de los esquineros, provocando que rebotara hacia adelante entonces lo tomaron de las piernas lo levantaron hacia arriba y lo dejaron azotar contra la lona con todo el rostro de frente, eso en si ya es doloroso, ahora imaginen que justo en el lugar donde cayó se encontraba una silla puesta en la lona, todo el rostro el verde extremista cayo justo en el asiento de esa silla provocando una gran abolladura en esta y un golpe que le provoco la pérdida del conocimiento, solo se evito la derrota por que los otros dos rompieron su alianza al atacarse mutuamente, Changeling estaba fuera de combate, y sintió que poco a poco su conciencia se apagaba y un cansancio tremendo le llegaba al cuerpo, por pura fuerza de voluntad logro derrotar esa sensación y ponerse de pie, fue entonces cuando descubrió que estaba abajo del cuadrilátero, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo paso , pero logro darse cuenta de que el combate no había terminado, subió a la tercera cuerda y apuntando hacia uno de sus objetivos se lanzo ferozmente en un vuelo increíble, inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante y extendió su brazo para chocar con él a su rival, el ataque tuvo éxito, uno menos quedan dos, pensó para sus adentros el verde, fue entonces cuando vio el segundo venir corriendo hacia él, no tuvo mucho tiempo, se agacho para esquivar el ataque y corriendo hacia las cuerdas se dio impulso para regresar el castigo a su oponente que aun se estaba dando la vuelta, recibió el dolor del cuerpo de Changeling en forma de lanza sobre su abdomen dejándolo fuera de combate –bueno, solo para estar seguros –pensaba el verde, decidió impulsarse, saltar y empujarse desde la última cuerda del ring solo para dar un mortal hacia atrás caerle a su rival con todo su cuerpo desde una altura realmente peligrosa, del último ni se preocupo, los otros dos lo habían golpeado lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera del combate, en esta ocasión pudo oír al publico corear la cuenta del réferi….uno…..dos…..tres.

EL GANADOR Y NUEVO CAPEON DE LA EFW Y CAMPEON HARCORE: CHANGELING.

El público se levanto y lo ovaciono de pie, estaban contentos por la victoria de su favorito, y a la vez tristes porque sería la última vez que lo verían en una de sus increíbles luchas.

Detrás de vestidores, Changeling aun se encontraba con una que otra lagrima por haberse despedido de su público amado, mientras recibía los últimos saludos de sus compañeros, los que habían peleado con él, junto con él, y los nuevos que apenas y tuvieron tiempo para conocerlo y que varios ni siquiera lograron verse cara a cara con él, su compañero, amigo e inspiración.

El verde se encontraba triste, si, pero a la vez contento por que pronto volvería a casa, estaba deseoso de ver a sus viejos amigos y contarles todo lo que había ocurrido desde su pequeño accidente que lo puso en esa singular situación, y, si, por que no admitirlo, deseaba ver a raven y pasar un "tiempo de calidad con ella", solos de preferencia.

Al llegar a su casa junto con sus dos "hermanas", aun no podía perder la sensación de adrenalina de su cuerpo, se sentía emocionado por lo que había pasado, convertirse en el extremista más joven en portar los dos títulos máximos de la industria y el primer luchador activo en ingresar al salón de la fama de la misma. –Nada que una merecida noche de descanso no pueda aliviar- se decía el verde a sí mismo cuando su cuerpo le pasaba las facturas de aquella última pelea extrema.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Entonces saque a mi faeri mientras le cancelaba a ese tonto su carta de trampa, le aplique oros infinitos y luego use despertar al genio-sp y así lograba hacerle un daño infinito en el tercer turno –contaba una muy animada yumi- fue divertido patearle el trasero a ese perdedor de yugioh con mi mazo de mitos y leyendas.

Ha, yumi no crees que te estás volviendo cada vez más, no sé cómo decirlo con tacto, frikeada? –Preguntaba ammy con discreción y voz tímida al saber el posible efecto de sus palabras en yumi-

¿Dijiste algo? –contestaba a su vez yumi con los ojos entre cerrados y con expresión de, mejor contesta que no o si no-

-No, nada – contestaba la pobre de ammy-

Ambas estaban tratando de olvidar el dolor que sentían después de despedirse de Changeling esa misma noche, tanto tiempo que pasaron juntos, nunca lo olvidarían, bueno no podían hacer nada, el portal apareció iba a aparecer de repente y podría no tener otra oportunidad de regresar a su verdadero hogar, su verdadera realidad –después de todo ese portal puede abrirse de nuevo, el prometió visitarnos cuando pase – decía yumi al notar la tristeza de su hermana gemela, la verdad nada de lo que pudiera decir podría hacerla sentir mejor, solo el tiempo podría sanar esa herida.

Esperaban que Changeling se encontrara con bien y de vuelta con todos sus amigos, en especial con raven, a ella también la extrañaban, esa gótica con tendencias sádicas para con el verde, si que la echaban de menos. Lo que no se imaginaron es que nada estaba más alejado de lo real, y la frase tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos no podía a verse aplicado mejor, ya que Changeling nunca se sintió tan alejado de sus amigos y de raven como desde el día en que regreso a lo que él consideraba su hogar.

Todo esto comenzó un poco antes del regreso de Changeling, un ataque que termino en tragedia, los titanes se encontraban dirigiendo un ataque organizado contra un montón de presos que se habían fugado de la prisión de máxima seguridad, tenían pensado construir una bomba de proporciones realmente llamativas como para pedir un buen soborno a cambio de no usarlas, ya entenderán el por qué detenerles se había convertido en prioridad, robin se encontraba vigilando una casa con su un lente de aumento mientras observaba su objetivo, había encontrado el escondite de esos delincuentes.

Que es lo que aremos? –preguntaba star con su típica inocencia y tontedad que se le caracteriza-

No podemos atacarlos directamente, este es un vecindario, podríamos herir a algún inocente –contestaba raven-

Es verdad, sin mencionar que mis sensores indican que ese artefacto ya está listo para entrar en acción decía cyborg para entrar en la conversación-

Yo digo que entremos de una buena vez y les demos unas patadas en el trasero.

Los cuatro titanes saltaron del susto al no reconocer esta voz tan chillona que hablaba con tono de voz que cualquiera en cinco cuadras a la redonda pudiera escuchar con facilidad. Se trataban de tres jóvenes con disfraces de mallas barato y con una t en medio del pecho, el símbolo de los titanes, grabados en ellos.

Hola –decía uno de ellos –somos el team T. los nuevos súper héroes de la zona y grandes admiradores suyos, nos pueden dar sus autógrafos –decía mientras sacaba un cuaderno de autógrafos de su bolsillo, eras dos jóvenes y una chica para ser exactos en realidad-

¿Pero qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? –Preguntaba el líder titán-

Que no escucharon, bueno lo diere otra vez: hola, somos el team T los nuevos….

No, eso no –la paciencia de robin y del resto del grupo se estaba comenzando a acabar – quiero decir por qué están aquí, esto es muy peligroso mejor váyanse a casa este no es un trabajo para aficionados.

Pero no es obvio –decía uno de ellos mientras cogía a raven con un brazo- venimos a ser sus relevos en la lucha contra el mal y tal vez que cierta chica titán me conceda una cita (decía mientras alzaba una ceja al aire señalando a raven con la vista)-

Esta expresión fue remplazada por una gran gota de sudor en la nuca al ver los ojos de raven totalmente llenados de oscuridad. –quítate de encima- le dijo la gótica.

Esto enojo a raven pero no la sorprendió, últimamente estaba ganando popularidad con los jóvenes, incluso algún tiempo ella y starfirer se estaban peleando en las encuestas de los fans bajo la categoría: la diva titán.

Aun así no dudo en quitarse de encima a ese loco.

No entienden nada –continuaba robin después de observar ese episodio de raven- esto no es un…

La oración de robin se vio interrumpida después de que observaron como los prisioneros escapaban de ese escondite al darse cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados, cortesía de los gritos del team T.- descuiden nosotros los atraparemos, team T al ataque, ágamos que nuestros héroes se sientan orgullosos- y sin más que esperar se lanzaron en una misión que solo un suicida aceptaría.

Rápido titanes, raven cyborg y starfirer, detengan a los que aun se encuentran en la casa, yo iré por el que se adelanto.

A pesar de que robin mantenía la calma en momentos difíciles en ese instante sintió que el mundo podía venírsele encima. Cuando los verdaderos titanes llegaron al encuentro del grupo aficionado se sorprendieron cuando estos lograron derrotar sin problemas a este grupo de convictos. Al parecer no eran tan malos como parecían, aun así cyborg sintió un escalofrió en su duro cuerpo de metal al darse cuenta de que la bomba.

Ríndete de una vez seguidor de las fuerzas del mal –gritaba el miembro femenino del team T después de alcanzar al otro convicto cerca de una escuela primaria-

Más te vale dejarme en paz, o si no –decía este ultimo mientras intentaba sacar la bomba para intimidar a su atacante, pues no sabía que poseía tal arma, el gobierno decidió no hacer pública la noticia para no causar miedo innecesario al publico –

Robin tan solo alcanzo a llegar para observar como para su pésima fortuna el poder especial de esa tonta era poder lanzar fuego concentrado en forma de un fuerte rayo solar, fuego que no hacia buena combinación con las bombas.

Demonios –estas fueron las últimas palabras de robin antes de que el tiempo de congelaba y pareciera ir demasiado lento, el timbre de la ora de la salida sonó y todos los niños salieron rápidamente al patio principal de la escuela, lugar donde estaba ocurriendo esta pelea, por otro lado vio el fuego llegar hasta donde el sospechoso estaba sacando du juguete nuevo y luego….la nada, un gran destello de luz y dolor que recorrió todo el cuerpo de robin hasta que quedo totalmente inconsciente junto con la última imagen que vio grabada en su memoria, la de los niños gritando y sufriendo por la explosión de ese aparato del mal, y del descuido de los supuestos héroes por obrar de una manera que cualquiera con sentido común maldeciría. Esto fue lo último que sintió robin antes de sentir que podría ser lo último que sentiría en toda su vida.


	2. EL REGRESO PARTE UNO

Saludos a todos los que esperaron esta continuación, gracias por su espera, tengo el deseo de que esta continuación tenga la misma aceptación de su parte. Mis razones para escribir esta continuación es, seguramente esta bella historia de marvel comics, y mi extraña mente empezó a trabajar después de la terminación de esta gran saga, y me pregunte como se vería en d.c. comics, después empecé a pensar como se vería en los titanes, y bueno, una idea llevo a un sarcasmo, después a un insulto, luego una metáfora, regrese a un sarcasmo, un comic llevo a un fic, y bueno me gusto civil war como base de continuación de mi fic. Era eso o volver a raven extremista……..bueno tal vez eso lo haga en otra ocasión, si y luego junto con Changeling ganan los títulos en pareja…..perdón empiezo a delirar, pero creo que ya saben cómo salen muchas de mis ideas raras. Sin más empecé a preguntarme como se vería esa saga con mi fic, y bueno l resultado ya lo están leyendo. Solo la estoy modificando para acoplarla con este fic mío que tanto me sorprendió, fue del agrado de muchos y muchas. Espero que esta breve explicación sea suficiente como para que se den cuenta cómo surgió esta rebuscada historia, en especial para los seguidores de esta saga, no es una copia de la historia a los titanes, solo la uso como base para poder modificarla a mi gusto sin fines monetarios (lamentablemente) y acoplarla a mi propia historia previa. A todos gracias por su comprensión.

Era una mañana cualquiera en cierta torre t, pero esta no era una junta cualquiera o una fiesta, lo que estaba pasando en este día podía definir el resto de sus vidas como titanes. Starfirer no se encontraba presente en ese día, estaba en el hospital cuidando a su pareja, robin se encontraba en cuidados intensivos desde hacía ya dos meses, después de todo, no cualquiera se recupera tan rápido después de recibir de lleno la explosión de una bomba, debía sentirse agradecido de haberse salido vivo de esa. Aun no se explican cómo es que logro sobrevivir a esa explosión, pero starfirer estaba muy agradecida de que así fuera. Raven por su parte tampoco se encontraba, estaba muy preocupada por robin, uno de sus mejores amigos, pero en ese momento tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Todos los titanes de los que se tenían conocimiento estaban reunidos en la torre, algunos estaban impacientes por lo que podría pasar a continuación.

Yo estoy de acuerdo – decía jinx a toda voz – pero creo que un programa de seguro social y vacaciones es demasiado.

Como puedes estar diciendo eso –kid flash también tenía sus opiniones con esto- se nota que esta idea es una estupidez.

Esto todavía es un rumor, una especulación, nada más que un comentario que nos estamos tomando muy apecho –cyborg tenía toda la razón, esto no estaba confirmado, solo fue un rumor que se escapo de su debido lugar-

Pero desde lo que paso hace dos meses, sin contar la indignación pública, es obvio que ese supuesto rumor no tardara en volverse real –respondía kid flash con total indignación-

Una cosa es cierta –decía abeja- nuestra manera de trabajar como titanes esta por cambiar para siempre, eso se huele en el aire.

Abeja tenía toda la razón, la forma de trabajar como héroes cambiaria de una forma que jamás se pudieran haber imaginado. Y raven pronto lo descubriría.

Cierta chica gótica se encontraba en la oficina del gobernador, había sido mandada a llamar, al parecer por ordenes de más arriba, por su parte raven sentía algo de nerviosismo y preocupación, solo la habían mandado llamar a ella, ya entenderán su nerviosismo, tal vez rayando en la paranoia. La oficina donde se encontraba no era nada del otro mundo, una mesa de reunión, en una de las paredes la típica imagen del águila que tanto caracterizaba a los estados unidos, y una limpieza en la habitación extrañamente incomoda. Bueno, el hecho de que varios funcionarios del gobierno y diplomáticos tuvieran su vista fijen ella también ayudaba a la tensión.

Sabes porque te mandamos llamar raven – dijo uno de ellos, raven no sabía exactamente cuál –

En un principio pensé que para agradecer la ayuda de todos los titanes por su labor de socorro –contesto la gótica –pero creo que esa no es la razón.

No raven, no te andamos llamar por eso, creo que lo mejor es que escuches atentamente y no digas nada antes de que terminemos. No es ningún misterio lo que paso hace dos meses, unos idiotas en mallas se lanzaron de forma irresponsable contra varios convictos que tenían en su poder explosivos que orgullecerían a bin laden, aun lo que es peor una de ellas activo los explosivos con sus poderes sobrehumanos fuera de control y provoco una explosión en las puertas de una escuela primaria, doscientos niños murieron por la explosión directa, otros más por el derrumbe de las instalaciones, sin mencionar a maestros, padres y demás civiles que se encontraban en las cercanías. Esto lamentablemente ha arrojado una bomba metafóricamente hablando sobre nosotros, sobre el gobierno, y más aun contra los jóvenes con habilidades especiales, la sociedad los está culpando por sus muertes.

Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con eso- repuso raven-

Pero ustedes, directamente o indirectamente fueron responsables al inspirar a esos tres a cometer un genocidio como nunca se había visto.

Intentamos detenerlos –volvió a interrumpir raven-

Eso no le importa a la gente, el punto es que no pudieron detenerlos, y con total razón piden justicia para todas las familias de esos pobres niños, y lo que es peor, ustedes como superhéroes, han perdido la aceptación del público en general, ya no confían en ustedes y sabes que es cierto.

Raven tan solo agacho la vista al saber que no podía discutir esa afirmación, la gente cada vez más se negaba a ser ayudada por un titán.

Es por eso que desde que todo esto comenzó empezamos a idear una estrategia para esta situación, después de todo, permitir que ustedes como héroes se vieran obligados a retirarse por presión del pueblo seria un verdadero desperdicio de sus habilidades. No tenemos una mejor idea, y es por eso que te necesitamos raven.

No comprendo de qué se puede tratar –respondía la gótica-

Un tratado, el movimiento de súper humanos, un movimiento para jóvenes dotados de habilidades especiales, con el cual bajo supervisión del gobierno se les entrenara de manera especial para poder funcionar como titanes, y queremos que tú seas la nueva líder de estos jóvenes titanes.

¿Qué quieren que?

La idea del gobierno era simple, con toda la indignación pública que se crearon los jóvenes titanes era necesario recuperar la confianza tanto para el gobierno y para los héroes jóvenes. El plan era una sociedad de héroes entrenados y con permiso del gobierno para ejercer como tales, de esa forma el público retomaría la confianza en ellos de nuevo, para ello necesitarían un nuevo líder, robin no estaba en condiciones de seguir siéndolo, allí entraba raven, después de todo si alguien sabia lo difícil que es controlar los poderes y el lograrlo con un buen entrenamiento, y quienes se negaran se convertirían en un peligro nacional y no tendrían permitido usar sus habilidades, si lo hacían violarían la ley y se convertirían en criminales. Por eso a necesidad de un símbolo como raven, alguien que inspirada a la juventud a unirse a ese movimiento. Raven acepto.

40 DIAS DESPUÉS

El tiempo se estaba agotando, en media hora todo lo que habían conocido terminaría esa misma noche. Esa noche había fuerte lluvias y el viento azotaba la azotea de cierto edificio donde se encontraba.

Speede se encontraba en la cima de la torre cerca de la media noche, moviéndose de un lado hacia otro poniendo tensos a todos allá abajo, las campanas empezaron a sonar y la media noche llego por fin, el tiempo se había acabado y raven empezó a hacer su trabajo, nada personal, esperaba que Speede lo entendiera.

A partir de este momento entra en vigor el nuevo decreto, tú no estás registrado Speede, si no lo haces de inmediato no me dejaras otra opción – la voz de raven sonaba firme y con tono serio, pero ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Speede-

Tu nos vendiste raven –y sin decir nada mas saco una de sus flechas y apunto casi de forma inmediata y lanzo se flecha, raven la bloqueo con sus poderes, y valiéndose de sus poderes oscuros desapareció, Speede saco otra de sus flechas y la preparo solo para soltarlo a la primera oportunidad, detrás de él una figura similar a una ave oscura prendió vuelo cubriendo toda la vista del lugar, para cuando todo termino Speede estaba tumbado en suelo-

Estas bajo arresto –susurro raven-

Raven estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de repente algo llamo su atención, una presencia que hacía mucho no había sentido, cierta presencia que no sabía cómo describir, solo había una persona capaz de provocar esa sensación en raven, se voltio hacia todos lados, pero no fue capaz de verlo.

Algunos de los que en una vez se les considero titanes estaban en un dilema, ahora estaban fuera de la ley, muchos quería seguir, querían que la gente entendiera que esa no era la forma de resolver un problema, pero no estaban organizados y faltaba un líder, alguien que los inspirada a seguir, solo ha habido una persona además de robin que ha podido infundir la confianza necesaria en los demás, y poder hacer funcionar un equipo con héroes cuyos poderes no parecían funcionar en equipo a primera vista, pero ya no estaba con ellos desde hacía años, o al menos eso creyeron cuando se llevaron la mayor sorpresa de su vida cuando, al estar a punto de rendirse después de su junta clandestina que termino en nada, cierta figura apareció de entre las sombras, nadie lo reconoció por su físico, pero si por esa piel clorofílica, el estaba de vuelta.


	3. EL REGRESO PARTE DOS

Gracias por todos los comentarios de todos ustedes, espero seguir escribiendo mas episodios pronto, tengo problemas de creatividad, y por cierto lil emo. Se escribe avengers.

También a ángel de la noche, espero que cumplas tu promesa, y a camsus, me gusta mucho tú fic, pronto te dejare un comentario en cuanto termine de leerlo bien.

Sin más por el momento espero que disfruten de esto y comenten sobre el tema.

Este había sido un día muy agitado para los nuevos titanes, ya había entrado en vigor el nuevo tratado y ya habían capturado a su primer transgresor, Speede, muchos creyeron que era lamentable el que no se hubiera inscrito en el gobierno, ya había dejado muy bien su opinión al respecto, no le interesaba, aun así a muchos le dolía en especial a raven, no le gustaba casar a sus viejos amigos pero la ley es la ley, y debía cumplirse, ella solo estaba haciéndola valer, el que otros no la aceptaran era problema de ellos. No se podía obligar a nadie el obedecerla pero no permitiría que la violaran de esa manera, no en su turno.

Speede estaba siendo guiado por los guardias para encerrarlo antes de decidir qué harían con él, después de quitarle sus armas no era de mucho peligro, solo disponía de su gran agilidad para pelear, pero no era de mucha ayuda en una prisión llena de guardias armados, sin mencionar el hecho de que no quera lastimar a nadie del bando de los buenos, no tenía muchas opciones, estaba a punto de darse por vencido y aceptar lo que estaba por venir cuando alcanzo a oír un sonido de algo dirigiéndose a gran velocidad y una figura de color amarillo y rojo atravesó la sala dejando inconscientes a el par de guardias que lo tenían custodiado, solo había una persona capaz de hacer tal cosa, no tardo mucho hasta que una ráfaga se posiciono el lado de Speede, era kid flas, ese imperativo súper rápido.

Gracias por la ayuda- le dirigió el joven de manera sincera-

No hay problema, mejor te das prisa antes de qué alguien regrese –le contesto el pelirrojo-

No se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces, Speede le agradeció y salió corriendo con tanta rapidez que kid flash se sintió orgulloso, el por su parte no se quedo ahí a perder el tiempo, tenía que salir de ahí, aun faltaban las flechas y el arco de Speede, tenía que ir por ellos, se dio prisa antes de que alguien más peligroso que los guardias llegara a su encuentro, se dispuso a buscar por todos los rincones antes de salir de ahí, ya había dejado fuera de combate a todos los policías, su compañero podrá escapar fácilmente, pero si alguien mas aparecía podría representar algún problema, un poco de búsqueda y había logrado encontrar su objetivo.

Encontraste lo que buscaba? – esa voz es lo que tanto había temido kid flash, la voz de jinx, a quien tanto deseaba no encontrarse, obviamente la habían mandado a supervisar el arresto.

Cálmate, que no te encuentre nervioso o lo usara contra ti –kid flash intentaba pensar en cómo manejar la situación, que no hace falta decir que era peligrosa, (jinx, no la situación)-

Ya lo encontré, pero gracias por tu interés –decía de forma sarcástica-

Serás idiota, no te das cuenta de que saldrás en las cámaras de vigilancia –contestaba jinx de forma molesta –

Deja que yo me preocupe por eso – (cuidado con lo que dices, que crea que ella maneja la situación, dale tiempo a Speede para que salga de aquí) kid flash intentaba controlar sus pensamientos-

Fue un acto muy heroico – decía jinx mientras se ponía en su típica postura, con una mano en la cintura y con esa expresión sádica en el rostro – sin mencionar totalmente ilegal.

Vaya que si has cambiado desde que te conocí – contestaba el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – preguntaba jinx, su expresión empezó a cambiar, ahora precia que intentaba evitar un enfrentamiento, y que le dolía la postura del que una vez fue su amigo – en ese entonces yo usaba mis habilidades con el mero objetivo de ver por lo que me importaba nada mas, sin importar si estaba bien o mal, entonces tu apareciste e intentaste detenerme, hacerme entender que no podía seguir así, que era mejor estar del lado de la ley, pues al final eso sería lo mejor para mi, es irónico que ahora nuestros papeles estén invertidos.

Kid flash se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a jinx

Tal vez es lo que tú piensas, pero no estoy de acuerdo (estúpido que haces, no le des la espalda) creo que esta no es la forma de resolver los problemas, no es la manera de hacerlo, pensé que de todos, al menos tu lo entenderías.

Pues no lo entiendo- respondía jinx – no entiendo porque estás haciendo esto, tu siempre me insistías en estar del lado de los buenos y ahora apareces haciendo estas cosas, yo creo que tu ere es el que no entiende nada (no me obligues kid flash, sabes que no me estas dejando opción)

La ley está equivocada, esto no es lo correcto, no es la forma de tratar este problema, no pueden obligarnos a revelar nuestra identidad, que se haga pública, tú nunca tuviste una identidad secreta, nunca supiste el peligro que uno corría, ¿Cómo protegernos sin tal cosa se hace del dominio público?

Protección, crees que necesito protección – a jinx se le empezaron a iluminar esos ojos de un color rosa encendido, y sus manos se empezaron a iluminar por igual como alistándose para una batalla que ambos intentaban evitar-

Lo ves ese es tu problema –respondía de forma furiosa mientras pensaba que si no se controlaba podría decir algo de lo que después podía arrepentirse- solo ves por ti, no te pones a pensar en el resto que tienen personas a quien proteger, no ves por aquellos que no quieren que sus seres amados paguen por sus actos como justicieros, ellos no son como tú, tu solo eres jinx, pero muchos no, muchos intentan llevar una vida común, y yo he visto las consecuencias de que su identidad se divulgue, no sabes que es perder a alguien que te importa, y si no lo entiendes ceo que no tiene caso seguir siendo amigos.

Jinx se sorprendió de estas palabras, el dolor la invadió por todo lo que le dijo su supuesto mejor amigo, intentaba hacerse la fuerte pero ya no podía soportar la lagrimas en sus ojos .

Pues ahora ya se o que es perder a alguien importante – y con esas palabras alzó su vista y extendió la mano para atacarlo-

Kid flash supo que ese sería el fin, no podía ni quería enfrentar a jinx, ese cuarto era muy reducido para maniobrar sin mencionar que jinx se encontraba justo en la salida, apretó los dientes y en ese momento una explosión sacudió la habitación, haciendo que jinx se tambaleara y cayera al suelo, no tendría otra oportunidad para escapar, así que se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, paso a un lado de jinx y se detuvo después de que estaba a una distancia prudente de ella.

Ya hemos elegido nuestros bandos, ahora debemos ver por nuestros propios amigos.

Que bandos? –Preguntaba jinx – no están organizados, ya están en la lista de más buscados, ni siquiera tienen un líder, por si no lo has notado todos los que podrían llevar ese peso están de nuestro lado.

Te equivocas ya tenemos un líder, por eso estoy aquí

Speede? El no podrá con esto – se burlaba jinx –

Te equivocas, el no es, nuestro líder sabrá como ser un símbolo para que se den cuenta de que esta ley es un error, el alguien muy distinto a quien todos se imaginan, él fue el que me envió.

¿Y quién es él?

Solo te diré, que sabe como azotar una puerta al salir – si bien no acababa de decir esto, una segunda explosión se genero en las cercanías de la prisión, la sacudida fue suficiente para que jinx volviera a caer al suelo dándole la oportunidad de escapar al chivo flash –

Jinx esta vez se quedo en el suelo dolida, no por la derrota, sino porque por primera vez en su vida, realmente había perdido a alguien querido para ella, una lagrima cayó al suelo desde su rostro y esta vez sustituyo ese dolor por ira, ira contra quien sea el nuevo líder de esta patética resistencia, aquel que haya convencido a la persona que más le importaba a jinx a revelarse contra el gobierno y volverlo su enemigo, juro en silencio que en cuanto lo tuviera en sus manos lo haría pagar con creses aquello.

Raven, la nueva líder de los titanes se tomo un momento para detenerse en su habitación mientras pasaba por un viejo retrato del equipo original de los titanes. Se quedo viendo en especial a chico bestia, desde hace un tiempo lo echaba mucho de menos, aunque nunca se atrevería a admitirlo en público.

¿Estás bien raven? –Preguntaba star firer al ver esa excreción melancólica en su mejor amiga-

Ayer sentí su presencia –contestaba raven – otra vez. Con esta ya serán 7 veces que pasa y no entiendo porque.

Querida raven ¿no será ese sentimiento que los terrícolas asocian con un proceso de atracción física y o emocional que algunas veces se describe con un movimiento similar al aleteo de unos bellos insectos que en general migran hacia otras zonas distante para posarse en los mismos arboles año tras año en el interior del abdomen?

Haaa? –fue la única respuesta que se pudo ocurrir a raven –

Me refiero a que estés enamora……

Star mejor se detuvo al ver la cara de total desacuerdo ante aquella idea de star

O tal vez chico bestia regreso y no quiere que no demos cuenta de ello. –Cambiaba rápidamente star de idea-

No entiendo star, no sé por qué siento su presencia en estos días, últimamente eso me tiene más preocupada, me estoy enfocando demasiado en eso.

No crees querida raven que otra posibilidad sea que te interesa mucho nuestro verde amigo, algo parecido me sucedió con robin, mis poderes empezaron a fallar y –star no termino de decir aquello cuando raven se dio media vuelta e intento alejarse rápidamente de esa conversación-

Raven, no le puedes dar vueltas a lo que realmente sientes y….

El comunicador de raven y de star empezó a sonar, raven contesto, era jinx: raven tenemos problemas, alguien esta guiando a los rebeldes.

Raven y star rápidamente echaron a correr ara ver la cámara de vigilancia que tenían para vigilar la prisión, y ahí estaba, la marca que dejo aquellas explosiones, raven no lo podía creer, se negaba a creerlo, esa figura que se formo en el suelo, vista desde abajo no era nada en especial más que un incendio, pero gracias a la cámara se podía observar mejor, esa figura, similar a un ave, pero sus alas estaban envueltas en fuego, algo parecido a un águila, raven estaba en shock, solo había viso eso en un lado, y en una persona, era la imagen del título de la EFW, el titulo de Changeling. Sea como fuere, las cosas empeorarian


	4. EL REGRESO PARTE TRES

Wooo, que semana tan pesada, cena gano y perdió el título de la wwe sin menciona que a el undertaker le hicieron trampa para que perdiera el titulo mundial de los pesados. Pero al fin logre terminar este episodio, gracias por sus comentarios y críticas, también pueden comentar para darme sugerencias para la trama, estaré esperando ansioso sus comentarios, se acepta cualquier crítica. Comencemos

Hace unas semanas, un grupo de adolecentes con súper poderes causo la muerte de personas al intentar capturar de forma precipitada a unos prófugos con materiales explosivos, robin, el antiguo líder de los titanes resulto fuertemente herido por la explosión, sin embargo no había muerto, los doctores se preguntaron cómo era eso posible, pero al final creyeron que de alguna forma no recibió el impacto de frente en su totalidad, agréguenle su gran condición física y obtendrá una posible explicación de los hechos. Aun así robin no puede sentirse afortunado.

Por otra parte una muy frustrada extraterrestre estaba discutiendo con la nueva líder de los titanes sobre cierta situación nada favorable el gobierno puso bajo custodia a robin, los cargos, ser cómplice en el incidente de jump city y provocar la muerte de cientos de personas.

¿Cómo que no tienes nada que ver? ¿Pensé que a ti te informaban de todos los arrestos? –decía cierta chica extraterrestre en un tono nada amable a su líder gótica.

Starfirer, te juro que nunca me avisaron de esto, yo no tenía idea de que le iban ha hacer esto, por favor cálmate –las escusas de raven no valían de nada, aun así raven decía la verdad, nadie la tenía preparada para esto, alguien había solicitado ver a robin, y esta era la forma más fácil de lograr que el aceptara, raven no sabía quién era, pero debía de ser alguien muy poderoso para que el gobierno le permitiera manipular la ley a su antojo.

Robin por su parte se encontraba en una sala vacía, se le había puesto al corriente de lo que ocurrió desde que entro en coma desde el accidente, estaba esperando a su visitante misterioso, listo ara enfrénalo y descubrir por una vez por todas que es lo que quería, el acusarlo de asesino es solo una amenaza para poder convencerlo de algo, pero ¿de qué? Esa era la pregunta, su impresión fue grande al ver a la persona que entro a solas por él.

Bruno, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Necesitaba hablar contigo, asolas robin, y es de máxima importancia, ya estarás enterado del decreto de súper humanos, el gobierno se pregunta cuál va a hacer tu posición respecto a esto. Y no quieren esperar por tu respuesta.

¿Ahora? Debes estar bromeando, esta ley es una estupidez, ¿en serio crees que la apoyaría?

Ese es el problema robin, si no acepas serás encarcelado y acusado de asesinato.

Yo no cometí ningún crimen, y tú lo sabes Bruno

Pero el público en general no está de acuerdo, acusan a los titanes de esto, nadie volverá a confiar en ti o en nadie, a menos.

¿A menos que que? –preguntaba robin con aire desafiante-

A menos que estés registrado, el decreto no es una ley estúpida robin, es un paso natural en la evolución de la sociedad, un paso hacia adelante, es lo que le debemos al público después de todo por lo que ha pasado.

Bruno le entrego unos planos a robin, los planos del nuevo futuro que le depara a esta nueva ley, la mega prisión, creada para soportar a cualquiera que se legara a negar al decreto, ni el peor de los manicomios podía comparase a esto, la prisión negativa, diseñada para neutralizar cualquier posible amenaza o cualquier habilidad que pudiera serle útil a cualquiera para escapar mientras se les monitorea las 24 horas del día, especialmente para evitar que usen sus habilidades en contra del gobierno de nuevo, Bruno la conocía bien, el mismo la diseño.

¿Por qué me estas mostrando esto?

Para convencerte, los jóvenes no te ven como yo te veo, te ven como alguien superior, como uno de los grandes, un símbolo, si tu apoyas el decreto muchos lo harán solo por seguirte, de esa manera podremos evitar que esa prisión llegue a albergar a muchos de tus amigos, únete robin, y podrás evitar una catástrofe.

¿Y tú qué papel desempeñas en todo esto? –Preguntaba robin con curiosidad-

Yo ya estoy registrado robin

¿Qué?

Así es, yo ya me registre ante el gobierno, solo que nadie aparte de ti debe saberlo robin es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, a no podrás ser el líder de los titanes, no de este al menos, cuando esta batalla termine tu tendrás a cargo otro equipo escogido por ti mismo, pero antes necesitamos que la mayor cantidad de héroes quieran registrarse, es por eso que tu ayuda es requerida.

¿Batalla, cual batalla? Explícate Bruno.

No todos los jóvenes titanes han aceptado esto, muchos se niegan, si tú te conviertes en este símbolo que necesitamos ayudaras a que muchos desistan de esto y no tendrás que verte obligado a pelear con tus amigos que no se pusieron de nuestro lado. Las cosas cambian robin, ya sabes lo que les espera a los que no lo acepten, y lo que podría pasarte a ti.

No estoy de acuerdo con lo que planean hacer, esta prisión es una locura.

Siempre hemos estado dentro de lo posible del lado de la ley, haciéndola valer, las reglas son las reglas, nos gusten o no, ay que obedecerlas, el gobierno nos pide algo que es lógico, los policías tienen que pasar por entrenamiento y capacitación, igual los bomberos o cualquier profecion en donde se pueda ver involucrada la vida de las personas, ¿Por qué no para los héroes? Piénsalo robin, únete y ayuda a entrenar a los nuevos héroes, pasemos al siguiente paso en la evolución de la sociedad, de otra forma podría estallar una guerra civil entre los mismos titanes, tú podrías marcar la diferencia, podrías evitar este conflicto antes de que empiece, los que se niegan están mal organizados, les falta una inspiración, un líder, si tu nos apoyas en esto convencerías a todos a unirse, si te ven a ti, alguien como ellos, alguien con una identidad que apoya este decreto y se registra, podrías inspirarlos a hacer lo mismo, entonces pondrías fin a este conflicto de opiniones, conviértete en un ejemplo para ellos robin te lo pido, si no te gusta la ley ayúdanos a cambiar las cosas, desde a dentro.

Robin sabía que todo lo que dijo Bruno era verdad, no podía negar que su argumento era convincente, sin mencionar que no quería que nadie terminara en esa prisión infernal, y si algo le pasaba a alguno de sus amigos nunca se lo perdonaría. –donde firmo-

El día llego, el día en que entro en vigor el nuevo decreto de súper humanos, y Bruno estaba furioso, deseaba explicaciones de todo lo que robin estaba haciendo desde su pequeña charla, y le debía algunas explicaciones sobre este proyecto. A fin lo había encontrado.

Robin se encontraba en un callejón cerca del muelle, en su espalda tenía una mochila, en el suelo había improvisado una fogata que encendió con gasolina, entonces saco de la mochila su disfraz y lo echo a las brasas mientras observaba como se consumía, hecho una última vista a su antifaz, y luego también lo arrojo para que quedara completamente envuelto en llamas, en ese preciso momento Bruno lo había localizado.

Robin, ¿qué significa todo esto? Estas violando nuestro acuerdo.

Te equivocas, el trato era que dick grayson se registrara no robin, el murió en la explosión, ahora soy nightwing.

Hablaremos de eso más tarde, por hora tienes una nueva misión, los rebeldes se consiguieron organizar, los rumores dicen que tienen un líder, si esto se llega a saber podría complicar las cosas hasta ahora, tu misión es descubrir a este líder y encerrarlo de inmediato antes de que consiga convencer a mas héroes de rebelarse.

Pensé que si yo me unía esto no pasaría –nightwing tenía razón, después de todo el se unió para evitar algo como eso-

Ese era el plan, de alguna manera este líder logra inspirar a los demás, les da ánimo de luchar, les da confianza, ellos tienen un símbolo, si esto se llega a saber en toda la comunidad tendremos una guerra civil, no sé cómo pero debemos evitarla a toda costa, esa es tu misión.

¿No me dirás como debo averiguarlo? –Preguntaba el nuevo héroe con total seriedad-

Ese es tu trabajo, no el mío, yo ya cumplí al sacarte de problemas, ahora cumple con la tuya, descubre al nuevo líder de estos nuevos titanes, arréstalo y acaba con este intento de conflicto, si fracasas podría ser el principio de una guerra civil.

Lo hare –y con esas palabras aquellos que se consideraban como familia se separaron, pero no literalmente, de algún modo esa situación los separo más que nada en su vida del uno al otro.

Star firer se encontraba confundida, no lograba comprender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, los nuevos titanes que estaban registrados también llegaron a observar las cámaras de vigilancia.

No puede ser, debe de haber algún erro, tiene que ser una coincidencia –raven intentaba convencerse de que aquella imagen no podría pertenecer a su amigo verde. Jinx ya había alertado de inmediato a sus superiores esta nueva información que kid flash le proporciono. Los demás presentes en la nueva base de los titanes estaban ocupados observando algo más que las cámaras, star tuvo que sacar a raven de su estado para que lo viera.

Raven ¿Quién es él? –preguntaba star al ver en la sala a cierta figura de cabeza enorme y ojos penetrantes.

El starfirer se le conoce en esta dimensión como el observador, y eso no es bueno.

En otro lado de la ciudad.

Gracias por sacarme d esa amigo flash –decía Speede –

Agradécele a nuestro líder, de él fue toda la idea, quien diría que se le ocurriría tal idea brillante en esa cabeza.

Speede no presto atención a esto último, y parte de los presentes rebeldes tampoco, su atención se desvió hacia la sombra que los cubría desde lo alto, la forma de un ser humanoide y de mirada intimidante se clavo en ellos de inmediato.

Oh viejo ¿qué es eso? – exclamaba kid flash con total sorpresa –

Es el, se llama el observador, se dice que viaja atreves del tiempo y el espacio para estar presentes en los momentos de gran agitación en la historia, su presencia es un mal presagio.

Speede se voltio para observar a la persona que pronuncio esto, esa voz se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

Chico bestia eres tú –exclamo –

Ya no soy chico bestia, mi nombre es Changeling, y soy el nuevo líder de los últimos titanes.


	5. el principio del fin parte 1

Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, espero todos sus comentarios, y por cierto, camsus, no es nada personal, a mí también me agrada batman, pero es pura estrategia, espero que me disculpes, supongo que no leíste esta saga, los que sí, espero que comprendan por que le di este papel.

Sin más comencemos.

Era una de las noches más cansadas que Bruno había tenido en muchos años, ni siquiera como Batman avía pasado por tanto estrés como esa noche, pero por fin lo había logrado, por fin estaba completa su máxima obra de ingeniería que las empresas Díaz habían hecho en toda su historia, creada para la seguridad nacional, diseñada para los más peligrosos criminales para someterlos al peor de los castigos por todos sus crímenes. Todos los antiguos titanes que no se habían registrad ante el gobierno eran los escogidos para esta nueva prisión de máxima seguridad, los primeros en usarla, Bruno no sentía ninguna satisfacción con esto, no le gustaba enviar a personas que solían proteger a los inocentes, pero tenían que. Para eso era esa prisión, la fosa, fue diseñada con el mero objetivo de que nadie fuera un peligro por sus habilidades nunca más, sería tan inofensivo como un anciano decrepito, oficialmente seria llamada prisión negativa, a Bruno le gustaba llamarlo asilo, y, aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba ansioso de verla funcionar con su primer invitado. De alguna forma ese pensamiento le provoco cierto escalofrió por su espina dorsal, tomo un trago de vino y por fin se dispuso a salir de su oficina para retirarse a dormir, un último vistazo por la ventana, de cierta manera lo relajaba la vista, de repente sintió como cierta silueta apareció frente a su oficina, al alzar la vista lo pudo observar, aquella persona de ojos brillosos y cabeza enorme, lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente hacia Bruno, el no supo cómo reaccionar, la oficina se lleno de cierta oscuridad en aquel momento, el tiempo pareció irse demasiado rápido, para cuando volvió a percatarse de ese hecho aquel ser había desaparecido tan rápido como apareció, nunca supo realmente que fue lo que paso, pero sintió que aquella visita no podía significar nada bueno.

Raven ¿Cómo sabes quién es él? –star le hacia esa pregunta a su amiga poco después de que se presentara de esa forma cerca de la nueva torre t, tal vez era un tanto despistada, pero hasta ella sabía que la mirada de raven para con él era de total preocupación-

Hace muchos años –respondía raven- mi madre me había hablado de él, solo aparece en momentos de máxima agitación, aparece para estar presente en los momentos que cambiaran el curso de la historia, hasta ahora pensé que solo era una leyenda, el que haya aparecido en este mundo no es una buena noticia.

Raven, ¿ay algo más que te preocupa, verdad?

¿Porque lo preguntas star?

Por la forma en que viste ese incendio, esa imagen que formo, me dio la impresión que la conoces.

Eso ya no importa ahora, lo importante es capturar a ese bueno para nada –jinx entro en la habitación casi sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, resultado de su entrenamiento como criminal, pasar desapercibida-

En cuanto lo encuentre lo hare trisas con mis propias manos.

El enojo de jinx pocos lo podían entender, no era de extrañar pues eran pocos los que la conocían bien, aquel líder de la resistencia había logrado de kid flash, se negara al decreto de registro, convirtiéndolo en su enemigo. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Aun así ese deseo tenía que esperar tenían trabajo que hacer, ahora que el decreto había entrado en vigor, tenían que capturar a aquellos que se negaban al cambio, no era agradable, pero si necesario.

En aquel callejón oscuro, esa figura humanoide había desaparecido, en su lugar quedo la oscuridad de la noche y la protección de sus sombras. ¿Cómo es que sabes quién es? –pregunto Speede a Changeling.

Porque no es la primera vez que lo veo.

En esta noche Changeling tiene una misión muy difícil por delante hasta ahora, solo unos pocos habían logrado confiar en Changeling, pero ahora debe ganarse a uno de los grandes, uno de los titanes más fuertes y hábiles, pero no es sencillo, debe saber cómo ganárselo.

¿Tú no puedes ser el nuevo líder? Ese debería ser yo, yo ya he combatido incluso contra robin, es mejor que nadie como enfrentarlos.

Tal vez Speede, pero no podrías con ese peso, tú has podido combatirlo. No te culpo por pensar así, yo nunca di el ancho ¿no es cierto? Nunca fui el más fuerte, o el mejor luchador, ni siquiera el más listo, pero yo he peleado junto con él, y junto con los demás titanes, se cómo trabajan, como piensan, y no me importa usarlo contra ellos.

Vamos amigo, no te pongas en ese plan- intervenía kid flash en la conversación – a mí también me costó trabajo aceptar esto, pero estoy seguro de que puede.

No me estas entendiendo flash, ya sé lo que va a ocurrir después, se de lo que serian capas, y no vale la pena, no vale llevar esto a sus últimas consecuencias, lo que quería decir en realidad es que me di cuenta de que yo no soy para este tipo de trabajo.

Después de estas palabras se dirigió hacia el chico verde… las siguientes palabras solo quedaron entre estos dos titanes…

Se lo que fue de ti, nadie más sabe de esto que yo. Logre enterarme de todo lo que hiciste en esa otra realidad, se que no eres el de antes, sinceramente, espero que logres tu objetivo.

Luego de estas palabras Speede les menciono que aunque ya no apoyaría a la resistencia, podían contar con el si se encontraban en problemas, después de todo les debía una.

Y con ese último comentario vieron como este titán se alejaba mientras dejaba su antifaz en el suelo. Ese día fue el fin de Speede, kid flash intento detenerlo, pero su nuevo líder lo detuvo, había madurado lo suficiente como para saber cuando alguien había tomado una decisión, un sentimiento de respeto y admiración se sintió en el aire, ese día no solo un titán murió, sino que una misión más peligrosa se avecinaba para los últimos titanes. La guerra se veía venir y era inevitable

En la nueva torre titán el nuevo equipo estaba completo.

Como líder de los titanes se encontraba raven, el nuevo símbolo de la juventud de héroes.

Starfirer, como compañera de raven en batalla, ambas lograban un equipo increíble.

Abeja, sus grandes habilidades y don de mando la hacían un miembro indispensable.

Wonder girl, la novata del equipo, pero con gran potencial y una fuerza envidiable para cualquiera

Jinx, ella venia para reforzar el equipo, no menos importante, pero si con gran poder para hacerle frente a cualquiera.

Nightwing, el antiguo líder, sus habilidades son tan buenas como las del mismo Batman, un miembro solicitado por el mismo gobierno, sería el nuevo símbolo de la juventud para inspirarlos a registrarse.

Por último, estrella roja, el había aceptado unirse a los nuevos titanes y registrase, este ultimo por petición de starfirer, no era un héroe del todo popular, pero estaba segura de que podía convertirse en uno de los mejores, quería ayudarlo a lograrlo, era el más inestable de todos, pero sería uno de los mejores.

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero estaban a punto de empezar un acontecimiento de proporciones inimaginables, ahora tenían una misión clara, capturar a todos los que no estuvieran registrados, la guerra estaba por estallar, y nadie se imaginara hasta donde llegarían sus repercusiones.


	6. el pincipio del fin 2

No hacía mucho que el decreto entro en vigor, pero ya había causado muchos estragos, y de los grandes, pocos habían sido testigos oculares del primer enfrentamiento de esta clase, muchos de los que solían considerarse amigos, ahora eran buscados como criminales, y los que se mantenían dentro de la ley se ven obligados a casarlos, esta noche sería la primera de muchas, la primera en que se patrullaría la ciudad en busca de los que se niegan a lo que muchos consideran, un paso hacia adelante en la evolución de la sociedad, pero nadie se lo creía, lo veían como lo que era, una manera desesperada de ganar la aceptación del público nuevamente, a fin de cuentas ese era el objetivo principal.

Cyborg, uno de los titanes originales estaba al mando de un pequeño proyecto anti rebeldes, solo por si se salía de control todo esto, pero aun no había necesidad de poner ese plan en acción. Por ahora los nuevos titanes se dispersaron por la ciudad esperando desmantelar este esfuerzo de resistencia antes de que se salga de las manos, en teoría debería ser una tarea simple, el problema es que ahora, ay un líder, alguien en especifico contra quien combatir, los héroes jóvenes se encuentran ahora en un gran dilema, ¿de qué lado estar?, el objetivo de esta noche es quitar una de las dos opciones, y estaban dispuestos a cumplirla.

En un extremo de la ciudad se encontraba la novata del grupo, Wonder girl, uno de los bancos de la ciudad se encontraba en pleno robo, el doctor luz, no representaba mucha amenaza, pero ella era una novata y estaba sola esta vez, mas le valía no echar a perder esta oportunidad. Entre los nervios y que no tenía mucha experiencia de campo dudo por un momento en actuar de inmediato, pero debía pensar que es lo que debía hacer muy bien, si lograba acabar con esto de un modo satisfactorio dejarían de verla como la novata, su joven edad empeoraba su estatus entre los demás, la veían como una pequeña hermana que aun ay que cuidar, eso la presionaba a lograr el mejor resultado en cada misión, no le gustaba que le dieran apodos como novata, pequeña, ni mucho menos nena, si lo lograba cuando menos dejarían de verla así, la verían con más respeto. Entonces estaba claro, el objetivo de esta noche primeramente era humillar a ese bueno para nada.

Lo mejor sería que se alejara de los civiles lo más posible, que crea que nadie lo está siguiendo, no necesitan otra situación peligrosa con civiles, una vez lejos haría su jugada, en ese instante su mente empezó a idear una buena manera de detenerlo, era un tanto tonto, pero si lo lograba podría ganarse el crédito de haber humillado como nadie a ese tonto. Así que puso en marcha su plan, el doctor luz se había dirigido hacia un callejón oscuro (huy, que original darthshinji. Un callejón oscuro, ¿pero cómo se te habrá ocurrido? (Espero que hayan notado el sarcasmo)).

El doctor luz creyó que había sido el robo más fácil de su vida, por toda la confección que se produjo, lo más probable es que nadie estuviera vigilando esa zona de la ciudad, al menos eso pensó él. Unos cuantos miles de dólares, no era una cantidad grande, pero no tenía que estar batallando contra ningún titán. Esa noche sí que lo había conseguido por fin. Pobre iluso.

Wonder girl hiso una pequeña escala con uno de los coches de policía cercanos, pensó que tomar prestado un megáfono por el momento no sería tan malo, no tardo mucho en seguirle la pista a ese villano fuera de forma, no se alejaba a una velocidad lo suficientemente preocupante. Lo encontró en ese callejón, aguanto las risas por un momento y se dispuso a hablarle por el megáfono: doctor luz esta es la policía estas rodeado, ríndete y sal con las manos en alto.

Y si me niego que – le respondía de forma desafiante –

O si no tendremos que abrir fuego con nuestras armas con el objetivo de lastimarlo brutalmente y causarle agonía sin necesidad de asesinarlo.

Una gota empezó a aparecer en la nuca de este último, las nuevas armas de la policía, un regalo de empresas días eran las más sofisticadas, no quería enfrentarse directamente con ellas, aun así el orgullo gano ante la lógica: no me asustan – fue lo que dijo intentando parecer un villano súper rudo.

-Entonces será enviado a prisión donde será objeto de burlas y abusos constantes de sus compañeros de celda-

Siguen sin asustarme.

Y raven la nueva líder de los titanes lo visitara todos los días.

Me rindo- fue lo que menciono este después de la ultima frase de su captora, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no había ninguna patrulla de policía y no se encontraba nadie ni remotamente cerca, al momento de darse la vuelta para regresar a su callejón logro escuchar un sonido fuerte, algo como piedra que se rompe, era la pared que se encontraba justo detrás de él, de ahí había salido Wonder girl para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

Serás idiota –fue lo que dijo esta novata al ver a su primer villano tan acabado que daba lástima, su primera captura, se sintió un poco decepcionada, esperaba algo más de resistencia, una pelea con un villano peligroso que la obligara a demostrar todo de lo que era capaz mientras se batían en un duelo a muerte, y con un movimiento genial acabar con él y ser la salvadora de muchas vidas mientras se le ovacionaba por una batalla tan excepcional, en su cambio aparece este, si, era decepcionante. Tal vez por esa forma de pensar y actuar no podían verla más que como una novata. Estaba un poco ocupada en sus fantasías heroicas cuando se percato por fin de que la policía estaba en camino, una patrulla llego por fin a la escena del crimen.

Esta es la policía, mantengan las manos arriba

Wonder girl obedeció de inmediato –tranquilos oficiales, soy una heroína registrada, meteré mi mano lentamente para sacra mi credencial de registro que es de tipo A-3.

Disculpa la molestia –decía un oficial después de revisar el registro de Wonder girl- últimamente ha habido demasiada actividad de héroes no registrados, es difícil ponerse al corriente con todos.

No se preocupe, no es ningún problema –respondía la novata de los titanes – esta semana estaré patrullando esta zona de la ciudad, a si que nos veremos más seguido. Pero me extraña que no hubiera policías cerca de esta zona.

Lamentamos llegar tarde, habíamos recibido informe de auxilio en el otro extremo de la ciudad, había sido una falsa alarma, creemos que el doctor luz la haya provocado para alejarnos. Si no fuera por ti se hubiera salido con la suya, gracias.

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba nightwing, ya había encontrado a su primera víctima, hot spot. Cometió la locura de usar sus poderes en público a sabiendas de que no estaba registrado, se había desatado una balacera increíble mientras pasaba por ahí, alguien podría salir lastimado ¿Qué más podría hacer?, ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarlo, tenía que luchar o caer, ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba. Ahí estaba el, el antiguo líder original de los titanes, solía respetársele en gran manera, todos se quitaban el sombrero delante de él, ahora tenia que eliminar ese pensamiento de inferioridad o podría lamentarlo en serio.

Hot spot, ahora estas en contra de la ley, estas bajo arresto, te sugiero que te apagues y pongas las manos en la nuca – robin se escuchaba intimidante, sabía que se le veía como alguien superior, y no temía usar eso en su favor-

No yo soy de este país, esa ley no me aplica –contestaba en respuesta –no puedes arrestarme por intentar ayudar a la gente.

El gobierno opina diferente, nadie te pidió tu ayuda, piden ayuda de los registrados, de aquellos que están entrenados para manejar este tipo de situaciones, así que te sugiero que me agás caso.

¡Oblígame!

Y con estas palabras, de los que en un tiempo eran amigos empezó la primera batalla, una de muchas, pocos lo sabían en ese entonces, ese sería el comienzo de la guerra de titanes, se le conoció como la GUERRA CIVIL. Pocos se podían dar el lujo de no verse envueltos, hot spot no era uno de ellos.

Había sido un día demasiado largo, al menos el clima era fresco, un poco frio de hecho, lo único que quería era terminar su patrullaje para volver a la torre y dormir profundamente, desde que todo esto había comenzado apenas y dormía, y cuando lo hacía solo soñaba con una cosa, en Changeling, no le gustaba admitirlo pero era verdad, cuando soñaba solo pensaba en el, en que pasaría cuando volviera, y que pensaría de todo esto, tal vez no soportaría el que estuviera en su contra. Extrañaba las noches en las que solo dormía profundamente sin soñar. Cerró los ojos por un minuto, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba totalmente, sin darse cuenta se estaba dejando vencer por el cansancio, sintió una reconfortante sensación, su mente empezó a divagar, de repente, de forma borrosa se le vinieron esas imágenes a la cabeza, imágenes de él, tenía que ser, otra vez.

Empezó a soñar mientras su cuerpo aun estaba en el aire, soñó con la ocasión en que casi perdió el control de sus poderes por primera vez, se sintió terrible, sus amigos nunca la habían visto de esa forma, creyó que desde entonces ya no querrían estar a su lado, en especial el. Pero no fue así, en especial de chico bestia, en lugar de alejarse en ese momento de ella, fue cuando mas intento acercarse, ella estaba decidida a no dejar que nadie intimara en una amistad con ella, creía que no valía la pena, él la saco de ese error, fue el primero que de verdad quería conocerla, casi todos prefirieron no molestarla, que resolviera sus propios problemas, el no. Otra imagen borrosa y otro recuerdo espontaneo, era gracioso que aun recordara aquello, casi todos lo habían olvidado, aquella vez en la que creyeron que chico bestia la había lastimado cuando se transformo en ese licántropo deforme, era increíble que aun estando peleados la haya protegido de esa forma. Ya habían pasado varios años desde aquello, pero aun lo mantenía como un recuerdo grato en memoria, aquel que le rompió el corazón, la hizo sentir especial, pero solo jugó con sus sentimientos para sus propios fines, aun recuerda las palabras de ánimo de ese tonto: crees que estás sola raven, pero no es así. Si no fuera por chico bestia, tal vez seguiría encerrado en su propio mundo, él la saco de su prisión mental y de ese pensar antisocial, sin el tal vez nunca hubiera hecho una verdadera amistad con ninguno de los que ahora podía llamar amigos.

Después de eso obtuvo conciencia de que estaba durmiendo e hizo un esfuerzo casi involuntario por despertar, de volver a la realidad, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de que estaba en pleno vuelo, abrió los ojos y la primera impresión que obtuvo fue de sorpresa al descubrir que estaba a escasos centímetros de la pared de un edificio, ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, solo que fue demasiado tarde para evitar el golpe. Después todo fue oscuridad.

Raven se encontraba tumbada en un tejado de un edificio de menor altura, poco a poco su mente empezó a reaccionar sobe su estado, y de forma lenta pero segura empezó a reaccionar, se enderezo, sintió un dolor por todo el cuerpo, al parecer se había lastimado un pie, no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta la altura desde la cual cayo.

En algún momento raven sintió que no estaba sola, esa sensación, esa presencia la estaba sintiendo de nuevo, pero ahora estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba. Y ahí estaba el mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras su vista recién se recuperaba del fuerte golpe, al principio dudo de lo que estaba viendo, pero después todo fue muy claro.

Changeling recibió a raven con un fuerte abrazo mientras ella aun incrédula no sabía bien que es lo que estaba pensando, el tiempo pareció ir más deprisa, el abraso del clorofílico parecía no terminar nunca, y a raven parecía no importarle demasiado, en cierto momento ella correspondió el abrazo, se sentía feliz de haber recuperado a un amigo, parecía lo único bueno que había ocurrido en esos días tan desquiciados.

Después de darse unos momentos para recuperarse de esa nostalgia

Changeling ¿pero que estas haciendo aquí? Creí que aun no regresarías –fue la primera pregunta de raven al ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su verde amigo-

No podía quedarme mucho tiempo más allí, sentía la necesidad de regresar a casa, tenía ganas de verlos a todos de nuevo. Por cierto, ammy y yumi te mandan sus saludos, te echan de menos.

Ese par de locas –decía raven- no me digas que ya te aburriste de ser extremista.

No es eso, es solo que tenía muchas ganas de regresar, tal vez….tal vez podríamos, tú sabes, lo que te dije la última vez.

Raven se sonrojo un poco al oír esto, nunca pensó que aun lo recordara, eso significa que él era honesto en lo que dijo, se sonrojo mas al darse cuenta de que si eso era verdad, ella sería una de las principales razones para que él se decidiera a regresar. Prefirió taparse con s capucha para evitar que viera su vergüenza.

Por cierto Changeling, no sé cómo decirte pero las cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste, más bien desde hace unos días.

Ha, no está bien si no quieres –respondía el verde con vergüenza-

No me refiero a eso idiota.

El verde soltó una carcajada que izo enfurecer a raven

¿De que estas riendo torpe? –Preguntaba raven-

Es que – respondía el – hace tato que extrañaba tus insultos, ya tenía ganas de oír alguno.

Y pensar que dices que yo soy la rara.

Oye, ya tuvimos esta conversación y me basta con lo de la ultima vez (referencia a mi primer fic, desterrado.)

Raven se dio cuenta de el gran cambio que tuvo Changeling durante este tiempo, era muy diferente del chico bestia que todos conocían, más juvenil y más cuidadoso con su apariencia, ya no causaba asco cuando lo mirabas, se había vuelto más atractivo durante este tiempo.

Raven se estaba poniendo de pie cuando en ese momento sintió una fuerte punzada en tobillo, un fuerte dolor producido por una lesión de su caída, hubiera caído si no fuera porque su amigo verde la detuvo de caer en sus brazos, raven se sonrojo por esta extraña situación. Fue entonces cuando Changeling empezó a violar el espacio personal de raven, acerco su cara lentamente hacia la suya, raven por su parte no hizo mucho para alejarse, ambos empezaron a sentir cierto calor en sus cuerpos, pero no por esta situación, sino porque el edificio en el cual se encontraban empezó a ser consumido rápidamente por las llamas, poco a poco empezó a sucumbir y de repente el propio peso del edificio sucumbió y cayo.

Hot spot estaba acorralado, no sabía cómo pero nightwing lograba predecir cada uno de sus movimientos, cada cosa que él hacía se encontraba con una jugada especial para repelerla, el cansancio estaba ganando, en su desesperación huyo dentro de un viejo edificio abandonado y apago sus llamas. Nightwing entro en el edificio al perseguirlo, lo había encontrado rápidamente, hot spot entonces hizo su última jugada desesperada, en un intento de evitar ser capturado se encendió, libero toda su energía hasta que todo su cuerpo quedo envuelto en llamas, los objetos cercanos se encendían con el mero hecho de estar cerca de él, de su rostro salían flamas de fuego, el antiguo edificio, en un intento de protegerse libero el sistema anti incendios, no fue de ayuda, liberaba tanta calor que las gotas se evaporaban antes de hacer contacto físico con él, fue en ese momento cuando perdió el control, libero demasiada energía que el edificio empezó a arder, sus columnas se derritieron, ya nada sostenía el peso del edificio.

Raven logro usar sus poderes de levitación para volar y evitar una segunda caída, Changeling por su parte no lo logro, raven se dirigió hacia él con el fin de salvarlo de la caída, lo consiguió, logro alcanzarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y tomándolo de la mano alzó de vuelta el vuelo hacia una zona más segura.

Changeling ¿estás bien? –preguntaba raven al ver que el verde tenía una quemadura seria en el hombro izquierdo.

Al acercarse raven Changeling le tomo la mano, -no te preocupes- fue lo que le contesto el verde. Raven se descubrió la cabeza para poder observar mejor a su amigo. Solo que chico bestia estaba más interesado a terminar lo que habían empezado. Se acerco a raven, y empezó a acercar sus labios, ese acercamiento no termino hasta que ambos labios estaban juntos, raven apenas y sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero la verdad era innegable, en cierto modo lo estaba disfrutando, la calidez de sus labios era una sensación tan placentera, raven se estaba dejando llevar por esto sin darse cuenta al respecto, el verde puso su mano sobre el rostro de ella haciendo a un lado su cabellera que le cubría parte del rostro, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, pero ninguno deseaba parar ese momento tan deseado en la serie por todos nosotros. La mala noticia era que por esa acción se ganaría el odio de raven.


	7. deciciones

Gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic, por cierto a Javier de jesus segura salas, gracias, en serio, he estado esperando un comentario así desde el principio, quería un comentario de uno que supiera la trama de civil war, aunque ya revelaste un buen final. Como todo el mundo sabe, bueno todo el mundo que haya leído esta saga, el líder de los rebeldes muere al final. Eso le quita un poco el chiste a lo que le iba a hacer a Changeling, ni hablar ya vere que hacer con eso. Sigan comentando gracias.

Un hermoso atardecer aparecía a la vista, todos aquellos que lo observaban no podían hacer más que observar aquella preciosa vista, en el parque central de la ciudad las parejas de jóvenes lo observaban para terminar con broche de oro un paseo o una cita con la persona a la que quieren, lamentablemente en el caso de 2 jóvenes ese no podía ser el caso pues esta tarde tan hermosa podría acabar en una de las peleas menos conocida, y sin embargo una de las más importantes.

En la antigua torre t e los titanes, ahora abandonada cierto joven esperaba con ansias a su invitado especial. Un encuentro privado, nadie se enteraría de esto, y si funcionaba podría arreglarse muchos problemas.

Nightwing se encontraba sentado en la sala principal en la cual en una ocasión sirvió para vigilar los puntos clave de la ciudad, ahora esta tecnología estaba obsoleta, pues tenían mejores equipos para vigilancia, aun así el joven registrado sintió una oleada de tristeza al recordar los viejos tiempos, a penas alcanzo a oír los pasos de llegada que anunciaban a su invitado de esta noche.

Empezaba a creer que no vendrías –menciono nightwing con cierto aire de desprecio – nunca pensé que revisarías los antiguos protocolos de comunicación, creí que pensarías que sería una trampa.

No es una trampa – decía el verde con total seguridad y mirada fría ante su antiguo amigo – tu o arias esto, no aquí, y si aun fuera una –extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia nightwing mientras dejaba mostrar un pedazo de su pierda especial – sé cómo manejarlo robin.

Ahora soy nightwing chico bestia.

Mi nombre es Changeling. ¿Para qué quieres verme?

La razón es para hablar, nada más, no hay trucos, no hay trampas, solo quiero intentar resolver esto por las buenas antes de que pase a mayores. Es por eso que decidí darte tu última oportunidad.

¿Mi última oportunidad? –Preguntaba Changeling con cierto sarcasmo- explícate que quieres decir con eso.

Cuando yo estuve en tu situación, es decir cuando estaba rompiendo la ley, ustedes me dieron una última oportunidad de corregirme, en memoria de eso ahora yo te doy la tuya.

Después de todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que causaste, diem ¿en serio crees que tu eres el bueno aquí? ¿Estás tan desquiciado que piensas que puedes actuar de esa forma solo porque no pueden arrestarte? Yo creo que estas enfermo.

Al menos soy sincero –respondía el gótico – no engaño a nadie con mi comportamiento o mis acciones como tú, raven aun no se recupera de lo que le hiciste, se metió a su cuarto por dos días, está más molesta que nunca.

Está bien – dijo el verde -quieres hablar, hablemos.

Lo que intento es hacer que entres en razón, no podemos estar actuando de esta forma, no puedes estar por encima de la ley, creí que al menos tú entenderías que esto no es una exageración, es solo un paso adelante, algo que nos ayudara y al publico también.

Por favor nightwing –respondía el vede – no puedo creer que estés hablando en serio, ¿de verdad crees que esta es la mejor opción?, no pueden obligarnos a aceptar esto, está mal y tienen que darse cuenta de eso, es demasiado peligroso si alguien se da cuenta de la identidad de los héroes quienes protegen a las personas.

Ese es un punto un tanto peculiar –respondió nightwing – tú no tienes una identidad secreta, ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar entender a los que sí? Mírame, yo uso una máscara, tengo una identidad que cubrir y aun así estoy registrado, no tenemos que revelarla a todos solo al gobierno.

Ah por favor, puedo mencionar a media docena de enemigos que pueden hacer trisas los códigos donde el gobierno guarda su información, por favor no me quieras ver la cara, no quieras hacerte de su nivel, tu identidad es solo por afición.

Debajo del antifaz de Nightwing se podía observar que sus ojos se tornaban con furia.

Mejor escoge bien tus palabras con cuidado Changeling pueden ser las ultimas que digas.

Por favor nightwing, dime qué persona que es cercana tuya necesita protección

El gótico no pudo responder a eso.

Así es nadie. Tu tal vez tengas una doble identidad, pero es innecesaria, yo no tengo una doble vida, pero se las consecuencias de necesitarla más que tu, se y conozco muy bien lo que puede pasar cuando tu vida se vuelve del dominio público, así que no me venas con ese cuento de que "yo soy un buen ejemplo" porque ambos sabemos que no eres más que un niño mimado jugando al enmascarado que siempre quiere salirse con la suya.

Eso no es verdad.

Claro que si, podrás ser el mejor amigo, el mejor titán, pero al final del día lo que tú quieres es lo que se impone, puede ser inconsciente o no pero es la verdad. Como la vez que inventaste eso de red x, no te importo lo que podríamos opinar ni siquiera e importo nuestra opinión por que igual no la tomarías en cuenta.

Era la mejor opción en ese momento y era el más capacitado para….

También era lo que tú querías –interrumpió el verde – y eso es lo que más te importa al final del día.

Claro –respondía nightwing después de un minuto de silencio- olvidaba que tus padres fueron asesinados.

¿Quién te conto eso?

Después de que raven volvió de aquella realidad nos conto todo eso, ahora entiendo porque actúas así.

No quieras volverlo personal.

Yo creo que es más personal de lo que a ti te gustaría admitir, cuando ves un gran cambio brusco en tu vida te rehúsas a aceptarlo, no te gustan los cambios en tu vida, no te puedes adaptar a los cambios, por eso prefieres pelear y morir con tus sueños antes de aceptar la realidad, y la realidad es que es este es un cambio positivo para todos, recuerda lo que pasamos cuando intentamos reunir a todos los titanes, muchos no estaban preparados y no tenían mucha experiencia, así que decidimos entrenarlos, esto es lo mismo, damos entrenamiento para capacitar a los nuevos, es un cambio para bien que a todos nos beneficia, tu puedes ayudar en esto, puedes ser como era antes, volveríamos a ser un equipo como antes.

Tu no entiendes de que se trata esto, si todos fuéramos como tú no necesitaríamos este decreto, tu no cometes errores, eres el héroe perfecto, una leyenda, y abusas de esa posición, y lo sabes, muchos se sienten inferiores a ti, incluso yo, y muchos se unen al decreto solo por ti, para no decepcionar al gran robin, al increíble nightwing, si no fuera por eso, muchos no estarían contigo. Es por eso que decidí liderar a los que no se dejan intimidar, antes me sentía inferior a tu lado, pero eso no me detendrá de darte una paliza si te cruzas en mi camino.

Reacciona Changeling, sabes lo que les ocurre a los que se rebelan, una prisión especialmente diseñada está aguardando para ustedes, crees que no se cuales eran nuestras opciones pero no es así, créeme, se cuales podrían ver sido las opciones a esto y esta es la mejor, te quejas de que esto está mal, entonces no solo hables ayúdame a cambiar esto pero no contra nosotros, sino de nuestro lado.

Changeling se dio media vuelta indignado de oír estas palabras de su antiguo líder y no evito sentir odio a este pensar recio de él –no fue buena idea venir- estaba a punto de retirarse cuando nightwing lo detuvo del hombro con fuerza para evitar su escape.

Se sacudió y con coraje retiro la mano de su amigo para que lo soltara, un simple "quítame las manos de encima" se oyó en el aire, y con un golpe en el rostro dejo salir su ira, nightwing miro directamente a los ojos a su antiguo amigo y respondió a su ataque, no había nada en juego ninguno perdería nada de valor en esta pelea, no pelearon con poderes o instrumentos, solo fuerza bruta, nadie estaba observando la oleada de puñetazos que se estaba desencadenando en esta noche, solo era para liberar sus emociones retraída mientras recordaban la época cuando podían golpearse casi hasta matarse y podían contentarse con unas cuantas palabras, ambos extrañaban esos días mientras pensaban que hubiera sido mejor hablar antes.

Habiendo terminado sin fuerzas y cansados retomaron sus posesiones para partir con los suyos sin darse ni siquiera una última mirada sabiendo que la próxima vez ninguno sería tan generoso con el otro.

Hace un par de noches

Los besos se habían acabado, nada de abrazos o muestras de cariño, la pelea había empezado.

Disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes raven, por primero tenía que cumplir con darte los saludos de ellas.

Ella de algún modo nada discreto siempre lo supo, es solo que se negaba a creerlo. Ya no importaba, el dolor e ira por esta traición después de que se atrevió a hacerle "eso", los nuevos titanes lograron acorralar a los rebeldes, kid flash, heraldo, killowat y Changeling, no había salida excepto por el plan de contingencia del nuevo líder, no quería hacerlo pero no tenia opción, ya no podía rescatar a hot spot, lo habían capturado después de liberar toda su energía y desmayarse, debería ver por los suyos ahora, así que cerró los ojos y empezó a formarse esa imagen es su mente, peso potencia hidrogeno metano, con una de sus manos saco una pequeña piedra de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo metió a la boca, por su expresión el sabor no era grato pero después de unos instantes su forma empezó a cambiar, poco a poco les salieron escamas, y empezaba a perder su brazos, en su lugar fueron los remplazaron un par de alas presito ricas, nadie podía creerlo, incluso a raven se le había olvidado, aquella figura era la de un dragón en toda regla, dirigió su vista hacia sus agresores y después de lanzar un gruñido se pudo observar la llamas salir de su boca directamente hacia ellos.


	8. DESERTOR

Veo que soy un poco lento para ciertas cosas, es decir van siete capítulos y apenas va empezando esta guerra, imagínense cuanto tardara en acabar.

No muchas veces sabemos que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de un escritor a la hora de escribir un fic, es por eso que me gustaría compartir ciertas curiosidades sobre el mío, en un principio Changeling no iba a regresar a su realidad, eso se me ocurrió de manera improvisada.

Y peor tantito, la escena del beso es la que mas me decepciono, me di cuenta de que no sirvo para escribir ese tipo de cosas, y hasta la fecha me persigue el recuerdo de haberlo escrito y muchas veces me arrepiento de eso.

Por cierto, claro que no voy a asesinar a Changeling, aun que esa idea me pasa por las cabezas muchas veces, solo jugaba con el momento, aunque no les diré aun como terminara, de hecho ni yo mismo lo tengo muy claro, así que me pueden dar ideas.

Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, espero poder avanzar pronto, aunque por el momento creo que continuare un par de historias que tengo olvidadas, así que es posible que me tarde un poco en subir la continuación, espero que me puedan perdonar, y si no, bueno: mada mada dane.

Comencemos de una vez.

Los auto proclamados últimos titanes, aun no podían creer lo que habían observado, esa transformación de su líder no era más que una demostración, su objetivo fue darles una ruta de escape, pero logro más que eso, logro inspirar a su equipo, les levanto la moral en el momento en que más lo necesitabas, eso era algo que no se podía agradecer lo suficiente. Al llegar a la base de los últimos las preguntas se dejaron venir de inmediato: ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? ¿Cómo aprendiste a transformarte en eso? ¿Cómo le haces para que salga fuego? Estas y otras fueron la lluvia de interrogantes que los últimos hicieron a su nuevo líder, para su lamento Changeling se disculpo por no responder ninguna de ellas, ese día había sido demasiado para él, como decirlo, se vio obligado a usar demasiado su cerebro que necesitaba un buen descaso, era malo para el ser inteligente por tanto tiempo, era un dolor de cabeza, literalmente. Más le valía acostumbrarse a eso, esa es una de muchas noches donde llevara hasta el límite su capacidad para planear sus movimientos.

Esa noche un nuevo miembro se uniría a la resistencia, eso es mucho si tomamos en cuenta de que no tienen todo el apoyo del mundo, no podían darse el lujo de ser selectivos, cualquier ayuda sería muy apreciada.

La guarida de los últimos no era la gran cosa, era una antigua bodega que servía como almacén, algunos ajustes menores y tenía todo el calor del hogar, kid flash se las arreglo para darle separación para crear alguna habitaciones improvisadas, un espacio más grande y tenían su propia sala de juntas, hasta ahora todo tenía un toque muy poco funcional, pero era un inicio, ya se las arreglarían después con el lado de la tecnología. Kid flash quien hasta ahora no tenia problema alguno para conciliar el sueño había sido el encargado de hacer guardia por la noche, no cabe señalar que eso no fue una decisión prudente. Aun así en medio de la noche sintió la necesidad de comer algo, el estomago le gruño de tal manera que lo despertó de aquel sueño que tenia, un sueño que no quería que fuera interrumpido en realidad, estaba soñando en aquella época en donde los buenos eran buenos y era fácil identificar a los malos, aquella época donde solo había planes de destruir al mundo o apoderarse de él, muy diferente al de ahora en que se atacan entre amigos y se le puede juzgar y encerrar a aquel que solo quiere hacer una buena acción. Y sobre todo aquella época donde compartía buenos momentos con jinx, el tenerla de enemiga en estas circunstancias era lo peor que le podía haber pasado, pero al menos aun tenía sus recuerdos. No era un gran consuelo pero al menos no lo había perdido todo.

Se despertó un poco molesto de su sueño, en parte porque hacia unos días que no tenía un sueño tan profundo y relajante como ese y en otra parte por haberlo sacado de sus buenos recuerdos. Estaba por ir a ver que tenían de comer en este lugar, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos, unos pasos que se acercaban de forma inquietante hacia donde estaba. Por un minuto se asusto al respecto, pero se obligo a calmarse, solo era el sonido de unos pasos, ósea una sola persona, no era una emboscada y mucho menos habían descubierto su escondite, de ser así hubieran escogido a todo un equipo especial o seria un ataque masivo contra ellos. Solo seria cuando mucho alguien que fue a parar allí por casualidad. Lo mejor sería esperar a ver qué clase de amenaza podría ser, si era algún curioso podría encargarse sin problemas, si era algo más arriesgado tendría que despertar a todos.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una chica de pelo negro con mechones rojos, estaba con su típico vestido estilo gótico y dark, en ese momento kid flash creyó que todo se había acabado, una oleada de miedo y preocupación se despertó en el, o primero en lo que pensó fue en despertar a los demás, no perdió ni un minuto en despertar a Changeling.

Al despertarse, que no fue nada difícil tomando en cuenta la falta de sueño que tenia últimamente, rápidamente se puso en movimiento. Deberían saber cómo actuar y huir, solo que se dieron cuenta de una cosa, venia sola, tal vez fuera una carnada, pero valía la pena arriesgarse para capturarla. Si lo lograban podían tener a un rehén con el cual tal vez podrían negociar cuando les haga falta.

Ambos esperaron a ambos costados de la sala principal de su guarida para emboscarla, si era una redada era una muy mala planificada, lo mejor sería esperar un poco. Si bien no habían terminado de planear muy bien esto cuando la visitante menciono que se encontraba allí en son de paz, Changeling se encontraba en medio de una transformación cuando tuvo que detenerla al oír esta afirmación de ella, después los dos salen de su escondite.

La razón para tomar tantas precauciones es que argent es un titán registrado, sin embargo después de reafirmar que venía sola y sin intenciones de pelear ambos se sintieron un poco menos preocupados por su presencia, solo que no estaban seguros si podían confiar en ella del todo.

¿Cómo nos encontraste? – preguntaba Changeling un poco confundido –

Yo, los seguí después de que escaparan – contestaba a su vez argent-

¿Y por qué estás aquí exactamente? – Preguntaba kid flash-

Yo – respondía un poco nerviosa- no tengo a donde más ir, yo me he rebelado contra los nuevos titanes, y quería saber si necesitaban un apoyo con ustedes.

Esta respuesta impresiono a ambos titanes, es decir no se esperaban que alguien que apoyara al decreto decidiera de la nada que ya no quería hacerlo.

¡Es verdad! – respondía como si estuviera siendo insultada – pero sabía que podrían dudar, es por eso que les traigo un regalo como prueba.

¿Qué clase de regalo? –preguntaba Changeling con profundo interés en su respuesta –

El mejor que se le puede dar a alguien que está en guerra, información del oponente.

Hace no mucho tiempo

Argent no era desconocida en el equipo de los nuevos titanes, pero si era nueva en este tipo de situación, no le agradaba del todo la idea de pelear contra aquellos que en un tiempo habían salvado la vida de cientos de ciudadanos, no solo los titanes, sino todo aquel que usara habilidades sobrehumanas bajo cualquier circunstancia, muchos héroes pensaron que este decreto serviría para poder ser su jubilación, seria la oportunidad perfecta para aquellos que no estaban interesados e registrarse y que si lo estaban para llevar una vida normal, un nuevo comienzo para ellos, después de todo la ciudad ya tenía suficientes héroes para protegerse y su trabajo ya no sería requerido, lamentablemente la conciencia de muchos los traicionaban, a pesar de que esta idea les fuera llamativa no serviría a la hora de encontrarse con personas que necesitaba ayuda, el ser los únicos capases de ayudar, y que esa ayuda fuera ilegal no era una idea muy agradable, aun así no podían con la idea de que un inocente fuera a sufrir, y menos si ellos podían evitarlo, si no lo hacían su conciencia los perturbarían de por vida, pero si lo hacían corrían el riego de ser descubiertos y casados por el gobierno. Muchos decidían arriesgarse, para su desgracia no siempre se salían con la suya, argent era responsable directa de haber capturado a muchos supe humanos no registrados, los habían llevado a la prisión negativa, aquel súper domo especializado en almacenar a todo el que representara una amenaza directa contra los ciudadanos, más específicamente hablando, una amenaza con poderes, algunos de sus huéspedes eran casi unos niños, pero se les juzgaba como adultos, su crimen fue usar sus habilidades para ayudar a otros, si no estabas registrado eso era ilegal, y los que habían sido atrapados se les habían negado casi todos sus derecho a defenderse.

Desde hace un par de días argent se sentía un poco inconforme respecto a esto, la noche pasada ayudo a capturar a una pareja de adolecentes que habían usado sus habilidades de manera legal, eran de edad menor que la de ella, le perturbaba el hecho de cómo serian tratados en aquella prisión, el pensar que tal vez estuvieran sufriendo no la dejaba dormir esta noche, decidió que tenía que ver con sus propios ojos cómo eran tratados, si veía que no era tan malo como se lo imaginaba podía estar más tranquila al respecto, solo raven que se había convertido en la nueva líder de los titanes podía permitir el acceso a terceros, pensó en pedirle que le permitiera el acceso, solo para tranquilizar sus temores, tuvo la vaga sensación que se sentiría mejor después de verla con sus propios ojos.

Un nuevo día se mostraba, argent se preparo como todos los días para salir a su trabajo especial. Ya avanzado el día argent abordo discretamente a raven, le dejo expuesta su preocupación con respecto al trato posible que se les estará dando a los encarcelados.

Despreocúpate – menciono raven – no es un lugar de tormento, las empresas días la construyeron solo para neutralizar sus poderes, no es una cámara de tortura.

Las palabras de raven parecían sinceras, en sus ojos no parecía haber la más remota sensación de mentira, no creyó que estuviera ocultando nada, aun así no podía estar tranquila hasta que no la viera ella en persona.

Mira –le dijo raven –si quieres tal vez pueda arreglar que entres a echar un vistazo, solo para tranquilizarte.

¿Estás hablando en serio? – pregunto argent.

Por su puesto, cyborg está trabajando directamente con las empresas días para mejorar la seguridad de la prisión, así que como veras tengo ciertas influencias, aunque aun no entiendo el por qué ese repentino impulso.

Es que me di cuenta –respondía argent – que no conozco la prisión a la cual estoy ayudando a enviar a tanta gente.

Cyborg como siempre se encontraba trabajando en su nuevo proyecto de tiempo completo, estaba a cargo de la seguridad de la prisión, todos los códigos de seguridad, cámaras y equipo técnico tenían que pasar por su supervisión antes de ser instalados, todo tenía que cumplir con los más altos estándares de revisión que en pocos lugares se avían visto en cualquier lugar y mucho menos en una prisión, ya había recibido la llamada de raven así que se dio prisa en todos los preparativos para poder recibirlas. Raven llego con su poca animada amiga, cyborg no les dio una bienvenida muy animada, pero quien podría culparlo, después de todo trabajaba casi 18 horas al día, apenas y tenía tiempo de comer y dormir, las ojeras en su único ojo humano era muy notorio, pero al menos se mantenía consiente de todo lo que hacía, creyó que todo estaría bien hasta que entrara en coma.

Raven lo encontró trabajando en las computadoras de la parición como ya era su costumbre desde hacía muy poco en realidad, de repente extraño aquella época en que lo encontraba con un tonto videojuego, quien diría que extrañaría esas circunstancias de las que antes solía quejarse y deseado que terminaran.

Todo estaba preparado, argent podía entrar en la prisión negativa, aquella había sido lo que mas anhelaba ese día, pensaba que al fin podía sentirse segura de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. La primera impresión que se llevo fue la de un gran asombro, vista desde afuera no era más que un terreno enorme con muros, argent y raven entraron por un túnel increíblemente largo, tuvo la sensación de que estaban descendiendo, una computadora pedía los códigos de acceso que cambiaba cada diez minutos, otras medidas como identificación de voz, tarjetas de acceso huellas digitales entre otras cosas la hacían virtualmente intraspasable.

Raven la condujo hacia las celdas, la primera de ellas albergaba a un joven que llego ahí después de intentar hacerse el héroe – por favor ayúdenme, esto es un error yo no debería estar aquí – eso fue lo que escucharon de él.

Raven rápidamente alejo a argent hacia otra zona, no era buena idea que se quedara ahí tanto tiempo –eso es lo que dicen más o menos todos – decía raven para romper el silencio incomodo que se formo en ese momento.

En otra celda se encontraba un visitante un tanto peculiar, se trataba de la ultima joven que ayudo a capturar, sus poderes incluían manipular ciertos destellos de luz a voluntad propia. No era una gran amenaza pero si era ilegal.

Como puedes ver –continuaba raven- hacemos lo que podemos para que estas personas estén lo más cómodamente posible.

Si ya me di cuenta –respondía argent – esa última celda era más grande que mi casa.

Incluso proporcionamos un sistema de realidad virtual para aquellos que no son una amenaza tecnológica –decía raven – como ella.

Era la celda de esta joven, argent la vio por la pequeña ventana que solo era lo suficiente mente grande para que pudieran ver a través de ella, logro observarla sentada y atada a su silla con un casco de realidad virtual pegado en su cabeza. El paisaje era hermoso, tenía programado un parque hermoso con un arrollo y mucha vegetación.

Así que – decía raven – algunos pueden sentirse como si estuvieran a fuera aun estando adentro.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de argent cuando un fuerte ¡auxilio, sáquenme de aquí por favor! Se escucho desde el interior de la celda.

Así que como vez –dijo raven quien tenía el rostro cubierto con su capucha– esto no es un lugar húmedo u oscuro de tortura, se les trata lo mejor que pueden teniendo en cuenta lo que hicieron en el pasado.

Supongo que está bien –comento argent – como solución temporal.

¿Temporal? – preguntaba la gótica-

Si, temporal, estoy segura de que ya conoces esa palabra – se burlaba argent – está en el diccionario, puedes buscarla.

Esto no es temporal –contesto raven – esto es permanente es parte del programa.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntaba asombrada argent –

Todas las palabras están en el diccionario, puedes buscarlas, esto es definitivo, se quedaran aquí hasta que se registren, y si no lo hacen se quedaran aquí de por vida. Te guste o no.

Destápate el rostro y vuélveme a decir eso cara a cara

¿Crees que me gusta hacer esto argent? Pues no me gusta, lo odio, odio todo esto con todo mi ser, pero es la ley, y debemos hacerla valer, no hay tiempo para dudas, somos de los buenos, pero debo decir que en una cosa estamos de acuerdo, debe ser horrible pasar aquí el resto de tu vida.

Si, si lo es –dijo argent –

El camino de regreso fue tan silencioso como un cementerio, ninguna de las dos quiso dirigir palabra alguna, no hacía falta, en ese momento el silencio era mejor que cualquier cosa que pudieran decir.

Al fin al llegar con cyborg, argent le pidió a raven unos minutos a solas con el chico cibernético, raven no tan segura de esto accedió.

¿Qué querías preguntarme argent?

¿Por qué? –pregunto argent –

El por qué es sencillo-repuso cyborg –solo que no me gusta recordarlo, yo solía tener un tío, a diferencia de mi familia que tenía en alta estima el deporte y la condición física, el era escritor, me encantaba estar con él, era siempre muy chistoso y el hombre más amable del mundo, pero tenía un serio problema con la autoridad, en una ocasión esa actitud fue demasiado lejos, en aquel tiempo no muchas leyes eran populares por su atractivo, y el no era del tipo del que se callaba al respeto, en una ocasión, un familiar que trabajaba para el gobierno mando llamar a un hombre humilde para atestiguar sobre un crimen establecido, ese tipo ni siquiera sabía leer, trabajaba como vendedor ambulante, no sabía d que se trataba, y no asistió, fue acusado de interferir en una investigación y por desacato a la autoridad, iría a prisión. Mi tío se entero del asunto, fue hasta su oficina le dijo lo que pensaba al respecto, no dijo cosas muy gratas sin mencionar que le estaba faltando el respeto a la autoridad, se le dio la oportunidad de retirar lo dicho, el los mando al diablo, de muchas formas distintas, paso un tiempo en prisión, no solo por eso, más bien eso fue el detonador de muchas otras cosas.

Creo que tu tío fue muy valiente

Ese no es el punto argent –respondió cyborg – esa era la ley le gustara o no, cuando salió de prisión su vida reputación estaban acabada, nadie lo contrataba ni compraban sus historias, si no fuera por su forma de ser nada le hubiera pasado.

¿Y qué tal si tenía la razón, no te has puesto a pensar en eso?

Aun así no era el modo de demostrarlo, la ley puede equivocarse, y creo que puede cambiarse pero no de esa forma, oponerse no sirve de nada, si está mal con el tiempo cambiara de manera legal, como debe de ser.

Creo que tu tío me hubiera caído muy bien

Con esas últimas palabras argent termino la conversación, raven menciono algo de mandarla a una zona retirada de la ciudad solo como apoyo, para que despejara la mente de sus dudas, hasta que su detonador salió a la luz, hot spot uso sus poderes de forma ilegal, argent desde hacia tiempo tenía una relación un tanto "especial "con hot spot, la mandaron a detenerlo, ella se negó, la reacción de raven no fue la mejor, la ataco con sus poderes, se esperaba una traición de ella, solo que quería convencerla de lo contrario, no funciono, ella respondió de igual manera, estaban en igualdad de fortalezas, raven lanzo un rayo de energía oscura y argent respondía con uno de sus disparos concentrados de energía, ambos chocaron el uno con el otro, raven aprovecho la situación para atacarle frente a frente, un golpe directo pero fue cubierto por argent quien respondió el golpe, una bofetada fue la que le lanzo a raven, ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sabían que ya no había vuelta a tras, raven no disponía del tiempo suficiente, un error al lanzar su ataque hasta llegar al punto de una pequeña explosión que fue bien aprovechada por argent para escapar, ambas creyeron que sabían de qué lado estaban, pero no era así.

Eso no lleva hasta ahora, kid flash y Changeling se hallaban escuchando la historia atentamente mientras a argent se le hacia un nudo en la garganta al recordar todo lo que había hecho antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en un error.

Entonces ¿qué es lo que nos traes? –preguntaba chico bestia con los ojos cerrados-

Los nuevos titanes tienen un interés profundo en que esta guerra no se haga pública, hasta donde saben los ciudadanos, este no es más que un simple conflicto entre algunos solamente.

¿En que estas pensando? –Decía argent cuando observo a Changeling reírse a carcajadas-

Te creo argent, puedo ver que realmente quieres enmendar lo que has hecho, no te tienes que ganar mi confianza, pero si la de muchos otros con los que ya has combatido antes ¿en serio estás segura de querer estar en nuestro lado? –señalaba el verde mientras hacia un ademan a su alrededor haciendo notar que no le podían ofrecer más de lo que podía observar-

Después de lo que hice, es lo menos que puedo hacer para solucionar todo esto.

¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer?

Lo que sea.

Entonces hay que apresurarnos, kid flash reúne a los demás, argent acompáñame, ellos no quieren hacerlo público, yo no estoy de acuerdo, veamos quien pude mas, y tal vez fastidiemos a raven en el proceso.

Espera un momento chico bestia –decía argent- eso no es todo lo que te tengo que decir sobre ellos, aquí pasan más cosas de lo que tú te imaginas.

Todo a su tiempo, por lo pronto ya sé que haremos, kid flash.

E inmediato señor –respondía mientras se ponía de pie haciendo un saludo militar con su típica sonrisa al ver esa mirada decidida de su nuevo líder, y leyéndole el pensamiento partió de inmediato a reunir a los demás.

Me alegra que vinieras, me has alegrado el día argent, y por cierto, mi nuevo nombre es Changeling.

Continuara.


	9. sin escape

Gracias por la espera, por cierto quiero dejar claro que para este capítulo, me base no solo en civil war, sino además de aquellos comics especiales de mangaverse de marvel, solo por si a alguien se le hacía familiar algo de lo que pasa aquí, además de estar dedicado a todos los que están al tanto de mi fic, a todos gracias y espero que sea de su agrado.

La oscuridad todavía era patente a tempranas horas de la mañana, casi todo el mundo seguía dormido excepto para cierta presentadora de noticias del canal local, estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos para la primera transmisión de aquel día, ese día las noticias no serian tan diferentes de las del día anterior, después de todo casi cualquier canal de la televisión hablaban de lo mismo, los enfrentamientos de los titanes registrados de los que no lo estaban, muchos reporteros estaban detrás de las ultimas noticias, muchos periodistas literalmente se peleaban por tener la mejor primicia, casi todos se peleaban por tener las caras de los nuevos titanes, por supuesto que el gobierno nunca dejaba a la luz pública las identidades de los registrados. En una de estas oficinas se llevaba a cabo una conversación no muy interesante, muchos de ellos se empezaban a aburrir de pasar siempre lo mismo, es decir una gran noticia como esta y todo el mundo la tiene y la pública, no causa el mismo impacto que otras cosas, necesitaban cosas nuevas, algo fresco que captara la atención del público y que los pusieran encima de las demás cadenas de televisión, parecía imposible hasta ese momento, todo estaba listo para empezar la primera sesión de la mañana parecía que la única noticia nueva seria el reporte el clima. La conductora se dispuso a tomar su lugar, los camarógrafos se prepararon y las luces se encendieron sobre el set.

La transmisión llevaba poco más de media hora, no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo común, la conductora estaba hablando sobre la bolsa de valores, a nadie le importaba realmente, solo era como relleno antes de pasar a las noticias importantes, todo iba normalmente cuando de repente una silueta amarilla paso rápidamente en varias ocasiones delante de la cámara, unas cuantas cámaras hicieron explosión por un choque eléctrico, una gran cantidad de caos se adueño de aquel lugar y solo una cámara quedo disponible para su funcionamiento.

Fue en ese momento en que argent apareció, - me prestas tu atención un momento –le dijo al camarógrafo kid flash, el anterior ya había salido corriendo desde las primeras explosiones.

-disculpa Sam- le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica a la conductora

Muy bien esta es tu motivación –decía flash a su compañera mientras la rodeaba con su velocidad.

Acabas de renunciar al grupo para el cual encerrabas súper héroes por un mísero sueldo de 4.35 la hora, ha, y no te gusta como tratan a sus presos y estas dispuesta a denunciarlo todo de manera esporádica y muy sexi, si me permites mencionar.

Solo ponte detrás de la cámara, esto está al aire tonto

Ha, lo siento.

El chico flash se apresuro a tomar el control de la cámara listo para grabar todo aquello.

Luces, cámara y acción.

Argent aunque u poco nerviosa se armo de todo el valor que tenia para empezar aquella loca idea de Changeling.

Hola a todos los que están viendo esto, mi nombre es argent y soy un titán registrada, he venido hasta aquí para decir que aunque en un principio me uní a esta idea, he visto que en realidad no he hecho más que solo cosas monstruosas, he metido a prisión personas que no han hecho ningún crimen, su único crimen es no estar de acuerdo con una ley estúpida que solo sirve para dividir a los que una vez fueron grandes amigos y compañeros, me he dado cuenta de que esto no está bien, ni siquiera un poco, lo odie, odie todo lo que hacía desde un principio, pero lo hice por que quise creer que era lo correcto, pensé que a la larga era lo mejor, pero ahora no me detendré hasta remediar todo el mal y sufrimiento que he causado a tantos inocentes, no es cuestión de confianza, digan lo que digan eso solo una escusa, esto es una locura. Hemos venido hasta aquí para hacerlo saber, que en este juego se requieren dos para jugar, y nosotros somos los que faltaban.

Y sin decir más argent se alejo lo más serena que pudo mientras intentaba con toda la dignidad que le quedaba a contener esas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

Habiendo salido de la vista de la cámara una nueva figura aparece dentro del escenario, un joven de piel verdosa que el publico tenía un largo tiempo que no había visto.

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Changeling, pero la mayoría de ustedes me conocieron durante mis años de héroe como chico bestia, pero no vengo ahora para contarles todo lo ocurrido en este tiempo, vengo para hablar del ahora y del posible mañana, no es ninguna novedad el hecho del porque de esta nueva ley que el gobierno ha decretado, pero lo cierto es que aunque ustedes piensan que es algo necesario la realidad es muy diferente, pero eso a ustedes no les importa, ustedes solo ven por ustedes, esta ley es solo para ver como se sienten más cómodos ustedes al recibir ayuda. Pero me gustaría que ahora se pusieran en los zapatos de nosotros por un momento para variar, ahí afuera ay muchos que tienen familia, padres esposa o esposo hasta hijos y un trabajo decente, todo eso se perder solo porque alguien los está obligando a descubrir su cara, les tengo noticias, por mas difícil que les parezca creérselo, esa mascara no es un lindo adorno, esa mascara puede resultar en vida o en muerte de aquellos que son cercanos para ese héroe, todo depende si su identidad sigue estando detrás de la máscara, cuando se le obliga a registrarse están poniendo todo su bienestar en una estúpida computadora de la cual no saben si el mas mínimo virus provocara que todo sea del dominio público, y créanme eso es más fácil de lo que se puede oír. Solo queríamos que entendieran todo lo que está en juego al hacerle caso a lo que ustedes creen que es mejor para todos, es verdad, se requiere trabajo y entrenamiento para ser un héroe, para recuperar la confianza de todos los que dejaron de confiar en los titanes, pero este no es el mejor modo de tratarlo, es posible hacerlo, de entrenar a los demás para que estén listos y puedan manejar las situaciones mas difíciles, pero no es la forma de tratar el problema. Es por eso que nosotros nos hemos convertido en los últimos titanes, un bando donde intentaremos que entiendan nuestro punto, no dejaremos de ayudar a la gente solo porque una ley diga que no podemos, si vemos a alguien caer desde un edificio o siendo atacada por un cuchillo no dejaremos que muera solo por una estupidez como esta, no importa si los que una vez fueron nuestros amigos nos persiguen por eso . Así que tómenlo como un mensaje nuevos titanes, esto es la guerra, así que si no quieren, vengan por nosotros.

Una pequeña ovación de aplausos se escucho en el set, después de que salieron del aire, era de las personas que se quedaron por curiosidad solo para ver que estaban planeando hacer con este secuestro del escenario, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que algunas personas eran capases de ver ambos lados de la moneda.

La conductora se adelanto al resto y le extendió la mano a Changeling como muestra de gran respeto.

Tómalo como un regalo de parte de los últimos, una primicia para tu programa.

Gracias por el regalo Changeling, y no te preocupes, no haremos cargo de que el público se entere de la verdad, de toda ella, y si algún día necesitan un favor pueden contar con migo.

Gracias Sam, si nos disculpas será mejor que nos vallamos, ellos no tardaran en llegar.

Raven se encontraba sentada delante del monitor de televisión viendo las noticias de la mañana

Ya lo oyeron – le decía a todo el equipo que se encontraba despierto- vamos por ellos.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de la televisora de noticias, Changeling, un poco angustiado se da cuenta de que le hace un falta un miembro de su equipo.

Como que no encontraste a heraldo, sabes que debes traer a heraldo, no sé por qué nos molestamos a venir sin heraldo.

Y como quieres que lo vaya yo a encontrar – se defendía el joven flash – nunca nos dice donde va a estar.

Me pueden explicar ¿cómo es que no encuentran a alguien de su mismo equipo? –Preguntaba argent después de darse cuenta del lio en el cual estaban metidos-

El solo nos apoya mas como un miembro honorario, en realidad no sabemos donde se mete – respondía killowat.

Pequeño error de cálculo, no fastidies- respondía Changeling, es obvio que no se acostumbra a esto de usar bien el cerebro como estratega-

Bien –decía el verde tratando de sonar calmado- si el trompetista del grupo no esta es necesario buscar una nueva forma improvisada de escapar rápido de aquí antes de que lleguen los nuevos titanes, y conociéndolos llegaran…

Atención pongan las manos sobre la cabeza y ríndanse pacíficamente para no lastimarlos- decía Wonder girl por un altoparlante que sostenía-

Ahora- seguía con su frase el verde – rayos esto no es bueno.

Ahora que hacemos capitán – decía el chico flash mientras se ponía en su típica posición defensiva, dando a entender que estaba listo para pelear-

Afuera del edifico se encontraban estrella roja y Wonder girl, sus instrucciones fueron quedarse por si alguien lograba salir del edificio. Mientras tanto los restantes entrarían para capturar al resto.

Por otra parte Changeling se encontraba hablando con su equipo para idear una forma fácil de salir tratando de evitar una confrontación directa con los titanes.

Vaya Changeling, no sabía que pudieras tener esa actitud, me gusta –decía argent con una típica cara de maldad y picardía-

Los nuevos titanes se encontraban separados por el resto del edificio, por un lado, jinx se encontraba acompañada de abeja, muchos de los que se encontraban trabajando en el edificio decidieron abandonarlo después del caos que se produjo por los no registrados, así que la mayor parte de esas oficinas se encontraban desalojadas por el momento, ambas se encontraban impacientes por acaba con toda esta locura, y esperaban que esta noche pudiera ser la definitiva.

Jinx en especial se encontraba un tanto angustiada por la posibilidad de encontrarse con cierto chico pelirrojo, un segundo encuentro como el último tal vez no lo soportaría, pero tenía que hacerlo de ser necesario.

Abeja le mostro una oficina medio cerrada con las luces apagadas y algunos susurros saliendo de ella, ambas se acercaron lo mas silenciosamente posible a la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Jinx se acerco lo más que pudo a la puerta entreabierta y asomo su rostro por un costado.

Imaginen por un momento el rostro de jinx al ver a kid flash rodeado del cuello por los brazos de argent y con su rostro tan cerca del de él que violaría cualquier orden de restricción y con argent diciendo en tono de voz muy sensual : **vamos, ¿acaso no te cansas de hacer eso?**

Yo no sé que tenia jinx en la cabeza, pero creo que lo malinterpreto demasiado cuando abrió la puerta de golpe con abeja siguiéndola de atrás, pues esta ultima salió casi corriendo y gritando, "estúpido, que crees que estas haciendo con ella en un lugar como este".

Ahora se preguntaran el por qué de hacer todo este teatro, bueno la razón es que tenían que romper su concentración, es decir, si no hubieran hecho esto, jinx nunca se hubiera abalanzado contra la puerta, pues habría notado la leyera donde se guardan las botellas de agua, sin la botellas, pero si con agua y demasiado bien balanceada para su peso (siendo lo único a su disposición) arriba de la puerta entrecerrada, de no hacer esto, jinx nunca se hubiera desesperado y nunca hubiera pensado en salir corriendo al encuentro de kid flash para confrontarlo, abeja nunca la hubiera seguido tratando de controlarla, y nunca se hubieran mojado y de no hacer esto no hubiera servido de nada el que killowat se escondiera a un lado de la puerta mientras descargaba toda su energía (literalmente) sobre las dos titanes que sintieron el choque eléctrico mas reforzado gracias a que se encontraban empapadas, y si esto no pasaba nunca hubieran tenido una ruta despejada para escapar. Espero que entiendan el por qué de todo esto. (Perdón es lo mejor que se me ocurrió dado mi poca creatividad).

No cabe señalar que eso les dio el tiempo suficiente para salir a ayudar a su líder separado por el momento, por alguna extraña razón se separo de los demás.

Los nuevos titanes decidieron separarse un poco más para abarcar más espacio, no deberían permitir que escapara nadie.

Raven, la nueva líder aun no se acostumbraba a dar órdenes a los demás, en especial a nightwing, pero ese no era el mejor momento, para pensar en eso, en realidad lo usaba para no tener que pensar en que lo más seguro es que inevitablemente se tenga que encontrar con él. No habiendo pasado mucho tiempo después de esto sintió la presencia del verde titán, el momento que más había intentado evitar durante varios días.

Así que aquí es donde te escondes- decía raven mientras intentaba controlar sus sentimientos por el coraje que sentía después de su último encuentro-

Algo así –respondía Changeling- es solo que necesitaba hablar contigo.

No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar ahora.

Yo creo que si lo hay raven, es que necesito entender el por qué.

¿El por qué sobre qué?

Yo te conozco raven, tú no apoyas algo en lo que tú no crees, si estas en esto es porque realmente crees que estás haciendo lo correcto, y quiero saber por qué.

Raven sorprendida por la pregunta actuó más serena de lo que en realidad estaba, lo pensó un momento, y después de unos segundos respondió algo que jamás imagino Changeling que respondería.

A decir verdad tú me inspiraste.

¿Qué? –Respondía totalmente confundido Changeling-

Lo hago porque misma se lo difícil que es controlar las habilidades que uno pueda tener, y porque he visto las consecuencias de no tenerlas bajo control.

Eso no me interesa, ¿Cómo que te inspire?

La verdad no importa estas arrestado – decía raven mientras presionaba lo que parecía ser un interruptor de una parte de su traje, tan solo pasaron unos instantes cuando starfirer y nightwing llegaron casi inmediatamente. Titanes ataquen –ordenaba de inmediato la gótica-

Changeling sintió un repentino instinto de miedo, miedo porque a sus ojos el siempre fue el más débil del equipo, jamás pensó que pudiera vencer a cualquiera de ellos, por separado, pero ahora deberá vencerlos a todos juntos, pero en estos momentos deberá eliminar todo sentido de inferioridad si quiere salir de esta, este es el momento por el cual se había preparado todo este tiempo, el momento en el cual por fin impresionaría al resto de los titanes, donde se desprendería de esa pésima reputación, no era precisamente como lo había planeado, pero deberá funcionar de cualquier formas.

Pero no lo tomaron del todo desprevenido – ríndete Changeling, no te daremos oportunidad de transformarte en nada esta vez – le advertía nightwing.

Lo sé –respondió el verde, y casi de inmediato saco unos objetos ovalados de su bolsillo, la puntas de flecha de Speede, el último regalo de ese titán, las activo y las lanzo hacia sus viejos compañeros, una pequeña explosión se genero a su alrededor, mientras Changeling mantenía esa figura en su cabeza lo mas que podía, una de sus favoritas, el lagarto, o al menos un lagarto estilo antropomórfico, la garras, los ojos los pies, la cabeza, las proporciones, habilidades y demás, todo tenía que quedar perfectamente formado en su cabeza para hacerle frente a ellos.

El humo de la explosión se disipaba lentamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, Changeling estaba por atacar, se dirigió hacia nightwing primero y le propino un golpe que lo mando unos metros lejos desde donde estaba, raven se disponía a prepararse para contraatacar, Azarath, Metrion… pero no pudo terminar gracias a la intervención del verde, y a que le arrojo una meza de oficina que se encontraba….bueno… en esa oficina, starfirer contraataco con sus poderes al liberar esa furia justiciera, una furia que no dio en el blanco, ese lagarto se movía demasiado rápido para tu tamaño, una velocidad impresionante a decir verdad. Nightwing y recuperado se abalanzo contra él, y lo tomo del cuello, un intento de cortarle la respiración, un intento que falló al desasearse de él con una sola mano, lo tomo de la espalda y lo arrojo lejos de si, luego el lagarto se aventuro a su encuentro, y haciendo gala de su fuerza lo tomo por el cuello con una de sus garras, lo levanto del piso, y lo azoto hacia el suelo dando un impacto de lleno en la espalda de nightwing.

La batalla estaba a favor del verde titán, pero fue en sé momento en que la transformación empezó a decaer, la razón nightwing la explico, se habían preparado desde hace mucho tiempo por si esto llegaba a pasar con él, así que prepararon una especie de calmante, una solución que inyecto nightwing al verde mientras lo tenía por el cuello, eso impediría que se pudiera transformar en nada por un buen rato.

Muy impresionante, pero no me quieran ver la cara – respondía el verde – los conozco, nunca hubieran hecho eso para mí, nunca creyeron que valía la pena, según ustedes nunca representaría ninguna amenaza, ni como héroe o villano.

Changeling pensó que lo más lógico de pensar es que eso lo hicieron para alguien, mas y que muy probablemente la modificaron de último momento para que funcionara en el. Fuera como fuese ya no se sentía tan seguro de poder ganar.

Gracias a una afortunada coincidencia argent, kid flash y killowat lograron encontrarlo, Changeling decidió que lo mejor sería huir, aprovechar que podían hacerlo ahora, por el momento se hallaban en desventaja, los nuevos titanes estaban cansados por el ataque del lagarto y podían aprovecharse de eso para usar lo último de esos explosivos de Speede para evitar que los siguieran, eso fue lo que hicieron.

No váyanse, después los alcanzare –les decía Changeling al resto del equipo –

Los demás no entendían de momento el por qué pero entendieron que si permanecían todos unidos sería más fácil encontrarlos, si se separaban tardarían mas en buscarlos, eso les podría servir para huir de ellos y volverse a reorganizar.

Todos se separaron, Changeling los guio hacia una salida trasera, sabía que alguien los estaría esperando en el frente, utilizo toda su fuerza para forzar una tapa de alcantarilla y meterse en ella, en este momento lamentaba tener solo un cambio de ropa, pero era la mejor opción, dentro de esas alcantarilla solía ver muchas fugas en los conductos de gas, esperando hacer explosión ante los rayos de starfirer o los truco de nightwing.

Changeling se sentía un poco mareado todavía por el efecto de aquella sustancia extraña que le inyecto nightwing, -no sé cómo se me ocurrió que esta sería una buena idea - se dijo a sí mismo el verde.

Ya había avanzado bastante por las alcantarillas, un repentino sentimiento de seguridad se apodero de él, sin embargo sus instintos le decían que estaba en peligro, y si algo había aprendido era a no ignorar a sus instintos, tal vez era por su habilidad de cambiar a formas animales, pero siempre tenía algún o que otro sentido agudizado en sus momentos, solo a beses, esta era una de esas veces.

Repentinamente recordó aquella vez en que uno de sus maestros del mundo extremo lo estaba entrenando Changeling lo recuerda bien aquella ocasión se presento con una vara de aspecto intimidante y con una venda la cual le pidió que se la colocara en los ojos, por muy raro que parezca el accedió a hacerlo.

Su maestro dio unos pasos alrededor y le hablo de la importancia de saber usar sus instintos correctamente, después de lo cual, spas, le propino un severo golpe en la cabeza con esa vara grande, -Haaa- se lamentaba el verde por el impacto.

¿Por qué me golpeaste? –Decía el verde con rencor, peo aun con los ojos vendados -

¿Por qué no lo esquivaste?

Porque no te puedo ver.

Exacto –decía el maestro – veras verde, antes de aprender a usar tus instintos debes aprender a usar algo que se llama sentido común, el sentido común es aquel sentido que te advierte que cuando tu maestro te venda los ojos y va caminando por ahí con un palo grande es porque va a golpearte, spas. (Otro golpe).

Una pequeña sonrisa pareció en el rostro de Changeling al recordad este suceso con cariño, y recordando ese momento se detuvo de su huida y solamente se dedico a sentir su alrededor, a poner en práctica lo que había aprendido, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido, el quien aun no lo sabía bien.

Un crujido se escucho de una de las paredes de esa alcantarilla, Changeling se puso en posición defensiva al escuchar aquel ruido y de la nada una figura femenina salir de una de las paredes la cual había echo pedazos con su fuerza y abalanzarse en contra del verde y darle un tremendo azote contra una de las paredes de concreto. El verde se doblo del dolor en el suelo.

Wonder girl lo había encontrado, por fin una oportunidad de lucirse, pero al ver a su enemigo doblándose del dolor causado por uno de sus ataques más simples se decepcionó de él, si solo se le privaba de transformarse no era un peligro realmente, decidió divertirse con él un poco más, no tato por humillarlo, sino para liberarse de toda esa furia contenida, por no tener un oponente digno de ella, se acerco a él y decidió mostrarle a todo el que se niega a registrase, debería tener su merecido, lo tomo de la parte frontal de su camisa y lo obligo a pararse para propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro, el verde reboto con la fuerza del impacto de la pared y en esta ocasión la chica maravilla lo recibió con un rodillazo en el estomago doblándolo de nuevo, lo tomo del cabello y lo alzo poniéndolo frente a ella, retrocedió un paso y lo aventó lejos al propinarle una patada en el centro del pecho.

-Suficiente furia liberada por un día – pensó Wonder girl al ver uno de los titanes originales siendo humillado por completo, se inclino un poco para tomar impulso y dirigirse hacia él en un ataque final, extendió su brazo derecho hacia atrás y de un movimiento lo extendió para un último golpe al verde.

Changeling lo veía venir, el último golpe de su ataque, estaba débil, pero no acabado, no caería así de fácil, estaba harto de ser subestimado por todos, y al menos ella lo lamentaría, independiente mente de que lo venciera o no, pagaría por eso.

Vio el brazo de ella ser extendido para un ataque definitivo, inclino su cuerpo hacia abajo para esquivarlo, el golpe fallo pero el logro incorporarse para que el brazo de ella quede atrás de su cabeza, puso un brazo de el atrás de ella, justo en su nuca, una posición incómoda, pero efectiva si tomamos en cuenta que al poner un pie entre uno de las de ella la deja en posición para dejarse caer de espalda, a él le duele eso claro, pero supuso que a ella le dolería mas pues el rostro de Wonder girl choco contra el suelo sucio de la alcantarilla.

La increíble fuerza de Wonder girl evito que ella quedara noqueada por el impacto, se levanto de inmediato con más coraje contra el verde que antes, nunca había sido lastimada por ningún vilano, y menos aun vencida y no iba a permitir que ese tonto que no podía usar sus poderes fuera el primero, se incorporo un poco, estaba con una de sus rodillas en el suelo, señal de que ese ataque la lastimo más de lo que le había parecido, fue en ese momento cuando Changeling corrió hacia ella, y poniendo el pie izquierdo sobre la rodilla que ella tenía en el suelo se dio apoyo para impactar con su pierna derecha a la cara de Wonder girl, el impacto fue tremendo, apenas y sentía la cabeza por el dolor que le propino esos dos ataques, intento reincorporarse lo más que pudo y de manera parecida a un reflejo corrió hacia su objetivo un tanto desorientada, Changeling la vio venir, y se agacho un poco no solo para escapar de un posible ataque, sino para recibirla adecuadamente, al legar a él la tomo con un brazo de la cintura, como si estuviera abrazándola y con el otro por una de sus piernas y alzándola sobre el aire se dio una media vuelta cargando con ella y la deposito de forma violenta contra el suelo para lastimarle la espina dorsal.

Con ella en el suelo podía escaparse, ahora, pero estaba demasiado cansado para eso, apenas y se podía poner de pie, cosa que hizo al obligarse a sí mismo de hacerlo, se di media vuelta y vio a un estrella roja venir contra el –me lleva la – fue lo que alcanzo a decir Changeling al ver su situación mala en si empeorar aun mas, antes de que lo atacara puso una rodilla en el suelo justo cuando estrella roja se encontraba a unos centímetros de él y empujando con la otra pierna logro alzarlo para hacerlo chocar de espaldas contra uno de los muros provocando una enormes grietas en el.

En este punto el físico de Changeling ya estaba demasiado exigido, y el cansancio se apodero de él, estaba agotado y su cuerpo cayó al suelo a pesar de que Changeling le ordenaba lo contrario.

Wonder girl se pudo poner de pie y estrella roja la siguió en esto, creyó que todo estaba perdido, así que pensó que si le ganarían en esta ocasión sufrirían para conseguirlo, la ultima punta de flecha de Speede que le quedaba, si la activa provocaría una explosión, no ganaría pero al menos recodarían esta victoria con dolor. Lamentablemente se movió demasiado lento, pues Wonder girl logro interceptarlo para quitarle esa punta y lanzarla lejos, acto después lo ataco dejando al verde con un pésimo intento de defenderse, en ese instante una figura negra llego aminado de manera serena y, tomando ese artefacto lo activa y lo lanza justo en medio del campo de batalla, una explosión se genero, no fue muy fuerte pero se intensifico por las fugas de gas de las alcantarillas, Wonder girl y estrella roja no salieron muy afectados gracias a su resistencia, pero al disiparse los efectos de la explosión ya no encontraron a nadie.

En una parte de las alcantarillas y lejos de esos dos registrados Changeling estaba perdiendo la conciencia demasiado rápido, alguien lo estaba cargando, no pudo saber bien quién era, pero pensó en alguien al ver una x roja en medio del pecho de aquel, después de eso la oscuridad se apodero de mente y no pudo darse cuenta de que es lo que paso a su alrededor.


	10. los recuerdos y enseñanzas

Este creo yo que es el capitulo en el que más me he tardado, una disculpa si los deje con una incógnita, pero ya se acostumbraran, si que sin más los dejo con el capitulo el cual espero sea de su agrado, estaré esperando todos sus comentarios.

Este era un día muy triste para Changeling, había estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo, se había estado preparando por mucho tiempo para esto, el día en que por fin debutaría como extremista, quería que sus amigos, y sus maestros se sintieran orgullosos, pero no creía que lo estarían después de lo que paso esta noche, lo había arruinado por completo, había fracasado, toda la confianza que deposito en todos los que lo apoyaban, la decepción que deberían estar sintiendo. No se sentía a gusto ni siquiera míralos a la cara, todo este esfuerzo para nada.

Changeling no tenía ganas ni siquiera de alzar la cabeza, se encontraba en los camerinos escondiendo su vergüenza y no sabía cómo excusarse, unos pasos se oyeron venir, el se imaginaba quien pudiera haber sido, han así esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera su maestro, esperaba no tener que enfrentarlo todavía…click…. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que el corazón de Changeling se acelerada por el nervio de encontrarse con él, para su desgracia era su maestro.

Después de dar unos pasos alrededor del cuarto se paro espaldas de su pupilo, su cara denotaba frustración, frustración para con el verde, sentía una ira que de solo pensarlo lo hubiera golpeado en la cara solo para sentirse un poco mejor.

Me puedes explicar, ¿qué demonios se supone que fue eso de allá afuera? Preguntaba con cierta ira desconocida para el verde.

No estaba listo, me hacía falta más entrenamiento, además era más fuerte que yo, yo….

Eso no fue lo que pregunte- respondía su maestro casi gritándole- que demonios hiciste allá afuera, quedaste en ridículo por completo, hasta un amateur lo habría hecho mejor que tu.

Changeling no podía objetar aquello, el sabia lo muy mal que lo había hecho, apesto en esa noche, no sabía cómo disculparse, pero no era la primera vez que sentía esto, ya lo había experimentado, con los titanes, siempre que fallaba en una misión, siempre que un villano le pateaba el trasero o siempre que no podía arreglárselas solo, siempre regresaba ese sentimiento de inutilidad, de incompetencia, se sentía como una imposibilidad andante incapaz de hacer nada bien, ese sentimiento lo torturaba más aun últimamente, y no le agradaba para nada.

No sabía cómo disculparse con el hombre que gasto tanto en entrenarlo y más aun sacrifico tanto para conseguirle esa oportunidad.

Después de unos minutos de silencio su maestro le pregunta -¿sabes por qué no pudiste ganarle a los titanes?

Viejo creo que esto no es un simple recuerdo estilo flashback –decía el verde demasiado asustado como para decir algo más inteligente.

Pensé que nunca lo descubrirías Changeling, te tomo más tiempo del que debería.

¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? –preguntaba Changeling después de que su miedo disminuyo un poco.

Para mostrarte lo obvio, para que descubras como puedes sobrevivir y ganar tus batallas.

Esto no es lucha extrema –decía el verde con un poco de sarcasmo-

La vida es una lucha, en especial la tuya, tu eres un luchador, un sobreviviente.

Poco a poco Changeling se dio cuenta de que su ambiente cambiaba, aquellas paredes se derretían a gran velocidad y el cuarto desapareció, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban en ese cuarto, de pronto aparecieron afuera, y Changeling pudo verse así mismo, se encontraban entre la multitud, hecho un vistazo hacia adelante y pudo verse a sí mismo, peleando en el ring de la arena, también vio como era fácilmente vencido, sin resistencia aparente, se entristeció al ver eso, un doloroso recuerdo de muchas maneras distintas.

¿Sabes porque perdiste en aquella ocasión?- preguntaba el maestro.

El era mejor que yo –respondía Changeling-

No es verdad, perdiste porque pensabas que ibas a perder, antes de la pelea estabas confiado, estabas seguro de ti mismo, pero en cuanto se te mostro a tu oponente te desesperaste, te intimidaste, podías ganar, yo te entrene y yo sabía que lo lograrías, pero te venciste a ti mismo, pensaste que no ganarías, pero que bastaría con intentarlo, el te venció en tu mente y cuando eso pasa pierdes no importa si eres más fuerte o más rápido o mejor que tu oponente. Hoy paso lo mismo, cuando perdiste tu habilidad de transformarte te auto convenciste de que no podrías ganarle a los titanes, y pensaste que solo bastaría con darles una buena batalla, no sé de donde sacaste esa idiotez, pero yo no te lo enseñe, la buena batalla es la que se gana.

Per –reprochaba el verde- aun cuando no puedes ganar debes intentarlo, eso es una habilidad valorada por muchos.

Yo no la aprecio, no me importa si haces tu mejor intento, lo que me importa es que tu creíste que no podías gana, no importa si podías, tu creías que no, eso es lo que me molesta, ese modo de pensar es lo que nos impide ser mejores, nos limita a llevar nuestras habilidades al límite y aun mas allá.

La idea de enfrentarte a quienes tu antes apreciabas y considerabas mejores que tu, eso te limite a mejorar y a ganar, conservaste la idea de que tu solo eras el apoyo del grupo, el bufón, solo cuando te convenzas a ti mismo de que puedes hacerle frente y ganarles es cuando podrás tener posibilidades de ganar esta batalla, evita ver a tu enemigo como alguien mejor que tu, difícil de derrotar, intenta esto, cuando te enfrentes a alguien, no lo observes como un contrincante difícil de vencer, sino como alguien digno de tus habilidades, tal vez suene pretencioso, pero esa es la única forma de vencer a muchos enemigos. Sé que podrás vencer con o sin tus habilidades Changeling, lo sé porque yo te entrene, y sé que podrás volver a vencer ese sentimiento de nuevo.

Changeling estaba al pendiente de estas palabras y sitio la necesidad de echar otro vistazo al cuadrilátero otra vez, pudo recordar aquella imagen, era la de el enfrentando a ese mismo oponente que lo humillo en su debut, pero esta vez se vio a sí mismo como vencedor levantando el titulo que le había arrebatado de las manos, recordó que en ese entonces había vencido ese sentimiento de inutilidad, si lo hizo una vez podría volverlo a lograr.

Nunca olvides lo que te enseñamos –le dijo su maestro – si perfeccionas tu estilo serás invencible.

Muchas gracias.

Es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora, pero cuando me necesites estaré ahí para ayudarte verde.

Fue en ese momento cuando todo a su alrededor desapareció para darle paso a la oscuridad, Changeling pudo sentir como poco a poco su conciencia tomaba el control de su cuerpo y después de un rato logro abrir los ojos, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que había pasado, solo logro ver una máscara con cara de calavera, un rostro que hacía bastante no había visto, una sonrisa sarcástico llego hasta sus oídos.

Les presento a su líder vencido –decía red x – debieron ver lo patético que parecía, este grupo necesita un líder de verdad, y yo soy el indicado para el trabajo.


	11. viejos enemigosnevos aliados

Disculpen la tardanza del capítulo, he tenido problemas con el internet, dedicado a los fans de los titanes, y gracias por los comentarios, saludos a todos ustedes, que están siguiendo esta historia gracias por su apoyo, espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado.

Changeling logro recordar todo aquel extraño sueño, les ha pasado alguna vez que están seguros de que soñaron algo importante o al menos interesante pero no logran recordad que fue, el si lo recordaba, recordó más que eso, recordó cómo es que e había convertido en campeón, recordó la tención y el sentimiento de inutilidad que tenía en su debut, no era el favorito, ni siquiera era conocido, y más que nada, se sentía solo, varios pensamientos se le vinieron a la mente en ese entonces, las visiones de todas las veces en que intentaba ser el héroe solitario, y en todas esas ocasiones le patearon el trasero, o n su defecto hacia explotar algo, pero por lo general terminaba humillado, esa sensación estuvo presente en su debut, no confiaba en sí mismo, ese era el problema, veía a todos como infinitamente superiores a él, pero también recordó como lo había superado, todos sus maestros fueron una leyenda, pero en su momento empezaron como él, mas importante aun, ellos demostraban algo a lo que Changeling no estaba acostumbrado, ni siquiera con los titanes, -confianza- el estaba acostumbrado a comentarios del tipo –

No lo hagas, no vallas solos

Ni se te ocurra

En que estabas pensando

Espera a que lleguen a ayudarte

Estúpido hijo de…. Bueno ya entienden de lo que hablo.

Pero a diferencia de los demás, sus maestros, aun más que eso, su nueva familia le decía cosas como,

Tú puedes lograrlo

Inténtalo

No te atrevas a rendirte

Ve y patéales el trasero.

El no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas depositaran confianza en él, es por eso que tenía miedo de defraudarlos, pero lejos de eso, ellos ponían más confianza en él, sabían que tenía el potencial necesario y querían estar allí cuando estuviera en su mejor momento, pero después eso paso.

Era un tour a Europa, todos ellos se encontraban en un vuelo comercial, hubo una falla en los motores, se vieron forzados a aterrizar de emergencia, el avión se impacto terriblemente en el suelo, un incendio se provoco dentro y fuera del avión, muchos logaron salir de allí, ellos no pudieron. Changeling estaba devastado, tardo un tiempo en recuperarse de esa perdida, pero una vez más pudo lograr que la sonrisa volviera a su rostro, desde ese momento tuvo presente las palabras que le dijeron: "si perfeccionas tu estilo serás invencible".

Muchos en esa situación hubieran dedicado su vida a cumplir los sueños de aquellos a quienes habían perdido, a diferencia, los maestros de Changeling nunca le impusieron metas o sueños, todo o contario, ellos se dedicaron a entrenarlo para que cumpliera sus propios sueños, lo preparaban para que pudiera ser autosuficiente, algo en lo que a nadie le importaba en lo más mínimo, de esa forma fue como dejo atrás ese sentimiento y se dedico a perfeccionar su propio estilo, su ser, nunca podría agradecerles lo suficiente a todos los que confiaron en el. Para ese tiempo había logrado vencer gran parte de ese pensar de inferioridad y podía decir con orgullo que se sentía tranquilo con respecto a la partida de aquellos, no se arrepentía de haber echo o de no haber hecho nada, no le faltaba por demostrarles nada, ya lo habían visto superado, aunque todavía le falta mucho ya estaba bien encaminado.

Poco después gano el titulo máximo de su industria, esa pelea se la dedico a ellos, a quienes realmente le ayudaron, en ese momento se volvió autosuficiente, pro con el tiempo paso algo en lo que no había pensado, se acostumbro, dejo de luchar contra ese sentimiento, dio por sentado las cosas cuando en realidad era una lucha constante, es por eso que ese sentimiento regreso al volver a su realidad, al volver a ver a los titanes, es por eso que su mente y sus recuerdos, en un acto de autodefensa le hizo tener esa ilusión, para recordar como vencer ese sentimiento y dejar ver de lo que es capaz de hacer.

No tenía ni cinco minutos consiente y ya había alguien que le estaba quitando el puesto de líder de los últimos, aunque agradecía ser salvado no aguantaría una sublevación como esa.

Los demás notaron algo extraño en Changeling cuando despertó, pero los que lo conocían se darán cuenta de que en realidad lo raro fue como actuaba en los pasados días, desde hace un tiempo atrás esta era la primera vez que se le veía feliz.

Red x se estaba burlando de Changeling, de la manera en que había sido derrotado, de repente alzo la voz y menciono que él debería ser el líder de esa resistencia, el verde solo se le quedo observando mientras sonreía, después de unos minutas mas de ofensas por parte del cara de la parca Changeling pronuncio algo que sorprendió a todos: "lo quieres, ven y quítamelo".

Parecía una mala decisión, un villano que fue capaz de burlarse del mismo robin en su cara, todo estaba en contra del verde, y lo que le siguió no les daba mucha confianza, unos intentaban intervenir, pero kid flash los detuvo, esta era una batalla que le verde quería tomar por su cuenta, después de todo esto podría definir por una vez si era digno de liderar a los últimos titanes.

Red x se dedicaba solamente a golpear al verde, lo único raro es que a pesar de todo este no dejaba de sonreír, red x ahora sentía el impulso de quitarle esa sonrisa de un modo u otro, le ponía los nervios de punta verlo sonreír de tal forma, una risa tan burlona, sarcástica y tajante, todo al mismo tiempo, después de un par de puñetazos retrocedió un poco y de los piños de sus guantes justo donde se formaba la marca de X lanzo un par de cuchillas de la misma forma, Changeling no hizo nada por evitarlas, una le llego en el hombro y la otra justo en la pierna, sin dejar de sonreír se quito ambas.

Dime –mención el verde – ¿sabes algo sobre mitología?

¿Qué cosa?

Si, conoces a los dragones, nival, riujin, Quetzalcóatl.

¿Son esos monstruos que escupen fuego no? – de alguna forma Changeling logro detener el combate y hacer que red x siguiera la conversación.

A mí me parece algo asombroso, muchos dicen que de ser una realidad, podrían tener una explicación muy científica, veras para hacer fuego hace falta combustible, un sistema de ignición, muchos decían que se necesitaba un material ligero y combustible, un gas especial que emitían al digerir la comida, todo ser vivo hace eso pero los dragones necesitarían producir hidrogeno y metano – justo en el momento en que decía eso, Changeling se levo la mano muy lentamente al bolsillo en señal de que buscaba algo pero que no representaba una amenaza, aun así red x se puso en posición de ataque, observo como el verde saco una pequeña roca desde su bolsillo, a menos que intentara descalabrarlo con una roca tan pequeña no se le podría considerar un arma-

Tengo un traje diseñado por el mismo robin equipado con la más interesante tecnología de batalla, y me quieres impresionar con una roca.

Debes ampliar tu vista – señalo el verde – este puede ser el arma más peligrosa que se te pueda poner encima, ¿sabes qué es?

Una piedra inútil.

Es más que eso, esta piedra contiene vestigios especialmente grandes de platino.

¿Y que con eso? – preguntaba un nada impresionado red x

Sabes que el platino no es solo una bonita piedra, también es u catalizador.

¿Un qué?

Digamos que es un sistema de ignición, un catalizador – dicho esto se lo llevo a la boca y le propino una no muy sabrosa mordida, lo mastico un poco y se lo trago a la fuerza soportando las ganas de vomitar a más no poder – digamos que ciertas cosas pasan cuando se combina con el oxigeno y el hidrogeno, se produce una combustión, se produce fuego.

Changeling estaba uniendo todos los puntos en su mente, era un poco molesto, pero sus nuevas habilidades así lo requerían, tenía que imaginar y estar consciente de cada parte de lo que desea transformarse de los contrario, podría ser muy peligroso, poco a poco sus miembros empezaron a cambiar, empezaron a salirle garras, su piel se hizo escamada y de pronto una alas salieron de sus brazos, todo su cuerpo cambio hasta transformarse en aquella criatura prehistórica, era muy intimidante y a la vez sorprendente, un dragón en toda regla, no dejaba de sorprender a nadie no importaba cuantas veces lo hacía, una altura de unos tres metros y medio, pero de gran fuerza, red x se sintió un poco nervioso, pero aun así decidió lanzar su ataque, pego un salto e intento atacarle, le cayó encima, pero la forma del dragón de Changeling era demasiado fuerte, pero no lo era todo, extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo de tan increíble criatura, todos incluidos red x estaban atónitos, después de alcanzar altura cayó en picada y dirigiéndose hacia su adversario abrió sus mandíbulas y expulso un rayo de fuego fino y potente, red x quiso moverse, pero aquello lo impresiono tanto que no logro reaccionar a tiempo, lo había tomado desprevenido el factor sorpresa, después de eso se oyó el golpe al tocar el piso y desde el hubo denso apareció de vuelta el Changeling que todos conocían.

Red x estaba casi achicharrado, el traje mostraba signo de quemaduras y mostraba estar destrozado por varias partes, estaba casi colapsado por el daño y apenas sin decir nada se retiro de allí tan rápido que apenas se dieron cuenta.

Tal vez no se daría cuenta de eso el verde, pero en ese momento se disipo cualquier duda y falta de confianza en el resto del grupo, había consolidado su papel de líder sobre los demás, se había ganado ese derecho y nadie se atrevería a cuestionarlo nunca más.

UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS

El chico pelirrojo del equipo sentía cierta dosis de satisfacción, una satisfacción que a decir verdad nadie entendía el por qué, le avían asignado una tarea bastante sencilla como para que la arruinara, y aun así no entendían como es que la había arruinado. No era una cosa del otro mundo, conseguir equipo para el grupo, no era la cosa más difícil de hacer, han así se encontraban todos mirando la consola de gran tamaño, signo de antigüedad y de obvia inutilidad enfrente e ellos.

Que – decía en defensa propia kid flash ante la mirada asesina de todos sus compañeros.

¡No me traigas basura a esta casa! – reprochaba el chico verde.

En primera esta no es una casa es una guarida-

Esa es una razón de más peso para que no me traigas porquería kid flash.

¿Qué tiene de malo?, tiene un teclado y un monitor, -dado su falta de conocimiento sobre tecnología de computadoras corrió lo más rápido que pudo por la ficha técnica de su nueva adquisición, un procesador con 70 megas de memoria ram, 4 gigas de disco duro, oye esto, tiene pantalla a color y sonido estéreo wau.

Kid flash – interrumpía Changeling – me podrías decir si esta porquería tiene algo que me pueda interesar.

No – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo después de pasar hoja tras hoja de las especificaciones de su no muy interesante computadora- y que querías que hiciera, por si no te has dado cuenta yo no tengo dinero.

Espera – dijo el verde – entonces ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste ese refrigerador que trajiste?

…. Me lo encontré –dijo el rojo con muy poco poder de razonamiento.

Yo les puedo conseguir una buena computadora – una voz resonó en la base improvisada con forma de bodega improvisada, una figura salió de entre las sombras, nadie podía reconocerla, en especial el verde quien había estado ausente desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Esa figura salió desde las sombras y dejo ver su apariencia.

Tú debes ser Changeling – decía el visitante misterioso con tono de decepción, como si no fuera lo que estaba buscando, el traje del verde había quedado destrozado por su último encuentro con los nuevos titanes, ahora vestía una camisa de color más bien entre morada y rosa, con un par de guantes alargados como mallas en los brazos junto con unos pantalones negros, un estilo que adopto debido a su antigua profesión.

Changeling se quedo observando a su misterioso visitante, al parecer no era un peligro para ellos, pero aun así era extraña su forma de presentarse.

Creo que se llama spoiler –comentaba en voz baja argent a su líder de forma discreta –es un héroe nuevo o algo así, no estoy muy enterada al respecto.

Una heroína a decir verdad – comento Changeling después de que su visitante se acercara un poco-

La capa que llevaba le cubría casi todo el cuerpo dejando oculto casi todo el disfraz, y la capucha que llevaba puesta cubría la máscara en negro que portaba, aun así se pudo dar cuenta de esto.

Vaya – comento spoiler - eres la primera persona que se da cuenta de eso, no sé por qué todos creen que soy varón. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?

Por tu aroma – contesto el verde – hace un rato que lo percibí pero creí que era de argent.

Spoiler se retiro la máscara y dejo al descubierto su rostro, una cara de una adolecente, probablemente de la misma edad que ellos, rubia de cabello largo que llevaba amarado por la parte de atrás para hacer más fácil ponerse la máscara, unos bellos ojos verdes.

No tienes nada que hacer aquí –dijo tajante le verde- tú no tienes poderes, solo eres otra joven con complejo heroico y negación de mortalidad.

Qué, pero ni siquiera me conoces, ¿Cómo es que puedes decir eso?

Por tu atuendo, ese cinturón que llevas es especial para poder llevar tus artefactos, como el cable con un pequeño gancho que se sale de uno de los bolsillos de tu espalda, no he visto a ningún héroe con tal cosa, o al menos a ninguno que tenga habilidades, eso entre otras cosas me dicen todo eso y más.

Ese comentario tan profundo sorprendió a todos los que estaban escuchando.

Spoiler por otro lado casi no aguantaba las ganas de salir de allí enojada.

Por otra parte – continuo el verde – no estoy en posición de escoger, pero han así te estoy prejuzgando, lo cual me lleva a pensar el por qué quieres unirte, nuestro lado no es muy popular entre la mayoría de los héroes.

Tal vez no entre os que tú conoces. Pero hay muchos héroes entre los barrios más bajos, jóvenes que toman la ley entre sus manos al no haber nadie que la haga valer. Yo soy una de ellos, y soy la mejor también, ustedes se encargan de los villanos peligrosos, que atentan contra la ciudad, contra el mundo, nosotros solo protegemos al hombre común, una rama de la cual muchos de ustedes se olvidan.

Una heroína callejera – menciono argent – he oído algo sobre eso, dicen que son temerarios.

Se llama negación de mortalidad –corregía el verde – eso no responde mi pregunta.

No es obvio – con el registro muchos de nosotros desapareceremos y quedaremos en el olvido, aunque no tengamos poderes nos arrestaran por igual, la gobierno eso no le importa, alguien debe darles una lección.

¿Cuál crees que es el objetivo de esta guerra? –Pregunto Changeling-

Derrotar a los nuevos titanes por supuesto –decía muy segura de sí misma-

Error –decía kid flash – no importa si los derrotamos, si los vencemos a ellos vendrán otros.

Además –continuaba argent – si los vencemos ¿Qué sigue? Seguiríamos siendo ilegales, no cambiaría la situación con eso.

El objetivo de esta guerra –finalizaba Changeling – es crear conciencia en la comunidad de que esta ley es un error, solo si ganamos de vuelta la confianza de las personas esta ley podría desaparecer, esa es la única forma.

¿Eso es todo? Ese es su objetivo.

No suena muy alentador una vez que te pones a pensar verdad.

Changeling tienes que ir a buscarla – le menciono argent una vez que spoiler se marcho-

No, yo creo que no.

No creo que te estés dando cuenta – continuaba argent – pero yo soy la única chica en este grupo, y si no ingresa un miembro femenino más me voy a volver loca con todos ustedes. Además ella dice que no puede conseguir equipo nuevo.

Vamos argent – interrumpió el pelirrojo – quien la necesita, estamos muy bien con el equipo que yo consigo ¿no es verdad jefe?

El verde hecho una última mirada al viejo computador….voy por ella…. Dijo después de pensarlo bien.

Disculpen el capitulo, ya se ya se intente darle un toque cómico, cosa en la cual no soy bueno, disculpe si no salió bien. Intentare compensarlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	12. heroes rain

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo hasta este punto en la historia, y quiero aprovechar este pequeño espacio para dar una pequeña iniciativa, primeramente gracias a hanonkurumi por dejar un comentario, no de esta historia, sino de la anterior, el primer desterrado, una historia que yo creía un poco vieja, y la verdad me alegro, no por el hecho de su preferencia, sino porque al fin encontré a alguien aparte de mí, no es por darme publicidad en serio, que deja comentarios de fic que ya hace un buen tiempo se termino de escribir, es por eso que les pido su comprensión al momento de leer un fic antiguo que no se olviden de dejar un comentario, esas historias no deben estar en el olvido, recuerdan que un comentario aunque tardado puede dar pie a que un escritor se anime a continuar y seguir creando historias, nunca se sabe cual comentario pueda ser el decisivo en la carrera de un autor de esta página, así que los animo a practicar este buen habito que realmente pocos tienen y que puede ser muy valorada.

Sin más por el momento les deseo lo mejor a todos en sus historias, y gracias por seguir leyendo, sin más por el momento empieza el capitulo.

Desde hace un tiempo la oscuridad se volvió un increíble aliado para los rebeldes, aportaba una sensación de seguridad que el día no te podría ofrecer, cuando la lluvia cae aporta algo extra a esa sensación, en la lluvia era más fácil escabullirse, podría ser por el ruido constante del agua chocar contra los edificios y automóviles, o al la constante sensación de movimiento a tu alrededor que hacía más fácil esconderte en el entorno, lo cierto era que las noches con lluvia se habían convertido en el hábitat natural de los que se negaban a registrarse.

Spoiler sintió como el golpeteo del agua en aquella noche se llevaba toda la tención acumulada del día, un viejo cementerio no parcia ser el lugar más agradable para pasar el rato, pero después de tanto tiempo sentía que su obligación era estar allí, no había sido una noche fácil, después de su lamentable encuentro con los últimos titanes, y para terminar tuvo que combatir con un asaltante armado que estaba a punto de atacar a una familia que estaba cerca de allí, en definitiva no era el mejor de los días, solo se quedo parada ahí esperando y con la esperanza de que ya había pasado lo peor.

Tan solo era una heroína callejera, una del montón, pero a pesar de que no había recibido un entrenamiento decente lo había hecho bastante bien, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba acosando desde hacía un buen rato.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con desdén la heroína no oficial.

Perdón –respondió el clorofílico que estaba a tras de un árbol mientras la observaba- es que no quería interrumpir la atmosfera que tenias. (No es que fuera algo grato)- no pensé que te las fueras a arreglar tan bien contra ese sujeto.

Pues tu ayuda me pudo haber venido muy bien.

Lamentablemente –interrumpió el verde- fue un poco imprudente.

Spoiler se sintió ofendida por el comentario, peso que el verde se creía demasiado soberbió para regañarla de esa manera – ¿por qué dices eso? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Dejaste que esa familia llamara a la policía, y no creo que vengan solo a saludarnos, por si no lo recuerdas, nos están persiguiendo.

¿En serio lo olvidaste? – Dijo Changeling una vez que noto la expresión de asombro y de nerviosismo – no puedo creer que se te pasara por alto.

Deja de reganarme – grito spoiler quien de no ser por su máscara se le hubiera visto completamente rojo por la vergüenza – además ¿Qué diablos esas haciendo aquí?

Estaba pensando – contestaba el verde – no soy muy bueno para estas cosas, pero estaba pensando que tal vez nos falte alguien como tú en el grupo, a veces nos olvidamos que nuestro principal objetivo es proteger a todas las personas, no solo a la humanidad en general de plagas mortíferas, entidades del mal monstros mitológicos que quieren acabar con el mundo libre….

¿Puedes ir al grano? – Decía una cada vez más molesta spoiler-

La verdad es que necesitamos alguien que nos haga recordar eso de vez en cuando, esa es una ayuda que pocos pueden dar, a veces necesitamos contagiarnos de ese modo de pensar.

¿Y qué ay de lo que dijiste, de que negaba mi mortalidad y todo eso? – Pregunto spoiler que estaba un poco sonrojada por el comentario del verde, no recibía muchos halagos de desconocidos –

Nunca dije que fuera algo malo, esa mentalidad te puede salvar en muchas ocasiones.

Una agradable atmosfera estaba en el aire, lamentablemente no duro por mucho tiempo, los oídos de las sirenas interrumpieron a ambos y entendieron que lo mejor sería largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

Lograron apresurarse hasta dentro de un edificio abandonado cerca de allí, no sería suficiente dentro de poco, spoiler no cansaba de quejarse acerca de que si el verde sencillamente no podría transformarse en algo con alas para poder salir de allí, mientras que Changeling no paraba de pensar como nadie parecía entender que eso ya no era posible, spoiler se retiro la máscara, la oscuridad del edificio le impedía ver claramente, no quería cometer el más mínimo error, se asomo por la puerta principal, de inmediato se volvió a esconder con una cara de total espato. -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba el verde - en nightwing- respondió para su sorpresa, ninguno de los podía creer el lio en el que se habían metido, ahora si habían metido la pata en grande.

¿Qué hacemos ahora verde?

Que ¿Por qué debo tener yo un plan?

Tú eres el líder de los últimos, es tu obligación.

Oh viejo – reprochaba el verde – ese el problema de ser el líder, todos esperan que uses el cerebro todo el tiempo, ¿acaso no tengo derecho también yo de dejar de pensar de vez en cuando?

Reprochar ahora no nos va a sacar de esta.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, mejor vayámonos hasta el fondo del edificio.

Unos minutos pasaron desde que la patrullas llegaron, nightwing estaba al tanto de que un posible héroe estaba actuando por los alrededores de manera ilegal, probablemente se hubiera escondido en el edificio abandonado cercano, pero no creía que siguiera ahí - nadie sería tan tonto como para quedarse tanto tiempo cerca de la escena del crimen – pensó para sus adentros. Para su desgracia Wonder girl también se encontraba con él, le había dicho que era una misión de rutina, pero por alguna razón insistió en ir, y cuando se pone así de latosa era poco menos que insoportable, de modo que raven acepto su petición de ir también. Pensó que sería buena idea que buscaran por lados separados, se libraría de ella por un momento sin mencionar que a ella le encanta la idea de llevarse a los policías bajo sus órdenes, el podría arreglárselas solo, no esperaba encontrar nada realmente.

Por cierto –dijo el verde – ¿que estabas haciendo en el cementerio?

Limpiando una lapida –respondió un poco apenada- es un familiar mío, era mi única familia, me enseño mucha cosas, no sabes lo duro que es empezar con nada en esto de ser héroe, empezar desde lo más bajo, seguir sin aquella persona importante para ti es muy doloroso, ni te imaginas como me siento.

Si se lo que se siente –menciono el verde al observar los ojos de spoiler al punto de reventar en lagrimas –

No intentes consolarme

Déjame ver si lo puedo explicar, es como si tuvieras un enorme hueco en medio del estomago, que incluso con el paso de aire, pero un día te das cuenta de que esa herida se cierra de adentro hacia afuera y sabes que no es tan malo vivir con eso, pero un día el viento sopla mas fuerte o una canción equivocada hace que esa herida se vuelva a abrir, pero te das cuenta de que a pesar de todo se cierra más rápido cada vez que eso pasa.

¿Cuando deja de abrirse la herida?

Creo que ya sabes la respuesta spoiler, de lo contrario no hubieras estado parada frente a esa lapida, algún día no será tan malo vivir con eso.

¿Algún día?

Es lo mejor que puedes esperar

Sabes –contesto spoiler un poco sonrojada – me caías mejor cuando no me comprendías.

Ambos se regalaron una breve sonrisa que ayudo a aligerar el ambiente.

Dime, cuantos vehículos pudiste viste que llegaron spoiler.

Solo uno –respondió –

Bien –se dijo para sus adentro Changeling – buscan a lo largo del perímetro, un kilometro de extremo a extremo desde la zona del crimen, dispondrán de unos 7 u 8 hombres, de ser mas no habrían cabido en el vehículo, de ser menos no los hubiéramos visto en el edificio tan rápido, cubrirán toda esa distancia antes de abandonar la búsqueda, a velocidad normal, uno 30 a 40 minutos antes de que estemos libres de ellos.

Un pequeño ruido llamo la atención de Changeling, un ruido que le resultaba bastante familiar.

-Spoiler muévete- dijo el verde pero era demasiado tarde las paredes en las que estaban apoyados cayeron en pedazos, Changeling tomo a spoiler y se la llevo a otra habitación, se había lastimado en la pierna por el impacto, le pregunto si podía moverse pero respondió que el dolor era muy fuerte, podría moverse pero sería muy lento, lo único que podía hacer era ayudarla a salir de ahí esperado a que nadie los encuentre. Ambos se pusieron en marcha, lamentablemente ya había alguien estorbándole el paso, grande fue la sorpresa del verde al encontrarse con Wonder girl, ninguno de los dos lo podía creer, en especial Wonder girl que pensaba tenía la oportunidad de vengarse de la única persona que no había podido capturar, que la avergonzó por escapársele de las manos.

He estado esperando mucho tiempo para vengarme de ti chico verde – dijo con una sonrisa malévola en la cara - Changeling por su parte empezaba a cansarse del hecho de que a nadie le importaba aprenderse su nuevo nombre (desde hace varios años), además el también deseaba tomar venganza de la última vez que se enfrentaron, en cierto modo le alegraba encontrarse con ese obstáculo.

Wonder girl estaba más que ansiosa por comenzar – estas bajo arresto, tu y t amiga – grito con tono de autoridad.

Ambos sabemos que esto va ha ser mas difícil que esto –contesto el verde con cierto sarcasmo-

Eso es lo que esperaba oír –no espero ni un segundo más, dio un paso hacia atrás y se impulso con toda su fuerza, esta vez estaba decidida a no tener piedad de él y extendió su brazo para propinar un golpe, para su desgracia Changeling ya había estado esperando ese ataque, inclino su cuerpo hacia la derecha y con una mano deteniendo el golpe de Wonder girl y extendió su brazo para formar un arco dándole una velocidad de más de 60 km por hora estrello los huesos de la muñeca justo en la nuca de la titán descargando una fuerza similar al golpe del mango de un hacha, el impacto fue devastador, con un movimiento simple y elegante Wonder girl quedo en k.0 casi inmediatamente.

El verde fue el decepcionado esta vez, a pesar de su gran fuerza su resistencia era una historia completamente distinta, no esperaba que el combate acabara así de rápido, un golpe en la cabeza y ya.

¿Cómo hiciste eso? - pregunto una muy impresionada spoiler – nunca me imagine que alguien sería capaz de acabar con ella así de pronto y sin necesidad de usar tus poderes, bueno, fue genial – en esta ocasión spoiler no intentaba ocultar su rostro sonrojado por esa experiencia un tanto inusual-

Tardaron un poco en salir de ese edificio sin ser vistos por ningún policía, solo tenían que cruzar un callejón mas y saldrían a salvo de esta, pero esa sensación de Changeling era un tano perturbador, ya antes lo había sentido, fue aquella vez justo antes de que Wonder girl la atacara en su primer encuentro, voltio a su alrededor pero no logro ver a nadie cercano, por un momento creyó que era solo su imaginación, pero eso cambio cuando de la nada una hoja afilada en forma de aro cao a penas enfrente de ellos, lo suficiente para que se dieran cuenta de que aquel objeto era hacia ellos no para ellos.

De entre las sombras de aquel callejón salió la figura de nightwing impidiéndoles seguir, y con spoiler en su condición actual no podían escapar.

Si fuera tú me rendiría ahora – dijo nightwing antes de lanzarse contra ellos en un ataque para detener a estos dos que estaban quebrantando la ley –

Changeling aparto a spoiler con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, que a decir verdad no fue muy delicado dado la situación, y toda su atención gro entorno a enfrentar a aquel que en algún tiempo considero su amigo y líder.

Esto es todo por el momento, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, sin más que recordarles que espero todos sus comentarios para poder mejorar como escritor. Nos leeremos pronto.


	13. batalla real y la madre delas dedcciones

Hola a todos y gracias por haber leído hasta este capítulo, les agradezco sus comentarios sobre el fic, gracias angel de la noche, ya extrañaba tus comentarios, gracias rouga 18 y toaneo07 por sus comentarios de este y el anterior fic, Javier de jesus seguras salas, como que muy buena, soy hombre, a pesar de que me cambiaste de sexo gracias por tus comentarios, hanonkurumi muchas gracias por tus comentarios, xxelvicioso gracias man, gracias a todos sus comentarios me ayudan a seguirlo realizando, a todos los que me han dado palabras de aliento sobre esta historia, de verdad, solo les puedo decir una palabra, mil gracias.

(No darthshinji) que, ¿Qué pasa?

(Dos, son dos) ¿Son dos?

(Si)

Ha, perdón, dos mil gracias.

(No es posible)

Perdón por eso, no pude evitarlo, ya en serio, estimo mucho sus comentarios y les pido que me sigan dando comentarios y sugerencia y críticas constructivas para seguir mejorando como escritor, por cierto, los movimientos que aquí se pueden mencionar son realizados por personajes ficticios de dc comics, entrenaron durante episodios para poder realizarlos para que sean lo más letales posible, por favor nunca intenten esto en casa, a menos que quieras que alguien salga muy lastimado, de lo contrario solo háganlo en su imaginación. Sin más se despide darthshinji.

Nightwing se lanzo en un ataque definitivo contra Changeling, esta sería una batalla que en el futuro seria recordara como legendaria, en esta noche dos de los titanes originales se enfrentarían en un combate sin reglas, con la única intención de destrozarse mutuamente, no abría treguas ni charlas, por un lado nightwing el líder original de los jóvenes titanes, y probablemente el más fuerte y hábil de ellos, entrenado por uno de los más grandes héroes que el mundo haya tenido la oportunidad de ver, además de varios de los mejores maestros que la historia haya podido guardar en un registro, por el otro Changeling, un original de los titanes, el único que bajo a una dimensión diferente y sobrevivido, regreso para volverse el líder de la resistencia con nuevos poderes que mutaron hasta un niel que nadie fue capaz de predecir, esta sería una de las luchas decisivas de esta guerra, el resultado cambiaria la historia de un modo u otro, si nightwing vencía lograría detener a la resistencia casi en su totalidad, si Changeling ganaba el combate podría dar un golpe fatal en el orgullo de los nuevos titanes destruyendo su moral y alzando la de los suyos, ese factor podría ser determinante, lamentablemente nadie estaría ahí para observar aquel encuentro, durante los próximos años después de la guerra muchas historias surgieron sobre este combate, cada quien ponía su propio toque especial a esta historia dándole muchos giros totalmente diferente a la de otro, pero ninguno podría acercarse ni un poco a lo asombroso que fue ese encuentro, no fue un combate de fuerza contra fuerza, ni de muchas maniobras increíbles o acrobacias extremas, pero fue un combate en el cual uno estaba atento en todo momento para observar que movida sería capaz de sacar cada uno de ellos, spoiler no lo sabe ahora, pero sería la única en estar presente en la pelea de los dos iconos de los titanes, y en el futuro podría ver hacia atrás y sentirse afortunada en cierta forma de haber estado allí presente.

Changeling aparto un tanto brusco pero razonable por la situación en la que se encontraban, nightwing ya estaba en el aire apuntando su bastón de titanio justo donde estaban los dos héroes ilegales, afortunadamente ya no había nadie mas excepto el concreto del suelo para recibir su impacto. Spoiler cayó en un rincón de aquel callejón , con un tobillo con un esguince o algo peor no podía tomar gran parte en esta batalla, Changeling por otra parte se había alejado de ella para distraer a nightwing y que se concentrara solo en él, el bienestar de ambos dependía de que el verde pudiera controlar esta situación, el verde titán sabía bien que estaba desarmado, se había llevado rápidamente sus manos a sus bolsillos para buscar su piedra con la cual le era posible lanzar fuego, pero se percato de que no la traía consigo, la había olvidado en su guarida antes de salir a buscar a spoiler, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que si quería tener posibilidades en esa contienda debería hacer algo respecto con ese bastón, tendría que buscar la forma de hacer que nightwing lo dejara, de lo contrario podría costarle muy caro, intento planear su estrategia, lo primero que pensó es que conociéndolo intentaría atacar de frente, ese era su estilo, intimidar al rival, usaría sus demás "juguetes" para crear distracción y contraatacar.

Nightwing no permitió que su verde oponente tuviera tiempo ni de reincorporarse, decidió atacarlo, se abalanzó de frente hacia su rival, el verde tomo una tapa de un basurero de aluminio ara usarla como escudo, uno que no fue muy efectivo, solo detuvo un par de golpes del bastón de nightwing antes de quedar inservible, el verde lo arrojo hacia un lado, ya no podría usarlo más. De pronto nightwing se percato de algo que lo desconcertó, vio al verde directo al rostro y pudo observar, estaba sonriendo, no sabía porque o para qué, pero esa sonrisa en su rostro fue algo que lo saco de sus casillas, como si esto fuera un simple juego nada mas, parecía, como describirlo, inmaduro, si, esa era la palabra adecuada, no lo entendía pero el verde tenía el aire de inmaduro, la misma expresión en el rostro que tenia hace ya varios años, era algo que sencillamente lo perturbaba, sintió las ganas de arrancarle esa sonrisa de la cara y obligarlo a tomarse las cosas en serio.

Changeling aun no sabía muy bien como contraatacar a su rival, en lo que significa defensa personal el había sido entrenado por algunas figuras legendarias y míticas, por un momento logro recordar el consejo de su maestro, y entonces no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa de su rostro, por fin acababa de comprender a plenitud el consejo de su maestro, el se esforzó por perfeccionar su estilo, solo cuando confiaba plenamente en su estilo es cuando daba lo mejor de sí. Preocuparse demasiado por si sería capaz de hacer una cosa u otra solo lo limitaba.

Ese pedazo de aluminio no sirvió de mucho, quedo inservible, pero no debería dejarse intimidar, lo mejor que el verde podría hacer seria estar de frente a nightwing y esperar una oportunidad para quitarle su armamento, solo entonces podría igualar la batalla, tal vez nightwing fuera el chico maravilla, pero el también tenía sus movimientos para defenderse y tal vez mas.

Nightwing lanzo su ataque, lanzo su bastón de arios ángulo distintos para tratar de lastimar a Changeling. El verde por su parte puso sus puños muy cerca de su rostro por cada ataque que lanzaba su contrincante el verde lograba bloquearlo usando sus codos, intento sorprenderlo atacando en sus piernas, pero aun así lo bloqueo con sus rodillas, hasta ahora Changeling se había defendido bastante bien, un par de ataque más por la zona de las rodillas y Changeling perdió el equilibrio, se tropezó y cayó al suelo, nightwing supo que esa era su oportunidad para terminar la pelea, con un giro elegante giro el bastón un poco en sus mano y lanzo una estocada hacia el suelo donde yacía el verde titán ya caído, Changeling reacciono rápidamente, abrió el compas de sus piernas y empujo su cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, después impuso su todo el peso de su cuerpo en el suelo hacia adelante y se puso de pie de un salto, fue entonces cuando vio su oportunidad, el bastón se encontraba de pie en el pavimento con nightwing sosteniéndolo, alzó un golpe hacia abajo justo donde estaba el brazo de su rival, para evitar el impacto nightwing tuvo que verse soltado a soltar el bastón, lo hiso pero lo sujeto con la otra mano pues se había dado cuenta de la estrategia del verde, Changeling soltó una patada hacia arriba provocando que nightwing soltara el bastón, con el mismo impulso de su pierna logro patear el bastón, lo había conseguido pero nightwing aun tenía muchos juguetes sin usar, de inmediato el verde lanzo una patada, alzo su pierna y estaba decidido a dejarla caer en la rodilla de el titán registrado, para su mala fortuna nightwing logro hacerse para atrás en el último instante evitando el ataque de su contrincante.

Nightwing logro evitar el último ataque de su verde rival, pero aunque ya no disponía de su bastón aun tenía varios ases bajo la manga, busco con su mano algo en su cinturón y saco varios de sus discos explosivos para usarlos en el combate, no se toco el corazón sino que lanzo tres discos hacia Changeling…BANG… BANG… BANG… los tres discos explotaron, pero ninguno llego siquiera hacia Changeling, explotaron antes de alcanzar a su objetivo, aunque la onda de la explosión fue suficiente para tirar al verde no lograron hacerlo a quemarropa, nightwing voltio para ver lo que había pasado, se había olvidado de spoiler, al verla alcanzo a observar unos balines de metal solido, no eran tan tecnológicos como sus discos, pero el resultado de usarlos en combate puede ser mas sádico que los de él, un arma más rudimentaria para los héroes de menos presupuesto pero no por ello menos efectivos.

Nightwing no soporto esta interrupción en la pelea, saco otro de sus discos y lo lanzo contra spoiler, esta vez la heroína no pudo detener el disco, por lo tanto ella si recibió la explosión de lleno.

Changeling no pudo evitar ese sentimiento de impotencia y de furia al ver como spoiler cayó al suelo de forma abrupta totalmente inconsciente, y de seguro en muy mal estado, el verde no permitiría que la detuvieran, y se prometió en silencio sacarla de allí aunque eso significara tener que pasar por encima de nightwing.

El verde se levanto lo más rápidamente que pudo y corrió de frente hacia su objetivo, dio un salto en el aire y lanzo un par de patadas hacia el titán, nightwing logro bloquearlas, respondió con un par de golpes, pero el verde volvió a bloquearlos con sus codos, cada ataque que nightwing era bloqueado por el verde, tan solo lograba salir lastimado al tener que chocar con los codos de Changeling, a decir verdad Changeling daba la impresión de que atacaba mientras de defendía cada vez que ocupaba esa posición de combate, un último golpe de nightwing, el verde lo bloqueo, tomo su brazo y aprovechando la velocidad que llevaba por la fuerza del golpe fue capaz de colocarlo casi a ras del suelo, le dio una media vuelta al brazo de nightwing colocando una pierna a cada lado del brazo, nightwing logro descubrir lo que intentaba al sentir que el verde llevaba todo su peso al suelo intentando cerrar el agarre, logro soltarse justo antes de que eso sucediera.

De inmediato intento recuperar su bastón, no estaba muy lejos de él, corrió para alcanzarlo pero tuvo que detenerse cuando el verde titán lanzo un bote de basura justo donde estaba su bastón, nightwing volteo a donde había dejado a su oponente y descubrió que estaba a escasos centímetros de él, Changeling giro todo lo que pudo su cuerpo para soltar una patada hacia la cabeza de nightwing, el titán registrado ario los ojos de para a par asustado por lo que intentaba realizar Changeling, si, es difícil de creer, pero de todos con los que nightwing había peleado, pocos le habían producido esa sensación, miedo era una palabra muy bien utilizada para lo que sentía el titán registrado, pero había mas, no solo era por la gran habilidad con la que peleaba el verde, era más que eso, nightwing no podía leer sus movimientos, no sabía cuál era el próximo movimiento de su oponente, sencillamente no podía defenderse adecuadamente contra sus ataques, parecía improvisar a cada momento sus movimientos.

El titán registrado sintió que la desesperación se apoderaba poco a poco de sus acciones, a este paso no tardaría en cometer grandes errores, tenía que encontrar la forma de ganar el control de la pelea, solo así podría despejar su mente lo suficiente como para acabar el combate, en un ataque desesperado lanzo una patada hacia el abdomen de su oponente, un ataque que el verde no se molesto en esquivar recibió el impacto de la pierna de lleno y cuando eso hubo pasado la sujeto y se aferro a ella, nightwing pudo ver en el rostro de Changeling una mirada de soberbia y justo después tiro de esa pierna que estaba en el aire obligando a el titán ha acercarse hacia él, después le puso un pie detrás del que tenia aun en el suelo, el verde puso su palma en su pecho y tiro con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo tumbándolo al pavimento, solo un bote de basura fue lo que hablando su caída, de lo contrario el impacto hubiera sido decisivo o peor.

El combate se detuvo por un instante en el cual nightwing se ocupo a maldecir un poco al verde mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Maldición – fue lo que dejo escapar el titán –

Vaya nightwing, estas anticuado, lo haces muy mal – decía con soberbia el verde, no tanto por orgullo sino para evitar que su rival vuelva a tener la concentración que necesita-

¿Quién demonios te ha enseñado todo eso? – pregunto con aire de mando nightwing –

Despreocúpate, no los conoces, y aun si los conocieras eso no te haría más fácil el leer mis movimientos.

¿Qué demonios? Así que te has dado cuenta de eso.

El verde solo se limito a sonreír.

Parece que la cárcel no te sentó bien nightwing, argent dijo que la pasaste muy mal ahí adentro, dime una cosa ¿quién te saco de ahí?

Solo digamos que papi me quito el castigo por buen comportamiento.

Si, recuerdo que argent dijo algo sobre que un tal Díaz pago todas tus deudas de la cárcel, debió ser un buen admirador tuyo.

Le he salvado en varias ocasiones –dijo nightwing en su defensa – creyó que me debía un favor.

La conversación no duro más que eso nightwing ataco a Changeling con un combo de patadas giratorias esperando romper la defensa del verde, cosa que no cumplió su objetivo, Changeling parecía tener todo bajo control, pero nightwing aun no se daba por vencido, se acerco lo suficiente para lanzar un golpe al rostro, el verde lo desvió, para su desgracia el titán registrado estaba esperando que lo hiciera, el golpe fue una distracción, en cuanto desvió su brazo le propino un golpe en la mandíbula con el hueso de su codo, el impacto fue tal que pareció como si tuviera una cortada enorme en la boca, después de eso nightwing regreso el brazo a su lugar provocando otro impacto con el codo en la boca, Changeling estaba casi noqueado y con el riesgo de perder este combate.

Nightwing sentía la tremenda necesidad de acabar con el combate, y esos dos golpes bien podrían abrir la puerta para eso, no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar esta oportunidad se acerco un poco más a Changeling, pero se sorprendió al ver que aun no caía inconsciente por el golpe, aun tenía mucha fuerza para pelear, el verde tomo uno de los brazos de su oponente y retrocediendo un poco su brazo tomo vuelo para formar un arco con el dirigido hacia la cabeza de nightwing, este último se agacho o suficiente para esquivarlo por poco, aun así se dio cuenta de que el verde no coordinaba bien sus movimientos, pero no podía creer que con eso sería suficiente para vencer.

Changeling se dio cuenta de que a partir de ahora no podría pelear correctamente, por lo que el combate terminaría pronto, no podía darse el lujo de alargarlo más, esos dos codazos lo lastimaron más de lo que hubiera esperado, vio que nightwing se le acercaba peligrosamente, su cuerpo reacciono casi sin que le hubiera dado orden alguna, eso era algo que apreciaba de su entrenamiento los reflejos que en ciertas ocasiones podía ser capaz de realizar, su cuerpo dio un giro sobre sí mismo y extendió su impactando su talón en el abdomen de nightwing, el impacto fue brutal, el impacto iba a mas de 40 kilómetros por hora, era casi imposible el esquivarlos, y el titán sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía, tal vez tendría una o más costillas fracturadas por el golpe.

Changeling se abalanzo contra el antes de que pudiera reaccionar, a pocos centímetros de el dio el brinco alzando su rodilla convirtiendo su cuerpo en un proyectil e impactando en el pecho de nightwing, el titán cayo, pero no se iría solo, el impacto lo arrojo justo donde se encontraba su bastón, lo tomo y en un último esfuerzo golpeo a Changeling en l cabeza provocando que ambos quedaran en el suelo sin más energías para poder pelear.

Spoiler había recuperado la conciencia hace no mucho, pudo observar una buena parte del combate auque no pudo tomar parte de él, se tambaleo y lego hasta su verde amigo como pudo mientras lo intentaba levantar entre jalones y gritos, la policía se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y no tardarían en encontrarlos, tenían que largarse e ese lugar y rápido. Poco a poco spoiler forzó su tobillo para mantenerse en pie y dar unos pasos mientras cargaba a Changeling, prefería arriesgarse a lastimarse más que a ser arrestada, así que con esa tendencia sádica se empezó a alejar poco a poco….clic…..clic…clic… un ruido se escuchaba detrás de ellos, spoiler se giro un poco para observar detrás suyo y se encontró con nightwing, había usado su bastón para levantarse e intentar capturarlos, un ataque final nada mas bastaba, alzó su bastón por encina de su cabeza y estaba dispuesto a golpear a los héroes ilegales, lo hubiera conseguido solo porque Changeling logro reaccionar y doblando como pudo su cuerpo extendió su pie hasta golpear la cabeza de nightwing, el dolor solo podría comparase al de ser golpeado en la cabeza con un bate de beisbol, aun así y solo a su increíble condición física nightwing no cayó al suelo, se volvió a reincorporar y a intentar nuevamente el ataque, Changeling lo estaba esperando, durante el tiempo que estuvo medio inconsciente estaba preparando esa criatura en su cabeza, cada parte y miembro había encajado en su lugar y el lagarto prehistórico tomo forma, detuvo el bastón de nightwing con su fuerza salvaje y lo arrojo junto con su viejo amigo y líder hacia la pared de concreto y ladrillos, había acabado el combate se termino con esa maniobra, Changeling egreso a su forma original y acercándose a nightwing tomo su bastón y lo arrojo lejos, spoiler fue la que recogió aquel arma una vez que cayó cerca de ella, el verde sabía que no quedaba tiempo, el combate termino con un empate de ambos lados, ninguno pudo terminar con su rival, si Changeling se quedaba la policía lo encontraría, y ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlos, y nightwing estaba fuera de combate, aun así el verde se dio el tiempo suficiente para dejarle un recordatorio a su viejo amigo: agradécele a Batman de mi parte, si no te hubiera sacado de la cárcel no hubiera tenido esta pelea tan gratificante.

Nightwing estaba en shock, se pregunto cómo era posible aquello.

Ha y por cierto – concluyo el verde- tu sistema de seguridad para tus archivos necesita ser actualizado –

Spoiler e llevo a Changeling ayudándolo a caminar, más bien ambos se ayudaban hacerlo, mientras nightwing no podía salir del trance que le provoco esa declaración.

Los refuerzos llegaron junto con Wonder girl quien ayudo a nightwing a salir de allí, pero fue muy tarde ambos habían escapado.

MAS TARDE ESA MISMA NOCHE

Nightwing se dirigía hacia la sala principal entre llamados de starfirer para llevarlo con un doctor, el se negó, necesitaba halar con raven y no podía esperar más.

Nightwing, ¿estás bien? No deberías estar aquí, tienes que ir a que te revisen

El titán ni le dio a importancia a ese comentario y se centro en lo que le molestaba en ese instante – que eso no te moleste, prefiero que me digas algo- raven estaba un tanto sorprendida por ese comentario de su amigo - desde que el Changeling volvió y se hizo líder, no es más desde que tu volviste de esa realidad nos contaste cosas que podía hacer ahora, dime ¿se te olvido decirnos algo?

¿De qué me estás hablando?

¿Qué fue lo que se te paso contarnos?

Nada – contestaba con furia el nuevo líder titán – no me olvide de nada, lo que les conté es todo lo que vi, cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hace o no yo ya no tendría conocimiento de eso. Ahora dime ¿Por qué?

Nightwing no tuvo más remedio que creerle, después de todo era su líder ahora y no tenía por qué dudar de ella, tan solo es que había tenido una mala noche.

Lo que tú nos contaste – conto el – era solo de divisiones de lucha, peleas salvajes, sencillamente callejeras, pero hoy no fue solo eso, no sé cómo pero aprendió más que solo golpear con un arma, hoy pude notar al menos 3 o 4 disciplinas distintas, tal vez mas, el aprendió varios estilos de peleas y artes marciales, no espera tener que lidiar con eso, podía intercambiar entre un estilo y otro casi de inmediato, como si los usara todos y a la vez ninguno.

Raven escucho esto con mucha atención, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había subestimado demasiado, y eso casi le cuesta mucho a nightwing.

Por cierto raven – concluyo el – revisa la computadora principal y pon nuevos códigos, esta vez más largos y revisa si alguien los a craqueado, alguien nos robo información importante – esto último no solo impresiono a raven, la asusto, si alguien les robo información, quien sabe que tanta pudo conseguir o de que.

MÁS TARDE EN EL ESCONDITE DE LOS ULTIMOS TITANES

¿Cómo que Batman es Bruno Díaz? – Respondieron todos a la par mientras ayudaban a spoiler a atender su tobillo-

Yo no lo tenía muy claro –dijo el verde – pero todo se aclaro cuando nightwing me dijo que papi le había quitado el castigo.

Espera un minuto – interrumpió kid flash – no puedo pensar cómo has llegado a esa conclusión.

Es muy sencillo, primero que nada trabajemos a partir de lo que sabemos de Batman, así que, que es lo que sabemos de él.

Que es un hombre – dijo kid flash después de unos instantes de silencio

No, en serio eso lo cambia todo.

En serio.

No tonto es sarcasmo.

Kid flash perdió un poco de autoestima después de ese comentario.

Después de pensarlo un poco Changeling escribió en un pequeño pintarron lo que le habían dicho los suyos: killowat menciono que estaba en buena condición física, argent que tenía muchos artilugios para combatir el crimen, kid flash que tenía un auto de lujo, heraldo, que por fin se encontraba con su equipo menciono el hecho de la famosa bati cueva oculta en algún lado.

Trabajemos con lo que tenemos hasta ahora, les diré mi línea de razonamiento y corríjanme si me equivoco, primero trabajemos con la cueva el auto y los artefactos especiales que en su gran mayoría son dispositivos con un significativo nivel de tecnología, ese hecho nos lleva de que cualquiera que sea Batman tiene que tener a su disposición una gran cantidad de dinero, no muchos se pueden dar ese lujo, a si que debería ser una persona muy acaudalada para tener un pasatiempo como ese.

Tal vez tenga un amigo rico o este extorsionando a alguien para que se lo de – comentaba spoiler con tal de tener una objeción para el verde –

No creo que un amigo te pueda hacer un favor que valga tanto millones por tanto tiempo, y además no creo que alguien que lucha por la justicia sea un extorsionador, sin mencionar que se me hace inconcebible la idea de que un cualquiera pueda extorsionar a alguna persona que pueda pagar por asesinarte de inmediato.

Bien hasta ahí estamos bien, entonces comparemos lo que tenemos hasta ahora, con esos hechos podemos deducir que la persona que sea Batman tiene que ser muy rica, y además en buena condición física, sin mencionar que debe vivir si no es que en ciudad gótica al menos muy cerca de ella, de lo contrario Batman se dedicaría a proteger otra ciudad, si dejamos eliminados s todos los ricos del estereotipo de personas bajas y regordetas, no queda solo una opción, el único rico que está en buena condición física en toda ciudad gótica, que es Bruno Díaz.

Changeling, admito que tu idea tiene mucha lógica – interrumpió argent – de hecho me asusta tu nivel de deducción, pero tu idea se basa en que nightwing dijo que papi le quito el castigo.

Para este punto esperaba que ya lo entendieran pero creo que se me salto mencionar algo, argent, tú me dijiste que Bruno invirtió parte de su fortuna y arquitectos para esta iniciativa del gobierno, y que después convenció a robin para registrarse.

Si te lo dije, ¿y?

Piensa esto por un minuto ¿si tuvieran que enviar a alguien para convencer a un héroe de registrarse a quien enviarías, a un rico caprichoso que apenas y lo conoce, o a alguien que tenga una relación más intima con él? Yo creo que la respuesta es obvia, además nightwing menciono una palabra interesante, dijo papi, si Bruno no fuera Batman no se hubiera dirigido a él con esa palabra, una que demuestra dos cosas, primeo que al que lo libero lo ve con respeto y moralmente superior, y segundo lo tiene como figura paterna.

También he hecho algo de investigación desde que me contaste esto argent, descubrí que hace algún tiempo Bruno Díaz estuvo ajo al tutela de un muchacho de nombre dick grayson, casi al mismo tiempo en que apareció robin.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la asombrosa deducción de su líder, a pesar de que querían encontrar algún fallo en su lógica, no podían encontrarlo, todo encajaba tan bien que se avergonzaron de no haberlo podido descubrir ellos mismos, sin mencionar que lo hizo ver como la cosa más sencilla de deducir que a más de uno le hubiera gustado dejar salir un aplauso. Pero lo que explico a continuación no tiene nombre.

Además - explico el verde – el hecho de que hubieran permitido a Bruno tratar de convencer a robin me dice algo más, el gobierno quería convencerlo, pero como dije antes no podrían enviar a cualquiera, el hecho de que le permitieran a Díaz entrar significa que sabían que él podría convencerlo, incluso con su afirmación de que robin le salvo la vida no sería lógico, si así fuera seria Díaz el que se sintiera obligado a apoyar a robin no al revés, lo que me dice que probablemente, solo probablemente el gobierno le haya dado permiso de entrar porque sabían quién era Díaz en realidad.

No puedo creerlo –dijo kid flash – en menos de 21 párrafos del fic lograste averiguar lo que muchos villanos no pudieron, quien es Batman y nightwing, además de otras cosas.

Sin mencionar que ahora dejaste un gran temor a los nuevos titanes al hacerles pensar que entraste en su sistema – concluyo spoiler.

Ahora ya no estarán seguros de que información tenemos, lo que hará que desconfíen de todos sus proyectos presentes, creerán que los podremos detener – continuo heraldo –

Eso nos deja en una situación muy favorable, piensan que ya conocemos sus debilidades – siguió killowat –

Les bajamos la moral, de ahora en adelante nos miraran con miedo – dijo argent –

Eso me gusta, ahora nosotros somos los que los intimidamos, los cazados se volvieron los cazadores – concluyo kid flash-

Ya lo dice el dicho muchachos, el valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere –y con estas palabras Changeling termino su discurso ante sus amigos y compañeros de guerra, ahora solo quería hacer una cosa, dormir, y desconectar su cerebro para un merecido descanso, uno que los últimos no querían interrumpir, después de todo se lo había ganado su líder-

Esto es todo, gracias por leer, creo que ha sido el capítulo más largo qua ya hecho, los dejo con una frase célebre:

QUIEN SE GUIASE POR LA LOGICA PODRIA INFERIR DE UNA GOTA DE AGUA LA EXISTENCIA DE UN OCEANO ATLANTICO O DE UN NIAGARA SIN NECESIDAD DE HABERLOS VISTO U OIDO HABLAR DE ELLOS. (SHERLOCK HOLMES: el estudio en escarlata)


	14. contratiempos

En la sala principal de a base de los nuevo titanes, cyborg estaba revisando las computadoras centrales y la base de datos, ya tenía dos días buscando y reparando, borrando archivos y reconfigurando por ordenes de raven, a estas alturas ni siquiera él sabía que estaba haciendo, tan solo se limitaba a desarmar el equipo y volverlo a juntar, solo para hacer pensar que estaba ocupado.

Pero raven – reprochaba cyborg – no sé que mas hacer, por más que indago en estas consolas no logro descubrir ninguna falla, sencillamente no dejaron rastro alguno, si alguien entro en nuestro sistema cubrió muy bien sus huellas.

¿Entonces –pregunto raven –qué opinas que pudo haber pasado?

Yo diría que nadie entro jamás al sistema de la base, eso en si tomaría demasiado tiempo, esta cosa tiene varios códigos de seguridad, algunos de más de 100 dígitos.

Pero debieron entrar aquí cyborg –decía raven- tuvieron que hacerlo para que tengan información tan importante y clasificada.

Pues si me lo preguntas a mi raven – continúo cyborg – a mi parecer diría que subestimamos demasiado al verde, y ahora l estamos pagando caro.

Un tiempo después de esto raven se encontraba meditando sobre esto último que le dijo cyborg, se empezó a preguntar si eso sería posible, ¿a caso sería un contrincante tan bueno que podría averiguar las identidades de los mejores héroes que el decreto tenía en su poder sin la necesidad de entrar en ninguna base de datos? Y si eso fuera real, ¿Qué más seria capaz de hacer? La duda la estaba comiendo viva, no aguantaba el hecho de tener que lidiar con problemas que no estaba en ella controlar o resolver, esperaba que el cansancio la venciera para dormir, pero no fue así, sentía como su mente trabajaba y la mantenía despierta, pero su cuerpo era el que sufría las consecuencias de eso, después de unas horas más pensando en eso logro quedarse dormida por primer vez en varios días.

Los últimos titanes decidieron que lo más justo sería permitir que su líder descansara todo lo que quisiera después de todo lo que había hecho, así que juraron en silencio que no lo molestarían mientras durmiera, y esa es una promesa que nunca y de ningún modo van a romper.

¡Oye verde despierta de una buena vez, no seas un vago perezoso! – Decía argent con tono de voz muy furiosa – ya levántate y ven a ver esto.

Changeling estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta esta intervención un tanto brusca de argent, como pudo se medio despertó y se dirigió hacia lo que argent dijo que necesitaba su atención.

Y que es lo que no puede esperar hasta que amanezca – preguntaba Changeling –

Pero si son las 2 de la tarde verdes –contestaba kid flash –

Olviden eso –intervino spoiler – tienes que ver esto, es sobre starfirer, bueno más o menos.

Las noticias de la tarde, el reportaje hablaba de la llegada de los embajadores de los tamararianos a la ciudad, según esto en son de paz y para firmar una alianza debido a la princesa del planeta, starfirer y también de la probabilidad de apoyar el decreto de súper humanos al brindar guerreros nativos del planeta.

Esto está mal –dijo spoiler- batallar con una starfirer ya es difícil en sí, ahora imagínense batallar con mas que eso, podríamos vérnosla difícil, ¿tú qué piensas verde? ¿Verde?

Es inútil spoiler –dijo killowat – se fue a dormir otra vez.

Changeling pedazo de idiota no sabes que no debes dejar plantada a si a una dama.

Más tarde ese mismo día

Changeling se tomo la tarea de entrenar un poco a spoiler, como líder debe tener la seguridad de que su equipo esté bien entrenado para afrontar lo peor.

¿Me puedes explicar una vez más porque me estoy tumbando al suelo una otra vez?

Porque tú no tienes habilidades especiales – contestaba el verde- así que debemos concentrarnos en tu punto fuerte, que es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para eso necesitaras aumentar tu resistencia al cansancio, cuando caes pierdes más energía que cualquier otra acción, así que este ejercicio sirve para eso precisamente, n registrado con habilidades puede aguantar más que una persona normal, así que deberías concentrarte en tener más energía que la de ahora.

Claro, y ¿debo suponer que no es una especie de venganza por patearte cuando dormías por haberme ignorado?

No es solo una dulce coincidencia.

Dejando a un lado la venganza disfrazada del verde, a los demás miembros del grupo les empezaba a dar vueltas por la cabeza, argent no pudo evitar tener la siguiente conversación con Changeling.

Disculpa Changeling

¿Qué pasa argent?

¿No te sientes preocupado por la noticia de los tamararianos?

No creo que haya que preocuparnos aun –contesto el verde –

Pero –continuo argent – si se unen mas de ellos apoyando el decreto podríamos vérnoslas negras, mas como starfirer sería demasiado para nuestro pequeño grupo.

Yo espero que sean como starfirer –contestaba para su sorpresa el verde-

¿Qué quieres decir?

Bueno –respondía el- lo que pasa es que starfirer es muy inocente, casi ingenua, en ocasiones llegaba al punto de que se creía cualquier estupidez que le dijeras.

Mientras tanto en la base de los titanes.

Star firer estaba con un libro en sus manos mientras decía:

Ha, ya entiendo, el hombre evoluciono de los primates.

Volviendo con los últimos.

Si son así podríamos tener posibilidades, por otra parte si son como su hermana blackfirer, entonces me preocupare.

Aun así no estaría mal que buscaras mas miembros para tu equipo – decía spoiler uniéndose a la conversación –

Escuche que pantea estaría de visita en la ciudad – el verde dijo esto no como un comentario, más bien estaba pensando en voz alta – maldita sea, no debemos permitir que los registrado la convenzan de unírseles.

Yo escuche que bushido también está en la ciudad – continuo argent –

El verde menciono que lo pensaría, después de eso se despidió sin decirle a nadie a donde iba, solo que no se preocuparan, pensó que no sería necesario decirles adonde iba todavía, no quería darles falsas esperanzas, un calejo oscuro, no sería lo más original pero serviría para la ocasión.

Gusto en verte Speede

Por favor verde –contesto- no lo digas en voz alta.

Discúlpame viejo, por cierto ¿lo trajiste?

Si aquí esta, todos los libros que me pediste, puedo preguntar ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con ellos?

Un némesis –contesto el verde- mi mejor arma hasta ahora, por cierto, has escuchado la nueva iniciativa de los registrados.

Ay muchos rumores .dijo el pelirrojo – pero nada en concreto, por cierto, espero que no te importe no mencionar nada de nuestro encuentro.

Despreocúpate, aunque no se por me estas ayudando, no es que me éste quejando.

El hecho de que no sea un miembro de la resistencia –explico Speede- no significa que no la apoye, ya no soy un héroe, pero si necesitas ayuda de cualquier clase puedes contar con migo. Por cierto, he oído de tu combate con nightwing.

¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

Las malas lenguas, los rumores corren rápido. A todo esto, escuche algo sobre los embajadores de starfirer, ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?

Ya casi no tengo confianza- respondió para su sorpresa el vede – todo está empeorando, y somos muy pocos, si esto sale como ellos planean podría ser nuestro fin.

¿Se los has dicho a ellos?

No quiero alarmarlos, qué pensarían si ven a su líder cayendo ante la desesperación.

No es un trabajo fácil verde –dijo Speede para calmar a su camarada – solo mantente fuerte Changeling, mucho cuentan contigo ahora, al menos sabes cuál será tu siguiente movida ¿cierto?

Si –menciono el verde – antes de salir por ahí esperare hasta la llegada de los embajadores, no sé porque pero tengo muy mala espina con eso, podría salir muy diferente de cómo todos pensamos.

Nadie imaginaria que Changeling tendría toda la razón, en unos días la ciudad seria testigo de un acontecimiento que cambiaria el rumbo se esta batalla.

Los días pasaron sin mucho que contar, y como argent menciono, bushido estaba en la ciudad con el objetivo de unirse al decreto y apoyar a los titanes registrados, su padre yoshimitsu, lo había acompañado a la ciudad, trajo consigo a sus mejores estudiantes de su escuela, bushido fue el mejor, pero escogió a la elite para ser sus guardaespaldas, un día todo cambio.

Padre, puedo hablar contigo a solas- dijo bushido al entrar en el cuarto de su padre, su maestro.

Claro ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Quisiera preguntarle padre ¿Qué haría si yo decidiera revelarme ante este decreto?

Ya lo habíamos discutido bushido, extranjeros o no, somos personas con honor, respetamos las reglas, te taje aquí para que apoyaras a tus compañeros en su lucha contra los que se revelan ante las reglas, nosotros estamos bajo juramento, juramos hacer valer las reglas, aunque este no es Japón, nuestra nación, el juramento se aplica igual, debemos hacerlo valer, de lo contrario me avergonzarías y perdería mi honor. Lo que me preocupa ahora es porque me lo estas comentando.

La razón padre –continuo bushido- es que he visto por mi mismo lo que le ocurre a los que no se registran, muchos no son héroes, muchos son solo unos niños, ellos no pidieron tener habilidades especiales, no decidieron ser héroes, solo buscaban una vida normal, he visto su sufrimiento, y no me siento orgulloso de apoyar algo como esto, lo que intento decir es que he decidido apoyar la resistencia.

Estás loco, sabes lo que te espera si se te ocurre hacer algo como eso.

Si lo sé padre, pero prefiero luchar, o hasta perder en el intento que seguir apoyando un bando que a mi parecer es el más deshonroso.

El padre de bushido no tenia opción, mando llamar a sus guardias para que detuvieran a su hijo, lo hicieron, al cerrar la puerta de su maestro, el no pudo más que derrumbarse de manera emocional, había sido deshonrado, unos ruidos de alboroto se escucharon en el corredor, se apresuro a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba el, su hijo muerto por manos de sus guardias, se había resistido a ser arrestado, lucho con valor, pero no tuvieron opción, al ver a su hijo allí tirado y envuelto en sangre sintió que su corazón se partió en pedazos, tal vez se reveló al final, pero aun así era su hijo, y lo amaba con todo su ser, sin dar orden alguna se encero en su habitación, saco su espada samurái y decidió que acabaría con el dolor que sentía de la única manera que un samurái conocía, al final solo sintió el filo de su espada y después de un instante la oscuridad se apodero de el, la nada le siguió para olvidar el sufrimiento que experimento ese día.

Gracias por seguir leyendo hasta ahora, y gracias por sus sugerencias, lamento haber tardado pero tengo problemas de creatividad, de repente no sabía que escribir, o cómo hacerlo, me disculpo si no salió tan bien como esperaban, espero mejorarlo en el próximo capitulo que no tardare en subir, si todo sale bien espero tenerlo listo para la próxima semana. Se despide darthshinji.


	15. vigilia

Hola y saludos a todos mis lectores y compañeros autores, primero que nada quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, y gracias por la espera, quisiera decir que pronto pondré el próximo capítulo, pero después de lo que paso en estos días me di cuenta de que no puedo predecir una fecha exacta para subir más, solo puedo decir que los subiré lo más pronto que mis circunstancias puedan, que espero no sea en demasiado tiempo, les agradezco todos sus comentarios y espero que disfruten de este episodio, gracias por sus ideas y sugerencias para la trama, ya he añadido varias sugerencias en episodios anteriores y subiré en los próximos, así que los invito a que sigan comentando sobre esta historia, además pronto quiero subir una propuesta que espero sea de su agrado, pero quiero ver como lo hago, no puedo revelar nada sobre mi proposición hasta star bien sentada, hasta entonces disfruten de este capítulo, darthshinji.

La guerra entre los héroes titanes seguía su curso, desde hace tiempo no había pasado nada nuevo, Changeling mantenía a los suyos entre las sombras, evitando cualquier movimiento que pudiera llamar la atención. Así que de vez en cuando Changeling se sienta con alguno de los miembros de su equipo para discutir y entablar conversaciones con ellos sobre cómo debe de reaccionar ante situaciones lógicas y probables que pudieran presentarse de manera natural en cualquier momento.

Entonces kid flash, estas rodeado y no tienes a donde huir, que armas erigirías para enfrentar una invasión de zombis al estilo de resident evil.

Si lo expones así – dijo el pelirrojo – preferiría armas automáticas, unas metralletas y una buena ak-42. Y una buena AA12.

Pasando por alto la conversación "realista y lógica" podemos pasar ahora al base ultra secreta de los nuevos titanes, que se encuentra a las orillas de la ciudad muy cerca del mar, en donde se encuentran cyborg y nightwing teniendo y después de mucho tiempo una conversación normal.

¿Qué pasaría si nos invadieran skynet?

Oh viejo – respondía cyborg a nightwing- deja a skynet en paz, a mi me caen bien esos terminators.

Pero y a pesar de lo que los demás pudieran pensar sobre estas conversaciones, para ambos bandos son muy importantes, este tipo de charlas son la que les permite saber que al menos por el momento tienen un poco de tiempo para relajarse, liberar todo el estrés acumulado por los problemas en la guerra, el tener un momento para relajarse podrían aclarar todos sus problemas de sus mentes y ayudarlos a pensar con claridad, si no fuera por estos momentos varios de los titanes ya abrían perdido el juicio.

Por otra parte varios acontecimientos habían pasado en este periodo de aparente paz entre los titanes, uno de los más importantes y para otros totalmente incoherentes es aquel del cual argent se acaba de dar cuenta.

Disculpa verde –decía con voz noble y atenta argent - ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Claro argent – contestaba el verde mientras se ponía de pie – ¿Qué ocurre?

Fue en ese momento cuando argent acercándose a Changeling e invadiendo su espacio personal extendió su rodilla propinándole un golpe en los bajos.

Pooooown (onomatopeya para el sonido del golpe de argent)

¿Y eso porque fue? – preguntaba con las pocas fueras que le quedaban al verde después de ese ataque.

¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar por qué? – Contestaba argent con ira y frustración - me acabo de enterar de que echaste a killowat y a heraldo, no entiendo cómo se te ocurrió que podías echarlos del equipo, ¿no ves que en si somos my pocos?

Bueno –contestaba el verde- soy el líder, creí que eso me daba cierto grado de autoridad.

Esa no es una buena razón- contestaba argent con frustración y enojo incontenible, y no era para menos, pensaba que Changeling había cometido un error fatal-

La explicación de Changeling fue más simple de lo pensaba, no había nada contra ellos, ese era el problema cuando entras en un conflicto siempre debes tener una razón, no importa cuán egoísta sea o cuan ingenua, esa razón será suficiente para dar tu mejor desempeño, te hace sobrevivir para seguir luchando, pero cuando no es así, tu intervención en el conflicto es muy breve. Killowat y heraldo tenían ese problema, solo escogieron un bando por que tenían que escoger uno, los rebeldes solo eran los que menos le desagradaban, ese problema lo había detectado Changeling en sus dos compañeros de guerra, durante varios Díaz estuvo pensando en qué hacer con esa ideología de esos dos, pero al final se dio cuenta que solo ellos podían cambiar su modo de pensar, así que hablando con ellos les dijo que se tomaran un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, todo este asunto de la guerra ocurrió tan rápido que muchos se vieron obligados a elegir un bando antes de que pudieron digerir bien todas las consecuencias, en cierto modo Changeling creyó que lo mas importante en un líder es anteponer a los suyos antes que nada, y aunque esa decisión afectaría sus recursos no tenía ningún remordimiento por su decisión.

Argent se retiro de esa conversación no muy convencida sobre eso, solo esperaba que esa decisión no tomara repercusiones para los últimos titanes.

Raven – decía la chica tamarareana a su amiga que se encontraba leyendo un libro en el sofá - ¿no echabas de menos los Díaz en que solo estábamos aquí sentadas sin hacer nada? Desde que empezó el decreto no habíamos tenido tiempo ni para descansar, es grandioso que al fin podamos darnos un respiro.

Es vedad starfirer – contestaba la gótica a su amiga pelirroja- nunca me di cuenta de la tranquilidad que disfrutábamos en esa ocasión.

Pero a pesar de las palabras de raven starfirer sentía que su amiga no era la misma desde hacía un tiempo, no era precisamente por la guerra, ella no lo había notado, era un tanto ingenua para detectar esas cosas, sino un par de días, en una conversación con jinx.

Jinx se encontraba de mal humor, igual que siempre, apenas estaban empezando los días de paz, y muchos titanes aprovecharon el hecho de que muchos héroes estaban registrados y se podían encargar ellos solos de la ciudad, así que se tomaron un tiempo de relajación. Pero jinx no tenia ningún propósito de descansar, cada día que pasaba se le veía más entusiasmada, principalmente en un solo objetivo, atrapar a Changeling, siempre que podía se ocupaba en trabajar para encontrarlo y atraparlo. A starfirer le costó mucho poder confiar en ella, pero una vez que esa tamarareana te agarra confianza se vuelve demasiado amistosa, casi podríamos decir empalagosa.

Fue ella quien le propuso que se tomara un tiempo para calmarse.

Ven con nosotros querida jinx – le dijo la pelirroja- vamos a ver una película en la pantalla gigante que nos consiguió cyborg.

A jinx pareciera que ese comentario le lastimara, no como lastima saltar a una bicicleta sin asiento, pero lastimo.

Como quieres que me relaje – le contestaba con vista penetrante y muy alto tono de voz lo cual causo que starfirer quedara intimidara y casi en posición fetal- yo no podre descansar hasta que pueda atrapar a esa basura verde.

Pero querida amiga – replicaba la pelirroja – entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero…

No starfirer, no lo entiendes, ¿Qué hubieras hecho de haber sido nightwing el que fuera el líder de los rebeldes?

Pero yo, bueno, es que, tal vez, no se – tartamudeaba starfirer –

Eso es, tal vez a ti no te interese, pero flash era mi mejor amigo, el único que en verdad tuve desde siempre, él fue el primero que se intereso sinceramente en mi, y por culpa de ese tonto ahora está fuera de la ley, el loro hacer que lo enfrentara, me obligo a pelear contra él, y no se lo puedo perdonar, y estoy segura que no soy la única que se siente así.

Y jinx tenía razón, nadie sabía cómo se sentía raven al descubrir que Changeling, la persona que más estimaba y sentía afecto desde que volvió de esa dimensión, por fin starfirer tomo valor y plano bien su estrategia para abordar el tema con el mayor tacto posible.

Querida raven – preguntaba ella - ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Por supuesto starfirer.

Bueno, veras, es que desde hace un tiempo que no te veo contenta. Sé que tu casi no muestras tus sentimientos, desde que volviste a esta dimensión se te veía contenta, al menos en tu interior, pero desde hace un tiempo es como si te guardaras todo un coraje, y, bueno quisiera saber, ¿no será que Changeling?

Cabe notar que starfirer no término la pregunta, pues en el momento en que menciono ese nombre raven soltó una mirada asesina y varias cosas alrededor se rompieron.

No quiero hablar de eso starfirer.

¿Sabes que no te hace bien quedarte callada al respecto verdad amiga raven?

Starfirer, por favor no me presiones.

Solo quería saber, ¿Qué harás si te lo llegas a encontrar?

Raven guardo silencio un momento, y después menciono:

Me he hecho esa pregunta desde hace algún tiempo, y hasta ahora no he podido saber lo que haría, pero al final estoy segura de que hare lo correcto.

Raven – continuo starfirer – quisiera pensar que es así de sencillo, pero la verdad es que si yo me lo encontrara no sabría que hacer, yo no quiero pelear con él, tengo miedo de que no pueda hacer lo que tenga que hacer, y tú me preocupas en especial querida amiga, es decir, es obvio tus emociones son más fuertes con él.

Strassss. Digamos que fue otro objeto rompiéndose, a raven no le agradaba que hablaran de esos temas, más específicamente, no le gustaba que hablaran de ella sobre esos temas, y menos si la juntan con él.

Starfirer te lo advierto, deja de tocar ese tema.

Esta vez starfirer obedeció, no valía la pena presionar a raven demasiado, al menos por ahora, por mas ingenua que pueda ser, hasta ella sabía que molestar tanto a raven en un día seria contra perjudicial.

Lamentablemente los días de tranquilidad no durarían, mucho, pero mientras tanto Changeling se encontraba en un pequeño inconveniente.

Spoiler salió a patrullar la ciudad, a pesar de las advertencias de Changeling, al pasar la noche se encontró con un edificio en llamas, vio desde un tejado cercano que algunas personas estaban atrapadas en su interior, la tentación fue demasiado grade y spoiler sucumbió a la tentación, entro en su interior y logro ayudar a los que se quedaron adentro a salir, para su desgracia las cosas se complicaron un poco más de lo que hubiera podido predecir.

Esto está mal, esto está muy mal – decía spoiler a sí misma –

Pero se puede saber en que estabas pesando – reclamaba Changeling, el había estado buscando a spoiler, sabía que no podía estar sentada sin hacer nada, y temía que pudiera meterse en aprietos, la encontró en el momento en que estaba por ingresar al edificio, se metió para sacarla de allí, pero no podía, había pasado tanto tiempo siendo de los buenos que no podía irse sin ayudarla a sacar a los atrapados –

¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que nos encontrarías los titanes estarían aquí? – Reclamaba spoiler para intentar defenderse un poco –

Son lo registrados, cuando ay un problema so a los primeros en llamar, ¿Por qué creíste que no estarían aquí?

Solo son dos titanes, mira no puedes transformarte en algo que lance agua para apagar este incendio verde.

Spoiler, no soy un pokemon.

Pero pueden lanzar fuego, que diferencia puede haber.

Eso no es lo mismo, es muy difícil hacer lanzar fuego, mas aun tener que lanzar agua y más bajo presión.

Entre que estos dos estaban discutiendo sobre biología mitológica, jinx y Wonder girl ya estaban en el interior del edificio, las ordenes fueron claras, no intentarían apagar el fuego hasta que atraparan a los rebeldes.

Ya viene por nosotros verde, transfórmate en algo y rápido.

No puedo spoiler, en estas circunstancias no puedo transformarme, es muy peligroso, si algo me llega a distraer durante la transformación podía ser letal.

Ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud que podían hacer, si huían ellos los seguirían, no les darían tiempo de nada, el calor del incendio los había debilitado demasiado para una pelea directa, el tiempo se les había terminado, vieron a las dos registradas cara a cara, al parecer Changeling era muy buscado por las mujeres últimamente, lástima que todas quería lastimarlo como mínimo. Pero de la nada unas navajas con forma de x se cavaron en el suelo justo delante de las registradas.

Capawwwwn.

Una explosión lleno el lugar para alimentar a las llamas, cuando el humo los rebeldes habían desaparecido, spoiler sintió que esa ocasión estuvo demasiado cerca, pensó que en parte era su culpa, de haber obedecido a su líder no hubieran pasado por esos problemas, el verde tenía razón, los titanes registrados llegarían rápido a cualquier situación como esa, ahora entendía a Changeling, los mantenía aparentemente inactivos, pero solo los protegía de esas situaciones, un incendio grande, un secuestro, ellos se encargarían de eso, ahora el deber de ellos era proteger a las personas en situaciones i peligros donde los registrados no puedan llegar, donde realmente no pueda llegar la ayuda, solo así podrían ser realmente útiles, pues no serviría de nada salir a salvar gente si terminaran en una pelea con sus enemigos, eso solo empeoraría las cosas y al final nadie ayudaría a los que realmente lo requieran; le ofreció sus disculpas a su líder.

Más tarde en uno de los tejados de los edificios de la ciudad red x se encontraba planeando su próximo movimiento, con esa nueva ley le era más difícil moverse libremente, demasiados héroes por toda la ciudad, y cada tonto se crea con la habilidad de poder vencerlo, justo ahí fue cuando Changeling lo encontró.

Gracias – le dijo al enmascarado – por ayudarnos a escapar de esas dos.

Red x ni siquiera se inmuto.

¿Por qué nos ayudaste? – Preguntaba el verde con curiosidad-

No te hagas ilusiones –le contesto red x-

Mira x, vine aquí a preguntarte si quisieras unirte a la resistencia.

Por favor, no seas tonto, la última vez me quemaste vivo, no tengo por qué ayudarte.

La ultima vez quisiste sublevar a mis compañeros contra mí y quitarme mi equipo, algunos no reaccionan tan calmados como tu esperas que lo hagan; pero aparte de eso, o también pensé que no te necesitaba, pero me di cuenta de algo, tu y yo somos más parecidos de lo que nos podemos imaginar.

No me hagas reír – le contesto el- tú no tienes nada que ver con migo –

Eso no es verdad, cuando peleas siempre usas sarcasmos, te gusta humillar a los demás, hacer ver que tu eres superior a los demás, a mi me dicen inmaduro porque siempre quiero hacer una broma, creen que estamos locos, que no sabemos de lo que hablamos, pero no es verdad, de hecho estamos muy consientes de lo que hacemos y decimos, más de lo que los demás puedan estar, a veces podemos manipular los eventos a nuestro antojo sin que nadie se dé cuenta de ello, y es porque siempre sonreímos, esa actitud que saca de sus casillas a los demás, nuestras sonrisas o burlas, todo cuanto nos rodea es un chiste que solo personas como tú y yo podemos entender y burlarnos de los demás por qué no. Mira no te estoy proponiendo que estés bajo mis órdenes, sé que eso nunca lo aceptarías, pero si se que quieres fastidiar a nightwing, yo quiero fastidiar a raven, son objetivos distintos que se obtienen de la misma manera, juntos podríamos lograrlo de una manera más fácil.

¿Y si me niego a hacerlo?

Entonces tendrás que soportar todos los días a cientos de héroes por toda la ciudad desafiándote para arrestarte, y ambos sabemos que eso es demasiado molesto y fastidioso para cualquiera.

Y si no quieres que este bajo tus ordenes, entonces ¿Qué me propones?

Que nos ayuden cuando necesitemos librarnos de los registrados, apóyanos, a mí y los míos, y te prometo que te devolveré el favor cuando lo necesites.

Y de esa forma Changeling logro convencer a un antiguo enemigo a entrar a sus filas de rebeldes ante la nueva ley, un aliado que será de gran ayuda en este conflicto, y eso fue porque se dio cuenta de que si podía tener muchos aliados, tenía que tener mejores que los registrados, igual que en muchas batalla épicas se logaron ganar con un número inferior de aliados, el verde intentaría repetir esa misma Azaña, pero para eso, primero tendría que pasar por muchas otras cosas las cuales no podra prepararse.


	16. celos

Gracias por esperarme, no me tarde tanto en este episodio como en otros, a decir verdad en este capítulo improvise un poco, todo, pero espero sea de su agrado, una dedicación para todos los que comentan de mi fic, hanunkurumi, camsus, lilemo, ángel de la noche, toaneo07, Javier de Jesús seguras salas, rouga18, gracias por leer este fic, y por sus comentarios, no saben cómo me animan a continuar con esto, a todos ustedes gracias.

Era un día común y corriente en la base de los titanes registrados, poco o nada se sabía de la resistencia, al parecer seria una semana muy tranquila, después de tomarse unos días de relajación muchos de os nuevos titanes se están preparando para futuros combates, en una de las instalaciones de entrenamiento Wonder girl se esfuerza por pasar con éxito una simulación de entrenamiento, una de las mejores cosas que sacas por trabajar para el gobierno es que puedes conseguir lo último en tecnología casi sin esfuerzo.

Raven estaba supervisando la modalidad del entrenamiento de su novata compañera, ella sabía que a Wonder girl le molestaba que le dijeran así, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, su comportamiento era igual a un, se podría decir, niño inmaduro, solo le interesaba destacar entre los demás, a veces disfrutaba de humillar a sus oponentes, una derrota era casi imperdonable para ella, no estaba segura si ese sentimiento era por perder ante un criminal que podría seguir causando mal a los inocentes, o por simple orgullo al ver frustrados sus planes. Pensaba que podría destacarse de verdad solo cuando lograra superar su orgullo y trabajar más enserio, solo entonces lograra que dejen de llamarla novata, o al menos dejen de verla como tal.

Como iba diciendo raven la supervisaba, no era nada complicado, algunos centinelas de combate, no era más que una sección de golpes desenfrenados, aun así se le podía ver más enfocada, se llenaba de rabia en cada golpe, tal vez una sola vez lo hubiera podido superar, pero dos veces, perdió dos veces contra ese idiota verde, cada vez que daba un puñetazo, veía su cara en vez de ver sus verdaderos oponentes, ya poco le importaban los demás titanes, en lo único en que pensaba era en cómo le rompería la cara apenas tuviera la oportunidad, esa ira la estaba consumiendo, en poco tiempo llenaría toda su mente dejándola ciega ante cualquier cosa que no fuera conseguir ese objetivo, raven había notado ese sentimiento, sabía que debería hablar con ella, que debería calmarla y hacerla entrar en razón, pero no podía, y la razón era porque ella sentía exactamente lo mismo hacia el verde, como líder debería poner el ejemplo, pero no lo estaba haciendo, sintió cierta decepción de sí misma al respecto, pero tenía la esperanza de que pronto podría entrar en razón, después de todo aun son jóvenes, les queda mucho camino por recorrer y una vida de la cual aprender.

Te viste algo enérgica en el entrenamiento de hoy – le comento raven - ¿hay algo de lo cual quieras hablar?

No – fue lo que respondió Wonder girl entre jadeos, aunque no había sido un entrenamiento duro si fue uno largo, apenas y estaba agarrando un respiro.

A pesar de esos inconvenientes ataques de ira y total desprecio, raven tenía otra preocupación mayor, una con la cual estaba lidiando desde hace un buen tiempo, pensó que estaba bajo control, pero vio que no era así, sucedió a penas se retiraron ambas, raven y Wonder girl, de la sala de entrenamiento, al ir pasando por un pasillo en una de las ventanas que daba la vista hacia el tejado, las dos pudieron observar como nightwing estaba a solas con starfirer, ambos estaban compartiendo un momento intimo, uno como no habían tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, un dulce beso que compartían como muestra de su amor en un lugar y momento donde pensaron que nadie los vería, bueno nadie salvo las dos chicas que se encontraban pasando por pura casualidad por ahí, raven respetaba mucho la vida privada de cualquiera, en especial la de su mejor amiga, aparto la mirada de inmediato pero Wonder girl no lo hiso, lo intento por un momento pero no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria, raven pudo ver como el rostro de su compañera se hacía cada vez mas rojo, su falta de experiencia con las emociones propias o de los demás no evito que adivinara lo que tenía en la mente, y lo sabía porque había visto esa misma expresión en su mejor amiga anteriormente, sin perder más tiempo la tomo por un brazo y la alejo de la ventana.

Un ¡hey! Fue lo que alcanzó a decir la novata ante el movimiento abrupto de su líder, raven se la llevo y cuando estaban lo suficiente mente lejos se dispuso a interrogar a su compañera.

¿Acaso estabas fantaseando?

¿Qué? Bueno, no es lo que, pero no mira, yo estaba, pero tú, y no, pero, no sé – balbuceaba Wonder girl al no saber que mas decir –

¿No recuerdas lo que te dije o ya lo olvidaste? Deja esos pensamiento de ti y de nightwing, eso no va a ser, no quiero estar vigilándote todo el tiempo y quiero estar tranquila de que cuando estés sin supervisión no intentes ponerlos incómodos o interfiriendo con ellos a cada momento.

Perdón – respondió la novata – pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar hacerlo, le fue mi inspiración para volverme heroína, tal vez con el tiempo lo de ellos no…

No hay ningún tal vez – reprendía raven – ningún y si ningún quien sabe, nada de eso, sencillamente no a tus fantasías, quedas advertida, no quiero volver a hablar sobre esto.

Wonder girl entendía eso con seguridad lo malo que pudiera ser tener un problema de sentimientos en el equipo, por ese lado entendía a raven, pero por el otro lado no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por nightwing, desde hace varios años se imaginaba con él como la pareja perfecta, por el es que se comenzó a entrenar para ser su pareja, no como héroes sino como novios, se entreno con fuerza y se esmero para conseguirlo, ojala hubieran visto su cara cuando se entero de lo de él y starfirer , desde hace un tiempo había ideado una nueva forma de atraer su atención, de alejarlo de starfirer, esa era siendo una heroína excepcional, atrapar a los mas rebeldes posibles, no perder ante nadie, si lo hacía tal vez con el tiempo el pensaría que como el mejor de los titanes su novia igualmente tenía que ser la mejor de entre los titanes. Pero algo interfirió con sus planes, Changeling, el fue el primero en derrotarla, él fue el único que no pudo atrapar, el que antes había sido considerado el titán más débil la había derrotado y la avergonzó como nadie antes lo habían hecho, ahora se le podía agregar venganza a la lista de sus prioridades, ella misma había visto como crecía el prestigio del verde, ahora veía otra posibilidad, detener a Changeling, si lo derrotaba a él, al líder de los rebeldes, una novata como ella haciendo esa gran hazaña, acabar con la guerra, entonces ella seria quien lo humillaría en esa ocasión y de verdad llamaría la atención de nightwing, pero para eso necesitaría ayuda, alguien que le ayudara en todo a detenerlo, un titán que odiara de igual manera a ese idiota verde y quisiera atraparlo, ya tenía una nueva compañera para patrullar la ciudad en busca de el verde, jinx.

Pantha no tuvo una infancia precisamente feliz, de niña sufría las burlas de los niños de su misma edad, era demasiado alta para la edad que tenia y no fue precisamente la chica mas femenina de la escuela, pero a ella no le importo, decidió convertir se debilidad en su mejor ventaja, su historia es una de perseverancia y decisión, persiguió sus sueños como nadie, ahora varios años después no solo era una luchadora reconocida de manera internacional y portar cientos de títulos, también era una titán, o al menos lo era antes de que este tratado entrara en vigor, si bien se las había arreglado bastante bien para eludir de dar una respuesta a las autoridades, sabía que no la esperarían para siempre, pero ella no estaba segura de que hacer precisamente, no quería apoyar una ley que no le agradaba, pero tampoco quería ser reconocida como una traidora, aprendió por las malas cual es uno de los perores enemigos, te consume, te envenena, logra que vayas en contra de toda lógica, pero lo peor es que te deja vulnerable ante cualquier ataque, casi no lo soportaba y ya casi estaba al punto de un colapso nervioso, Changeling lo sabía, es por eso que la busco, quería convencerla de apoyarlo, por alguna razón que ni ella entendía, lo escucho, presto atención a todo su argumento, pero incluso de haber escuchado a ambos bandos era incapaz de tomar una decisión. La estrategia del verde era muy peculiar, antes de nada le hizo ver dos cosas, la primera era que ambos sabían lo difícil que era ser diferentes a los demás, ninguno de los dos tenía un aspecto físico envidiable, pero a ninguno le importo, no se dejaron vencer ante la indiferencia y falta de aceptación de la sociedad, segundo que ambos tenían una sola manera de arreglar las cosas, peleando.

Peleemos, si yo gano te unes a la resistencia – fue lo que propuso el verde –

No hace falta decir que a Pantha le impresiono esta proposición, para ella el verde no era un rival decente, de un golpe podía acabarlo fácilmente.

Según me dices, -le contesto ella – tu eres un extremista no un luchador, no podrías en una batalla real.

¡Oe! Eso me ofendió – respondió el verde – no tengo mucha experiencia en luchas normales, de hecho las pocas que tuve las perdía, pero sé que puedo vencerte.

Jajajaj – se burlaba la luchadora - ¿y por qué piensas eso?

Porque me subestimas, nadie que lo ha hecho me ha ganado antes, si tanta confianza tienes por qué no lo aceptas.

Donde empezamos.

Y con esas palabras se cerró un acuerdo poco usual, pero muy efectivo, uno más en la larga lista de héroes, y un paso menos en esta guerra que parece eterna.


	17. pin full

Se que me estoy tardando en subir los episodios, para todos los que estén por mencionarme esto tengo un par de cosas que decirles.

Cosa uno, me enferme y apenas voy saliendo de esto.

Cosa dos, mi computadora se descompuso.

Cosa tres.- tengo mucho trabajo.

Cosa cuatro.- no ayo donde escribir y subir mis capítulos.

Gracias por su comprensión y paciencia, mientras tanto y por falta de lugar donde escribir, este capitulo será breve, en cuanto todo este mejor subiré mas seguido gracias a todos y hasta pronto.

Todo estaba preparado, parecía que el verde ya había previsto todo con anticipación, como si ya estuviera enterado de cómo terminaría todo aquello. El lugar parecía un basurero, pero por lo menos era seguro que nadie los molestaría mientras estaban ocupados en lo suyo. Había un cuadrilátero e incluso un público, bueno, solo si los rebeldes pueden contar como publico imparcial, de lo contrario solo serian observadores.

Los rebeldes se sentían un tanto incómodos, no por la extraña pelea sino por cierto por cierto invitado que en cierta manera no se esperaban en encontrar.

Si no quieren estar cerca de mi solo díganlo- exclamaba red x al contemplar que de apoco los demás titanes se alejaban de el.

No es que no queramos acercarnos –replico Kid flash- es solo que…..no, no se me ocurre nada mas que decir.- se rendía el pelirrojo después de balbucear por unos segundos-

No es que me este quejando ni nada por el estilo – aclaraba spoiler – pero ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo tu aquí?

Oye verde, ¿Por qué diablos estoy qui?- decía al no estar muy seguro del por que –

Por que perdiste el volado, así que te aguantas – respondió el verde.

Pantha aun no podía creer en la que se había metido, nadie la había retado nunca a una pelea y menos ningún titán, y eso era por que nadie dudaba de sus habilidades, de su fuerza, ningún ser con sus plenas facultades lo había echo jamás, lo que ella razono para si es que changelling tenia deseos de pelear con ella después de que se hubo burlado de la marca a la que una vez perteneció el verde, era obvio que la cabello rizad no aplicaba para nada en ella, su fuera era tal que ningún hombre se retenía de atacarla con todas sus fuerzas, aun así, nadie lo hacia por elección propia, siempre lo hacían al no haber mas opción, pero changelling rompía esa regla, todo lo contrario, estaba decidido a pelear con ella, en cierta medida estaba impresionada por su valor y decisión inquebrantable.

Por dios que hice – se decía así mismo changelling para el combate, no tenia la mejor confianza del mundo, no tenía ninguna duda sobre sus habilidades como extremista, pero en una pelea simple empezaba a sobrecargarlo las dudas, solo había tenido un par de ellas y no le había ido muy bien en ellas.

-vaya lío en el que te has metido – resonó la voz de su maestro, en algunas ocasiones de tensión su mente materializaba sus recuerdo en esa forma, como si de un amigo imaginario se tratare, básicamente le faltaba un tornillo, o dos.

¿Te encuentras nervioso? – pregunto su producto imaginativo-

¿Quien yo? No María Inés. –respondió el verde a su amigo "varón" imaginario.

No te pongas nervioso verde.

No estoy nervioso, son los nervios. – se defendía el verde con poco éxito.

Varios de los presentes, la mayoría con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza se empezaron a preguntar si fue una buena idea dejar sus servicios a alguien que habla solo.

Changelling sacudió rápidamente la cabeza junto con cualquier producto de su imaginación, sucumbir a los nervios no le seria de ninguna ayuda en una situación como esta, así que empezó a usar la cabeza para enfrentarse a Pantha. Lo mas obvio hasta ahora era no enfrentarla con fuerza, era obvio que en ese sentido ella tenia la ventaja de su lado, su estilo aéreo le seria de mucha ayuda, si podía desplegarlo en la batalla se convertirse en su mejor arma.

Por otra parte Pantha tenía mas experiencia en la lucha, no cometería errores, de manera que tenia que obligarla a que los cometiera, ahora que rogar por que no le pase nada malo a su integridad física no estaría por demás.

Kid flash dio la señal para que esto empezara de una buena vez, todos estaban ansiosos por ver el resultado.

Pantha se tomo unos instantes para pensar en su estrategia, su fuerza bruta era por demás superior, así que según ella lo mejor seria acorralarlo, quitarle el espacio para que se moviera y asestarle un golpe tras otro, tal vez alguna llave solo para rematarlo y listo, no le debería llevar mas de un minuto o tal vez dos, de esa manera ya había acabado con personas mas fuertes y grandes que el verde – nada contundente solo lo necesario para aturdirlo – se repetía ella misma para evitar darle con demasiada fuerza al pequeñín.

Para sorpresa de Pantha el verde no tenia ninguna intención de seguir su ritmo de lucha, en cuanto observo que Pantha no hacia ningún movimiento salio corriendo disparado hacia ella y saltando en el aire extendió sus pies para propinarle un golpe contundente con ellos, el impulso provoca que Pantha casi salga del ring por el impacto.

Ella se preguntaba como es que no lo había adivinado con anterioridad, era el estilo aéreo, los luchadores de la complexión del verde utilizaban ese estilo usando su agilidad y flexibilidad y de esa forma compensaban su falta de tamaño o de músculo, en pocas palabras convertían su debilidad en su mejor amiga, aun así ella quiso pensar que debido a que muchos luchadores, en especial algunos extremistas que ella antes había conocido, denominados cruceros o peso ligero dejaban atrás ese estilo para intentar combatir con fuerza bruta a cualquier oponente, ella ya había enfrentado a varias personas que lo hacían así, lo único que ganaban era hacer el ridículo, su error en esta ocasión fue suponer que el verde también era uno de ellos.

Ella estaba mas sorprendida que los que les estaban observando, por un momento quedo aturdida, pero logro ponerse de pie gracias a las cuerdas, voltio hacia atrás y logro observar como el verde corrió hacia las cuerdas y utilizando una de ellas como trampolín salto y logro volver a golpear con el pie a Pantha, esta fue a un costado de la cabeza, esta acción le fue lógica pues al hacerlo lograría golpear mas alto, pues Pantha era mas grande que el.

Hasta ahora van dos ataques, uno al cuerpo y el otro a la cabeza, hasta ahora el verde lo hacia bastante bien, ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar a tiempo, se había retirado hasta un esquinero para mantenerse en pie, alzó la cabeza y sintió un fuerte golpe en todo el cuerpo, el verde la había tecleado con su cuerpo, un impacto entre el verde y el esquinero, pero Pantha estaba en medio recibiendo dolor tanto por enfrente como por detrás de su cuerpo.

Se podría decir que la única debilidad de los ataques aéreos es que son un tanto suicidas, te lastimas a ti mismo pero en el trayecto tienes que lastimar a tu oponente también, si fallas en uno tu recibirás ambas partes del dolor.

Changelling no lo podría creer, si tomamos en cuenta que el era quien lo estaba haciendo posible eso era decir mucho.

Pantha estaba en mal estado, no físico, ella había soportado esto y más, sino que su orgullo estaba siendo devastado, sintió que el verde se acercaba a toda velocidad, y actuando casi por meros reflejos extendió el brazo y le propino un golpe justo en la boca del estomago, changelling no solo se detuvo de golpe sino que ahora estaba sin aire uy con un gran dolor que no le dejaba moverse, de repente Pantha abrió los ojos de par en par, el coraje la controlo en ese momento, aquel golpe había sido demasiado poderoso, uso mas fuerza con la que comúnmente utilizaba, incluso mas que con la que había golpeado a varios villanos, pero decidió que si paraba estaría ofendiendo a changelling, le gustara o no ambos eran luchadores, y podía sentir que el no quería que esto parada, no de esa forma, tan solo basto una mirada a los ojos del verde que se encontraba en la lona y entendió que el quería terminar de una u otra forma, decidió respetar aquella decisión.

A penas paso un minuto más de pelea, pero Pantha ya tenia la ventaja clara en este combate, el verde solo aguantaba un ataque tras otro, los demás titanes que estaban observando de vez en cuando cerraban los ojos para evitar ver la paliza que su líder estaba sufriendo.

Pensó que ya era ora de terminar con esto de una buena vez, el verde llevaba tendido en la lona desde hace un momento, se le veía agotado y lastimado, debería reconocerle al menos que aguanto mas que muchos que la han enfrentado, se le acerco y le puso un brazo sobre su pecho para tomarlo de su camisa, alcanzó a ver que el verde abría los ojos y entonces lo entendió, le estaba preparando una trampa.

El verde le tomo el brazo a Pantha con todas sus fuerzas para ponerlo sobre su pecho, utilizo sus piernas para apresarlo aun más y evitar alguna acción de ella, una llave de rendición, mas aun era un rompe brazos, era una de sus favoritas, sabia que Pantha tenia los huesos y articulaciones de hierro, no se lastimaría como una persona normal, pero no era inmune al dolor, el dolor era el mismo, esperaba que eso la instara a rendirse.

Parecía estar sin escape, su mayor error fue subestimar en demasía al verde, pero no tenía ninguna intención de rendirse, a pesar del dolor tenia que salir de esa trampa, ignorando el dolor en su máximo apogeo por el verde utilizo todas sus fuerzas y levanto su brazo con todo y el cuerpo de changelling y lo deposito de forma violenta contra la lona, el impacto fue en extremo doloroso, sintió como si le atravesaran con agujas sus articulaciones y después las movieran de un lado a otro aumentando su agonía, pero al menos se había librado del verde.

Aquel impacto fue fatal para changelling, su cuerpo le suplicaba un descanso, nunca había tenido que soportar los golpes de alguien que sobrepasaba las estadísticas como Pantha, pero se obligo a levantarse, se le acerco e intento girar sobre si mismo para golpearla en la cabeza con el hueso de su muñeca, una antigua jugada que había aprendido un tiempo atrás, pero que era muy efectiva usada apropiadamente, pero cuando estaba a punto de propinarle el ataque Pantha lo bloqueo, lo tomo del brazo y lo estiro para subirlo sobre sus hombros, lo sujeto de la cabeza y de las piernas con sus brazos, lo impulso y lo obliga a rotar para que quede boca abajo, entonces Pantha, dejándose caer sobre sus espaldas dejando caer desde los aires el rostro del verde sobre la lona y, fue todo, changelling ya no podía continuar, el encuentro había finalizado con una difícil victoria para Pantha.

Todos con excepción de red x que se había retirado se quedaron para ayudar a su amigo, de cierta forma el combate le sentó bien, tenia un tiempo que no tenia una pelea como aquella, no se sintió mal por no ganar, como extremista uno tiene que aprender a vivir con la derrota, después de todo hizo hasta lo imposible en una pelea donde estaba en clara desventaja y por poco lo logra.

Y ahora que Haras Pantha – le pregunto argent a la que una vez fue su compañera-

Ya se lo que Hare, gracias verde – menciono dirigiéndose al tal- a decir verdad esto me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo que debo hacer, y decidí, que no quiero pelear contra mis amigos, no apoyare una ley que no me gusta, pero tampoco seré una rebelde al país, así que me iré de la nación.

Y ¿adonde iras exactamente? – pregunto changelling –

A México, ellos practicas tu estilo de lucha, aquí ya no hay nadie que me pueda hacer frente, pero quisiera enfrentarme a mas como tu, a aquellos que usen mas que solo la fuerza para ganar.

Después de aquello Pantha se despidió amablemente de todos y les deseo lo mejor en su noble cruzada, ya cuando estaba por perderlos de vista en la oscuridad de la noche changelling logro alcanzarla.

Espera Pantha – dijo el – quiero darte esto

Pantha recibió el obsequio del verde, la luz de la luna hizo que aquel cinturón brillara con un lindo color plateado, ella nunca había visto un cinturón igual, por lo general la mayoría tenia un color dorado, el verde le explico que aquella derrota no lo dejaría contento, y cunado todo terminara volvería por una revancha oficial para recuperar su cinturón como campeón, y entonces le dijo algo que ella nunca olvidaría – cualquier decisión que tomes, sea que nos agrade o no, hazlo sin remordimientos, cuando mires en el futuro hacia atrás, sea cual sea tu elección, que nunca te arrepientas de ella.

Y así fue la historia de Pantha en esta guerra, una que tomo una tercera opción que muchos o habían visto, su respeto hacia el verde creció en gran manera, y estaba ansiosa por volverlo a enfrentar, sabiendo que será una como nuca tendría.


	18. con una mano en el corazon

Uf, un largo tiempo, pero por fin me devolvieron mi compu totalmente arreglada, más o menos. En fin, les dedico este a fic a todos los que lo están siguiendo, y dejaron comentarios, ya que tengo mi laptop podre continuar con mi historia cuanto antes, apenas termine este capítulo y ya estoy empezando a planificar el próximo, tengan por seguro que lo subiré pronto, a si que no desesperen, por cierto gracias a todos los que me han esperado con paciencia pues últimamente he tardado demasiado en actualizar mi fic, a todos ustedes, gracias.

ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo verán un poco mas de nuestro héroe verde favorito y ciertos modos de pensar que tal vez no concuerde con el de ustedes, de todas maneras me gustaría saber su opinión y tal vez mas adelante explique mejor este ultimo.

Gracias y espero sinceramente que disfruten de su lectura.

La base secretamente ubicada de los últimos titanes renegados, que se encuentra en una bodega abandonada en el muelle 8, recibía a sus integrantes que venían con el ánimo por los suelos, esta situación se estaba volviendo un poco más común cada día, o mejor dicho cada noche, no importaba lo fueres que eran, lo mucho que lo intentaras, el enemigo era igual de bueno, solo que en mayor grado, el líder de los renegados recordó cierta situación en la batalla de las termopilas, un encuentro épico donde los espartanos mejoraron por mucho la habilidad de los cientos e enemigos persas, claro que esa metáfora salió rápidamente de su cabeza, después de todo acababan de patearles el trasero precisamente por superarlos en número, claro que el hecho de no tener un lugar decente para entrenar jugaba su papel en esta racha de derrotas aplastantes, Changeling se había convertido en el salvavidas de su grupo, él y sus formas mitológicas le habían salvado el día en muchas ocasiones, el día de hoy fue su forma de dragón, últimamente se había visto forzado a utilizarla demasiado. Esto es el colmo: pronunciaba argent a nadie en particular, pero pensó que el hecho de ser arrestados por el horrible crimen de salvar a un montón de gente para que no muriera ahogada por un jate que se hundía a un ritmo alarmante era una estupidez, pero eso no es todo, un nuevo programa del gobierno los había sorprendido particularmente hoy, ese fue que ahora, todos los criminales, en especial los de carácter súper humanos, que decidan apoyar el decreto se les dará libertad condicional, pero eso no es todo, la condición es cazar a los héroes no registrados: tan solo imagínense – decía argent a sus compañeros – el gobierno les está pagando y dando la libertad por hacer aquello por lo que fueron arrestados en primer lugar.

Están jugando con fuego – decía kid flash con un tono de voz que no era propio de él, sonaba mas desanimado de lo habitual- pero no puedes culparlos por hacerlo, después de todo nosotros fuimos los que le dimos motivos. Aun así eso es estúpido, le contestaba ella, y esto es demasiado frustrante, estamos acorralados a la hora de enfrentarlos, ya casi no tenemos posibilidad.

¿Por qué, ahora que paso? Preguntaba spoiler, se encontraba en la base. ¿Cómo, no te enteraste? Le decía kid flash con sorpresa en el rostro. Te recuerdo que mi identidad aun es un secreto para el gobierno: le mencionaba la chica rubia, tengo una vida más o menos normal y aun voy al colegio, y tarea, no tengo tiempo para estar al tanto de todos sus encuentros. Pues te perdiste de una derrota aplastante de tu equipo – le contestaba argent – gracias a Wonder girl, jinx y un montón de ex convictos que ahora trabajan para el gobierno. ¿Y no les paso nada malo en la pelea? No, nadie salió lastimado – le contestaba Changeling. Así es, salimos apenas de esa gracias al verde – continuaba diciendo argent.

Changeling dejo a sus dos amigas platicando sobre lo vergonzoso de su derrota, se había alejado de esas dos debido a que observo al pelirrojo alejarse hacia la parte frontal de la bodega, el verde había notado algo raro en el en esta ocasión.

Lo había seguido hasta la puerta de la bodega, esta daba vista al mar, era una hermosa vista que casi nunca se daban tiempo de disfrutar, el viento soplaba y se enfriaba al tocar el mar, una brisa fresca por la noche era lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba para olvidarse de aquel mal día, deseaba estar solo. A Changeling no le gustaba tener que molestarlo esta noche, pero por alguna razón sintió que ese era uno de sus deberes como líder, tenía que ayudar a su equipo no solo en los combates, sino también en su vida personal, siempre y cuando las circunstancias fueran correctas claro, después de todo, no quería ser reconocido como un metiche. Chico flash, ¿te encuentras bien? preguntaba con tacto el verde al no estar muy seguro de como tenía que decir aquello. Claro, porque lo preguntas; bueno – continuaba el verde – hoy no te viste como siempre, tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero no peleaste como sueles hacerlo, se te veía distraído, y quiero saber si fue solo un mal día o si hubo algo más. En serio, gracias, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora: contestaba el rojo sin apartar la mirada del mar, era obvio que algo lo molestaba, Changeling creyó encontrar la respuesta.

Era jinx verdad, la viste el día de hoy, ella llego con Wonder girl y compañía, no estoy al tanto de todo lo ocurrido durante mi ausencia, pero supe que se hicieron muy cercanos. Éramos más que eso – respondió el pelirrojo para sorpresa del verde - ¡cómo!, viejo en serio – Changeling tuvo que bajar la voz al recordar que no estaban solos en ese lugar, las chicas los podían escuchar, y por lo que se veía lo último que quería su amigo era más publico en aquella conversación – yo no tenía ni idea. Llevábamos como año y medio como pareja, supongo que rompió con migo cuando le dije que no me uniría al registro. Y yo te mande a enfrentarla para rescatar a Speede – mencionaba Changeling con la irada en el suelo – debió ser doloroso para ti encontrarla ahí, de haber sabido nunca te hubiera mandado. No es tu culpa – decía él para aminorar la culpa de su líder - tendría que enfrentarla en algún momento, pero hoy, no pude hacerlo, cuando la vi sencillamente no pude hacer nada, me congele. Sé cómo te sientes viejo, podría decirse que paso por algo similar, bueno ya sabes, debes de extrañarla, ¿o no? Así es: le contestaba kid flash, quien casi no podía contener las lágrimas - extraño sus insultos maltratos, el verla por la mañana y de cómo lo hacía con una mano.

Te entiendo – le respondía Changeling - te digo que yo….espera, ¿Qué? Como ¿Qué? Es que, quisiera que antes de hacerme una imagen mental me explicaras como es eso de hacértelo con la mano. ¿Qué? Por dios Changeling esto es serio, como te puedes imaginar esas cosas, dije que lo hacía con la mano, no que me lo hacía. Sabes viejo, eso no lo hace sonar mejor. No es lo que estas pesando – respondía el pelirrojo sonrojado por lo sucio del pensar del verde - ¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando? Le gustaba estar en forma de acuerdo, hacia lagartijas con una mano entre otros ejercicios, y me gustaba verla hacer eso. Espera viejo, déjame ver si entendí, como ya no estás con jinx extrañas verla hacer ejercicio y porque hacia maravillas con la mano. Sí, bueno, todo suena patético cuando lo dicen en esa forma. Si, 0.K. mira sé que es difícil, y quisiera decirte algo que te hiciera sentir mejor, pero la verdad es que cualquier cosa que digiera ahora sería realmente estúpida, lo mejor será que te deje solo.

Dime algo verde – menciono kid flash antes de que Changeling se alejara demasiado – como lo soportas, se que tu también sientes algo por raven. ¡Que! Quien te dijo eso. Hay gente demasiado comunicativa, seguro entiendes. Sabes kid flash, de donde vengo le decimos chismosos. ¿Así que dime quien fue? No lo sé – le respondía con un poco as de alegría - pero digamos que lo hizo demasiado público.

Aun no me has respondido jefe.- le decía con una sonrisa picara, pero en el fondo solo deseaba encontrar algo que lo ayudara a sentirse mejor para sobrellevar toda esta situación.

Si quieres la verdad – respondía el – es que aunque estoy en una situación similar, no me siento como tú.

Al pelirrojo le extraño esta afirmación, no lo estaba mencionando con dolor o amargura, al contrario, parecía, feliz, ahora que lo pensaba, siempre que se tenía que enfrentar a sus antiguos amigos, debajo de esa cara preocupada, tenía un brillo en sus ojos de placer, realmente lo disfrutaba, entonces recordó aquel combate, el cual, aunque no estuvo presente como testigo ocular, si presto atención al relato de spoiler: "fue una pelea tan enérgica, nunca se dio por vencido, ni dejo de atacar, parecía sonreír mientras daba o recibía un golpe". Se empezó a preguntar qué tan mal de la cabeza estaría su jefe para no sentirse incomodo con todo esto.

Sé que se oye enfermo – Changeling puso sus dos manos sobre su cabeza, tomo una posición bastante cómoda para continuar aquella conversación, se reparo mentalmente para lo peor, después de decir todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza lo más lógico sería que el pelirrojo le perdiera mucho respeto.- es solo que siempre fui el más débil del equipo, y desde que volví solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, poder enfrentarme a todos ellos, poder demostrarles de lo que soy capaz, de alguna forma lo estoy logrando, no me molesta pelear con ellos; no lo hago para lastimarlos, solo para probarme a mí mismo y mientras lo vea de esa forma me ayuda a sentirme un poco mejor.

¿Entonces no te sientes mal por eso, nunca deseas que esto jamás hubiera pasado? Sí, pero digamos que simplemente me resigno a vivir con ello, el lamentarme no me sirve de nada, mi consuelo es pensar que cuando todo esto termine las cosas, podre intentar que sean como antes.

Una sonrisa se escapo de los labios del chico flash, aquella conversación lo ayudo más de lo imaginaba, por raro que parezca, se decidió a seguir el ejemplo de su líder verde, el tenia razón, sentirse deprimido no lo ayudaría, y por otro lado, siempre disfrutaba de entrenar en combate con jinx, después de todo su misión y la de jinx era acabar con esta guerra, solo que sus métodos eran diferentes, sonaba raro, pero tal vez si los combatían con un poco de la pasión y emoción que sentía Changeling tal vez, solo tal vez podrían lograr que algunos cambiaran de opinión, de acuerdo eso estuvo un tanto fuera de lugar, pero en algo tenía razón; el verde disfrutaba cada pelea por qué es lo que más disfruta en el mundo, probar fuerzas con sus ex compañeros, lo cual hacia esta guerra un poco menos tormentosa, de un modo retorcido usaba eso para sobrellevar la presión, y es lo que él tenía que hacer, o aprendía a sobrellevar el sentimiento o mejor renunciaba, ante todo era un titán, y hacer lo correcto era más importante que sus cables cruzados en su cabeza.

Tienes razón – dijo de repente sorprendiendo a Changeling, quien lo observo como este se ponía en posición de firmes y haciendo lo que parecía un saludo militar – me disculpo por lo de hoy jefe, no volverá a pasa.

Descanse soldado – dijo el cómo siguiendo aquel juego –

Hey, jefe, ya enserio, puedo preguntarte una cosa claro, ¿qué cosa? ¿Es verdad que besaste a raven? ¿Sabes qué? – Menciono su líder con una expresión en el rostro más parecida a una sed de venganza que a otra cosa – creo que después de todo lo que te hice pasar te debo una, así que, qué te parece un poco de atención por parte de tus dos amigas.

No creo que eso sea realmente necesario, en serio. Patrañas viejo, tu solo espera aquí, yo me encargo de todo – y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de ir a donde estaban estas dos últimas, después de susurrarles un par de cosas, ambas se dirigieron hacia el pelirrojo, quien para entonces se estaba imaginando en su mente siendo consolado por las dos bellezas del bando rebelde- perdóname jinx – fue lo último que pronuncio, antes de que se le acercaran jinx y spoiler, chico flash, poniendo su mejor cara se preparo para el momento – oigan, no hay necesidad de que se peleen por mi – esto lo dijo mas con la intención de hacer algún chiste, por lo cual no entendió muy bien porque ambas le propinaron semejante bofetada en el rostro tan fuerte que casi logran arrancarle el rostro además de dejarlo inconsciente, pero oigan, que se imaginaban que iba a ocurrir después de que el verde les dijera: hey, el chico flash está muy deprimido por qué extraña lo mucho que disfrutaba lo que jinx hacia con su mano, y él quiere saber si ustedes pudieran hacerle lo mismo para que su dolor fuera menos.

"En la vida existe el bien y el mal, pero, ¿Cómo saber cuál es la línea que las divide?"

Hace algún tiempo, robin, el antiguo líder de los titanes se hizo esta pregunta, la verdad es que no podía estar más equivocado, el bien siempre será lo correcto, por algo se le llama así, lamentablemente, y al paso de la civilización, el mismo ser humano ha distorsionado este modo de ver las cosas, así puede tener una escusa para obrar con las acciones más grotescas de la historia, el bien nunca puede relacionado con la maldad, pero aquellos que creen lo contrario tienen una ventaja aparente sobre sus adversarios, tienen la oportunidad de realizar acciones nefastas sin necesidad de preocuparse de su conciencia. Es bien conocido el dicho: "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, ni cosas malas que parezcan buenas". Jamás existió una mentira tan grande, una acción buena es solo eso porque el modo en que se hizo es correcto, si se realizo con acciones equivocadas será una acción mala, ni más ni menos. Si esta guerra ha logrado algo es precisamente a lograr detener este punto de vista. Aun así ay algunos que logran razonar sin prejuicios ni preferencias, ese es una habilidad que solo unos cuantos pueden lograr. ¿Qué han sacado de conclusión? Solo una cosa. ¿Qué hacer si los que tienen la responsabilidad de resguardar lo decente y la moral e piden actuar de un modo incorrecto? Porque eso es lo que ocurre, el gobierno está pidiendo algo ilógico, hasta en cierto modo paradójico; en tal caso ¿Qué hacer?

Ese era precisamente el tema de conversación de jinx y Wonder girl en el camino de regreso a la base, no saben muy bien como salió a colación este tema, probablemente por el encuentro poco conmovedor de jinx con el chico flash y de cómo es que terminaron como enemigos – la verdad es – decía jinx –que cuando te tocas con una decisión como esta, en la que no sabes cómo actuar, lo único que hay que hacer es escuchar a tu corazón, solo el te puede decir que es lo correcto- cierto un poco poético para ser palabras de la a traedora de la mala fortuna, aun así eso fue lo que hizo ella para tomar esta decisión, de algún modo no se arrepiente de ello, solo que kid flash no hubiera hecho lo mismo, esperaba que un día pudiera cambiar de opinión, tal vez escuchando su corazón para que entienda que su proceder no es el propio.

Pero no todo el mundo opinaba lo mismo; después de aclarar un poco las cosas sobre todo eso de hacer maravillas con las manos a argent y spoiler, el pelirrojo empezó a contarles la larga historia de su "amistad" con jinx, a todos les parecía una pareja curiosa, polos opuestos por así decirlo.

Vamos hombre – decía spoiler- nadie sabe quién es la pareja ideal para cada uno de nosotros ¿Qué más se puede hacer si no es escuchar a tu corazón? No es así verde.

Sin ofender a nadie, pero aní eso me parece una estupidez enorme – cuando dijo esto no pudo menos que decirlo con todo el tacto que pudo, estas ideas que están contra la corriente popular siempre terminas siendo poco populares entre sus amigos, era obvio que el viajar por otra dimensión lo habían hecho madurar, aunque no parezca ante los ojos de los demás – algunos de los actos más atroces fueron provocados por personas que escucharon su corazón. En mi opinión el corazón es más estúpido que nada, te nubla el juicio y te hace actuar de maneras irrazonables, en lo personal prefiero usar la cabeza.

Cierto, un punto de vista peculiar y hasta cierto modo cruel, pero levado a la práctica es una de las verdades mas practicas en la vida. Prejuicio, miedo, crueldad, todas ellas son el lenguaje del corazón, si de verdad quieres hacer bien las cosas lo único que necesitas es ignorar los llamados de tu corazón, solo pocos pueden pensar con la cabeza, pero quien lo logra puede hacer cosas sorprendentes, solo aquellos que posen tal cualidad pueden llegar a ser legendarios, inmortales. Changeling es uno de ellos.


	19. Fuga

Bueno, logre terminar con este ultimo capitulo un poco más rápido que los últimos recientes, este capítulo tiene un poco mas de acción que los anteriores, así que rouga18, tu espera acabo, ya estoy empezando a idear el próximo capítulo esperando terminarlo en menos tiempo que me tomo subir este pero nada es seguro. Por cierto, gracias a Javier de Jesús seguras salas y a shehrezada por todos sus consejos, créanme que los tomo mucho en cuenta, y pos favor si ven algo en lo que pueda mejorar díganmelo pues ese es mi objetivo, mejorar como escritor. Se despide: darthshinji.

¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! Estas y otras palabras eran cada vez más comunes, no importaba cuanto tiempo estuvieran dentro, tampoco que han fuertes sean las personas, sencillamente nadie podía acostumbrarse a estar encerrado, acilo llevaba un tiempo funcionando como la súper prisión para súper humanos, muchos de sus prisioneros tan solo eran unos muchachos, fue diseñada para albergar a sus "huéspedes" con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero a pesar de esto nadie se sentía cómodo, en especial la huésped de la celda 132-h; una pobre muchacha con poderes de la naturaleza, lograba hacer crecer a las plantas a una velocidad inimaginable, aun así era un peligro sin mencionar que no quería registrarse. A pesar de lo inofensiva que parecía lo cierto es que su poder podía ser desencadenado con nefastas consecuencias, varias personas salieron lastimadas debido a eso, fue encerada a penas se le encontró, por ordenes de días se le arreglo una celda especial, ahora esta encadenada a una silla con un visor de realidad virtual, su función es la de recrear un ambiente al aire libre, sin embargo y por más perfecta que fuera su programación, ella no era feliz, sabía que nada de eso era real y que, en verdad estaba esclavizada a una vida de tortura mental, sin familia o amigos, solo a una computadora en su cabeza. Empezó a extrañar la vida libre, un acto tan sencillo como sentir el aire real en tu cara, todas esas cosas tan sencillas que hacen de la vida algo agradable y ella jamás volverá a tenerlos.

Pero por ahora, una huésped en especial es la que nos interesa, lleva aquí desde hace mucho, de hecho fue una de las primeras en estrenar (por decirlo así) esta enorme prisión. Fue raven quien logro vencerla, lo hiso al atacarla por sorpresa, no se sabía mucho de ella al encontrarla, solo que poseía un poder psíquico enorme, razón por la cual la tenían en suspensión: este es un término con el cual se hace alusión a huéspedes que están en suspensión mental, inactividad consiente, algo más relacionado con el sueño, adormecen la mente del usuario para que le resulte imposible darse cuenta de su verdadero entorno, desde que la trasladaron ha estado con signos estables, pero el día de hoy todo eso cambio, dicho de otra forma; nadie calculo de una forma precisa hasta qué grado legaría su poder psíquico, el poder de la mente, la fuerza de voluntad son cosas que no se pueden medir con una escala ni calcular con una formula, sencillamente es impredecible.

Un destello de gran cantidad de luz, sus ojos que llevaban bastante tiempo sin usarse no podían coordinarse para crear una imagen, tan solo era una destello de luz de gran potencia, todo era blanco fulminante, tomo unos minutos el que pudiera ver con un poco de claridad, pero no logro reconocer donde se encontraba, empezó a repasar los últimos acontecimientos de los que tenia recuerdo justo antes de caer en el sueño, recordaba la pelea con raven – si, ya lo recuerdo – se dijo a sí misma, pensó que había salido victoriosa, fue en ese momento cuando le dio la espalda a raven – debió ser en ese momento – la ataco por la espalda. Después de eso su mente no tenía nada, debido a el papel que jugaba raven con el decreto supuso que debería de estar en una especie de prisión. Volteo para visualizar su celda, no era nada original, y ahora que podía ver un poco mejor no tenía mucha iluminación, lo único que saltaba a la vista era aquella computadora enorme la cual tenía incorporada lo que parecía más un casco que llevaba a tapar los ojos de aquel que lo usara, cuando lo pensó bien, logro recordar que se había quitado algo de la cabeza cuando despertó, no se logro explicar cómo es que aquel artefacto termino con grietas y sacando chispas por doquier, daba la impresión que se había sobrecargado y hecho explosión. Pues si estoy en una prisión los guardias no tardaran en darse cuenta de esto; y así fue, el sonido de pasos apresurándose se hacía cada vez más fuerte, algunos guardias de los cuales encargarse no era un gran problema, pero si alguno de esos titanes llegaba podría fastidiarla más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aguantar. Estaba decidido, tenía que salir de allí de inmediato.

El sonido de la puerta de la celda se abrió, un guardia con traje y armadura entro por ella, apunto con su rifle, le ordeno estar quieta mientras se preparaba para apretar el gatillo si fuera necesario; ella dejo ver su rostro frio e indiferente ante aquella advertencia mientras de manera lenta y tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, abrió la palma de su mano dejándola expuesta ante su amenazante: el entorno empezó a cambiar, desfigurarse seria una palabra más apropiada, todo empezó a descomponerse y a perder la forma que tenia, un segundo más tarde el guardia estaba en el suelo.

Aun estaba aturdida pero sus poderes seguían siendo tan fuertes como antes. Empezó a avanzar por la puerta ahora que estaba abierta, la prisión en la que se encontraba daba el aspecto de haber sido fabricada por un diseñador que odiaba la luz y el color – no tendrá muchos admiradores entre quienes fueron bendecidos con el don de la vista – dijo de manera sarcástica a nadie en particular, había varias celdas pero todas estaban vacías y el único destello de luz era el que producían los faros rojos en señal de alarma por haber salido de su celda. Enfrente de ella se encontraba un corredor grande que recorría cada celda, era el único camino del cual era un hecho obvio que los demás guardias llegarían de allí, pero no había más remedio. Aun estaba débil como para intentar usar sus poderes a plenitud por lo que tendría que salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible y de preferencia con la menor cantidad de enfrentamientos dentro de lo posible, eran un buen plan excepto que los demás no tenían intención de llevarlo a cabo, la situación se complicaría debido a que un titán ya estaba en la escena de la prisión, y se dirigía a toda prisa a donde estaba la fuga.

Llevaba un buen rato recorriendo aquel corredor en forma de túnel desde hacía rato pero hasta ahora no le veía fin al recorrido, sin embargo algo exalto sus sentidos, tenía cierta capacidad para detectar emociones cercanas a ella que le pudieran perjudicar, dicho un poco mas especifico, lograba sentir cuando alguien en las cercanías quería atacarla, no siempre tenía esa habilidad, cuando si la tenia resultaba de mucha ayuda. Un joven de piel oscura llego hasta donde ella, venia flotando en lo que parecía ser una tabla flotante, si no mal recordaba su nombre es static shock, uno de las promesas de la nueva generación o algo así. -Detente ahí- le ordeno pero observo que no iba a ser tan sencillo.

-Quítate de mi camino- fue lo que ella le respondió con voz desafiante y mirada penetrante.

Static no iba a dejar que la situación se le saliera de control, sin más que decir extendió sus puños a lo alto y de ellos salió un rayo tras ojos de pura estática, todos y cada uno de ellos dio en el blanco; ella sintió el dolor que ese ataque provocaba, cada uno más doloroso que el anterior, parecía una lluvia sin fin, pero al poco rato los rayos cesaron y, aunque ahora estaba herida podía defenderse, junto sus dos palmas, las entrecerró y empezó a surgir luz entre las aberturas de sus dedo, después las separo y una pequeña esfera se pudo observar salir de allí, al principio era pequeña pero cada segundo estaba aumentando de tamaño, para cuando static quiso reaccionar esta ya cubría casi toda la estancia y en lo que parecía ser una explosión se partió en pedazos dejando salir una luz cegadora que lo cegó por unos minutos, para cuando tuvo tiempo suficiente para recuperar la visión ella ya no encontraba – rayos, creo que esta es la metida de pata más grande que he tenido – se reprendió a sí mismo –los demás me mataran cuando se enteren de esto – agrego por ultimo.

Sin ningún tipo de vista al exterior y con la iluminación que tenía era difícil saber si era de día o de noche, por la misma razón se sorprendió al ver que en la ciudad era pasado de mediodía, así seria mas difícil evitar llamar la atención y así fue, pues una sombra de oscuridad lleno una parte del piso donde se encontraba y sirvió como portal para que raven pudiera salir al exterior e interceptar a su presa.

Cuervo: exclamaba la fugitiva con exaltación, al parecer sus esfuerzos por evitar una pelea agotadora no darían ningún fruto.

Estas bajo arresto, mejor ríndete, no pudiste ganar la ultima vez y tampoco podrás esta – decía raven con voz de pocos amigos, aunque pensándolo bien, esa actitud era una de sus atributos que a la gente solía gustarle, a pesar de que ya no era una niña seguía conservando una actitud madura, fría, y directa con la gente, aunque siempre tenía esa madures poca común para su edad.

Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, las dos sabían que una pelea favorecería a raven sin mencionar que sería una batalla corta, un sencillo ademan con la mano para provocar a raven e incitarla a la pelea fue suficiente para que esta se diera cuenta de que hoy seria por las malas.

Si estaba por perder al menos seria quien empezara el combate, puso sus manos a cada lado de su rostro para enfocar lo mas que podía su poder psíquico, unas pequeñas ondas salieron de apoco desde su cabeza para expandirse hasta llegar a donde se encontraba raven.

Ella por su parte alzo las manos y sus ojos se oscurecieron para después proteger su cuerpo con una cúpula de oscuridad que detuvo el ataque mental, para cuando esta cúpula desapareció raven ya no se encontraba en el.

Aunque ya no estaba en el mismo lugar podía sentir su presencia demasiado cerca, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba ella, desconoció como podía moverse tan rápido en tan poco tiempo pero no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar para esquivar el golpe en el estomago de raven que por poco logra tumbarla, se protegió el estomago en señal de dolor y para cuando observo de nuevo raven ya estaba sobre ella quien realizo un giro elegante para terminar con una patada impactando en su cabeza, ahora ella estaba aturdida. De algún modo tendrá que encontrar el modo de salir de esa como fuera.

El ultimo impacto la había arrojado al piso si quería tener una oportunidad debería levantarse, se puso de pie pero raven ya estaba un paso delante de ella, se adelanto hasta su posición, coloco sus manos en su abdomen y después pronuncio sus tres palabras típicas de ella, un rayo de poder oscuro expedía desde sus manos y la prófuga recibió lo que parecía ser el impacto definitivo. Este último ataque la deposito bastante lejos de donde se encontraba originalmente, fue a chocar contra las grandes ventanas de un edificio próximo, el daño parcia ser bastante considerable, pero el gobierno pagaba las facturas de estos combates entre los registrados y los que no lo eran, así que no había de que preocuparse solo era cuestión de reclamar el premio; raven se acerco y empezó a usar sus poderes para quitar todo los vidrios y demás cosas que cayeron contra su rival, pero algo andaba mal, cuando retiro todo lo que estorbaba ella ya no se encontraba allí, se las arreglo para escabullirse –demonios- dejo exclamar debido a su frustración la gótica, pero de la nada fue atacada por sorpresa, sin alertar a nadie o hacer el mas mínimo ruido logro sujetarle la cabeza con sus manos, quería seguir peleando y quería que la cabeza de raven fuera la arena en esta ocasión.

Confusión, ira, negación, dolor, tristeza ¿amor? ¿Qué? ¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA!

Raven se negaba a sucumbir ante los efectos de su agresora psíquica, estaba dando pelea en su cabeza, su poder mental era muy fuerte, pero ella por otro lado estaba cada vez más debilitada, tal vez en otras circunstancias hubiera sido diferente, pero por ahora llevaba las de perder. La cabeza de raven parecía un paisaje siniestro, sus emociones y pensamientos estaban poco claros y el que estuviera combatiéndola no la ayudaba en nada, ninguna de las dos sabe muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvieron paradas sin hacer nada a la vista de las personas, pero al menos en su mente estuvieron un buen rato combatiendo, por fin ambas unidas en cuerpo y mente (eso se hubiera escuchado mejor en otras circunstancias, o con otra persona) se separaron la una de las otra, raven estaba a punto de estallar en coraje, nadie se metía en su cabeza sin recibir las consecuencias, ella por otro lado había llegado al límite de su poder, tanto huir de la prisión como combatir con raven era demasiado para alguien que tenia las fuerzas limitadas por el momento.

-Ya la tengo- decía raven por el comunicador –que alguien venga para que se la lleve.

Para ella era el final de todo, on podría seguir peleano aunque lo intentara. Raven se detuvo enfrente de ella para no perderla de vista, no quería tener más sorpresas por aquel día, no deberían tardar demasiado la patrulla con el equipo necesario para neutralizar sus poderes y llevarla devuelta a acilo, tres minutos más tarde un vehículo blindado apareció a la vista de raven custodiado por cyborg y nightwing, el robocop saco una mano para saludar a su amiga quien por su parte se sentía un poco desahogada ahora que podía dejar que alguien más se encargara del problema y al fin se iría a descansar….BBBOOOOOOMMMMMMM….. Un estruendo ensordecedor se produjo, venía desde el suelo y había logrado derribar al camión que transportaba a los guardias de la prisión, una cortina de escombro y polvo fue levantada haciendo imposible una visión clara.

Raven agito su brazo de un lado a otro dejando liberar un poco de sus poderes y de esta forma que estos se llevaran toda aquella suciedad para que lograra ver más claramente, aun no sabía quien había echo aquello, pero podía darse una idea muy buena de quien se trataba. Un súbito movimiento de su mano y raven formo una barrera detrás de ella contra la que se estrello una silueta amarilla y roja.

Esta vez no será tan sencillo kid flash – reclamaba raven – no sé que planean pero ella no se irá con ustedes.

El chico flash apenas se limito a decir –eso crees tú – y se marcho tan rápido como llego.

Nightwing y cyborg se agruparon para atacar juntos a su agresor, seguían sorprendiéndose de ver al verde seguir interrumpiendo en sus planes.

Cyborg apunto directo al verde que había salido en algún momento de alguna parte, nightwing saco su bastón reforzado mientras que con otra mano preparaba algunos de sus juguetes nuevos. –Ríndete bestita- no importaba cuanto tiempo o de que bando fuese, el no podía dejar de verlo como su amigo, pero eso no evitaría que lo detuviera de ser necesario, después de todo el jamás había logrado vencerlo en un combate. –Nunca has podido vencernos a nosotros bestita, ni separados ni mucho menos juntos - esto lo dijo cyborg con total seguridad.

Fue precisamente esa seguridad lo que hizo que Changeling se echara a reír – entonces el no te lo conto – dijo señalando a nightwing quien solo frunció el seño –no puedo creer que no les hayas dicho de nuestro pequeño encuentro –

¿De qué está hablando?- preguntaba cyborg.

El y yo ya nos hemos enfrentado últimamente – le respondía-

Espera un momento viejo – dijo mientras hacia una señal con sus manos de tiempo fuera- ¿me quieres decir que él te ha?….

Ahora no es el momento – interrumpía nightwing – por ahora debemos de echarle el guante antes de que corra como siempre, no lo lograra esta vez – y añadió para el verde – te quiero a ti.

Esto lo dijo como una expresión desafiante aludiendo al hecho de querer combatirlo directamente para esquitarse de la última vez que le pateo el trasero.

Tranquilo viejo, no se tu pero yo no tengo los mismos gustos que tu, piensa en starfirer y en todas tus fans, ya tuvieron suficiente con que sus artistas favoritos salieran del closet – obviamente el verde no entendió esto último como era debido –

Nunca diste gracia y no lo haces ahora – respondía nightwing con el semblante sin inmutarse –

Todo tiene que ser un chiste para ti ¿verdad? – Preguntaba cyborg-

Y ¿Por qué no? – Respondía Changeling – son unos amargados, pero si lo prefieren pasemos directamente al punto.

Ambos se prepararon para recibir al dragón, pensaron seria la transformación del verde, pero no fue así, era otra figura distinta, de apariencia antropomórfica que parecía ser una especie de jaguar pero con unas enormes garras, no sabían muy bien qué función desempeñaría pero si la había elegido en vez de ese dragón para combatir contra ellos dos debería de ser formidable.

Un rugido en señal de reto y así una batalla más daría comienzo. Dos bandos, un trofeo que reclamar, la vida de una psíquica formidable, solo uno podrá reclamarla, el ganador se la llevara a casa.


	20. caballero jaguar

Buenas a todos, saben estos días he estado muy ocupado, en especial por que os vecinos en estas fechas no me dejan dormir en paz porque o dejan de estallar cohetes a tres centímetros de mi ventana y dejando al día siguiente toda la basura enfrente de mi puerta, es por eso que quisiera invitarlos para lograr conciencia en cuanto a que si van a hacer alguna fiesta en la calle, por favor tengan la decencia de recoger su basura, no esparzan todo por la calle dejándola a los vecinos. No se me hace justo que después de cuidar no ensuciar la calle con cualquier cosa innecesaria terminen limpiando el desastre de los demás, si se están despiertos hasta las tres de la mañana creo que no perderán nada tardar una media hora más que se queden limpiando el desastre, estamos.

Por otra parte me vi frustrado de levantarme el día primero a las cinco de la mañana encendiendo bocinas por toda la casa y ponerme a jugar resident cinco para despertar y espantar gente, se que se oye contradictorio una cosa con otra pero deben de entender que ustedes no tienen vecinos que se les ocurre dormirse hasta bien entrada la madrugada sin dejar dormir hasta bien entrada la noche y todavía tenga que lidiar con el desastre que ellos hicieron y no recogieron, pero bueno ya será el otro año.

Gracias a todos los que han comentado, ángel de la noche, no saben cómo me anima el que sigas comentando de mi fic, y espero con ansias que actualices el tuyo, rouga 18, toaneo07 y hanonkurumi gracias chicos por su apoyo y espero que me puedan decir si no les molesta el por qué de esos nombres. Javier de seguras salas que me has dado tantas sugerencias, no sabes cómo has influido en esta historia, shehrezada gracias por tus criticas contructivas, por cierto en cuanto a las onomatopeyas, es solo que soy admirador de los libros de resident de S. D. Perry y me encanta la forma en que ellas las usa para crear imágenes mentales increíbles en mi opinión, si lo hago es solo por ella que ya quisiera yo escribir así, tomo muy en serio tu sugerencia, pero no te sientas mal si la vuelvo a utilizar en cualquier escrito que tenga en el futuro, intentare ponerla de algún modo que no se sienta fuera de lugar en el futuro si me animo a ponerla de nuevo. También quisiera pedir disculpas a todos ustedes, sé que tengo muchos horrores de ortografía y palabras mal escritas que hacen difícil y pesada la digestión de la lectura, me esfuerzo por que no vuelva a pasar, me disculpo sinceramente con ustedes que son los que batallan por entender lo que escribo y gracias por soportarme.

A por cierto, por los que pregunten de donde me inspire para lo del jaguar, además de que en este capítulo explico algo de eso, mi inspiración fue en la imagen de carolina heade antigua ilustradora de mitos y leyendas de salo, mitos y leyendas, fuiste único y uno de los mejores, más que yugi (por cierto quiero escribir un fic de yugi vs mitos y leyendas basada en una anécdota que me toco vivir y que lo arreglamos con este encuentro así que díganme que les parece la idea lectores de chile) te vamos a extrañar myl. Bueno me desvié del tema perdón, fe en su imagen de la expansión guerrero jaguar que me inspire para la criatura de nuestro héroe verde favorito.

Sin más los dejo con el fic, cualquier duda, comentario o pregunta dejen un review para saberlo y acarar cualquier cosa.

El jaguar se dirigió hacia ellos y soltó su grito de guerra, así fue como inicio todo, cyborg y nightwing tardaron tan solo un momento para reaccionar sin embargo no fue suficiente; aquel jaguar se lanzo con una velocidad del rayo, para cuando aquellos dos reaccionaron Changeling ya había abierto sus brazos y dando un giro sobre sí mismo y azotado un fuerte golpe para aquellos dos; estaba por propinar un segundo golpe pero fue detenido, dos esferas de energía verdosa explotaron poco delante de donde se hallaba obligándolo a detenerse en seco, voltio para ver a su atacante quien no era otra que starfirer lanzando su furia justiciera contra su antiguo amigo: ríndete por favor – decía starfirer – no quiero tener que lastimarte. Para cuando el polvo y tierra de la explosión se termino de diseminar se pudo de o observar la figura de nightwing dirigirse directamente al verde en un ataque explosivo, este logro esquivarlo, dos discos salieron desde la mano de nightwing para impactar si bien no en el verde si muy cerca de él para absorber gran parte del daño; cyborg no perdió el tiempo sino que, rápidamente convirtió su brazo derecho en aquella maravilla de la ingeniería y lo lanzo contra su atacante; en total fueron dos los impactos que recibió Changeling quien se perdió entre las sombras de las explosiones de aquellos registrados.

Raven estaba observando a lo lejos aquel combate del cual, ansiaba por tomar parte inmediatamente, sin embargo no podía dejar a su prófuga sin vigilancia pues aun corría el riesgo de que la sacaran de allí los rebeldes. No tendría que esperar demasiado tiempo para entrar en acción, lo mas seguir es que una segunda patrulla estuviera en camino, por lo general y para evitar un ataque a manos de los rebeldes, solían enviarse dos patrullas, la segunda debió de atrasarse por lo que no tardaría en aparecer. Y así fue, a la poca distancia se pudo observar el rojo y azul de la fuerza especial de la policía para amenazas súper humanas, unos segundos transcurrieron en lo que a raven parecieron horas pero al final ya habían llegado: oficial Valentine a su servicio señorita raven- fue lo que el oficial dijo tan solo puso un pie debajo de su patrulla - encárguense de ella – profirió raven a los oficiales – y sin más se retiro lo más rápido que pudo para unirse a sus compañeros.

Por fin la líder había llegado, aterrizo al frente del grupo para tomar su deber a cargo de la operación -titanes prepárense –grito a su equipo. Robin, cyborg y starfirer estaban listos para atacar de inmediato si la situación así lo requería, por fin el encuentro que tanto anhelaban algunos y temían otros había llegado.

Poco a poco las nubes de escombro y tierra de los anteriores ataques se estaban esparciendo y de a poco se alcanzo a observar la silueta de Changeling, convertido otra vez en humano, se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo pero al parecer no estaba herido, más bien se le alcanzaba a ver sereno e inmutable con cierto aire controlador de la situación, entre mas se difuminaba el entorno más claro se le podía ver la expresión en el rostro de total tranquilidad y su irritante sonrisa de lado a lado que les decía: "yo puedo entender el chiste y ustedes no". Era irritante y perturbador a la vez como no se dan una idea; otra silueta salió de entre el polvo, una más se le unió seguida de una tercera, en total fueron 4, contando al verde los que formaban aquella pequeña resistencia de titanes.

Argent, spoiler y kid flash salieron desde lo más escondido para unirse a su líder en el combate –y dime – argent se encontraba con su pose típica, con una mano en la cadera y la otra cayendo poco más abajo de su cintura al dirigirse a Changeling- ¿Quién es ese nuevo amigo tuyo? Tepeyollotl – respondió con la barbilla en alto demostrando orgullo -

¿Quién? – Respondieron todos a coro-

Tepeyollotl –refirmó el verde- el jaguar mitológico de los terremotos

Ba, por favor lo estas inventado – declaro spoiler –

Que no, es de la mitología mexica, ¿es que nuca han oído de ellos?

La verdad no– refutaba kid flash – además un jaguar no produce terremotos.

Por eso es mitolo… saben que –añadió por ultimo – solo digamos que es un felino grande de una antigua cultura.

A todos les pareció dejarlo en eso que seguir con las clases de historia universal del verde.

Unos instantes pasaron y por fin ambos bandos se vieron directamente. Raven observaba con ira al Changeling pues ya no soportaba el hecho de tener que verle a la cara desde hacía un tiempo, sin mencionar que se encontraba argent o la traidora y ahora podría desquitarse de aquello; nightwing solo tenía una idea en la cabeza: detener a los rebeldes y en especifico a Changeling, ya no le parecía una simple formalidad de su nuevo trabajo, ahora es por mero orgullo, a decir verdad solo cyborg y starfirer eran los únicos que se sentían un tanto incómodos con tal situación, los dos se habían hecho de una gran amistad con el verde, pero eso no impediría que cumplieran con su deber.

Y así empezó el primer combate directo contra estos dos bandos. Algunos de los civiles que estaban observando z lo lejos no podían fijar los ojos en ningún miembro en particular, era tanto que ver a tanta velocidad que sencillamente sus ojos se perdían en el campo de la batalla. Los registrados no tardaron en responder, todos se dispersaron para atacar a un héroe ilegal pero pronto descubrieron que eso no sería posible, a pesar de que estaban avanzando los rebeldes no se separaban más de medio metro de los demás, al final fue nightwing quien se decidió a dar el primer golpe pero de inmediato kid flash corrió a enorme velocidad alrededor del grupo protegiéndolos con un halo que formaba con su cuerpo en movimiento y repeliendo el ataque.

Jaguar, o Tepeyollotl como lo nombro Changeling, volvió a transformarse, se adelanto con su rapidez hasta estar muy cerca de los registrados y lanzo su potente rugido. Raven estaba por pronunciar sus palabras mágicas, lanzaría un potente ataque de energía oscura, y terminaría con esta pelea con una dosis de violencia extrema, pero no, se quedo parada sin hacer nada y no entendía el por qué; no podía atacarlo ¿a caso aun tenia fuertes sentimientos de amistad hacia el verde? ¿O tal vez, solo tal vez ese sentimiento se transformo en algo más fuerte? Claro que todo eso se sale un poco de contexto si tomamos en cuenta que los demás tampoco se movían; en sus caras tenían el semblante de sorpresa y en sus ojos la ambición de moverse, pero ninguno podía hacerlo, estaban paralizados.

Quito su mano de la cintura, lo extendió y formo una pequeña esfera de color rojo; argent sabia que esa era su señal para entrar en acción, deberían ser rápidos y precisos para triunfar, el error no estaba permitido, una pequeña esfera pero que almacenaba un gran poder y de pronto lo lanzo hacia los registrados quienes no pudieron evitar un golpe directo.

Nunca ninguno de ellos había recibido un golpe de energía de argent, hasta ese momento no sabían lo doloroso que era una de esas esferas tan compactas, más de uno salió despedido en el aire obligándolos a recorrer algunos metros hacia atrás. Nightwing intento levantarse, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que le era más difícil de lograr de lo que debería ser en realidad, no entendía por qué, en el pasado había recibido golpes más fuertes y se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado, entonces ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? Poco a poco se espabilo y logro enderezarse pero, de pronto, el sonido de garras contra el pavimento llamo su atención y de atrás de él se dirigía Changeling en forma de jaguar, como si de un ataque en estampida se tratase. Dio un salto y coloco sus brazos dirigidos hacia nightwing como si de lanzas se tratase pero fallo, o eso pensó nightwing, otro rugido esta vez más fuerte; quizá la proximidad del verde hacia parecer más potente ese rugido como fuera esto, para cuando menos se lo espero el jaguar había desaparecido.

Aun confundido por ese repentino ataque la silueta de spoiler llego tan tranquila como la briza del viento: novata, será fácil detenerla no me tomara mucho – o al menos eso es lo que pensaba nightwing. Se había colocado los brazos en el pecho en forma de una x mientras esquivaba el golpe de Changeling, probablemente como protección adicional; esa confianza suya en la victoria del combate empezó a decaer cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía retirar los brazos de su cuerpo, a decir verdad no podía mover ninguna extremidad: estaba a merced de spoiler.

Quisiera decir que me dolerá más a mí que a ti – expreso la novata de los rebeldes mientras rebuscaba en su cinturón por algún "juguetillo" para la ocasión – pero la verdad espero que te duela mucho. Nightwing no podía ver su rostro pues lo único que se observaba debajo de esa capucha rosada eran unos grandes ojos blancos rodeados de obscuridad, aun así supuso que estaría con una sonrisa diabólica bajo esa mascara. Tal parece que spoiler aun no perdonaba a nightwing lo que le provoco en su último encuentro, un tobillo dislocado entre otras cosas no sanaban rápido, sino que la dejaban con un doloroso recuerdo y era muy difícil evitar tomárselo personal. Nightwing veía como ella sacaba de su cinturón varias armas rudimentarias: balines, soja con esferas de hierro a ambos lados, algo que no reconoció pero era evidente que tenía mucho filo; una gota de sudor empezó a recorrer su nuca, empezó a retorcerse todo lo que pudo buscando salir de allí pero era en vano. A spoiler le hubiera encantado torturarlo un poco más, peo el tiempo se le acababa además de que las instrucciones de Changeling fueron bastante claras: nada de tortura psicológica, solo tortura física. Eso le quitaba la diversión pero órdenes eran órdenes. Encontró lo que estaba buscando, un pequeño dispositivo detonador que coloco tranquilamente en el pecho de nightwing, después de darle una palmada en el hombro lo tomo de los brazos y lo lanzo con toda la fuerza que disponía mandándolo lo más lejos posible de ella.

Las partes robóticas de cyborg absorbieron parte del daño, y por daño quiero decir dolor ya que esas partes también podrían salir lastimadas causando una repercusión en el combate, aun así logro ponerse de pie para seguir peleando. Un rugido, el jaguar seguramente, resonó por detrás de él, si permaneció allí o se fue ya no lo supo, su cuerpo a penas y se movía. Un desello de color rojo apareció donde se hallaba, kid flash se mostro ante cyborg con una fuerte sonrisa en el rostro. Forzó su voluntad lo mas que pudo para poder transformar ese brazo suyo en cañón para poder dispararle pero el resultado fue desastroso. Por favor – grito el chico flash – podría esquivarlo sin necesidad de mi velocidad. El pelirrojo dejo escapar una mueca de sorpresa mientras se alejaba rápidamente de cyborg. El no entendió muy bien el por qué de eso, se esclareció el asunto cuando recibió el cuerpo de su amigo gótico que cayó desde los aires para tumbarlos a los dos de nuevo en el suelo; cyborg miro a nightwing y los ojos se le abrieron totalmente al notar el explosivo plástico que traía este puesto: me lleva la…. Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que detonara y el aire se llenaba rápidamente de aquella onda expansiva que los volvió a mandar por el aire, no era letal pero si dolorosa y lo suficientemente potente para dejarlos fuera del combate por el momento.

Un poco de polvo y uno que otro arañazo pero aparte de eso starfirer se encontraba muy bien, los tamararianos eran famosos por poseer una piel con enorme resistencia para el combate. Se le complico un poco poder ponerse de pie siendo que prácticamente no tenía ningún daño físico pero le dio poca importancia. Las repercusiones que dejo el ataque de argent fueron solo complicaciones para observar con claridad, un destello tan fuerte como aquel hizo que sus ojos tardaran un poco en acostumbrase a la luz del día. A penas y tuvo tiempo para recuperarse pues argent entro en escena de inmediato atacando a starfirer, como pudo alzo vuelo y empezó a contra atacar, argent la siguió llevando la pelea al aire; entre ambas se desato un combate en las alturas, tanto agente como starfirer lanzaban sus rayos desde sus manos para intentar dañar a la otra, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que contaba con otra arma para inclinar la balanza a su favor, recordó sus rayos poderosos que era capaz de lanzar desde sus ojos, uno tras otro empezó a lanzar su furia justiciera contar argent. En mi planeta tenemos un nombre para traidores como tu – grito un tanto frenético cuando sostenía un momentáneo cese al fuego – y es: shingi octomi. Pues a la shingi contigo; saco su energía materializándola en forma de dos palmas enormes y azoto con todas sus fuerzas a la tamarareana, starfirer recibió de lleno el golpe, un gemido de dolor procedió de ella y empezó a caer en picada hacia el suelo. Por un momento perdió el conocimiento pero de inmediato abrió los ojos y salió de vuelta hacia el cielo para proseguir la pelea; ruido, una explosión, voltio para observar y con asombro se dio cuenta de que se trataban de cyborg y nightwing, no entendí muy bien que había pasado pero no era necesario para saber que estaban mal heridos. Argent no titubeo en continuar peleando, starfirer se distrajo a sabiendas de que estaba en medio de un combate, se dirigió hacia ella y junto toda la energía que podía soltar de un solo golpe; el verdadero alcance de su límite pocas veces lo dejaba ver, pero esta ocasión fue diferente, el poder emanaba desde su cuerpo, literalmente, los ojos le brillaron con un rojo escarlata y su cuerpo emanaba un vapor de color similar, no solo sus manos sino que el brazo entero soltaba en destello cegador, en ese estado sus capacidades se multiplicaban, su velocidad fue incrementada y en un estallido de energía salió volando hacia starfirer, apunto con sus brazos y soltó su poder que ya anunciaba a gritos querer salir liberado. Fue un disparo a quemarropa, sería difícil que la pelirroja se recuperada pronto de eso, argent por otro lado estaba agotada, tanta energía liberada de un solo golpe resultaba muy útil, pero la dejaba agotada y casi se podría decir indefensa.

Raven había recibido la mayor parte del impacto, después de todo no era buena idea estar hasta el frente del grupo. Giro rápidamente hacia atrás y de un movimiento con sus manos formo una cúpula protectora, a pesar de que aun no podía ver claramente sus sentidos percibían cierta presencia verde. Las garras del jaguar chocaron contra la protección psíquica de raven. Aquel jaguar se detuvo cerca de su primer ataque, se voltio hacia raven para disponerse a rugir una vez más; una sombra oscura cubrió el suelo donde estaba raven y desapareció dentro de esta. Changeling volvió a su forma original: bien raven – mencionaba el verde – dejemos a los niños jugar, solo tú y yo, líder contra líder, mano a mano. Varios objetos se llenaron de obscuridad y salieron disparados hacia el verde, este hizo lo suyo esquivando cada uno de aquellos proyectiles. Raven salió por detrás de Changeling y se le lanzo contra él para atacarlo, el verde por su parte empezó a bloquear cada uno de sus golpes.

Por fin lo tenía en frente, después de tanto tiempo al fin lo tenía ahí para ella sola, por extraño que parezca no lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella pensaba que lo aria.

Un aura negra cubrió sus dos manos, con las palmas abiertas empezó a atacar al verde. Changeling esquivo varios de sus ataques pero uno logro rozarle el brazo, entendió el por qué de esa peculiaridad de raven, una tajada similar a la herida de un arma punzocortante, la sangre empezó a salir de allí: muy bien ya entendí, manos malas – grito el verde asombrado – si no te conociera diría que me tratas de impresionar.

El comentario no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Raven había quedado tan impresionada por lo mucho que había mejorado Changeling la primera vez que fue a esa dimensión que desde su regreso empezó a entrenarse para poder usar sus poderes de manera distinta, pensar fuera de la caja por un momento.

Varias cuchilladas, una tras de otra, Changeling se dedico a cubrirse y esquivar nada mas, una patada de parte del verde hacia l parte frontal de raven que bloqueo con sus brazos. El verde se movió lo más rápidamente posible para evitar una estocada de raven.

Date por vencido: exclamo raven. Changeling no hizo más que reír – ¿tú y quien más me obligara?

Una explosión cerca de allí sobresalto los sentidos de raven, pudo sentir rápidamente el dolor de sus compañeros. Otro más, era starfirer: era una trampa, no era un ataque frenético ni improvisado, Changeling ya había organizado todo, tenía razón estaba sola y en clara desventaja. Unos segundos transcurrieron desde que raven había bajado la cara y la acción había parado. Changeling se dirigió hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando de la nada los poderes de raven salieron para protegerla formando una barrera entre los dos, el no alcanzo a escuchar pero se imagino que estaba pronunciando sus tres palabras favoritas para liberar sus poderes.

Raven desapareció entre la oscuridad que cubrió gran parte de aquél lugar, inmediatamente los demás rebeldes salieron a buscar a su líder pero el asombro los conmociono. El suelo que estaba cubierto por materia oscura empezó a tomar forma, garras empezaron a salir de entre el piso y formas oscuras se materializaron, seres sin forma pero con extremidades cual un lobo y algunos otros con alas invadieron rápidamente el lugar.

Varias de esas criaturas empezaron a correr hacia Changeling, sorprendido pero no pasmado se defendió como pudo, logro esquivar la embestida de uno, salto para esquivar a otro, un tercer salto, solo que en este último logro contraatacar con una fuerte patada en la cabeza de uno de aquellos seres. Voltio a su alrededor en busca de los demás, trataba de ubicarlos y de tener claro donde se encontraban todos sus recursos, observo a los demás luchando contra esas figuras negras y parecían estar perdiendo. Una vibración en el suelo, otra explosión, si era lo que Changeling estaba esperando, era la señal que estaba esperando, una tela e humo se estaba levantando a lo lejos: titanes esa es la seña ya saben qué hacer, sepárense.

A penas terminaba de pronunciar esto y varias criaturas saltaron hacia el cubriéndolo por completo, kid flash como pudo logro ayudar a argent y spoiler a escapar de allí, las tomo de las manos y con gran esfuerzo logro mover a los tres con toda la velocidad que pudo para salir en una pieza. Se preocupo por un minuto y empezó a preguntarse si debería regresar por Changeling, pero rápidamente se disipo ese temor al ver unas enormes garras y aun mas grandes alas salir de entre esa obscuridad, el dragón del verde ya estaba en pleno vuelo escapando de la pelea.

Aquellos seres negros de energía desaparecieron de inmediato a penas huyeron los rebeldes, raven apareció en medio de ellos mientras su cuerpo sucumbía al cansancio, se había quedado de rodillas en el suelo, lo único que la sostenía eran sus manos sobre el pavimento que cargaban con su peso, una técnica espectacular sin duda, pero usaba toda su energía, estaba completamente agotada; desde hace algún tiempo había estado buscando el modo de liberar todo su poder, no era un secreto que al dejar escapar sus emociones gran parte de su poder era liberado, al controlar sus emociones en lugar de reprimirlas podría usarlos de maneras únicas, este día se acaba de mostrar una de ellas.

Cyborg se ocupaba tecleando el ordenador desde hace un buen rato, el sol había caído desde hace unas horas, era una lástima que ninguno de ellos pudiera ver el ocaso tan bello que suscito esa tarde: guya – exclamaba con gran satisfacción – por fin descubrí que fue lo que paso.

El resto de los titanes originales se encontraban en la sala recuperándose de las heridas del combate gracias a las habilidades sanadoras de raven, aun así todos preguntaron a que es lo que se refería cyborg.

Este dejo lo que estaba escribiendo en el ordenador y empezó su explicación lo más sencilla y clara posible: mientras los combatíamos con los rebeldes sufrimos algo muy parecido a la parálisis, sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo aunque no le preste ninguna atención en aquel momento. Retome la atención en este incidente cuando me contaron que sufrieron algo similar después de separarnos en el combate, como sea me puse a investigar y averigüe que todos esos incidentes tienen algo en común: nos paralizamos cuando el verde rugió contra nosotros.

Todos los presenten recordaron que ese estado se presento después de ese rugido y se preguntaron cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta desde el principio.

Pero – interrumpió nightwing - ¿no le teníamos miedo para quedarnos congelados?

Un rugido no causa tal cosa, solo era molesto cuanto mucho.- agrego raven.

Hasta ahora – prosiguió starfirer – lo único que me había dejado pasmada era la mordedura de una avispa de las lunas de nayito. (Se le olvido agregar además su primer beso con nightwing, pero creyó que no era el momento de mencionarlo).

Bueno yo también lo creí improbable, pero después de indagar un rato por los archivos de la base de datos, o sea google halle que no somos los primeros en experimentar al cosa, al parecer se cree que los rugidos del algunos felinos, entre ellos el tigre tienen la capacidad de paralizar por un segundo a sus presas; no lo entiendo al cien por ciento pero ya sé que ese jaguar suyo no es solo para correr e intimidar, al parecer encontró la forma de controlar los decibeles que produce ese rugido de tal forma que la frecuencia que produce paralice el cuerpo humano.

Atravesar media ciudad no era una tarea fácil sobre todo si lo haces esquivando a todos los policías de la ciudad que te están buscando. Oye jefe –gritaba kid flash al ver al verde llegar tranquilamente a su base secreta, que se encuentra en una bodega abandonada del muelle 8- alguien, y no diré quien, decidió que como es la primera vez que les ganamos a los registrados de manera tan contundente deberíamos festejarlo. Y se alguien, no señalare a nadie en especifico, convenció al grupo para que aceptaran la propuesta. Y ese alguien anónimo ya encargo una buena cantidad de pizza para todos.

¿Fuiste tú?- Pregunto el verde. Si.

Acaso no es peligroso que alguien venga y nos pueda ver, podría llamar a la policía.

Descuida jefe –decía despreocupado el pelirrojo – ya me encargue para que no pase nada.

Hace unos minutos

Si disculpe quisiera ordenar piza….sería tan amable de decirle al repartidor que las deje a la entrada de los muelles allí encontrara el dinero…¿Cómo que sospechoso?...no tiene nada de raro….es que soy supersticioso e acuerdo.

Changeling donde rayos estabas –argent no parecía contenta de verle, su mirara de preocupación era evidente, algo no andaba bien – tienes que venir a dentro pronto.

Todos se encontraban observando a la chica misteriosa que movilizo a medio cuartel de agentes estaba tirada en el suelo en posición fetal, se veía tan tierna descansando inconsciente en el piso. El plan de Changeling fue todo un éxito, distraer a los titanes del gobierno con un falso encuentro entre ellos para red x tuviera tiempo de deshacerse de los guardias y sacarla de allí para traerla a la base secreta.

Solo quiero dejar claro que ya estaba así cuando la deje, yo no le hice nada – argumentaba red x para defenderse de algunas miraras que las dos chicas del grupo empezaron a lanzarle cuando vieron el estado en que se encontraba su visitante.

Es verde – dejaba claro spoiler al resto del grupo –

No puede ser verde eso no es natural ni normal.

¿A caso será un monstruo? –preguntaba kid flash.

No –opinaba argent – de seguro la trataron con radiación en esa prisión, ese color asqueroso es sinónimo de enfermedad y podredumbre.

Una pequeña gota de sudor salió de la nuca de Changeling quien no decía nada contra los argumentos de los demás, al parecer esperaba que alguien tomara la iniciativa en ofrecer alguna disculpa al respecto.

Oigan chicos – se animo por fin a decir – como que estoy presente saben.

Los demás siguieron diciendo comentarios despectivos respecto al color de la chica y lo malo que se ve.

Un lago pasillo separaba el cuarto de operaciones de la sala de descanso y dos titanes de dirigían rápidamente a recorrerlo. Estrella roja y Wonder girl legaron hasta donde se encontraban los titanes originales o al menos la mayor parte de ellos. Traían lamentables noticias que reportar: el vehículo blindado que transportaba a la prisionera había sido interceptado poco después de que empezara el conflicto entre los titanes y los rebeldes, los guardias que fueron atacados identificaron a su agresor como red x y se la prisionera no se sabía nada.

Fue una trampa, un faro y caímos en el – raven fue la primera en romper el silencio de frustración en los que se hallaba el equipo. Cyborg intento calar la situación, le menciono a raven que no se culpara por lo sucedido, nadie se hubiera imaginado que red x estaría trabajando para los rebeldes, nadie se hubiera esperado algo así, no de el al menos; pese a todo raven se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido, como líder de los titanes era su responsabilidad asumir las consecuencias de una mala decisión, sin mencionar que ahora le rendía cuentas al gobierno directamente y a ellos no les gustara saber que nadie con poderes sobre humanos se escapara así como así.

La fiesta se había acabado, red x no participo de ella, no era un tipo al que le gustara estar rodeado de gente, compartía la personalidad de un mercenario, nada de relaciones solo trabajo. Los demás se encontraban adentro intentando no despertar a su invitad clorofílica, todos excepto Changeling quien estaba disfrutando de la vista que le producía el mar, había tenido un día pesado y muy largo. En noches tranquilas como esa sus recuerdos vagaban hacia sus hermanas gemelas que había dejado atrás y en lo que pensarían de él si lo vieran ahora, también empezó a meditar en raven, para él era claro que ella había jugado un papel clave en que por fin se decidiera a volver; un sentimiento que había estado ahogando desde hace un tiempo: lo que sentía hacia raven. Era obvio que algo más que una simple amistad surgía en su cabeza y desde que llego a su mundo quería pasar tiempo de "calidad" con ella, pero eso no era posible gracias a que estaban en bandos rivales. Por otro lado nunca había visto a raven usar sus poderes así; es verdad que una vez se salieron de control cuando negó por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos, pero esta vez era diferente: esta vez fue intencional, tenía pleno control, debería pensar mucho al respecto de esto. Sus pensamientos se vieron estorbados un momento: Changeling puedo hablar contigo –argent presentaba ante el verde para su sorpresa- bueno, no soy muy buena para esto, pero gracias.

Gracias ¿Por qué?

Porque tú me ayudaste a mejorar mis habilidades.- Changeling, en su papel de líder no solo daba órdenes a los demás, también se encargo de trabajar con ellos para que al igual que él, pudieran usar sus poderes de formas distintas, sencillamente mejorarlas; argent poseía una reputación de cero tolerancia con los hombres, no le gustaba tratar con ellos ni recibir órdenes, era más del tipo chica dominante, cuando se unió a la resistencia estaba decidida a resignarse a recibir órdenes como parte de su castigo por perseguir a los héroes no registrados, pero con el paso del tiempo vio que no estaba tan mal, el verde logro que disfrutara de lo que hacía y en cierta medida que se divirtiera con ello, logro enseñarle nuevas formas de pensar y actuar sobre todo con sus poderes, él fue quien le ayudo a usarlos de manera distinta y al menos le debía las gracias por eso – bueno era todo lo que quería decirte – y sin más se retiro con la cara sonrojada, ojos cerrados y rostro serio para disimular su pena.

Solo quería agradecerte – spoiler le encontró justo cuando argent se marchaba y le dirigió estas palabras al chico verde – antes de que me uniera a ustedes no era más que una aficionada jugando al héroe, pero ahora siento que formo parte de algo especial, que de verdad puedo ayudar a hacer una diferencia, me has ayudado a mejorar mis técnicas de combate entre otras cosas, bueno estoy en deuda contigo.

Changeling estaba sonrojado, no era común que nadie le agradeciera por nada; spoiler no se molesto en ocultar su sonrojo, ese rostro jovial y alegre inyectaba seguridad en el equipo, pero ese día lleno a Changeling de nostalgia, se había dado cuanta de algo importante; sus maestros murieron, pero cuando enseñaba a su equipo lo que ellos le enseñaron a él, de algún extraño modo su legado permanecería y atravesaría el tiempo y el espacio, y pensar que ellos nunca se imaginaron que tan lejos llegarían sus enseñanzas.

Mira spoiler – dijo por ultimo Changeling – es un hermoso atardecer de un ocaso crepuscular.

Un golpe en la cabeza del verde dejo notar que su chiste no fue bien recibido: no abuses del momento verde- dijo por ultimo spoiler después de que su líder arruinara el momento.


	21. Relleno

Aviso importante: queridos lectores.

Debido a un imprevisto con el trabajo, este me absorberá todo el tiempo de la próxima semana, razón por la cual he decidido publicar el capitulo que estaba preparando el día de hoy, en esencia este sería la introducción al capítulo, pero debido a que no podre escribir hasta terminar esta semana que viene y dado que la longitud de lo que ya tenía avanzado me pareció razonable tome la decisión de subirlo. Este breve capitulo no contestara a las interrogantes que el mismo pueda generar, las respuestas vendrán hasta el próximo capítulo, debido a estas razones y por que el tiempo que me tomaría terminar el capitulo previsto anteriormente seria un periodo considerablemente largo opte por subirlo tal cual está ahora. Gracias por su comprensión.

A la vez y por las mismas razones me tomara días antes de que siquiera pueda leer lo reviews que me dejen, aun así me gustaría ver sus comentarios sobre el capitulo incompleto para saber lo que piensan del tal. Saben que acepto cualquier comentario y antes de dejarlos pido por ultimo que dentro de lo posible no lo vean como un capitulo en sí, sino mas bien uno de relleno.

Darthshinji.

Debes hacer lo correcto.- cuantas veces no hemos oído esas palabras, ya sea cuando haces algo erróneo o cuando no quieres lastimar a alguien. Son muchas e innumerables las ocasiones en que pensamos que actuamos de forma correcta, sin embargo: ¿Cómo saber qué es lo correcto? Sabemos que debemos hacerlo, mas no que debemos hacer en sí. Ese el dilema en el cual Changeling se vio envuelto y después de casi una semana no podía salir.

Los acontecimientos que llevaron a Changeling a lo más cercano de la desesperación ocurrieron poco después de que rescataran a la chica psíquica de los registrados. El verde y argent se encontraban charlando sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, sobre el combate entre los titanes, más específicamente de raven.

Hace algún tiempo – comenzó a hablar argent – corrió el rumor de que raven trabajaba en un arma secreta, con el tiempo otros decían que había obtenido otros poderes, nunca se supo que era en realidad.

¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado? –Preguntaba Changeling-

Argent se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos para continuar: solo era un rumor –comento- nunca lo tome en serio, eran muchas cosas las que se decía, di mi mejor esfuerzo por decirte todo lo que era relevante respecto a ellos, pensé que no había tiempo para especular.

Changeling se disculpo, no quería que sonara como regaño. Se coloco las manos sobre la cabeza para rascarse mientras su cerebro trabajaba en idear alguna teoría de cómo era eso posible.

Esa invocación por decirlo así – dijo el – es difícil de explicar. Algo así solo lo había visto una sola vez, pero fue cuando los sentimientos de raven se salieron de control, si ahora puede controlarlos a voluntad quiere decir que; espera, que tal si no fue a voluntad, solo quiere hacernos creer que están bajo control, en tal caso eso quiere decir solo una cosa: la raven que conocemos es en realidad starfirer que tomo su cuerpo mediante un cambio de mente y logra usar sus poderes al liberar sus emociones después de un beso de su novio.

Changeling tenía una peculiaridad que lo hacía diferente a los demás, una capacidad de razonamiento único; algunas veces y gracias a cosas aparentemente insignificantes lograba dar grandes deducciones, un razonamiento fuera de lo normal, cuando eso pasaba era capaz de resolver problemas que la mayoría daría por inexplicables.- esta NO era una de esas brillantes deducciones.

Los rayos del sol brillante para ese día fueron abruptamente oscurecidos por una mano abierta que viajaba a gran velocidad. Un gemido de dolor salió del verde a causa del dolor del golpe de argent. No seas idiota –decía ella- cuando vas a dejar de decir tonterías. Argent alzo su mano dispuesta a castigar de nuevo a su líder por jugar en el momento equivocado pero el verde tomo con sus dos manos la de ella para evitar el segundo golpe; argent escucho los latidos de su corazón acelerado y sentía que la cara se le volvía de color rojo, nadie le había tomado su mano de esa manera, por lo general ningún chico tenían ese tipo de "tacto" para con ella, era una chica ruda que podía partirte la cara, razón por la cual los resultaba atractiva a los chicos pero no se atrevían a nada con ella, tal vez esa fue una razón más por lo que su temperatura corporal se saliera de la tabla. Estaba toda sonrojada ella lo sabía, aun así sin darse cuenta ya había acercado varios centímetros su cabeza a la de su no muy retirado líder.

Spoiler tomo un paso rápido hacia la entrada principal mientras luchaba con su largo cabello rubio el cual era puesto delante de ella por el viento que soplaba fuerte ese día, no tardo mucho en llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus colegas a quienes encontró en un no tan buen momento. Su impecable postura rápidamente se desfiguro mientras los observaba con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos quebrados.

Chicos….he… ¿interrumpo algo?

A spoiler, es que estábamos con lo del beso –dijo Changeling sin darse cuenta de que su compañera recién llegada no estaba al tanto de sus comentarios que antecedieron esta postura –

Un súbito "que" resonó de ambas chicas, una de asombro mientras que otra por no creer posible que alguien diera una explicación como esa para aquel incidente.

Si –continuo con la mayor inocencia posible el verde mientras seguía tomado de la mano de Argent pero con el rostro de ella más alejado debido a la abrupta interrupción de spoiler- es gracias a eso que puede usar sus poderes de maneras distintas a lo normal.

Claro que esto lo malinterpreto spoiler, quien en vez de relacionarlo con raven (como debería de ser) lo relaciono con la nueva manifestación de argent que uso en la última pelea contra los titanes registrados.

Se pudo ver en esa tierna cara jovial y sin mascara que estaba malinterpretando por completo la "explicación" de Changeling, argent ya había perdido la paciencia que en si era poca en esta situación, jaloneo su mano entre las de el verde para liberarla y con total rabia dirigió un fuerte golpe directamente en la cabeza del verde con tanta fuerza que este se estrello contra el duro pavimento.

No ocurre nada – fue lo que argent expuso ante spoiler después de recuperarse de ese mal momento que tanta frustración le produjo- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Spoiler balbuceo por un minuto antes de recordar por que había venido a buscarlos –ya esta lista – dijo antes de que se pusieran en marcha mientras Changeling se quedaba atrás sobándose la cabeza y dejando escapar sus ultimo gemidos de dolor.

Argent –pregunto la rubia con un poco de miedo- ¿Qué paso haya atrás?

Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse, medio cerró los ojos por la vergüenza de lo que ella estaba pensando y haciendo en ese momento –no quiero hablar de ello- fue lo que por fin dijo en un intento de cerrar la conversación.

Atravesaron aquel enorme cuarto para llegar sonde ella, por fin había despertado. Debido a la enorme cantidad de tiempo en la que permaneció inconsciente supusieron que debieron sedarla con algún calmante muy fuerte para mantener sus poderes bajo control; spoiler le había traído algo de ropa para que pudiera cambiarse, no era mucho pero sería mejor que los trapos viejos y deslechados, así había su ropa después de su encentro con raven. Una falda azul con una blusa blanca casi en su totalidad salvo por unas líneas cruzadas de rojo que formaban una enorme x, no hacía falta traer algo para cubrir su identidad, ya era conocida para todos los registrados además del hecho que, al igual que Changeling, su color de piel la delataría. Después de despertar y pasar por el pequeño trauma de despertad en un lugar desconocido rodeada de personas ajenas vinieron las explicaciones, quienes eran ellos, por que luchaban y por quela ayudaron; ella por su parte explico los motivos de su arresto y el por qué de su peculiar tono de piel. No tardaron en convencerla en unirse a su movimiento pues ella misma pidió entrar, su nombre; ella menciono que le podían llamar: miss martian.


	22. Confucion

Después de un tiempo pero por fin lo complete, responderá algunas preguntas generadas en el capítulo de relleno y dará pie a una épica batalla en capítulos futuros.

Aprovecho para mandar un saludo a todos los que han comentado y siguen esta historia un tanto rara, a la vez que me disculpo por el ultimo capitulo que tal vez no fue del agrado de muchos, espero que este nuevo episodio sea más de su agrado.

Darthshinji.

Una noche fría pero agradable, de vez en cuando el viento soplaba desde el norte pero no incomodaba para nada, en los últimos días el sol abrazador subía la temperatura considerablemente por lo que este breve frio le sentaba bien a todos. En lo alto de un edificio se encontraban spoiler y Changeling observando la ciudad igual que el vigía esperaba atento en su lugar en guardia de sus enemigos; ambos estaban atentos por si alguien los necesitaba, tal vez la policía los perseguía pero no se quedarían de brazos cruzados si alguien necesitaba el auxilio inmediato, los registrados acudirían de inmediato claro está, pero todos sabemos que un segundo puede significar la vida o muerte y ellos actuarían de inmediato si se les necesitara.

El era un chico guapo lo admito, pero él quería a alguien más, en ese tiempo yo estaba empezando con esto de ser spoiler y mi papa tenía poco en la cárcel asique supongo que fue lo mejor: la noche haba transcurrido sin ningún percance y ambos titanes empezaron a aburrirse, spoiler intento crear algo de platica para aminorar el ambiente, Changeling en forma de broma le pregunto por qué no le hablaba un poco de su vida personal, nunca pensó que aceptaría en hacerlo en lugar de soltarle un golpe por el atrevimiento.

¿Y a ti verde? – Preguntaba con cautela – te ha gustado alguien en especia.

Bueno – dijo él con total orgullo – solo todas las chicas de Japón, casi nadie se resiste a mis encantos, son por las orejas eso les encanta.

Rápidamente se le bajaron los humos de la cabeza al recibir un fuerte golpe de parte de spoiler quien deseaba hablar en serio. El verde no entendía porque pero últimamente sus amigos tenían la costumbre de golpearlo cada vez que hacia un chiste y/o comentario.

La vergüenza se apodero de el rápidamente, sus mejillas verdes se tornaron coloradas de solo pensar en la respuesta: si hubo alguien – se atrevió a contestar – pero no funciono.

Y ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica? – seguía preguntando spoiler con voz tímida –

¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? – contesto el verde –

Solo quiero saber si te gustan la rudas, tiernas, rubias, no registradas, con traje rosa tal vez.

¿Cómo dices?

Que cual es tu tipo

No dijiste nada de rosa y rubia.

No como crees.

Una llamada del transmisor de Changeling interrumpió la incómoda conversación de nuestros des titanes; kid flash intentaba comunicarse con su líder para saber su posición y de un momento a otro apareció el pelirrojo de la nada, el verde se despidió de su amiga indirecta y kid flash se lo llevo rápidamente desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Levantarse por la mañana con un clima frio es muy difícil en sí, pero si le añades una gran desvelada la noche anterior tendrás una como resultado un día entero en la cama; su habitación se encontraba un poco sobre poblada, desde que se unió a los rebeldes le había sugerido a argent que se quedara en su casa, la de argent ya no era segura y aquella bodega abandonada donde s quedaban los chicos era poco apta para las necesidades de una chica, y más recientemente ms marvel se les uniría, a pesar de su origen extraterrestre a spoiler le intranquilizaba dejarla en la guarida secreta.

Habían pasado casi dos días desde la partida de Changeling, el único que sabía a donde había ido era kid flash pero por alguna razón el verde le pidió guardar silencio tocante a ese tema, solo sabían que había dejado al mando a argent y lo demás era irrelevante. Sin Changeling a cargo cierto temor empezaba a tomar forma en los rebeldes, después de todo el verde era quien lograba sacarlos de todos los aprietos en los que generalmente el mismo los metía; cualquier enfrentamiento por más mínimo que fuera así como su éxito o fracaso dependía estrictamente de argent quien empezaba a sufrir de presión psicológica, nunca imagino que ser líder fuera tan difícil, tan solo esperaba que el verde no demorada en llegar.

El antártico, un lugar frio y deshabitado; Changeling cargo con lo más básico: abrigo, un poco de ropa térmica y algo de tofu para el camino en este recorrido de conocimiento y meditación, tardo más de lo planificado pero por fin logro dar con lo que busca, una gran construcción que a la vista imponía admiración y respeto junto con una sensación de antigüedad, nunca había observado algo parecido.

Las puertas se encontraban abiertas; en un lugar donde ningún alma se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros no le extrañaba. Un amplio salón fue lo que salto a la vista del verde, pudo contar cinco mesas pequeñas y cada uno contenía un reloj de arena. Siguió caminando de frente hasta unas escaleras que subió a paso calmado, a pesar del frio que hacia afuera por dentro era un lugar bastante cálido. El fin de las escaleras terminaba con otro par de puertas, tomo el pomo de ellas y empujo muy despacio hasta que logro entrar en la habitación.

No había ningún tipo de iluminación salvo una tenue luz que procedía de una pequeña vela; una silueta se lograba divisar en el fondo de la habitación pero no lo pudo ver bien debido al mismo problema de la iluminación: te estaba esperando – aquel hombre se dirigió hacia Changeling.

En serio, me conmueves.

Lo que no entiendo – siguió hablando ignorando al verde –es el por qué te tomaste tantas molestias por encontrarme.

Bueno ¿por dónde empiezo? – Le contesto – déjame ver si puedo dejarlo claro: hace menos de dos semanas una prisionera conocida como miss marvel que se encontraba presa por negarse al registro súper humano logro escapar del asilo, la prisión definitiva para albergar a los héroes que se volvieron una amenaza para la nación. Un grupo de rebeldes logro ayudarla para evitar su captura otra vez. Al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba se tomaron medidas para reforzar la seguridad de la ciudad y por extensión a la nación; unos embajadores tamararianos convencidos por la joven titán starfirer vinieron a la ciudad para discutir un nuevo tratado de paz y mutua ayuda, todo sonaba alentador excepto que estos embajadores estaban en contra de que uno de los suyos viviera entre gente que ellos consideraban inferiores, cualquier error o provocación supondría el fin de las negociaciones y empeoraría la situación en la tierra ya que ahora no seremos sus amigos; una nueva confrontación de parte de aquellos radicales empezaría para con la tierra un nuevo conflicto que supondría un fuerte golpe, o al menos eso es lo que starfirer advirtió.

Entonces lo pero paso, alguien de entre la multitud reunida de forma pacífica para recibirlos disparo contra uno de los embajadores, regresaron a su planeta y ahora el caos se produjo por un miedo a un ataque vengativo por parte de algunos tamararianos.

Eso no explica cómo me encontraste y menos para que me necesites –fue lo que respondió aquel hombre después de escuchar todo lo que le dijo Changeling-

Tú estabas allí observando cada cosa atentamente, porque tú eres el observador. Después de ver que estabas observando todo aquello mande a kid flash que te siguiera y me trajera hasta donde tú habitas.

Supongo- menciono el – que buscas información, quieres saber qué hacer, como ganar esta guerra ¿o me equivoco? De ser así quiere decir que estas desesperado.

Cada cosa que hago –interrumpió el verde – lo empeora todo, si formo un equipo ellos forman uno más grande, si obtengo nuevas habilidades ellos obtienen nuevas y más peligrosas, si libero a uno de sus prisioneros ellos manda llamar nuevos refuerzos más poderosos de lo que podemos combatir; solo quiero terminar con esta estúpida guerra, estamos llegando a un punto en el que nadie quiere llegar, si seguimos solo lograrnos destruirnos unos a otros.

A pesar de que estas en lo correcto no puedo ayudarte, mi trabajo es observar todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que trascenderán en la historia, pero no soy omnisapiente.

¿Cómo dices?

Se cuando debo presentarme en determinado momento, pero no sé cuál es el augurio que ese acontecimiento significara. No conozco el futuro ni tengo todas las respuestas.

Entonces no puedes ayudarme, que decepción.

Eso no es cierto del todo, veras durante mi existencia he visto muchas cosas que podrían resultar de gran interés. Uno de ellos fue el nacimiento de uno de ustedes, la que hacen llamar raven, su nacimiento fue uno de los momentos en los que preste suma atención debido a lo podría significar; aun así ay otros sucesos que hasta ahora no logro entender el por qué de mi presencia, por ejemplo: tu nacimiento.

¿Cómo dices?

No logro comprender por qué se necesitaba mi presencia allí, también está el día que le pediste a kid flash que iniciara una resistencia junto contigo. Como yo veo, esos dos sucesos pueden significar que ganarías esta batalla y cambiarias las bases del gobierno, o bien crearías un caos que terminaría en una calamidad de proporciones incalculables.

En pocas palabras desconoces como terminaría todo esto.

No, como yo ay muchos otros observadores vigilando otros tiempos, mundos y dimensiones; rara vez nos comunicamos la información que hemos acumulado a lo largo del tiempo, pero recientemente me han comunicado los peligros de este encuentro.

¿Eso me ayudaría a terminar con esta guerra?

No, pero es necesario que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo: en la batalla decisiva tienes que terminar antes de que el reloj marque las 12, si para ese entonces la guerra continua ya no habrá esperanza.

Espera un minuto ¿Qué enfrentamiento? ¿Cómo sabré cual es el decisivo?

Eso no lo sé, te he dicho más que suficiente, el resto es tu decisión, es todo en lo que te puedo ayudar.

Tiene que haber otra cosa, eso apenas me sirve para nada, ayúdame en algo más por favor.

Puedo hacer algo más, pero tal vez no te guste lo que pueda ser.

Por favor – tenía razón, Changeling estaba desesperado, se había echado de rodillas al suelo en su intento de saber cómo terminar aquello que el mismo inicio- no importa que sea, si me puede ayudar a mi entonces por favor, muéstrame.

No sé si te pueda ayudar a ganar esta guerra, solo sé que bien podría influir en tus decisiones.

Hazlo – le contesto con valor Changeling-

Entonces te mostrare el futuro de una de mis contrapartes con la esperanza de enseñarte en lo que podría terminar esto.

El observador desapareció entre las sombras y un viento fuerte procedente de alguna parte agito la pequeña luz de la vela provocando que casi la apagara; otra silueta apareció, pero no era el observador, alguien más pequeño que él se acercaba – no puedo creer que eres tu – por la voz Changeling supo que se trataba de una chica, tal vez de unos 15 años por la estatura y el tono de voz.

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Changeling

Me dicen que debo informarte del futuro, de lo que puede pasar si continúan las cosas como van.

¿Qué es lo que debes decirme?

La guerra nunca termina, se prolonga durante años, no sé quién de los dos bandos pero si se que uno decide atacar de forma definitiva, no funciono, a causa de esto el gobierno declaro a todos los héroes enemigos públicos y se les empezó a casar como bestias; yo he sobrevivido durante muchos años, pero muchos otros ya han caído.

¿Y qué ay de mí? ¿Qué me ocurre? – El miedo del verde no supera sus ansias de saber más –

Te capturaron, después dijeron que desapareciste, pero la verdad es que te vieron como amenaza y te eliminaron como tal.

¿Entonces me conoces?

La chica negó con la cabeza– eso paso poco después de que yo naciera, pero me ha contado muchas cosas de ti, y también me dijo lo irresponsable que fue la guerra de los titanes; todos combatiendo por una tonta ley pero nadie pudo saber en que acabaría, ella fue capturada cuando yo era apenas una niña pequeña y claro antes de saber controlar todos mis poderes.

¿Qué poder tienes?

Los mismo que tu supongo.

¿Cómo? ¿Quién eres tú?

Soy un miembro de la rebelión, me llamaste igual que mi madre: Rachel, tu hija.

Que – exclamo el verde debido a la gran sorpresa – mi hija ¿Quién es tu madre?

Eso no puedo decírtelo – le dijo con voz alegre – mi tiempo se acaba, tengo un último mensaje para ti: has lo correcto.

Pero – interrumpió el verde – eso que quiere decir.

Ella lo interrumpió abruptamente, se había lanzado contra él para abrazarle, toda su vida necesitaba de una muestra de cariño de su padre y le robaron la oportunidad de tenerlo, está bien podría ser su única oportunidad de abrazarlo; Changeling entendió lo que ella necesitaba y correspondió un poco el abrazo, tomo su espalda hasta donde llegaban sus largos cabellos mientras con la otra tomo su cabeza acercándola hacia el al igual que un padre abraza con cariño y protección a su hijo pequeño, así estuvieron mientras ella poco a poco desaparecía hasta que por fin no estuvo más con él, logro despedirse de su padre antes de desaparecer, feliz de ver y conocerle al menos una sola vez.

Porque me mostraste esto – le dijo el verde al observador quien por fin apareció en el cuarto-

Después de tantas veces de ser solo un observador más –le contesto- uno siente la necesidad de tomar parte aunque sea solo una vez, ser más que un observador, un participador en las cosas que te rodean, una sencilla necesidad de tomar cartas en los asuntos en vez de solo dejar pasar las cosas.

Así fue como el verde se enfrento a una decisión que no sabía cómo tomar, cuando tomar y mucho menos que hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo y pronto, de lo contrario el caos sería interminable. Con una visita de hija del futuro medito en lo profundas que eran estas palabras: TIENES QUE HACER LO CORRECTO.


	23. La Conspiracion

Saludos de vuelta queridos lectores, últimamente no he encontrado tiempo para escribir el capitulo nuevo, y el poco tiempo que tenia lo ocupaba viendo videos estúpidos en youtube, pero después de un poco de trabajo logre terminarlo, les mando mis saludos y esperanzas de que sea de su agrado.

Pocas ironías en la vida pueden ser tan extrañas como el que alguien tenga un gran IQ y no tenga el menor interés en usarlo a plenitud; cada minuto que pasaba concentrado en algún problema su mente divagaba en todas sus penas, su dolor, su desgracia, si no deja de "pensar" pierde el control sobre sus pensamientos y cosas malas empiezan a pasar, el termino: psicosis era el termino más cercano a su problema. Los últimos titanes sentían cierta conmoción al ver a su líder tan distanciado del grupo, seguía haciendo bromas estúpidas y malos chistes, pero se había alejado del resto del grupo y ellos se percataban de este hecho, sentían el impulso de ayudar a su líder como leales compañeros pero no sabían como, ni siquiera sabían el por qué de esa actitud lo cual complicaba un poco más la situación.

Changeling se encontraba separado del resto del mundo, sentado afuera de la bodega clandestina de héroes, sus pensamientos estaban en aquel lugar donde conoció a su futura hija; ¿Quién es Rachel? ¿Cuándo será la pelea definitiva? Y más importante aun ¿Qué es lo correcto?, todas estas preguntas hacían eco en la cabeza del verde, cada vez que intentaba dar respuesta a una de las preguntas chocaba con un callejón sin salida, a pesar de que se esforzaba por usar todo su potencial oculto para pensar en el problema no era suficiente, si a eso le añadimos el problema de su psicosis involuntaria el problema era aun mayor.

Spoiler, quien no soportaba la situación intento consolar a su amigo y líder en su problema que afrontaba en secreto con el dolor del silencio, en sus manos llevaba una pequeña charola con algo de comida con el cual esperaba que él le tuviera la confianza suficiente para ser hacerla su confidente. Su rostro juvenil se dirigía a paso seguro hasta a donde se hallaba el, en su rostro sonrojado una sonrisa jovial se dejaba; unos cuantos pasos la separaban del verde y entonces….. ¡PERDON! ¡CUIDADO!... El recipiente donde se encontraban los alimentos choco contra el suelo ensuciándolo todo; argent no sabía lo que contenía pues estaba tapado para mantener el calor de la comida, ni siquiera le molesto lo descuidada que era al caminar sin preocupación a una velocidad más parecida a un trote, lo que en verdad le enfadaba era que le había copiado la idea, con una pequeña yelera salió hasta Changeling para ofrecerle lo que a ella se le había ocurrido.

Disculpa, verde, pensé que tal vez querías comer un poco – su cara se sonrojo al decir esto, supongo que no es algo de lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer - ¿Qué dices?

La comida estaba hecha un desastre en el suelo, el antiguo rostro alegre de spoiler se desvaneció casi por completo, un destello amarillo y rojo apareció y desapareció casi en el acto quitando del piso cualquier clase de suciedad; no te lo tomes personal – dijo el pelirrojo que se movió a espaldas de spoiler – solo fue un accidente. Descuida- le respondió ella- no estoy enfadada, demasiado.

¿Cómo dices?

No, nada.

El chico flash sintió cierta envidia de su líder, ya quisiera el que sus compañeras tuvieran esa misma clase de atención con él.

Aun no puedo entender esa clase de sentimientos tan primitivos que tienen.

¿A qué te refieres con eso miss martian? – preguntaba con intriga la rubia –

Me refiero a que he estudiado gran parte de su cultura como humanos y es como menos contradictoria, dicen sentir una cosa pero sus actos representan otra, esa es la clase de sentimientos primitivos a los que me refiero.

Disculpa – se le dirigía spoiler – no sé si ya contestaste a esto pero ¿a qué te refieres miss martian?

A que tu crees que tus actos de intimidar con Changeling lo interpretaremos como mero formalismo.

¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura?

Porque puedo entrar en tu mente ¿recuerdas? Se llaman poderes psíquicos.

Martian creo que ya hablamos de eso – recordaba kid flash – en nuestra cultura es muy mal visto que se viole la privacidad de nuestras mentes.

No – le dijo miss Martina- es mal visto en todas las culturas.

¿Entonces por qué lo haces? Reclamaba spoiler

No creí que te molestara.

Pues si me molesta, te agradecería que no volvieras a meterte en mi mente sin permiso.

Lo tomare en cuenta- le dijo ella-

¿Quiere decir que no lo harás de vuelta, que solo lo tomaras en cuenta al hacerlo de vuelta, o ambas?

¿Tú preparaste todo esto? – Estaba sorprendido, nunca imagino que argent le hubiera a preparar algo para comer para él, no era ese tipo de chica- estoy alagado.

No vayas a pensar mal, ya tenía todo esto preparado pero era demasiado y nadie lo quería, te ofrezco solo para no desperdiciar la comida – no importaba cual fuera el motivo, lo cierto era que no sabía cómo ser convincente, no tenía experiencia en este tipo de situaciones y su argumento era por mucho inseguro- pero ten cuidado –prosigo – no soy la mejor cocinera del mundo así que no me vuelvo responsable por lo que te pueda pasar.

Le sonrió con aprobación después de haber tomado un bocado – esta delicioso, gracias – le dijo argent quien sintió su corazón palpitar muchas veces más rápido de lo habitual. Esta situación extraña e incómoda hubiera seguido por un tiempo más de no ser por el extraño alboroto de los demás miembros del equipo que estaba dentro del cuartel; ambos se dirigieron rápido a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando allá atrás.

Speede que gran sorpresa viejo, que gusto es volver a verte.

Gracias verde, que bueno es verte en una sola pieza todavía, no creí que fuera posible después de esa pelea con los registrados.

¿Cómo supiste de eso?

Kid flash, apareció en todos los reportajes y noticieros, fue increíble, eso me recuerda, aun no nos han presentado –se dirigió a las dos nueva integrantes del equipo-

A mí me puedes llamar miss martian, encantada.

Es un verdadero placer – se presentaba spoiler – a mi me dicen spoiler, quiero decir que es un gran honor conocerte, eres una leyenda de donde yo vengo.

Una admiradora, me empiezo a sentir importante, he oído muchas cosas de ti, debes ser muy buena en tu trabajo.

Gracias, me esfuerzo- los ojos de spoiler se llenaron de un brillo especial, estaba en persona con uno de los héroes que la habían inspirado a convertirse en lo que es –

Pero muchas veces no basta con solo esforzarse, tienes que ir más allá de tu límite, tienes que entrenarte mucho para lograrlo.

Crees que sería posible que me enseñaras algunas cosas.

Yo ya estoy retirado ya no me ocupo en eso, además tienes un mejor instructor que yo aquí mismo – su irada se desvió de la rubia para observar a Changeling, nunca lo había admitido pero desde que tomo el liderato de la resistencia le agarro mucha admiración y respeto- si le haces caso llegaras lejos.

El verde se lleno se vergüenza al oír el cumplido de su amigo de quien, algún tiempo atrás, nunca creyó que diría tales cosas – vamos tampoco es para tanto – claro que eso fue sustituido por un desanimo al oír las palabras del spoiler.

Que descorteses somos – continuo inmutable la rubia - ¿te ofrecemos algo?

No hace falta – le respondió – no me quedare, vine a llevarme a su jefe por un rato.

Vamos amigo ¿Por qué no vamos todos? –preguntaba kid flash –

Imposible, esta noche toca salir a vigilar la ciudad – contesto Changeling – además solo vamos a platicar un poco de os viejos tiempos, no tiene nada de raro.

Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza, argent noto que la marciana le estaba observando fijamente: mentirosa, esa fue la palabra con la que se dirigió hacia argent quien se conmociono por esto, no entendía muy bien de que estaba hablando, por eso le empezó a explicar: nadie quiso tu comida por qué no se la ofreciste a nadie, era para él, en tu cultura es lo que se conoce comúnmente por cortejo.

Debido a las enormes violaciones a espacio cerebral privado spoiler y argent se quejaron con Changeling de ese comportamiento, por lo que tuvo que tomar las riendas de la situación y hacer valer su autoridad como líder para mantener el orden.

¿Y qué quieren que yo haga?

Que le prohíbas volverlo a hacer – le contestaron ambas a la par –

Pero yo no puedo obligarla a hacerlo, además es divertido meterte en la mente de otras gentes, y más cuando te encuentras con sus distintas personalidades que contradicen todo lo que creías de la persona-

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto? –preguntaba kid flash –

Nada ¿Por qué?

Olvídalo –fue la respuesta del pelirrojo –

Como sea solo cuídense de no ser vistos esta noche, nos vemos más tarde – y así como así se fueron Speede y Changeling, si bien es cierto que no solo iban a platicar pero esta promete ser una noche muy interesante en el rumbo de esta guerra.

Tus hazañas están resonando por toda la ciudad verde, tienes muy enfadados a los registrados – comentaba Speede –

¿En serio? ¿Cuáles hazañas? –Preguntaba con sorpresa el verde-

En los barrios bajos se han corrido rumores, por ejemplo tu pelea con nightwing en una mano a mano.

¿Y tú como es que sabes de eso?

Ya te lo dije, se oyen muchas historias.

De todos modos, no hemos venido por eso a tu casa.

Tienes razón -contesto Speede – pero te molestaría explicarme cómo es que se te ocurre algo así.

Es solo una intuición – le decía el verde – hace algún tiempo había estado pensando en algo que me inquieta; desde que se produjo la ley de dejar libres a varios villanos para que cooperen en la captura de los no registrados, se dice que les implantas cierto tipo de nanobots para tenerlos localizados y para que no cometan algo que se salga de control, y eso me hiso pensar: ¿quién produce esos nanobots, quien se beneficia de esto?

La respuesta no es muy compleja –cruzando los brazos y recargándose en su asiento, Speede no parecía comprender esta intranquilidad de su amigo – seguro que son las empresas Díaz, ellos han cooperado con el gobierno desde que s promulgo el decreto, no veo por qué te molesta tanto.

Eso en si no me parece raro, lo verdaderamente extraño es que cierto contacto que tengo logro averiguar ciertas cosas incongruentes.

¿Qué contacto?

No te puedo decir, es alguien misterioso con el don de lograr entrar en el lugar privado de los demás, con una curiosidad por el saber que no le importa violar e ir mas ala de la libre expresión y...

Ha es un reportero –interrumpió Speede -

Si – decía resignado Changeling – es una reportera que conocí cuando interrumpimos en aquella televisora, creo que la caí bien.

De todos modos ¿Qué fue lo que averiguo?

No te lo imaginas, si, industrias Díaz es la que ganaría con todo esto, excepto que todo el dinero que debería estar ganado con su tecnología no va a industrias Díaz sino que sale desviado a otra parte.

Espera un minuto – lo que el verde intentaba decir fue comprendido de repente por su amigo quien no pudo contener la curiosidad por aclarar lo inevitable – quieres decir que el gobierno le da dinero ilegal a Díaz por el trabajo, ¿Por qué harían eso?

Eso es lo que intento descubrir, por eso quiero que envíes un gusano virtual para ver las acciones de la compañía.

Sabes que eso es ilegal ¿verdad?

¿Desde cuándo crees que eso nos importa? –decía con cierto sarcasmo –

Solo decía, pero como quieras.

Por cierto Speede –comentaba por último el verde- si en los próximos días algunos hombres vestidos de negro te tocan a la puerta, lo mejor será que corras muy lejos y muy rápido.

Vaya es bueno saber que no me dejaras con todo el problema a mi solo – Speede no se preocupo por esconder su sarcasmo –

El gusano informático logro entrar en el sistema de empresas Díaz, tan solo tardo unos minutos, aun así ninguno de ellos sabia como leer el complicado diagrama de la bolsa de valores, tardaron un poco en buscar las instrucciones por internet para saber cómo interpretar aquello, después fue cuestión de tiempo, aunque era virtual mente invisible el gusano, no podían arriesgarse a que algo saliera mal, por lo que intentaron ser lo más rápidos posibles, ambos guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a observar el monitor de la computadora en busca de cualquier indicio poco común, pero nada aparecía; unos minutos trascurrieron y sus ánimos empezaron a caer, estaban dispuestos a buscar por cinco minutos más antes de salirse de allí – espera, ahí – dijo ansioso el verde, habían dado con el clavo. Ninguno de ellos lo entendía del todo, pero les parecía demasiado irregular como para ser simplemente una coincidencia; en el diagrama de la computadora se observaba claramente un pico alto de inversiones de las empresas Díaz pero, a pesar de no entender en que habían invertido si podan saber una cosa, las fecha en la pantalla era de tan solo dos días antes de que se firmara el decreto súper humano, después de eso subieron las inversiones hasta salirse del grafico, ninguno de ellos estaba muy familiarizado con las teorías conspiracioncitas, pero sintieron cierto interés en invertir su dinero en acciones Díaz. Imprimieron una copia y después a apagar la computadora, tampoco sería una mala idea cambiarse el nombre y mudarse de ciudad, habían roto demasiadas leyes contra la privacidad empresarial junto con algunas de mal huso de internet suficiente para encerrarlos por un largo tiempo.

Se lo enviare a mi amiga para que le eche un ojo, pero creo que solo nos dirá lo que ya sabemos –la expresión del verde era cabizbaja, su mirada iba hacia el suelo, Speede no estaba mejor, ambos se sentían traicionados y violados, si lo que habían visto era cierto entonces solo significaba una sola cosa: la guerra de titanes fue utilizada para tener un beneficio monetario. Aun así parecía imposible para Changeling, quien conocía la identidad de Bruno que fuera capaz de hacer algo así de monstruoso solo por dinero –

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Su expresión ya no denotaba tristeza, alguien a quien consideraba una leyenda traiciona a los suyos, cierto, pero ese sentimiento ya no existía, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer – si quería una guerra, hare que obtenga todas sus consecuencias, eso te lo garantizo.

Y así ambos se despidieron en silencio, ninguno tenía ganas de decir más del asunto, grandes cosas se descubrieron y grandes decisiones se tomaran como consecuencia.

Yo quería disculparme – en la cima de un edificio de la ciudad se encontraban argent y spoiler charlando, mientras vigilaban la ciudad y al mismo tiempo trataban de no llamar la atención – kid flash me dijo que te fastidie esta tarde con lo que habías preparado.

No tienes por qué preocuparte-asintió spoiler – pero creo que debemos hablar de algo y pienso que lo mejor es hacerlo ahora.

Ya me disculpe, no era mi intención.

No, no es de eso –interrumpía ella- veraz, es de algo que me dijo hoy miss martian, ella dijo que como humanos solemos decir una cosa pero actuar de otra –argent no sabía cómo responder, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al oír el tema del cual spoiler quería entablar conversación, ella preferiría evitarlo pero sospechaba que no sería tan fácil lograr que spoiler lo olvidara – así que para evitar confusiones y tal vez desacuerdos como equipo que somos quiero saber: ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Changeling?.


	24. La Iniciativa

Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores, primero que nada les agradezco por todos sus comentarios que me han dejado, la razón de que no haya contestado es principalmente a que mi computadora me fallo, y cuando la mande a reparar y me la entregaron duro cinco minutos antes de que volviera a fallar, así estuve por un largo tiempo. Pero ase como tres días me la entregaron funcionado para variar y termine los últimos párrafos de mi fic, el cual es un poco raro hasta para mí en varias partes, pero es lo mejor que pude sacar en esta ocasión. Por lo cual les dejo para que lo disfruten, y como ya me tarde en tener mi computadora apenas empezare a responder los mensajes nuevos y viejos, así que espero que lo disfruten y me despido.

Darthshinji:

Como humanos tendemos a actuar diferente a nuestra verdadera forma de pensar, esto principalmente al temor de cómo nos ven los demás, o en algunos casos por guardar una simple imagen; spoiler meditaba en las palabras que le dirigió su compañera marciana hace un par de horas, era incongruente pensar en tal paradoja o contradicción, de ahí la necesidad que surgió en ella de aclarar de una buena vez lo que en verdad pensaban sentían y comprendían hacia su líder, en pocas palabras: ser honesto, pero ¿en que puede ayuda esto en la guerra?

Evitar malos entendidos, conflictos internos y no dar paso a una posible ruptura entre ellos mismos, todos esos son las cosas en la spoiler pensaba, y, viéndola desde esa óptica tenía su logia aclarar lo antes posible las cosas.

No veo por qué sacar eso a colación, no siento nada por el –aclaraba argent mientras agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro, signo de que estaba avergonzada –

Ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto.

Y – respondía sarcásticamente argent –

Y que si no hablamos de esto ahora juro que les diré a los chicos que sueltas muchos gases cuando duermes.

¡QUE! –Decía con asombro – eso no es cierto.

Porque no dejamos que ellos decidan – si argent pudiera ver bajo esa mascara hubiera visto una expresión maliciosa y sádica; un chantaje inmaduro e infantil que hace recordar lo joven que es en comparación con los demás, cierto, pero no por eso menos efectivo, en cierto modo había aprendido esas mañas del verde mas para mal que para bien –

¿Serias capaz? –Preguntaba en un último intento de llamar a la cordura –

Podemos preguntarles a los demás si te hace sentir mejor.

No, está bien –dijo ella al ver que no tenia mas opción, su reputación estaba en juego –

Bien –continuo spoiler – mis exigencias son simples, únicamente quiero evitar un posible problema que se haga demasiado grande con el tiempo, así que por qué no me dices lo que en verdad sientes por Changeling.

Toda tipo de emociones fueron retiradas de su rostro dejando solo la fría seriedad –no lo sé –su s respuesta- hasta ahora nadie ha tenido ningún tipo de confianza con migo más que el, todos cuando me ven supones que no debo de equivocarme, siempre esperan de mi perfección para sus aspiraciones, y cuando los decepciono me juzgan de inmediato, como cuando renuncie a estar registrada, todos ellos no se preguntaron por que cambie de opinión, tampoco se esforzaron por hablar con migo, incluso algunos de la resistencia se negaron a confiar en mí, no los culpo, sin embargo nadie me prestó atención o si quiera escucho mis razones. El no fue así, me escucho, y más aun me entendió, el me perdono por todo lo que había hecho, incluso me perdono antes de que yo misma me perdonara; no es amor, pero creo que lo que siento es una profunda gratitud, algo que nunca había tenido con nadie, eso es todo.

Entonces no estás enamorada de él ¿verdad?

No –respondió ella- no es eso.

Me alegra haberlo aclarado –y con eso se dispuso a retirarse del lugar tranquila por haber concluido un tema que estaba segura, ninguna de las dos jamás volvería a tocar–

No tan rápido, ahora dime tu ¿Qué sientes por el verde?

(Pobre ilusa)

¿Quién yo?

No te agás la tonta ahora spoiler –decía con tono molesto – la misma amenaza que me hiciste a mi puedo usarla en tu contra –argent no estaba satisfecha con aclarar las cosas solo para ella, sentía que también merecía una explicación –

Un tiempo después de haber forcejeado con spoiler, esta se decidió a hablar.

Cuando quise unirme a la resistencia creí no quería estar bajo el mando de Changeling, no me parecía una persona digna de ese puesto, pero después vi algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

¿Y que fue?

Tal vez tu no o sepas argent, pero cuando él fue a buscarme la primera vez que los conocí, mantuvo un enfrentamiento con nightwing.

Si, supe algo de eso, supe que se lastimo y logro escapar junto contigo.

No fue así argent, no solo fue un enfrentamiento: fue la guerra, en ese momento tenía muchas otras cosas en la cabeza, pero lo que vi fue increíble, no uso sus poderes, pero estuvo combatiendo a la par con nightwing y más aun, casi le gana, quien sabe en qué hubiera acabado todo de haber tenido más tiempo para pelar. Yo lo vi casi todo, cada movimiento, cada golpe, cada táctica, me hizo cambiar mi opinión respecto a él, seguía con su actitud infantil y poco profesional, pero pelo como los grandes esa vez.

No lo sabía.

Me sentí muy mal por haberlo juzgado tan mal que me prometí compensarlo de alguna forma, es por eso que tengo toda clase de atención con él, incluso he corrido la historia de su pelea entre los bajos barrios para que la den a conocer. Es irónico que todos pensamos mal de él cuando es él quien no ha hecho mejores.

Tienes razón –interrumpió argent – no me gusta admitirlo, pero nunca hubiera podido usar mis poderes como ahora si no fuera por su ayuda.

No se explicaba por qué había insistido tanto en regresar a la base, una llamada inesperada del verde e inmediatamente Kid flash salió disparado a la base, estaba de guardia con miss martian, pero ella podía cuidarse sola si se le dejaba por un momento.

El pelirrojo llego lo más rápido que pudo sin llamar la atención de nadie, pocas veces el verde lo había llamado así de repentinamente, pero sabía que siempre era urgente; lo encontró tirado en una esquina quejándose, con los ojos rojos y las manos sobre la cabeza como si le doliera.

Gracias por venir tan rápido –le decía el verde-

No tienes nada que agradecerme, ya tenía un tiempo de no verte así, ¿estuviste pensando mucho no es cierto?

Si es verdad – Changeling se metió unas cuantas pastillas a la boca que le había dado su amigo pelirrojo-

Aun no entiendo –decía Kid flash – el por qué te pones así cada vez que….como decirlo –titubeaba por un minuto mientras elegía las palabras adecuadas –bueno, cada vez que usas la cabeza.

Es un auto reflejo –le contestaba sin sentirse molesto en lo más mínimo – de hecho ni yo mismo lo comprendo, pero si sé que mi mente divaga demasiado, y en lo centra su atención son cosas que no quiero recordar.

De todas formas –le interrumpía el pelirrojo – deberías intentar ser más precavido, la última vez que te esforzaste demasiado estabas a un pelo de perder la cordura.

Relájate –el verde le relavaba una sonrisa señalando que no se preocupara por el – eso solo paso una vez y no fue para tanto.

Me amenazaste de muerte.

¡Y no fue para tanto! –Reafirmaba Changeling-

De todos modos –prodigio el – no es por eso que te mande llamar.

¿Entonces por que fue?

Tengo una idea que puede ayudar a los que están encarcelados, pero no podre hacerlo si no tengo tu ayuda.

Sabes que puedes contar con migo.

No esa clase de ayuda –le aclaraba – es algo más delicado que eso. Por eso quiero pedirte permiso a ti para esto, y si me dices que no, entonces pensare en otra cosa.

Kid flash no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso – tu eres el jefe, solo dime que hacer y lo haré, no necesitas mi permiso-

Creo que no has entendido, mejor te cuento de qué va esto y entonces me respondes.

El plan ya estaba hecho, no había tiempo para dudar o meterse en detalles, tenían que actuar rápidos y cautelosos; los demás miembros del equipo ya habían sido llamados para reunirse súbitamente. Más de uno se había sorprendido al ver que Kid flash estaba dispuesto a cooperar, nadie podía negar que no cooperaba por la causa, aun con todo, intentaron persuadirlo, en especial changeling, era obvio que le no deseaba hacerlo e intentaba tener una excusa para no actuar de la forma que pidió; el pelirrojo no estaba de acuerdo, aquel cuarto se lleno de un aire de compasión y pena, pero supusieron que sus razones tendría para aceptar un ofrecimiento como aquel, durante un minuto todos guardaron silencio, el tiempo pasaba y nadie se movía, nadie esperaba que disfrutaran de aquello. Pronto amanecería y el lujo de perder el tiempo era imperdonable, era momento de continuar con sus planes.

La mente de changeling divagaba fácilmente, logro concentrarse lo suficiente para auto convencerse de que era lo mejor, pero no funcionaba, no quería pensar en eso, el saber que estas actuando de un modo impropio es lo que nos pone del lado correcto de la línea y nos separa de todos aquellos que perjudican a otros sin mortificación alguna.

Periódicamente los nuevos titanes salían en pareja para patrullar cierta sección de la ciudad, wonder girl había pedido como compañera a jinx; suponía que su coraje hacia el líder de la resistencia lograría ayudarla a acabar con él, su odia, claro, provenía mas del orgullo que de la moral. Como miembros registrados por parte del gobierna tenían instrucciones bien definidas sobre cómo realizar su trabajo, y la regla mas importante en tiempo de guerra es: nunca y por ningún motivo te separes de tu compañero.

La noche transcurría sin ningún problema, wonder girl se percato de que su compañera se detuvo un momento, y, tomando una rosa que se encontraba tirada en el piso la recogió. Todavía falta recorrer algunas calles más – wonder girl le dirigía la palabra a su compañera que se había quedado algunos pasos más atrás de ella –

Porque no te adelantas tu sola, quisiera tomar un descanso, estoy muerta.

Wonder girl accedió a continuar sola, su solicitud no le extraño, había tenido un día muy pesado y comprendía que quería sentarse por un momento. Espero pacientemente hasta que se perdió de vista, jinx procedió a dirigirse hacia a esquina próxima, ahí justo entre dos edificios se encontraba un largo pasillo que si bien estaba bien iluminado, no era muy concurrido a esas horas ya cuando estaba bien entrada la noche. Su reloj marcaba las tres y media de la mañana, dentro de algunas horas más amanecería y terminara su turno. La rosa que había recogido no le era extraña, era del mismo tipo que "El" solía dejarle para indicarle a dónde dirigirse; se apoyo en uno de los muros y se dedico a esperar su presencia; no tardo en dejarse ver, después de tanto tiempo por fin podía verla en persona y esperaba que la situación solo diera una pelea verbal, esa era su misión: entretenerla, si se retiraba antes de tiempo todo fracasaría, el no quería perder la oportunidad aunque fuera en estas circunstancias, de hablar, una vez más con ella.

Un simple "hola" fue lo que rompió aquel silencio sepulcral por parte de ambos, no era mucho, pero a la vez abría tantas posibilidades; centraron su mirada en los ojos de cada uno, no sabía que mas decir, que esperar o como actuar.

Jinx tomo la iniciativa en la conversación: y ¿estás solo o es que también está aquí ese idiota?

Es curioso –le contesto- estas mas enojada con el que con migo, no te entiendo –

¿Es tan difícil de entender? – Comentaba jinx – si no fuera porque él te lavo el cerebro probablemente no estarías con ellos.

Juzgas demasiado rápido a la gente, la primera vez que me conociste creíste que era un tonto.

¿Por qué crees que cambie de opinión? –El sarcasmo se hacía notar de inmediato en su voz-

Tienes un resentimiento alimentado con prejuicio, juzgas demasiado a alguien que no conoces.

Pero es la verdad –argumentaba- la razón por la que somos enemigos es porque él te convenció de iniciar una resistencia, si no fuera por eso aun estaríamos juntos.

El no me convenció: cuando el llego a de vuelta a nuestro mundo lo que más quería era estar con sus amigos, fue ahí cuando todo este asunto del registro estallo, yo lo encontré y le dije que los que se rehusaran serian cazados como animales, que teníamos que ayudarlos, no me hizo caso. Pero después vio como sus amigos que el valoraba y veía como superiores hacían exactamente eso cambio su punto de vista; nos volvimos a encontrar ya había ayudado a liberar a algunos héroes, se disculpo con migo y me pidió que lo ayudara en una resistencia contra el decreto, la primera misión fue liberar a speede, cuando vimos lo bien que manejaba el grupo, y su gran cambio de persona lo pusimos a cargo. Como vez el no me lavo el cerebro, yo lo convencí a él.

Que puedes decir cuando descubres que el sentimiento que empujaba tus acciones es falso; ya no tienes razón de ser, no tienes fuerzas para continuar adelante, pierdes tus metas y tus impulsos. Este sentimiento puede ser la peor amenaza para jinx, pero nadie dijo que la verdad será grata.

Es mentira, eso no puede ser cierto – la negación es el salvavidas de jinx, lo único que la detiene de un ataque de psicosis, no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, una tendencia común a rechazar aquello que no nos conviene creer-

El pelirrojo uso su rapidez para colocarse a un lado de jinx, puso su mano en su hombro para consolarla.

Dime una cosa – decían el pelirrojo- si de algún modo todo esto acabara, si las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, ¿me darías otra oportunidad? 

Las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes – con voz quebrada y ojos a punto de ahogarse en lagrimas logro responderle –nos hemos echo demasiado y nos hemos herido mucho como para olvidarlo así como así. Pero si las cosas cambiaran, si ya no fuéramos enemigos, entonces creo que podríamos intentarlo una vez más.

Ambos entendían lo difícil que resultaría cambiar las cosas, pero al menos había una oportunidad, una probabilidad, algo a que aferrarse.

Quisiera pedirte un favor –le dirigía una última vez la palabra a jinx – quiero que te quedes aquí por un poco más de tiempo, mis amigos quieren…"hablar con tu compañera".

¿En serio crees que accederé a eso? No soy una tonta, no me dejare manipular solo por el momento que acabamos de tener.

No vine aquí porque me lo ordenaran, quise venir a verte, además, ahora que sabes la verdad, dudo que tengas los mismos ánimos de seguir peleando, al menos por ahora.

Jinx no dijo nada al respecto, tan solo apretó los dientes y puños para esconder su indignación tocante a esto, pero después de dirigirse la mirada por un momento mas no pudieron menos que dibujar una sonrisa en ambos rostros; Kid flash había llegado a conocerla muy bien, tanto que podía predecir como actuaria, casi igual que la primera vez que se conocieron, como en los viejos tiempos.

Después de lo transcurrido ninguno sintió deseos de conversar asuntos relacionados con esta guerra de titanes; jinx deicidio por hablar de cosas más alegres mientras "se dejaba distraer" por el pelirrojo a fin de disfrutar de él poco tiempo que podían tener a solas y en paz después de mucho tiempo.

Casi había terminado de vigilar su zona correspondiente para por fin retirarse a descansar. Nada interesante había pasado en los últimos días, alguno que otro criminal común del que fácilmente se podía hacer cargo con una sola mano, podría decirse que extrañaba a los súper villanos a los cuales enfrentarse y derrotar; abruptamente sus sentidos fueron alertados por la presencia del enemigo, un poco mas delante de donde se encontraba ella la figura de changeling sobresalía entre la oscuridad, dio un paso para atrás casi inconsciente mente, la razón le llamaba diciéndole que pidiera apoyo, pero en su cabeza había otra vocecita que le gritaba: lánzate hacia él y patéale el trasero, ¿adivinen a que voz le hiso caso?

Vaya vaya –dijo wonder girl como expresión idiomática para mostrar sorpresa- hasta que te dejas ver, no sabes cuánto he esperado reencontrarme contigo.

Oh ¿en serio? –Sonreía el verde – me alagas, pero para ser sincero ya me gusta alguien más, lamento desilusionarte, no es tu culpa, es mía por ser alguien tan especial para ti, es por el verde, eso las enloquece a todas.

Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de wonder girl quien no comprendía como alguien podía ser tan presuntuoso.

No estoy hablando de eso cabeza hueca –aclaraba ella- hablo de que te pateare el trasero para llevarte a prisión.

Oye espera un minuto –agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro mientras aclaraba sus ideas – ¿aun estamos hablando de cómo te atraigo físicamente?

Nunca he hablado de eso idiota.

Ay mejores manera para llamar mi atención que insultarme, te lo advierto eso solo le ha funcionado a una sola persona.

¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

Y así dio comienzo la pelea; wonder girl se lanzo en embestida contra changeling para atacar con un gran golpe, este se agacho para esquivarlo, retrocedió un paso, tomo impulso y lanzo una fuerte patada cuando ella se dio media vuelta, el impacto fue justo en la quijada y tan fuerte que la tumbo al suelo, por poco y quedaba desmallada por el golpe, su pura fuerza de voluntad y orgullo la mantuvieron consiente en todo momento.

Un segundo más tarde estaba de pie nuevamente, el dolor no desaparecía pero quería continuar hasta derrotarlo.

Si fueras inteligente –le decía el verde- pedirías apoyo.

No necesito ayuda para encargarme de un criminal como tú.

Si, pensé que dirías eso.

Una vez más intento atacarlo de frente, estaba ofuscada con el calor de la batalla que no veía mas allá de su enemigo a quien anhelaba tanto derrotar. Soltó un par de golpes pero ninguno dio en el blanco, una patada pero él se agacho y la esquivo, todos y cada uno de sus ataques eran fácilmente esquivados como si el viera mas allá de sus movimientos y fuera capaz de predecirlos; giro sobre su propio cuerpo para dar una aceleración mayor a su patada pero cuando se dio cuenta el ya no estaba se había movido. Changeling observo todos sus movimientos estudiándolos y bloquearlos de la manera más eficiente, observo que en este punto ya no pensaba con la cabeza; un movimiento mas de parte de ella, una patada giratoria – que predecible –pensó para sus adentros, nada de lo cual no fuera capaz de hacerse cargo el mismo; puso una mano en su hombro y la uso a ella de soporte parta echar un gran salto por encima de ella, un viejo truco de sus viejos tiempos como luchador, cayo sentado sobre sus hombros, le engancho el cuello con ellos y comenzó a oscilar lateralmente para hacer que ella cayera al pavimento. Fue un fuerte golpe en la espalda el que ella se llevo, se levanto de inmediato quería proseguir la pelea, de nuevo el ya no estaba, no enfrente de ella al menos; un sonido más similar a un gruñido era lo que se oía a sus espaldas, volteo la cabeza y observo con asombro el verde ya se había transformado en aquel lagarto humanoide, no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, el lagarto se apresuro a pasar su brazos escamosos por debajo de los de ella y estrechar sus manos en la nuca de ella obligando a que los brazos de wonder girl quedaran suspendidos en el aire. Wonder girl pataleaba y se estremecía lo mas que sus circunstancias le permitían, pero él era demasiado fuerte en esa forma y en esa posición en especifico estaba por completo desarmada; tres siluetas mas aparecieron junto a ella, eran las compañeras del verde. Spoiler y argent le sujetaron ambas piernas para impedir cualquier movimiento sorpresivo y encarcelarla por completo – ahora miss martian gritaron las dos a la par –

Suéltenme ahora –intentaba amenazarlos- mi compañera pronto aparecerá y pedirá refuerzos, no se lograran escapar de esta –

No te preocupes –contestaba miss martian – ya nos encargamos de que ella ni nadie nos interrumpa – y con una sonrisa un maliciosa la marciana puso sus manos en la cabeza de ella y su frente en la frente de ella mientras le observaba fijamente los ojos a su rehén la cual, en el brillo de sus ojos desbordaba un sentimiento nuevo para ella, uno que crecía, con la sensación y el saber de que nadie vendría en su auxilio: MIEDO.

Un grito surgió de ella casi sin darle la oportunidad de retenerlo, un grito del más puro miedo que jama había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar, uno que se ahoga en la soledad de la noche.


	25. Face Final

Aquella titán registrada sintió por primera vez lo que era el miedo en su estado más puro, nadie vendría en su auxilio y eso la atormentaba a cada segundo que transcurría en esa prisión echa por últimos titanes anti registro, miss martian fue rompiendo cada barrera en la mente de wonder girl, a pesar de su fuerza física su poder mental era mucho más inferior, no tardo en colapsar su mente y quedara totalmente vulnerable a sus poderes psíquicos, no tardo mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba.

Changeling a lo tengo – le dirigía la palabra mis martian –

Muy bien hecho – le respondía el verde- ¿puedes memorizarlo?

Unos momentos más tardo miss martian en memorizar la información que el verde le ordeno encontrar, una vez listo el trabajo changeling les ordeno retirarse de allí y que se reunieran en la base. El verde se había quedado atrás para poder encontrarse con Kid flash, pero cuando se estaba retirando un sonido le llego desde atrás, se volteo y se sorprendió al ver como wonder girl se levantada desde su lugar en el suelo; miss martian la había dejado inconsciente, o al menos eso era lo que le había ordenado, al parecer habían subestimado su poder mental. Wonder girl se levanto con mucha dificultad, con piernas débiles, mirada perdida y manos temblorosas logro ponerse de pie.

Debiste quedarte inconsciente – le decía el verde con sonrisa picara y ojos cerrados – no te conviene seguir peleando a estas alturas.

Changeling se le acerco, pero de inmediato noto como wonder girl se alejaba de donde estaba el, no quería pelear, quería huir, changeling la observo a los ojos y noto el miedo dentro de ella y como era ese el que dominaba ahora sus acciones, en su rostro se veía como corría el sudor frio por su frente y una mueca de horror aparecía en su cara, la conciencia le mortificaba un poco al ver que posiblemente le había producido un trauma fuerte, pero pensó que para eso estaban los psicólogos. Wonder girl no se podía mover demasiado rápido por lo que changeling la alcanzo de inmediato – no te me acerques – decía entre balbuceos, estaba tan débil que apenas y se le podía escuchar hablar; el verde se le coloco de espaldas y le paso los brazos por el cuello abrazándola, en su rostro no se sabía distinguir entre el sonrojo y el temor - lo siento – le decía changeling –pero no puedo dejar que pidas ayuda – y poco a poco empezó a apretar su cuello con sus brazos, algunos espasmos y retorcijones salieron de ella en su desesperación por respirar, pero solo tardo algunos segundos en caer de vuelta inconsciente.

Changeling la dejo a un lado de la calle, debería de estar inconsciente por al menos una hora más, le observo como dormía inconsciente y pensaba en lo tierna que se veía cuando no quería asesinarte, pero no se podía tardar más, tenía una última cosa pendiente por hacer.

Jinx se encontraba sentada en el suelo junto a Kid flash mientras charlaban pacíficamente, ambos sabían que ese momento no dudaría por mucho tiempo, pero aun así se decidieron a disfrutarlo. El ruido de pasos al caminar se percibía a lo cerca y los dos se dieron cuenta de que eso marcaba el fin de tiempo compartido, el verde asomo la cabeza a donde se encontraban los dos mientras el sudor salía de su nuca.

Kid flash –le decía- cuando te dije que la entretuvieras no me refería a esto precisamente.

Descuida jefe – le respondía el – ella no nos atacara, ¿cierto?

No, hoy no – jinx le dirigía la palabra más a Kid flash que al verde en realidad-

¿Cómo esta wonder girl? –Preguntaba casi de inmediato -¿no le hicieron daño?

El verde titubeo por un momento – no físicamente si es lo que preguntas- ella se conformo con esa respuesta y no realizo ningún intento por averiguar más – es solo que le rompí el corazón – ampliaba su respuesta changeling – le atraía pero lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado.

No hace falta señalar lo mal visto que fue ese comentario para aquellos dos. Después de esa mala broma changeling pidió algo que sonó muy extraño tanto para jinx como para Kid flash: ¿me podrías dejar hablar a solas con jinx?

Kid flash resulto sorprendido por la petición pero decidió aceptar, pensó que sus razones tendría – jinx, cuando te pregunte que hice para evitar que le ayudaras a tu amiga, inventa algo bueno ¿quieres? – le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al chico flash ante su comentario final.

Vete de una vez –con eso ella lo despidió mientras se desvanecía entre la ciudad –

¿Y ahora que quieres? – preguntaba jinx que se levantaba del suelo con rostro serio y frio –

¿Cómo estas todos? – una pregunta inesperada, cierto, pero no por eso carece de sentido-

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Porque los echo de menos – respondía el verde – no me tomes por un monstruo, solo porque estamos en bandos separados no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ellos, no pasa ni un día en el que no quisiera estar con ellos de vuelta como en los viejos tiempos-

Jinx pensó en aquellas palabras, por primera vez se dio cuenta de aquella situación de ambos bandos, ella nunca había tenido amistades tan fuertes como la de ellos, tan solo con Kid flash, no se imaginaba que otros pasaban por la misma situación que ella, sufriendo con resignación las consecuencias de estar en opiniones diferentes- están bien – después de meditar un poco no encontró mejores palaras para responder aquello.

Si eso es todo –le decía jinx después de un poco de silencio – debo ir a mentirle a mi compañera.

De hecho no es todo –respondió changeling antes de que jinx se alejara- ay algo más que quisiera preguntarte.

Jinx se dio media vuelta y lo miro desafiantemente –no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, pero aun puedo cambiar de opinión –

Te creo – decía changeling mientras levantaba sus manos hasta su pecho nerviosamente- pero –proseguía el asiendo caso omiso de sus palabras- puede que a ti también te beneficié lo que quiero decir.

¿Por qué piensas eso? –le preguntaba con incredulidad –

Porque tú ya no estás tan segura de tu propio equipo, estoy seguro que entre ustedes surge la desconfianza.

Sea lo que sea que buscas no te daré información sobre nosotros, y francamente ya me canse de esto, así que vete antes de que mande llamar por alguien –jinx se dio media vuelta y procedió a alejarse-

El verde titubeo un poco, en su rostro se veía la clara intención de detenerla, de que siguiera hablando con él, tenía que detenerla y rápido; espontáneamente por un golpe casual dio con lo que necesitaba: tienen un traidor entre ustedes ¿cierto?

El paso de jinx se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar aquello y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa; volteo de inmediato y retrocedió la distancia que había avanzado hasta ahora: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Es simple – contesto el verde – cuando vinieron los tamarareanos alguien abrió fuego contra ellos, un criminal que ustedes liberaron argumentando que gracias a nano tecnología podían tenerlo bajo control, cosa que obviamente no resulto así, una cosa como esta obviamente genera rumores.

En su rostro, jinx dejaba ver que quería responder a eso, como si las palabra quisieran escaparse de su boca, aun así sabía que no era correcto darle ningún tipo de información al enemigo.

No somos tan diferentes jinx, tú y yo buscamos lo mismo, acabar con la guerra, nuestras ideologías son lo que difieren; te prometo que no usare esto para sacarles ventaja, solo busco lo mismo que tu: respuestas.

Por fin jinx se armo de valor para halar con el – si, creemos que alguien nos traiciona, pero no sabemos quien pueda tener motivos para hacerlo, sin mencionar que solo raven, nightwing, starfire y cyborg tienen acceso a la base de control de los nano bots.

Pero ellos ¿Qué los orillaría a provocar algo como esto? –preguntaba de forma retorica el verde- ¿Estás segura que son los únicos que tienen acceso?

Si –respondía ella- pero se dice que empresas días podría tener acceso también, aunque no hay razones para creerlo pues solo los titanes originales fueron los que crearon los códigos y no los compartieron con nadie.

Una cosa más –decía el verde -¿son capases de ordenar al individuo que acciones tomar?

No lo sé, supongo que es posible –le contestaba ella - ¿Qué es lo que insinúas, que uno de nosotros programo atacar a alguien más?

No lo sé –respondía mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera frenética – pero tengo la sensación de que aquí pasan más cosas de las que nos podemos imaginar.

Vete de una vez –dijo por ultimo jinx- ya no tarda mucho en que alguien se quiera comunicar con nosotros y se den cuenta de lio en el que me has metido.

La noche casi terminaba y la luz de día poco a poco se abría paso entre las persianas; raven aun no entendía cómo fue posible que starfire le convenciera para dejarse el pelo largo, era incomodo, engorroso y se hacía todo nudo después de una noche en la almohada, sin mencionar que era difícil de mantener. Todas las mañanas tenía que levantarse más temprano de lo habitual para poder lavarse, enjuagarse, secarse y cepillarse el pelo, cosa que antes le tomaba cuestión de unos simples minutos ahora se prolonga hasta por una hora; raven no pensaba tanto en su apariencia como cualquier otra chica, a pesar de eso solía tener un físico que la mayoría de las chicas consideraría envidiable, y el hecho de tener que preocuparse demasiado por su larga cabellera le hacía desear nunca haberse hecho tan amiga de starfire –no se para que hago esto – refunfuñaba en la soledad de su cuarto – yo ni siquiera tengo a un novio a quien impresionar como ella, además de que es molesto – Mientras se quejaba de estas cuestiones recordó vagamente como starfire solía regañarla y a veces reclamaba con cierta envidia sobre el por qué de su poca preocupación ante su aspecto físico; raven nunca pensó en eso debido a su antiguo papel de traedora de la destrucción total, pero ahora que ya se había liberado de ese destino cruel y que podía tener una vida real y experimentar con sus emociones, starfire tuvo la "brillante" idea de mejorar su físico. Raven por supuesto que se negó a este cambio brusco de ideología, pero debido a los enormes reproches de su mejor amiga accedió prestar atención a un aspecto de su cuidado físico que ella eligiera si con eso la dejaba en paz. Fueron muchos los aspectos de los cuales elegir para su amiga, pues según starfire podrían avecinársele nuevas emociones y tal vez hasta le llegara a interesar un chico; después de mucho pensar (como quince segundos) opto por que cuidara de su cabello y se lo dejara crecer. La idea de: no decepciones a tu mejor amiga de pronto perdió valor para ella y hasta pensó que no valía la pena, pero aun así ahí estaba ella con el enjuague a un lado y una toalla para el cabello del otro maldiciendo el día en que llego a tener amigos; no tardo mucho en sonar su comunicador para interrumpir para fortuna de ella su trabajo estético.

Raven respondió de inmediato y partió rápidamente hacia la sala principal donde se encontraba jinx quien estaba ayudando a wonder girl a tomar asiento; parcia no estar lastimada seriamente, aunque había algo que noto diferente en ella, no sabía cómo explicarlo, una extraña sensación de que wonder girl había perdido aquello que la hacía ser ella misma.

¿Qué paso? –Pregunto de inmediato raven mientras se dirigía hacia su compañera amiga –

Jinx por un momento no supo que responder por un momento; en parte miedo por ser descubierta y en parte nerviosismo por mentirle a su líder, pero al final decidió decir la verdad – no lo sé-

¿Cómo? – respondía raven a ese comentario –

Nos separamos por un momento – contestaba jinx – y entonces los rebeldes se presentaron ante nosotras, a mi no me paso nada, pero mientras estaba ocupada con algunos de ellos no pude ayudarla a ella, cuando por fin la encontré ya estaba así.

Un minuto –interrumpía raven ante aquella no tan detallada explicación- ¿qué paso con los rebeldes, y con ella, que le hicieron?

Después de que los rebeldes se fueron yo ya la encontré sola en el piso.

¿No te lastimaron?

Parecía más bien que solo querían entretenerme.

¿Quién te ataco? – jinx esperaba con ansias que raven no le hiciera esa pregunta, balbuceo por un momento… fue el verde junto con Kid flash- dijo por fin – me emboscaron y apenas pude con ellos.

Jinx no dejaba de repetirse lo mentirosa que era dentro de sí, pero decir la verdad podría no ser ventajoso para esta situación.

Acercando sus manos hacia wonder girl raven empezó a usar sus poderes para examinar a su colega e intentar curar cualquier herida grave, pero le resulto extraño que no tuviera herida alguna, salvo que tenía solo el cuello un poco lastimado se encontraba en perfecto estado, pero en sus ojos, su mirada estaba perdida, no sabía qué pero algo le habían hecho -¿Qué te hicieron? –te preguntaba.

Wonder girl, entre balbuceos solo dijo que la emboscaron entre todos los rebeldes y miss martian se coloco enfrente de ella, después de eso solo despertó en la sala de la base de los titanes en brazos de jinx.

Raven no tardo en unir los hilos, miss martian, psíquica, emboscada, para ella era obvio que la intentaron robarle información de su mente, y si era lo que ella se imaginaba nada bueno podría pasar.

Changeling acababa de despertad, había dormido todo el día después de una noche de trabajo duro, se le avecinaban unas horas muy difíciles por lo que necesitaba guardar fuerzas para poder efectuar la difícil misión que tenía por delante; la pelea definitiva, antes de las doce debe terminar, aun no encontraba las respuestas para las cuestiones que el observador le planteo. Era interesante en lo que podías pensar estando medio dormido, aun inconsciente puedes tener cierta conciencia de tus acciones, cierta ironía le sobrevenía al verde que pensaba en aquello cuando sus sueños fueron interrumpidos, el lugar donde se encontraba se lleno de oscuridad cuya una tenue fuente de luz le impedía ser absoluta, una presencia extraña pero no por ello desconocida se acerco hasta el verde.

¡Tú! –Exclamaba changeling con sorpresa – Rachel ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La hija de changeling quien al parecer apareció de en medio de la nada gracias a la ayuda del observador.

Papa ¿Qué crees que haces?

No me digas papa –replicaba el verde – me hace sentir viejo e irresponsable, sabes, he estado en lo que me dijiste y pensé…que no conozco a ninguna Rachel, ¿no es una gorda cierto? Solo por curiosidad.

Rachel se encogió de hombros mientras escuchaba los raros comentarios de su padre de los que tanto había escuchado pero que nunca había oído, pero no había tiempo para bromas, hoy no.

No hay tiempo para eso, ahora lo importante es saber qué es lo que haces, creí que habrías entendido lo que te dije –decía ofuscada a su padre –

¿Te refieres a lo de hacer lo correcto? Pensé que estaba actuando bien hasta ahora.

Pues no es así – le contestaba casi gritándole – el futuro esta pero que antes, se supone que te ayudaría a detenerlo, pero esto ya es demasiado.

Espera un momento – interrumpía el verde- por qué mejor no nos dejamos de metáfora y frases enigmáticas con denotación paradójicas y me dices que es lo que debo hacer.

Es que yo tampoco lo sé –mencionaba tensionada ante tanta impotencia – tu tenias un diario, y ahí se supone que escribiste acerca de la guerra y de cómo te equivocaste, repetías vez tras vez que debiste hacer lo correcto, y pensé que si te decía aquello tu ya sabrías que hacer para que no mueras tu y mama y para que yo no tuviera que vivir en esta pesadilla de mundo.

La vergüenza la invadió tanto a ella como a changeling al ver como las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de la pequeña que venía de un mundo que te obliga a madurar demasiado rápido.

El verde sentía que debería decir algo, lo que sea para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no tenia madera de padre, no se le ocurrió nada que decir que no empeorara la situación – no llores por favor – por fin se armo de valor para decir aquello – solo tomate un segundo para tranquilizarte –

Ella le obedeció, poco a poco dejo de llorar hasta que por fin recobro la compostura.

Bien –decía changeling – ahora dime: puse algo más en ese diario.

Si –le contesto – es por eso que me mando el observador, escribiste que debiste terminarla por completo cuando los invadiste, después de que escribiste aquello todas las notas hablaban acerca del caos que se produjo la casa de héroes, creemos que eso te pudiera ayudar.

Pues la verdad es que no mucho – le reclamaba – eso me deja en la misma situación.

Mi tiempo se acaba papa –le informaba urgentemente – el no puede mantenerme más tiempo contigo, solo recuerda que debes acabar antes de las doce de lo contrario ya todo….

No hubo tiempo para nada mas, ella se desvaneció en el viento impidiéndole terminar su advertencia.

¿No crees que ya interferiste demasiado para ser alguien que solo observa? –preguntaba changeling al observador quien aparecía en aquella zona fuera del tiempo y del espacio.

Nunca debo interferir en los asuntos –le recalcaba- una primera vez es imperdonable, pero una segunda no es buen auguro; si te ofrecí la oportunidad de ayudarte una segunda vez es solo porque el curso de la historia se ve en peligro por tus acciones imprudentes.

¿Creí que esta vez lo hacía bien?

¡Pues no es así! Los acontecimientos futuros son desastrosos y caóticos, no te queda mucho tiempo, así que piensa bien lo que harás a partir de ahora.

Palabras muy tajantes dichas por el observador; después de eso él se marcho, en el rostro de changeling se le veía la preocupación y el temor a lo que pudiera pasar: ¿en serio una mala decisión pudiera tener tan caóticas consecuencias? ¿Y si no podía reconocer la batalla final ni acabar a tiempo? No sabía las respuestas y eso le enfado como pocas cosas –al diablo – se dijo con rencor –si no encuentro la batalla final solo tengo que fabricar una propia – una decisión apresurada y arriesgada, pro estaba al borde de la desesperación, deseaba con ansias terminar esta guerra de una vez y una oportunidad mejor que esta no la volvería a tener, debería aprovechar el factor sorpresa mientras aun estuviera a su favor.

En cierta ocasión alguien escribió: la guerra no se trata de quien esté bien y quien está mal, sino de quien sobrevive al final, y es el último en pie quien escribe la historia. Cada guerra tiene un momento clave, aquel en que podrás voltear hacia atrás en el tiempo y saber qué hiciste lo que podías, que no tienes remordimiento pero, ¿y si te arrepientes de la guerra en cuestión? Cuando peleas una batalla que no quieres por una causa la cual no te convence es entonces cuando nada de lo que hagas te produce satisfacción; una guerra injusta por una causa injusta, esa es la realidad de esta infame guerra de titanes. Hoy esa situación cambiara y changeling está resuelto a que así sea, todas las cartas sobre la mesa con todo o nada. Changeling reunió a su equipo lo más rápido que pudo, apenas y había descasado un poco pero ya no tenía tiempo para eso ni para planear nada mas, había llegado el momento de actuar.

La noche llegaba a su hora igual que cada día que terminaba, una de las grandes constates del mundo, nunca fallaba y esta ocasión no sería la excepción; en la prisión que los súper humanos llamaban asilo se encontraba vigilada por un considerable número de guardias, uno de ellos percibió nuevas caras para con sus compañeros de trabajo, por lo menos había diez personas que no había visto hasta ese entonces, por alguna razón esa noche en particular, la seguridad estaba siendo reforzada, y eso no le agradaba para nada. Por un momento pensó que era solo su imaginación, pero pronto descubrió que no era solo eso, ahí afuera entre la oscuridad una luz intermitente de color escarlata se abrió paso hacia donde se encontraba, cada vez era más cerca y más grande, reaccionando lo más rápido que pudo, empuño su rifle, apunto y abrió fuego, pero o sirvió de nada, ese rayo se acerco hasta que barrio con todos los guardias de un solo ataque.

Changeling junto con Kid flash, argent y spoiler lograron encargarse de todos los guardias de turno en aquel acilo, hasta ahora todo perecía fácil; acilo era muy diferente a la prisión que ellos se imaginaban, no tenia telarañas ni pasillos oscuros y húmedos con goteras en los techos y cámaras de tortura medieval en las celdas, todo lo contrario era una instalación de primera generación, pasillos amplios y corredores con una gran cantidad de luz que, aun en la noche parecía día, las celdas parecían cómodas, pero aun así eso no justificaba el hecho de privar de la libertad a aquellos que no querían registrarse. Con paso seguro aquel grupo de jóvenes avanzaron hasta por los corredores y encontraron un gran cuarto, parecido a una sala de descanso para los trabajadores, las luces de ahí se encontraban apagadas, argent encontró el interruptor y encendió la luz.

¡Llegan tarde! – Justo ahí, en la gran sala se encontraban esperando los nuevos titanes esperando a su presa a que pisara la trampa- ¿creíste que no te descubriríamos? pues te equivocaste – decía raven quien estaba hasta el frente.

Todo lo contrario raven – decía el verde para el asombro de los demás- esperaba encontrarte aquí, y caíste en mi trampa, ahora te superamos en número.

Ahora si se te salió un tornillo –clamaba cyborg con voz sarcástica – somos siete titanes contra solo 4 – y tenía razón, raven, starfire, nightwing, cyborg, jinx, wonder girl junto con estrella roja parecía ser el equipo de titanes más poderoso jamás ideado, pero no contaban con algo más.

Las luces se apagaron para sorpresa de raven y su equipo, unos ruidos mas se percibían, ruido de movimiento, y de pronto sin más las luces volvieron a su lugar; la sala se lleno por completo, miss Martina junto con red x que hasta entonces se encontraban ausentes aparecieron a reunirse con su equipo, pero no estaban solos, una gran cantidad de héroes anti registro no dejaban de entrar a aquel lugar, veinte, treinta, de pronto se perdió el número exacto de los liberaros, literalmente toda la prisión fue sacando a sus víctimas para ayudar a un pequeño grupo de la resistencia contra el decreto.

La preocupación no dejaba de invadir a los nuevos titanes quienes por fin entendieron el plan de atacar a wonder girl: changeling eligió al blanco más fácil para lograr robar los códigos de la prisión que todos los titanes saben de memoria, con ellos podrían hacer un verdadero caos al liberar a los rebeldes, pero además de premeditar que ellos estarían ahí para intentar detenerlos fue una idea demasiado buena para habérsele ocurrido a el verde. Es una verdadera lástima que los nuevos titanes lo hubieran descubierto justo antes de ir en su captura, pues a las afueras de la prisión se encontraban un sin número de héroes registrados junto con varios villanos que estaban controlados por nano tecnología para ayudarles a capturarlos.

Ninguno de los dos bandos pronuncio palabra alguna ni realizo ningún movimiento brusco, ambos líderes esperaron alguna respuesta agresiva del otro, hasta que se oyeron de los dos las palabras que dieron comienzo al fin: ¡TITANES ATAQUEN!

La gran batalla comenzó, pasaron demasiadas cosas como para poder prestar atención a cada detalle, una gran cantidad de rayos pasaron a diestra y siniestra desde un extremo a otro; changeling quien había transformado su cuerpo en aquel jaguar impresionante utilizo su gran velocidad para encargarse de estrella roja, nightwing lo tenía vigilado, saco una pequeña pistola con un dardo y lo apunto directo hacia el verde, una pequeña x se incrusto en el arma dejándola imposibilitada, red x se lanzo contra el gótico para impedir que el usara sus juguetes para ganar ventaja.

Pensé que trabajabas solo para ti ¿Qué haces con trabajando para él? – Preguntaba nightwing su rival de algún modo –

A mí me gusta pensar que solo colaboramos por una misma causa –le explicaba el – pero aun así no puedo dejar que le agás nada, tu pelea ahora es solo con migo.

Apretó sus puños y de entre sus manos se extendieron dos x que empezaron a girar y, por su parte nightwing saco su bastón, su arma referida para hacerle frente en el combate.

Raven alcanzo el arma de nightwing mientras estaba entretenido con red x, no dudo en usarla; changeling estaba haciendo garras a estrella roja, de nada le servía esa gran fuerza si no podía alcanzar a su oponente, un zarpazo tras otro era lo que changeling le lanzaba, no obstante un aura negra lo envolvió deteniéndole el poder seguir, y el sonido de un arma se escucho al mismo tiempo que recibía el impacto de un dardo con su nombre. El verde cayó al suelo y de inmediato de volvió a transformar en humano – que demonios –fue lo que exclamo al darse cuenta de que ese cambio fue en contra de su voluntad –fue el suero – le decía estrella roja- un bloqueador genético, básicamente te deja sin poderes – los ojos de changeling demostraron la sorpresa por aquella noticia, no contaba con aquello y eso definitivamente repercutiría en sus planes para esta noche.

Estrella roja tomo a changeling con un brazo, el verde pesaba tan poco en comparación de él, además de que su fuerza era bestial, lo puso en el aire casi sin esfuerzo alguno, ya en el aire le propino un golpe que lo mando volando varios metros lejos de él, lo persigo de inmediato para continuar con el castigo hacia el líder de la resistencia, estaba a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo cuando de la nada desde el suelo logro dirigirle una patada en la parte superior de la rodilla izquierda haciéndole caer al suelo – no me subestimes – le reprochaba – estoy caído pero no muerto, tal vez ya no tengo poderes, pero no significa que este indefenso.

Ambos se levantaron y poniéndose de pie continuaron con la pelea: changeling doblo sus brazos y puso los codos a la altura de la cabeza. Estrella roja salió corriendo hacia el jefe de la resistencia para atacarlo, pero en su rostro se veía el dolor que le producía la pierna lastimada y como deseaba no tener que apoyar su propio peso con ella, changeling lo espero pacientemente y en el último momento aplico la misma movida, el mismo ataque, la misma patada baja en la misma pierna herida, pero esta vez añadió algo adicional, no solo lo pateo, también se apoyo en su pierna lastimada y usándola como escalón puso todo su peso en ella provocándole más dolor y lanzo una segunda patada hacia el rostro de estrella roja.

Argent emprendió el vuelo, se logro librar de varios villanos controlados para llegar hasta su objetivo: starfire, la ultima vez logro vencerla, pero hoy la historia bien podría ser diferente; ella la estaba esperando, se preparo y lanzo varias esferas de su furia justiciera, argent logro esquivarlos, junto sus manos y los entrecerró, su energía color escarlata formo un enorme mazo con el cual empezó a lanzar golpes hacia starfire, la tamarareana puso sus brazos enfrente de ella para formar un escudo entre su cuerpo y los golpes de argent, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad lanzo sus rayos oculares los cuales dieron directamente en el pecho de argent haciéndole perder el control de sus poderes. Starfire voló lo más rápidamente posible que le permitía su cuerpo, abrazo a argent que estaba dolida y la dirigió a toda velocidad contra el suelo; una enorme cortina de polvo y escombro saltaron por el aire al recibir el cuerpo de argent en el suelo, starfire uso el cuerpo de la rebelde como protección contra el suelo, combinado con su enorme resistencia el daño para ella fue mínimo; un impacto poderoso sin mencionar que demasiado doloroso, todo lo que argent deseaba era quedarse tirada sin hacer nada mientras starfire terminaba con ella, quien estaba decidida a hacerlo, sus ojos y manos brillaron de un verde fosforescente decidida a acabar con ella de una buena vez mientras apuntaba lentamente tratando de romper el remordimiento de atacar a alguien que en algún momento considero amiga; puso sus puños apuntando hacia adelante y lanzo su ataque que dio en el blanco, una onda de calor inmenso golpeo a starfire impidiéndole completar su ataque; argent se dio cuenta de que alguien la había ayudado, pero no sabía quién lo había hecho, su rostro desbarbada felicidad al darse cuenta de quién era.

¡Hot spot!- decía con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban – que bueno es verte de nuevo.

Él le regalo una sonrisa antes de ayudar a su cercana amiga a levantarse y dirigirla a algún lugar no tan peligroso para ella.

Wonder girl estaba en un apuro, pues combatir contra Kid flash no era una tarea sencilla en especial cuando no hacía más que correr por ahí soltando golpes al azar, pero estaba decidida a no ser tomada por una tonta que perdía cuánta pelea enfrentase. Estudio bien su trayectoria, junto toda su fuerza y golpeo el suelo con todo lo que tenia provocando que este se levantase todo en derredor de ella y así lograr que el rojo se tropezara y cayera al suelo; wonder girl se levanto con un salto para golpearlo desde el aire, Kid flash al ver esto de inmediato puso sus dos brazos por delante y los giro lo más rápido que podía para formar un pequeño huracán que evitara ese ataque y lograra alejar a wonder girl lejos de él, dándole tiempo de levantarse y proseguir corriendo para evitar se atrapado. Kid flash siguió corriendo en medio de todo el alboroto intentando derrotar a su atacante, pero en ese instante unos destellos rosas rodearon el suelo que pisaba provocando que colapsara este quedara atascado en el suelo; jinx se dirigía caminado hacia su compañera de manera arrogante: déjalo ya, de él me encargo yo misma – fue lo que le dijo a wonder girl antes de despacharla y señalarle que se fuera a ayudar a estrella roja, que, por extraño que parezca estaba teniendo problemas con changeling, a lo cual ella obedeció pocas eran las veces en que jinx le ordenaba hacer algo, pero cuando lo hacía con la mirada que tenía en ese momento sabía perfectamente que lo mejor era hacerle caso sin ningún pero.

A pesar de su reciente tregua. Kid flash entendía que ese día tendría que pelear en su contra, jinx por su parte y debido a los nuevos acontecimientos no quería que nadie lastimara a Kid flash, es por eso que ella tenía que enfrentarlo, así se aseguraría de que no lo hirieran de mas, pero aun así tendría que pelear contra él y lastimar un poco para que no suscitara ninguna sospecha, así que con eso en mente chasqueo los dedos para que volviera a tener movilidad y una vez más para golpearlo con una onda de energía, no se lo había dicho al pelirrojo, pero guardaba la esperanza de que lo dedujera.

Un batalla reñida, red x logro tomar distancia para lanzar algunas navajas hacia el chico maravilla, el respondió igual al sacar algunos de sus discos chocando contra los de su oponente obligados a explotar en el aire creando una leve cortina de humo evitando que ninguno diera en su objetivo, aun así la pelea no se paro ni por un minuto, ambos corrieron tras el otro intentando ganar ventaja; nightwing intento utilizar su bastón para atacar a cierta distancia de red x, pero este siempre se las ingenia para llevar la pelea lo más cerca de él y, por extensión de sus poderosas y afiladas navajas, pero eso solo lograba nivelar las cosas, simplemente trataban de que el otro no tomara ventaja, pero dado la situación en la que estaban y la gran cantidad de personas que participaban en aquel encuentro esa era la mejor estrategia.

Spoiler se las había arreglado bastante bien, el entrenamiento al cual el verde le había sometido por fin daba resultados, hace un par de meses ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado estar al nivel de los titanes y ahora aquí estaba, en la que podría ser la pelea más increíble de su joven vida, y eso le encantaba; alcanzo a ver a lo lejos como red x tenía problemas, nightwing se había logrado con la ventaja gracias a un disparo perdido producido, bien, por uno de los guardias, o uno de los prófugos, lo que era cierto era que el anti héroe de su equipo estaba en el suelo con nightwing a punto de soltar el golpe de gracia; no tuvo que pensarlo más que un segundo antes de lanzar un par de sus balines de hierro para hacerle retroceder. Si red x tenía algo de sobra era su arrogancia, siempre evitar depender e alguien más, aun en aquella situación no agradeció la preocupación de spoiler sino que insistía en que él podía con la situación, pero la verdad, es que ese disparo lo había dejado lastimado y por ahora no podía ponerse de pie, spoiler solo le dijo que se recuperara pronto y que si ella estaba ahí era solo para poder tener su oportunidad de vencer a nightwing, para probarse a sí misma, y red x podía sentirse tranquilo con eso.

Ahí estaba, frente a frente, mano a mano contra la persona que había admirado y a la vez, la había inspirado en convertirse en heroína, siempre había querido una oportunidad para medirse contra él, pero sabía que nunca lograría vencerle, aun así su líder la había entrenado, y aunque aun le faltaba un largo camino por delante, sentía que esto valía demasiado como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

De inmediato comenzó el encuentro, nightwing lanzo varios ataques con su bastón tratando de dar contra spoiler y acabar con ella lo más rápido posible, su intención claramente era impedir que red x se recuperada, o en su defecto, se le escapara una vez más, spoiler logro esquivar todos sus ataques, un último ataque frontal del chico gótico que fallaba cuando spoiler giraba en roll hacia atrás para ponerse a salvo – maldición, es más difícil de lo que pensé - se decía a sí misma; saco unos balines de su cinturón y los arrojo para contraatacar, nightwing coloco una punta de su bastón en el suelo, sujeto la parte superior y empujo hacia arriba saltado para evadir el ataque.

Changeling se las estaba arreglando bastante bien contra estrella roja y wonder girl, el primero ya estaba herido y el usar su pierna no lo ayudaba, a penas y se movía, por otra parte la chica maravilla no lo hacía tan mal tomando en cuenta su reciente trauma, tiro un golpe que el verde fácilmente esquivo tomando su brazo, desviándolo de dirección, sin soltar el brazo lo jalo o más que pudo hacia el obligando a todo el cuerpo de wonder girl a desviarse de dirección hacia donde estaba el verde, este extendió su brazo y lo choco contra la cabeza de la muchacha quien cayó al suelo. Todo parecía ir bastante bien cuando alcanzo a ver a lo lejos unos balines que se salieron de ruta original dirigiéndose hacia él, para cuando se dio cuenta ya le habían dado y caído al suelo retorciéndose del dolor provocado por esas armas rudimentarias.

¡SPOILER, NO ME AYUDES DE ACUERDO! – le gritaba enfurecido el verde a su compañera cuyas palabras avergonzadas de disculpas a penas y se alcanzaban a escuchar. Nightwing venia bajando como ave en picada contra su presa, spoiler logro apartarse para evitarlo, peor tan pronto como piso el suelo contraataco con su bastón asestando un potente impacto contra el pecho de spoiler tirándola al suelo; se le acerco de inmediato y alzo su bastón al aire con las dos manos para dar un golpe fatal, pero spoiler logro patearlo en el estomago con sus dos pies haciendo que perdiera el aire y anulara el ataque. Se reincorporo lo más rápido posible y se puso en posición defensiva, pero una tras otro, no importaba cuantos ataques o golpes esquivara siempre recibía alguno sin que ella pudiera darle en ninguna ocasión, no tardo mucho para que quedara mas cansada de lo que había planificado, nightwing lo sabía y planeaba utilizarlo, valiéndose del cansancio de su oponente podría obligarle a cometer errores graves para terminar de una vez, pero no contaba con la ultima movida de spoiler, y puede que la mas sádica también; en un intento desesperado por ganar la batalla contra el gótico maravilla saco todos los balines de los que disponía, lanzo la mitad de ellos a donde estaba nightwing, pero el uso el mismo movimiento para salirse de allí por los aires, y, cuando volvía en picada contra ella, lanzo la otra mitad hacia el, donde ya en el aire le resultaría imposible esquivarlos.

Starfire tomo de los bazos a su novio para quitarlo del peligro de esos balines –diablos –gritaba spoiler en su frustración, nightwing ya estaba en el piso otra vez, se lanzo contra spoiler, uso su bastón para hacerle perder el equilibrio con un solo movimiento la golpeo con el bastón para hacerla aterrizar en el suelo bruscamente. En eso movimiento spoiler trato de recuperar el equilibrio el intentar poner de vuelta un pie en el suelo, pero al recibir un segundo ataque tan solo termino con un tobillo fracturado mientras gritaba de dolor en el suelo, donde yacía indefensa ante su contrincante.

Fue entonces cuando red x tomo parte de vuelta en la pelea atacándolo con sus cuchillas las cuales evito a penas por nada -heriste a una chica gravemente, ni yo había caído tan bajo nightwing – fue lo que le dijo antes de volver a su encuentro pendiente.

Starfire no se olvido de spoiler, se colocó delante de ella para arrestarla al acto, pero un destello escarlata la ataco para quitarla de ese lugar.

Argent se había recuperado del fuerte golpe que le dio starfire y de nuevo estaba lista para el combate, hot spot la ayudo a su compañera caída para salir de allí mientras argent se ocupaba de la tamarareana.

Estrella roja ya no tomaba parte en la pelea, su herida no le permitía moverse demasiado, sin contar que eran demasiados prófugos los que combatían contra el que era imposible poder concentrarse solo en uno; wonder girl sostuvo una pelea difícil logrando herir en un par de ocasiones al líder de los rebeldes, pero aun así sabía que no podía confiarse tratándose de él, hace un momento trato de abrazarla por detrás en un intento de asfixiarla igual que la ultima vez, pero logro salirse por poco, un ataque mas fue el que le dirigió, un golpe más de muchos, changeling se agacho y así lo evito, pero entonces tomo la cabeza de wonder girl, que ahora se encontraba de espaldas, y la jalo lo mas que pudo hacia atrás para hacerla caer, doblo una de sus piernas quedando una rodilla en el suelo y una pierna flexionada, la nuca de wonder girl cayó en el hueso de la rodilla del verde provocándole un gran dolor, se intento poder de pie una vez más, changeling se agacho y abrazo una de las piernas de ella, uso sus propias piernas como palanca para alzarse lo más que podía para cargarle a ella, ya levantado solo se dejo caer de espaldas y wonder girl recibió el beso del pavimento en toda la cara que se estrello sin poder amortiguar el impacto.

Estrella roja vio el caer de su amiga, hizo a un lado al preso que intentaba detenerlo, e ignorando todo tipo de dolor de su rodilla corrió hacia changeling para golpearlo, el verde lo vio venir, se agacho de vuelta para evitar cualquier posible golpe, tomo el brazo de estrella roja y lo puso alrededor de su propio cuello, tomo su pierna y lo levanto en un arco, de dejo caer hacia atrás estrellando al ruso entre el suelo con el peso del verde cayendo encima de él para aumentar el daño.

Estrella roja quería seguir peleando, pero de inmediato varios presos se abalanzaron contra él para terminar lo que el verde había empezado.

Raven ya estaba harta, a este paso nunca podrían terminar con esta pelea, estaban demasiados parejos y eso no le agradaba; todos recibieron la orden de reagruparse, ya era hora. Aquellos ojos se envolvieron en una oscuridad más profunda que la noche, en sus manos dos esferas de sombra se formaron, sus pies ya no tocaban el piso, su concentración le permitía levitar y alzarse por los aires, pronuncio sus tres palabras favoritas, y las sombras en el suelo empezaron a salir de sus tumbas de concreto para levantarse, salieron de allí a las ordenes de la chica cuervo y listos para pelear, enemigos que no se cansan y que no sienten el daño, seres que pelearan contra quienes ya estaban agotados, mental, y físicamente. En sus rostros el sudor, el cansancio y el miedo ya empezaba a ser obvio, la duda invadía a otros, pero ninguno dio un paso para atrás, ninguno quiso rendirse y huir, cada uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando, a seguir combatiendo para vencer y ser libres, libres de su enorme delito de ayudar a quienes lo necesiten.

La batalla en desventaja, comenzó, una gran cantidad de ataques se dirigían contra los registrados, otros para esas sombras, sin embargo esos seres a pesar de ser destruidos de inmediato, se regeneraban en un segundo; cada uno de los rebeldes se cansaba más rápido de lo que los registrados lo hacían; raven en el fondo de aquella habitación, en el aire y rodeada de sombras manipulando a aquellas criaturas echas de pura energía y controladas a la velocidad del pensamiento, atacando y venciendo a muchos de los rebeldes en su esfuerzo por encontrar en especial a uno de ellos.

Changeling empezó a creer que provocar un encuentro de esta magnitud no fue la mejor idea que haya tenido como líder de la resistencia; miro con detenimiento a uno de los relojes de la sala, sus manecillas marcaba las doce menos diez, si quería tener una posibilidad de ganar, si tenía alguna movida intrépida y suicida era hora para sacarla, pero no era así, no tenía nada más que dar, ni poderes, ni más gente de su lado, de los que tenía muchos ya estaban siendo vencidos, inclusive Kid flash, argent y red x estaban en apuros, spoiler ya estaba fuera de combate siendo protegida la mas que podía por hot spot, mis martian hacia lo que podía, pero no era suficiente, habían demasiados de los cuales cuidarse como para poder usar sus poderes psíquicos, a pesar de que ya se había desecho de una gran cantidad de registrados, ni ella era lo suficiente mente hábil como para poder con tantos.

En la mente de changeling una sola frase lo tenía perturbado: como ganar en menos de diez minutos, parecía imposible, perecía… se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo obvio, se dio cuenta de lo que su hija y el observador le intentaban decir, no le agradaría pero al fin podía ver cuál era la opción que podía llamar: correcta.

De inmediato fue a donde Kid flash estaba batallando contra jinx, y, en la primera oportunidad le ordeno reunir a todos y levárselos de allí, se encargaría de acabar la guerra él solo, el pelirrojo debatió con él lo que pudo, pero el verde se mantuvo firme y le dijo con cierta brusquedad que obedeciera. Raven junto con los demás registrados se quedaron confundidos al observar como los rebeldes huían del combate lo más rápido que podían, algunos siendo ayudados por el pelirrojo, los miembros principales de la resistencia se preguntaban qué es lo que haría su líder, como lo lograría, y allí, a un minuto de la media noche, ellos junto con un pequeño puñado de rebeldes fueron espectadores de cómo changeling camino sereno hasta en medio de los registrados, y allí, pronuncio fuerte y claro: ME RINDO.

Entendió la palabras que su hija y el observador le dijeron por fin tuvieron sentido en la mente del verde, no era ganar antes de las doce, era sencillamente detenerla, el precio era alto, le costó la guerra, su libertad, la amistad de sus amigos, la confianza de sus compañeros, pero ningún precio es lo suficiente mente alto como para no hacer lo correcto.

Probablemente sea un final de capitulo inesperado, lo sé, pero como siempre estoy abierto a críticas y comentarios etc. Aun así espero que les guste, intente checar el capitulo lo mas que pude para tener los menos errores de ortografía, aun así puede que se me haya pasado algo, espero que me perdonen.

Como siempre el capitulo se lo dedico a todos ustedes que comentan, pero en especial a ángel de la noche que me ha estado siguiendo desde finales del fic anterior y me ha estado comentando desde el primer capítulo de este fic, que para ser una historia mía me ha tenido paciencia, no sabes cómo te agradezco que hayas cumplido tu palabra y me hayas aguantado por tanto tiempo, siempre te recuerdo con agrado

Además que te aliente a terminar tu fic propio que al menos a mi me agradaría leer.

Con eso en mente me despido de todos ustedes y nos leeremos después, espero sus comentarios mientras me termino de ver lo que queda de wrestlemania.


	26. Partida Terminada

Una dedicación especial a todos los que han leído este fic, desde los más antiguos como: camsus, lil emo, ángel de la noche, Javier de jesus, todos ustedes que me siguieron y me animaron, me sugirieron como continuar e influenciaron este fic, si bien los dos primeros tienen mucho que no comentan, pero los recuerdo por ser de los primeros en comentar, lilemo fue la primera en hacerlo y por eso en este final me es imposible no comentarla, así como a los que sí han continuado escribiéndome, siempre los recordare con aprecio a la hora de escribir, como ángel de la noche que siempre estaba allí levantándome el ánimo, y Javier que siempre me dabas nuevas ideas.

A los nuevos como: hanonkurumi, toaneo07, rouga 18, chico-escudo, que incluso han leído el anterior completo, sin olvidar a filomena pancrasea o sheresade, que me ayudo a mejorar mi escritura con sus críticas constructivas.

A los que solo comentan una vez como: vaaleem8.

Por lo que ya se habrán dado cuenta este será el capítulo final, los invito a comentar, y los que leen y no han comentado aun, dejen un comentario que no les cuesta nada, después de todo ya se acabo el fic, díganme si les gusto si no les gusto que les pareció, esperó sus comentarios, insultos o amenazas de muerte, créanme nada de lo que digan me puede desanimar de escribir, "nada". Asi que comenten, ya se acabo el fic y no comentaron, ya es el ultimo su ultima chance no la dejen ir, me interesa saber lo que piensan.

Tal vez siga escribiendo mas fics de los titanes, quiero aclarar que aunque es probable que siga con el personaje de chico bestia, con los poderes que le puse en este fic, no tendrá ninguna relación con este, hasta aquí se quedo desterrado por mi parte, ya no escribiré mas secuelas ni pre cuelas, pero si alguno quiere escribir un capitulo o fic continuando esta historia o explicando algo sobre lo que paso antes y después que me mande un mensaje en un comentario, o algo, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo, tal vez dándole una ida de cómo me lo imagino, si yo no lo escribo no me opondré a que alguno lo haga si así lo desea, tampoco es que crea que mi historia sea si de fantástica como para que alguien quiera hacerlo, es un simple por si acaso.

Por otra parte para los que les interese, proseguiré con mis historias olvidadas de k-on, pero quiero centrarme en la que deje pendiente de sherlock Holmes, quiero hacer una historia de la cual sir artur conan doile se sienta orgulloso, puede que continua con una historia de suspenso, mas no sé si será de los titanes de de alguna otra serie, solo por si les interesa. No sé porque a muchos no les gusta este detective si esta genial. Debería haber mas fics de este personaje, por eso los invito a que lo lean en sus novelas reales, y tal vez en el fic que estoy haciendo.

Me despido dejándolos con el capítulo final, tratare de contestar todos sus comentarios lo antes posible, perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía, siendo un capitulo tan grande es fácil que se me escapen detalles que espero no sean muchos.

Solo una aclaración: para los que no sepan, en mi historia de desterrado, en vez de seguir una línea típica de romance en los personajes, mi objetivo principal es más bien, explicar el por qué de los sentimientos, dado que pocos fics que he leído tocan ese tema del porque se siente atraído un personaje con el otro, tan solo lo eluden y dan por sentado que ya se atraen, solo por si esperaban mucho de eso, espero no decepcionarlos, también el final puede que no les guste a muchos, ese es solo un temor que tengo, pero es que así lo había ideado yo, y a mí me gusta, decidí compartirlo con ustedes arriesgándome de que también fuera de su agrado, cualquier duda y/o aclaración me pueden preguntar con confianza. Por cierto, perdón por tanta demora, pero se me hacia extremadamente poner por impreso las ideas que ya tenía, sobre todo porque no estoy impuesto a escribir situaciones del tipo tiernas o románticas, así que gran parte del tiempo solo le daba vueltas al asunto de escribir, quiero aclarar que no es que no me guste este género, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a describirlos. Quiero quitar la idea de que por que soy hombre no me debe gustar el romance, solo las explosiones, y eso no es verdad, me encanta el romance y lo tierno, lo que si odio es lo cursi, pero eso es otro tema. También aprovecho para aclarar que me base en muchas cosas para crear alguno que otro chiste que puse por aquí, por si se les hace familiar pueden preguntar y con gusto lo explico todo.

Sin más espero estemos e contacto, los leeré pronto y espero que me lean pronto en mis demás historias, no solo en estas, se despide.

Darhshinji.

PARTIDA TERMINADA

La guerra había terminado, los titanes que se negaban a ser registrados en el decreto del gobierno se desintegraron al ser arrestado su líder: changeling, pero no sin antes lograr una fuga masiva de los que estaban bajo arresto en la mega prisión conocida como "acilo", la antigua base de la resistencia ahora solo serbia como escondite para los originales de la rebelión quienes aun no terminaban de asimilar lo que había pasado hace a penas algunos horas, aun se preguntaban qué es lo siguiente que deberían de hacer después de que su líder cayera ante los nuevos titanes, no entendían por qué decidió rendirse y abandonarlos, pero no le guardaban ningún rencor, en absoluto, esperaban que estuviera bien.

En la base de los nuevos titanes había una sensación de victoria y satisfacción muy reconfortante, la guerra había terminado y ellos la habían ganado; por otra parte changeling estaba en la sala de interrogaciones esperando a que llegara aquél que se encargaría de hablar con él según los requerimientos del gobierno, originalmente este proceso se lleva a cabo en la jefatura de la policía, pero un peligroso líder de una resistencia era muy peligroso para ellos, preferían tenerlo vigilado por muchos súper humanos atento a el por si acaso esto era una trampa. Changeling, sentado en aquella habitación con espejo de doble vista estaba moviendo su pie de arriba abajo en su nerviosismo por lo que podría pasar a continuación. Afuera del cuarto de interrogación varios titanes empezaron a discutir en cuanto a quien debería entrar primero a interrogar al sospechoso, jinx no quería hacerlo, pues intentar presionarlo demasiado podría lograr que hablara acerca de cómo ella no intento detenerlos cuando Kid flash la "entretuvo" para atacar a su compañera; wonder girl fue elegida para entrar e interrogar al sospechoso.

Al acercarse y tomar el pomo de la puerta e podía notar la energía que tenia para realizar aquel trabajo encomendado, atravesó la puerta de forma rápida y confiada, cero la puerta detrás suyo y alzo la cabeza para ver directamente al verde, quien, alzo la cabeza y al verla, se formo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro de oreja a oreja y unos grandes ojos similares al de un niño cuando tiene un juguete nuevo que puede tratar a plena voluntad y antojo. El titán se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta con fuerza similar a alguien que se encuentra cegado por el miedo, avanzo hacia sus compañeros y exclamo que no quería hacer el trabajo sucio.

¿Cómo que no quieres interrogarlo? – Declaraba nightwing sorprendido por esta repentina reacción-

Yo nunca quise hacer de interrogación – respondía la novata- no sé porque ustedes tenían esa idea.

Tal vez porque pasaste dos semanas hablando de cómo lo intimidarías en un cuarto de interrogación cuando estuviera detenido – le replicaba cyborg – no puede ser que ahora digas que ya no lo quieres hacer, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?

TRES HORAS DESPUES

Cada uno de los titanes empezó a entrar con la intención de interrogar a su prisionero, ninguno de ellos planeo una estrategia para esto, pero al final decidieron improvisar, después de todo: ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Esta es una recapitulación de estas sesiones con el chico clorofílico con el objetivo de descubrir todos los secretos de la rebelión que aun guardaba.

¡Le provocaste un trauma psicológico! –Le gritaba jinx al verde después de que entrara a interrogarle-

Pero uno chiquito –se defendía changeling mientras ponía su dedo pulgar e índice muy cerca el uno del otro para recalcar lo pequeño que era el problema-

Dijiste que no le habías hecho daño lo recuerdas – esto último jinx lo dijo casi susurrando para que los demás allá afuera no pudieran escuchar-

Dije que no era uno físico –respondía el verde con la misma cantidad de decibeles que ella mientras jugaba con un vaso entre sus manos para beber-

¿Cómo fue que le causase un daño mental como ese? –seguía con su interrogatorio jinx – debería mandarte a acilo solo por eso nada más.

¿Qué no debería ser un titán bueno y uno malo para esto? –Preguntaba changeling mientras volteaba la cabeza a todas direcciones-

Nos redujeron el presupuesto, solo pueden pagarle al malo, ¡así que responde de una buena vez maldita sea!- exclamaba enérgicamente jinx –

Bueno, es que yo no quería hacerle daño – empezaba con la explicación el verde – pero ella insistía en llamar mi atención y cuando se entero de que lo nuestro no podía ser cayó en la negación, será difícil, pero estoy seguro de que si conoce a un chico mejor podrá superarlo.

Deja de fantasear de una vez quieres – jinx decía esto casi como una petición en lugar de una orden al estar fastidiada e este tipo de comentarios del verde –

Tienes razón, no puede haber un chico mejor que yo, pero estoy seguro que si se esfuerza podrá encontrar a uno más o menos decente.

¿Qué? – solo eso se le ocurrió a jinx para comentar –

O en cuyo caso la mentalidad abierta para encontrar pareja está muy de moda en la sociedad actual, una chica decente podría ser la que le borre mi recuerdo de su memoria, aunque yo jamás compartiría un modo de vida como ese, pero el hecho de que me repugnen los modos de vida de ellas dos no quiere decir que me vaya a interponer…

Nightwing caminaba alrededor de su prisionero antes de empezar, en parte para intimidar, en parte para pensar bien que es lo que tenía que decir, no quería tener que pasar por lo mismo que jinx.

¿Sabes que hacemos aquí? –se decidió a preguntar el gótico –

Es una muy buena cuestión – le respondía el verde- hoy en día dicen que Darwin encontró la respuesta, pero yo pienso que eso es pura basura, una escusa para hace lo que queramos y que no nos pidan cuentas por ello, es bueno que tú te preguntes eso, creo que en verdad estamos por algo más que solo un ciclo de vida como ese estúpido proponía, solo era un ignorante que dijo: miren los picos de los pájaros cambian por el clima, eso quiere decir que venimos de los simios. Por favor quien puede ser tan estúpido como para-

Deja de hablar –le interrumpía nightwing antes de que empezara a crear un debate evolucionista – yo te diré porque estamos aquí, no es por casualidad.

Me alegra saber qué crees en dios –interrumpía el verde –

¡Que te calles!...

Starfire no sabía por dónde empezar, nunca había tomado parte en un interrogatorio y temía hacerlo mal, y más aun, temía entrar en una discusión sin sentido como el resto de sus compañeros.

Y dime star - fue changeling quien empezó con todo esto – por que no solo quitan ese vidrio, ya sé que me están observando no soy ningún tonto.

Starfire se puso un dedo en la boca pensativa mientras meditaba en lo que el verde le había dicho, pues ella misma había comentado lo mimo hace apenas unos minutos; un pequeño toc toc toc se oyó en el vidrio y starfire recordó lo que sus amigos le habían mencionado: se ruda; esas pequeñas palabras incluían no demostrar ningún sentimiento de compasión hacia el verde, no importa cuánto le costara tenía que verse enojada e intimidatoria. Dio unos pasos hacia su antiguo amigo y se le ocurrió como podía lograr aquello que los demás le habían encargado que hiciera, se dirigió de manera firme contra él, se le acerco, lanzo un puñetazo al escritorio, acerco su rostro al de él y encendió con su furia justiciera sus bellos ojos con ese fuego verde para causar la mayor sensación de miedo posible –con eso bastara – pensaba ella.

Chico bestia tomo aquel vaso entre sus manos y se lo lanzo directo a la cara.

Starfire se tapo con sus manos los ojos mientras gritaba de dolor –mis snorgfass, por dios eso no era agua –

El verde se levanto de su lugar por el incontrolable movimiento de starfire mientras corría y se revolcaba en el suelo –sus ojos estaban en llamas, pensé que eso era malo, por favor chicos nunca había hecho algo así –se defendía inocentemente …

Cyborg se encontraba sentado enfrente de changeling mientras empezaba con sus preguntas.

¿Por donde empezamos? –menciono en voz alta el chico robot.

Bueno – aclaraba changeling -¿Por qué no empezamos por el hecho de que nunca hiciste una máquina para sacarme de aquella dimensión en la que estaba atrapado?

¿Qué? –Respondía sorprendido cyborg – claro que hice una para eso.

Después de dos años –le reprochaba-

No sé de qué te quejas, de todas formas no ibas a volver.

Y me insulta el hecho de que nunca fueron a visitarme.

Cambiemos de tema ¿quieres? –insistía el robótico –

Bien – le contesto el verde- dime ¿ya te le declaraste a abeja?

¿Pero qué rayos?

¿O sea que aun no lo has hecho? Vaya viejo, creí que para estas alturas ya hasta te abrías casado.

Bueno –respondía cyborg –no es que no me atreva, no digo que me guste, bueno si me gusta pero no.

Raven había estado observando cada una de las interrogaciones sin perder detalle alguno, intentaba escapar al hecho de entrar donde estaba el verde, pero su paciencia había terminado, el era su prisionero pero parecía como si él estuviera jugando con ellos a propósito; se dirigió hacia la puerta y la aventó de un solo golpe sin darse cuenta de eso, a paso rápido se dirigió hacia changeling quien, al verla no pudo menos que asustarse, al igual que cyborg, sus ojos desprendían una energía oscura brillante por la rabia que sentía: "ya estoy harta", gritaba ofuscada. Chico bestia al verla rápidamente pensó –ya valió queso – se retiro lo mas que pudo hasta topar con la pared deseando que aquel cuarto fuera más grande. Raven se abalanzo contra él, todo su ser no deseaba otra cosa que hacerlo pedazos a golpes, pero no podía hacer aquello, no aguantaba más tenerlo allí tan cerca de ella, así que lo dejo muy claro.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntaba enfurecida –

Changeling, quien pensó muy bien sus palabras a sabiendas de que estas podrían causarle mucho dolor a su persona, dijo: si te dijera que un beso tuyo ¿Qué dirías?

Esto obviamente avivo el deseo de raven por estrangularlo en ese momento; changeling noto esto de manera que decidió hablar de manera rápida para impedir un atentado hacia su integridad física.

o.k –decía el verde- quieres saber lo que quiero, quiero a Bruno días, tráelo aquí y el juego se termina.

¿Por qué debo hacerlo? –respondía raven –

Porque –decía el –tú no quieres tenerme aquí, yo no quiero estar aquí, y entre mas ignoremos ese hecho será más el tiempo que pasaremos juntos entre nosotros, así que como yo lo veo, podemos seguir con este juego por todo el tiempo que quieran, o, traen a Bruno, que me interrogue, y en cinco minutos terminamos con esto, me deportan hacia acilo y nos vamos a casa….bueno, me voy de su casa, ustedes se quedaran en ella, solo yo me iré –aclaraba el verde-

Un minuto de completo silencio, raven dándose media vuelta y dijo: "está bien, lo traeré", y sin más para decir se retiro de aquel lugar.

Cyborg y changeling no dijeron nada más; cyborg se cuestiono si debería permanecer ahí o retirarse, volteo la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada nerviosa al verde, este último lo miro y sonrió pícaramente.

Oíste – le dirigía la palabra a cyborg – dijo que era el mejor.

Eso es lo más ridículo que te he escuchado decir, y mira que hoy si que he escuchado tonterías –replicaba cyborg-

¿Ha si? – Preguntaba el verde –si es tan ridículo ¿entonces porque lo dijo?

¡No lo dijo idiota!

Los titanes estaban observando desde afuera, ninguno de ellos podían creer aun que fueran tan pésimos para aquel trabajo, interrogar realmente no era lo suyo. Nightwing se encontraba al centro del grupo, si mirada pensativa se centraba en el verde, no sabía explicar cómo, pero estaba casi seguro de que changeling de algún modo había planeado como manipularlos para que pudiera hablar con Bruno. Raven no se encontraba con ellos, no quería estar presente, o, mejor dicho, no quería estar cerca de él, estaba fastidiada y lo único que quería era que se fuera lo más lejos posible –raven – escucho llamar detrás de ella, y al voltear se encontró con nightwing quien la había alcanzado.

Pensé que estaban en el cuarto de interrogación –le respondía raven-

¿Por qué no estás con nosotros? – le preguntaba a su líder –

No me apetece –se limitaba a decir raven mientras se volvía a alejar –

Tienes que regresar –le ordenaba nightwing –

No quiero

No era una pregunta raven, vuelve ahora- contestaba nightwing-

¿Porque debería hacerlo? – preguntaba ella –

Porque es tu deber como líder del equipo –le respondía- te guste o no debes hacerlo, la guerra ya termino y este es el último paso para acabar por completo, después de esto podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Tú podrías hacerte cargo de eso, sencillamente no quiero estar presente –le comentaba-

No es fácil raven lo sé, no lo es para nadie, el era nuestro amigo, uno de nosotros, ahora está en nuestra contra, peleo contra nosotros, nos duele tanto pero esa no es escusa.

No –aclaraba raven –no es por eso.

Pues por la razón que sea no es escusa, no importa cuánto duela, es nuestro deber para acabar de una vez con esto.

Después de mencionar aquello, nightwing se dio media vuelta y regreso; raven no se movió para nada, se quedo parada con la cabeza agachada en su lugar, sabía que nightwing tenía razón, y por más doloroso que fuera aquello tendría que regresar, era su deber.

Bruno se encontraba frente a frente con el ex líder de la resistencia; le resulto extraña su petición, solo esperaba que esto no fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

Solo para aclarar –inicio Bruno – si intentas otra de tus conversaciones no funcionara, te inyectamos con un suero neutralizador, tus poderes no funcionaran.

Es bueno saberlo, pero no hará falta.

Entonces porque quieres verme a mí.

Para hablar de hombre a bestia Batman –decía changeling –

Raven entraba por el corredor que daba a la sala de interrogación mientras se llevaba a cabo esta conversación; nightwing volteo y la vio legar, le regalo una sonrisa para hacerla sentir mejor en aquel lugar, se puso a un lado de él para poner atención a lo que hablaban.

Estas consciente de que eres un criminal y que cometiste una gran cantidad de crímenes ¿cierto?

No te hagas el inocente, tal vez actué mal, pero tú también, todos actuamos mal, nadie hizo bien en esta guerra, ni tú, ni nadie.

Te recuerdo que la única razón por la que estás aquí –aclaraba Batman- es para que nos digas toda la información sobre los rebeldes y en donde se ocultan, así que por qué no acabamos con esto como tú dijiste que pasaría y mencionas todo lo que sabes.

Como quieras – contestaba el- te diré todo lo que se, empecemos por el inicio: hace ya un buen tiempo que algunos criminales convictos lograron escapar de prisión y se hicieron con el control de artefactos explosivos, un grupo de niños que quería imitar lo que hacia los titanes intentaron detenerlos, como resultado una gran cantidad de personas que en su mayoría eran niños murieron de manera trágica; el gobierno toma acción debido a la gran cantidad de quejas de la población general, la mayoría pidiendo justicia por esos pequeños niños que murieron, ellos por su parte empiezan a ver el modo de calmar a las masas, cosas por la cual crean una ley extraña de registro para personas sobre humanas, una ley que se aprueba casi al mismo tiempo de haber sido propuesta, ley que empezaría aquí, en esta misma ciudad y que con el tiempo abarcaría todo el país, algunos titanes que se enteran de esto empiezan a correr la voz y como resultado estos se dividen en dos bandos, los que lo apoyan y los que se niegan. Muchos fueron los que no sabían cómo reaccionar, pero para ayudarlos a tomar una decisión se crea acilo, un lugar especial, una súper prisión para gente súper humana, y se manda a ella a todo el que se oponga, algunos informes mencionaban que este lugar los mantenía en condiciones que no podían justificarse legalmente teniendo en cuenta de que muchos de ellos habían servido de "héroes" y prestado un servicio valiosos a su comunidad. Parecía que esto no podía ir peor pero ¿adivinen qué? El gobierno empieza a contratar a un montón de súper villanos perdonando sus crímenes con una sola condición: capturar a los que se niegan al registro. El gobierno supuestamente los "domesticaba" con la ayuda nanobots en su torrente sanguíneo y así mantenerlos bajo control todo el tiempo.

Eso no es lo que queremos saber –interrumpía desesperado Bruno – solo estás diciendo lo que ya sabemos y no de lo que queremos hablar.

Pero eso viene a continuación –le expresaba el bestia – no es lo que quieren saber, es lo que no saben.

¿Cómo dices? – le preguntaba al verde –

Lo que quiero decir entra en relación con lo que paso poco después, cuando de forma inexplicable la tierra quería formar una alianza con los tamarareanos con la ayuda de su embajadora: starfire, si esto se lograba ellos mandarían refuerzos para ayudar a capturar a la resistencia, es aquí cuando se pone misterioso el asunto: de alguna manera, uno de los súper villanos que estaban "bajo control", gizmo para ser mas exactos se inmiscuyo hasta adentro y le disparo al representante de los tamarareanos; curiosamente aquel tamarareano era uno a quien no le agradaban los humanos y le parecía una vergüenza que uno de los suyos estuviera viviendo aquí, y con ese disparo tendría suficientes argumentos para un conflicto entre ellos y nosotros. La cuestión es esta: ¿Cómo es posible que un niño pudiera lograr pasar con uno de sus juguetes en un lugar con gran seguridad donde uno no podía entrar ni con un palillo sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta? O mejor aun ¿Cómo es posible que lograran dominarle y echarle el guante tan rápido sin que se defendiera? O mejor aun ¿Por qué gizmo erigiría una arma que difícilmente seria de utilidad contra los tamarareanos? Eso solo me impulsa a realizar más preguntas, como ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llevarnos al borde de otra guerra?

Para contestarla tuve que formularme otra pregunta: ¿Qué haría yo si me viera en la posición de convencer a un montón de gente con súper habilidades para que se registren? Lo que haría sería crear una prisión grande y grotesca para intimidarlos, aun así a algo que no encajaba, la única respuesta seria que habría un traidor entre ustedes, eso respondería el cómo fue que los villanos pudieran salirse de control, como gizmo, lo más probable es que alguien le obligara a atacar por medio de los nanobots y luego los programara para que volviera bajo control en un instante.

Es una historia muy sensacionalista –decía Bruno – pero no necesariamente cierta, como ya he mencionado a los titanes que entre ellos no hay traidores y que yo personalmente me asegure de que ningún villano se saliera de control, esa es la verdad a pesar de que les cueste creerlo.

Pero yo si te creo –interrumpía el verde – te creo más de lo que te imaginas, porque el mejor escondite es aquel que esta a simple vista: tú eres el traidor.

Esa es una seria acusación que de más esta decir no tiene pruebas, solo suposiciones conspiracioncitas- por alguna razón, Bruno se dedicaba a intentar contradecir los argumentos de changeling en vez de intentar llevar un interrogatorio-

No intentes desacreditarme, no soy tan fácil de desmentir; logre descubrir que manipulaste ciertos sucesos que eran de tu conocimiento como el ataque de gizmo para manipular la bolsa y ganaste más de setenta millones de dólares; aquí es donde se pone interesante, un poco mas de curiosidad me llevo a descubrir que ese dinero fue desviado a través de varios bancos hacia otra cuenta aparentemente desconocida. Lo que no entiendo es: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacerlo parecer tan malo? Todo parecería demasiado revoltoso, pero, imagina que pasaría si el pueblo empezara a hablar, ¿Por qué construir una prisión para intimidar a los héroes si nunca lo hicieron para los chicos malos? Pero si la situación se desmoronaba podrías utilizar el pretexto de una guerra entre titanes para obtener una prisión nueva, pagada y aprobada por el gobierno para poder usarla a diestra y siniestra.

Es una historia muy exótica –le respondía Bruno – pero no por eso tiene sentido, tienes muchas lagunas en tu lógica, la más importante seria ¿para qué llevarnos al filo de otra guerra si a penas y podemos con una?

A menos –respondía el verde- que fueras tan listo para evaluar los pros y los contras, como por ejemplo el hecho de que ms de un 40 por cierto de los héroes no registrados han decidido unirse al decreto desde el ataque a los tamarareanos, ahora que tienen un enemigo en común el registro no es tan mal visto; tu evaluaste la situación y previste el resultado para hacer la apuesta más grande de todas al sacrificar tu status de amigo, colega y héroe.

Bueno – le decía Bruno – si eso es todo de lo que quieres habar entonces podemos dar por terminado esto.

¿Por qué? –Le interrumpía el verde- ese no es tu estilo, así no eres tú, y aun ay algo que no encaja en todo esto, por eso quería hablar contigo, después de todo lo que pasamos creo que al menos merecemos saberlo, ¿qué es lo que se me esta escapando en todo esto que no encaja?

Bruno no respondió, se levanto de su lugar y se retiro de allí. Afuera el resto del equipo se encontraba sin habla, aquel relato era algo extremista pero tenía su lógica, nightwing no pudo evitar el hecho de preguntar si era cierto todo aquello, Bruno no contesto a aquella pregunta – ya casi termina todo esto, no es momento para dudar – nightwing se dio cuenta de que estaba evadiendo la pregunta, intento encararlo, pero él se retiro de inmediato. Raven le dijo a nightwing que fuera con él para averiguar lo que sabía, cierto o no el estaba ocultando algo.

Ve y habla con el – le decía raven a nightwing –

Y ¿Qué pasara con él? –preguntaba nightwing refiriéndose al verde –

Yo puedo vigilarlo mientras los demás arreglan su traslado a acilo.

¿Esta segura? –le cuestionaba el gótico –

Si, es mi trabajo como la líder después de todo –aclaraba raven –

Nightwing le agradeció y se marcho lo más rápido que podía al encuentro de Bruno para interrogarle acerca de lo que acababa de oír. Raven, por otra parte se quedo parada sola ahí, afuera de aquel cuarto donde changeling se encontraba esposado, le perturbaba estar ahí, pero como su le hicieron entender, ese era su trabajo.

Bruno quería salir de ahí de inmediato, no quería entablar mas discusión sobre ese tema con nadie más; metió su mano en su bolsillo y retiro de ahí un teléfono móvil, marco algunos numero y se lo coloco para escuchar, alguien respondió: habla Bruno; al parecer nuestro amigo verde sabe más de lo que debería, la operación corre riesgo, es mejor actuar de inmediato así el plan se adelanta para hoy mismo, si no llego ahí en dos minutos tienes autorización de actuar cuanto antes. Después de decir aquello colgó, se metió en su coche y se retiro de ahí a toda prisa.

Nightwing salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pero era demasiado tarde, el ya se había ido –demonios- eso fue lo que exclamo debido a la frustración mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo al pensar en que no debió dejar que se alejara de donde se encontraba. Quedarse ahí enojado no le seria de ningún provecho, se dio media vuelta y pensó n buscar su motocicleta para ir en su persecución, sin embargo, al pie de la puerta de entrada a la base se hallaba starfire esperando a que entrara.

¿Vas a ir tras el no es verdad? –le preguntaba star de manera tímida –

Es lo que debo hacer –le contestaba él a su vez –no puedo dejarlo así nada mas, tengo que saber la verdad.

Si había algo que nightwing apreciaba de verdad de su novia era su comprensión, en esta ocasión no fue la excepción, comprendía que para el Bruno era como su padre y no podría estar en paz hasta aclarar por completo todo este problema. El caminaba hasta donde ella, a unos pocos pasos de alcanzarla, detrás de ella vio fuego, el fuego de una explosión, observo como star volteaba atrás de ella y se cubría con sus manos para evitar un golpe de frente, su primera acción fue el correr hasta donde ella para protegerla, aquel fuego avanzaba demasiado rápido hasta donde ellos, fuera lo que fuera aquello se dio cuenta de que no era un accidente; un segundo más paso y una explosión mas se produjo, en esta ocasión avanzo de manera descomunal hasta ellos, alcanzo y envolvió a starfire por completo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a donde estaba el gótico y lo cubrió en una manta de fuego y escombro; el impacto lo mando lejos de donde se hallaba, a penas y estaba consciente, alzo la vista y observo a su novia no muy lejos de donde estaba el, se alegro al ver que se estaba moviendo, alzo un poco más la vista y quedo pasmado al notar que la base de los nuevos titanes, un orgullo de ingeniería para los nuevos súper héroes jóvenes quedo echa pedazos en tan solo unos segundos. Se movió un poco para alejarse del calor inmenso que producían los escombros, por un segundo pensó en si los demás se encontrarían bien, recordó que estaban preparando la salida de changeling, por lo que se encontrarían justo en el lado opuesto que él, en las afueras de la base esperando a los guardias para escoltarlos, más o menos estarían en la misma situación que él, pero luego recordó a raven; ella se había quedado adentro para vigilar al verde: ¿estaría herirá, inconsciente, herida? Esas cuestiones pasaron por la cabeza de nightwing una y otra vez sin dejarlo en paz. Lo principal que tenía que hacer era ayudarse a si mismo primera mente, y después de ayudar a starfire iría a buscar al resto del equipo y entonces podrían organizar una búsqueda para encontrar a raven. No entendía que es lo que había pasado, pero no le resultaría extraño que el verde tuviera algo que ver en todo esto, después de ver de lo que era capaz, algo así ya no le sorprendería.

Es increíble como la decisión de una sola persona pueda afectar a tantos; la resistencia de los últimos titanes no comprendían que era lo que deberían hacer a continuación, su líder se había rendido ellos estaban desalentados y desmoralizados. Kid flash estaba sentado en medio de lo que en alguna ocasión fue la base de operaciones y que ahora estaba siendo abandonada, y ¿Por qué? Porque changeling, su líder los abandono en el momento en que más lo necesitaban o, al menos, así lo había expuesto red x quien, furioso por la decisión del verde no dejaba de mencionarlo ante los que quedaban con él. Ninguno de los que formaban aquel equipo de titanes guardaba el más mínimo rencor hacia el verde salvo red x, ninguno de ellos llego a pensar en que aquello fue una traición, aun así, no comprendían del todo el por qué de esa decisión tan repentina y sorpresiva.

Spoiler hacia los últimos preparativos para la mudanza, después de la rendición de changeling ninguno de ellos creyó correcto ocupar su lugar como líder, no tenían ni la menor idea de registrarse ante el gobierno, pero tampoco continuarían con la guerra; la gran mayoría de los que lograron escapar de acilo en el ataque que realizaron pudieron ocultarse por cuenta propia, estaban a salvo, al menos por ahora. Mientras caminaba con una caja grane en las manos, spoiler observo cabizbajo a el pelirrojo, después de todo el había sido el primero en ser reclutado por changeling, por lo que estaba más comprometido que el resto del grupo con la causa.

Deja ya de lloriquear –inquiría red x al pelirrojo con su típico tono sarcástico – por eso les dije que yo tenía que ser el líder.

Claro sigan discutiendo –les gritaba la rubia –ignoren a la chica cansada con la caja pesada, tal vez debería ir por un caballero.

Kid flash inmediatamente se movió de donde se hallaba y con velocidad del trueno quito aquel peso de encima de spoiler –perdóname amiga- decía mientras dibujaba una sonrisa falsa en su rostro para aligerar el ambiente – es solo que aun no me repongo del todo del shock. Y ¿Qué harán ahora? –les preguntaba con curiosidad-

Argent y miss martian se quedaran en mi departamento por ahora, mi vida social en mi universidad es prácticamente nula por lo que nadie llegara a encontrarla ni por accidente, es una de las ventajas de no tener amigos.

Dime nena –decía el antihéroe mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de spoiler - ¿Por qué no voy contigo y tus amigas y les enseño a divertirse de verdad?

Ya quisieras – le respondía mientras se apartaba su mano lejos de ella –

Vamos –protestaba el -¿Por qué no?

No te lo tomes personal, pero no nos agradas –le decía con rabia argent quien se encontraba no muy lejos de allí-

Ustedes se lo pierden –se decía a sí mismo como consuelo –

¿Estás segura de que podemos quedarnos en tu departamento spoiler? –Preguntaba miss martian quien salía de uno de la parte de atrás de aquella bodega cargando lo último que quedaba de las cosas del verde-

Seguro no hay problema, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, por cierto, ¿Dónde te quedaras tu Kid flash?

No conmigo eso es seguro –se burlaba el chico malo del grupo como si hubiese sido a él a quien preguntaban-

No se preocupen por mi –respondía seriamente, algo que en él era poco común- con mi velocidad, puedo esconderme en cualquier parte. Tengo unos parientes en el extranjero, estoy seguro de que puedo quedarme allí por unos días.

Entonces supongo que esto es todo ¿o no? –Les decía argent – ¿Qué haremos con eso? –señalo hacia las pertenencias de su antiguo líder.

No creo que este bien tirarlas –aclaraba miss martian –

Podría guardarlas hasta saber qué hacer con ellas – intercedía spoiler –no nos aria ningún daño hacerlo, además no ocupan tanto espacio. ¿Es todo lo que queda?

Si –le respondía ella – con esto terminamos.

¡No puedo creer lo que dicen! – Gritaba con furia red x - ¿en serio no piensan hacer nada más? Piénselo bien, la guerra no ha terminado, aun podemos seguir peleando, changeling se rindió, el muy cobarde no pudo con el trabajo, pero yo sí, aun se puede ganar la guerra, olviden a ese bueno para nada, yo sí que puedo llevarlos a la victoria y lo hare.

¡Cierra la boca! – Le respondía enérgica argent mientras le apuntaba con su brazo rodeado de una esfera brillante de color escarlata- no te atrevas a llamarlo así- los ojos de argent reflejaban la indignación por aquel comentario, y su poca tolerancia al respecto.

¿Te atreves a atacarme? ¿Quién te crees? –Alegaba red x- la idea de responder agresivamente le paso por la cabeza, pero rápidamente fue difuminada al observar al resto del grupo ponerse del lado de argent. Una sola pregunta surgió su mente a la vez que la decía esperando una respuesta: ¿Por qué?

Porque –respondía Kid flash – el nos recluto.

Nos perdono y entendió- reforzaba argent –

Nos entreno –incluía spoiler -

Nos ayudo-concluía miss martian –

El peleo más que nadie en esta guerra –volvía a tener la palabra Kid flash – sacrifico más que nadie, no era solo el capitán: era nuestro líder. Si el decidió hacer lo que hiso sin duda es porque era lo mejor para todos; nos ordeno retirarnos, nos ordeno dejar de pelear y eso es lo que aremos. Tú no tienes derecho a venir con nosotros ablando así de él a menos que estés dispuesto pagar el precio.

Red x observo detenidamente a cada uno de ellos, intentando encontrar algún signo de duda o decepción, no lo encontró. Finalmente observo a la marciana fijamente y dijo -¿y tú? ¿Te rendirás solo porque te lo ordenaron? –pregunto con intención de ponerla en contra de ellos, tal vez por ser la más nueva del equipo y no tener "aparentemente" ningún sentimiento fuerte que la uniera a ellos.

Claro –respondía segura de sí misma – yo jamás dudaría de las razones de nadie que tenga ese bello color de piel.

No dijo nada mas, ya no intento convencerlos, ya no. Resultaba obvio que su sentimiento de amistad hacia changeling era muy fuerte; no menciono mucho después de aquello, tan solo se limito a decir: entonces estoy solo, ¿Quién los necesita? – y después se marcho.

Adentro de la base los muchachos se quedaron observando cómo se marchaba, pero pensaron que sería lo mejor para todos. Se miraron entre sí, ninguno de los presentes había dicho siquiera nada parecido a lo que acababan de hablar; todos y cada uno de ellos se dio cuenta del profundo respeto que sentían hacia el verde y, a su vez les resulto extraño que pudiera causar tal efecto alguien que, apenas unos pocos años atrás podía pasar casi inadvertida su presencia. Algunas cuantas sonrisas aligeraron el ambiente; spoiler no logro evitar mencionar algunas palabras de felicitación al pelirrojo por haber defendido al verde de aquella manera a pesar de lo mal que se sentía por todo lo que había pasado. Eso ya no importaba, por ahora lo importante era ver como reacomodaban su vida; para spoiler y Kid flash sería fácil, relativamente hablando en cuanto limitaran al máximo su vida de héroes ilegales, sin embargo para argent que ya tenía registrada su identidad le sería mucho más complicado ponerse segura en cualquier parte, sin mencionar lo difícil que seria para miss martian, para ella sería muy difícil pasar inadvertida, spoiler las ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, esperaba que fuera suficiente. Todo estaba listo, estaban a punto de marcharse, un último momento se tomaron para despediré una vez más, sin embargo, aquello se vio interrumpido, las pisadas rápidas de trote llamaron la atención de los titanes, observaron detenidamente para poder ver quien las provocaba y se exaltaron al contemplar que era speede el que se dirigía hacia ellos a paso veloz y en su rostro la preocupación se podía notar incluso a tan lejana distancia.

Speede les dio a conocer la ultimas noticias que estaban circulando, pensó que ellos ya se habrían dado cuneta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no. Changeling fue llevado a la base de los nuevos titanes, eso ya lo sabían y no era ningún secreto, pero si aun estaba allí cuando la base hiso explosión entonces podría tener serios problemas. Esperaba ver caras angustiada, notar la preocupación de los demás, y así fue al menos en la mayoría; le resulto extraño observar como el rojo gritaba y sonreía de alegría y no pudo menos que preguntarse: ¿Por qué?

No lo entienden – les decía el pelirrojo al observar la mirada de sus compañeros fijas en el- esto lo explica todo, ya todo tiene sentido.

¿Te molestaría explicarnos? – preguntaba speede en nombre de los presentes –

Por eso el jefe se rindió, por eso nos dijo que dejáramos de pelear, quiso decir que él se encargaría de todo: el de seguro sabía que al ser arrestado lo llevarían a la base de los titanes y entonces podría vencerlos él solo, desde adentro.

Eres un tonto –contestaba argent hacia aquel comentario-

Tiene razón Kid flash –agregaba spoiler – se que changeling es muy rudo, pero se me hace difícil creer que el solo haya podido pasar explosivos a escondidas cuando estaba siendo escoltado por los titanes.

No necesariamente pudo ser eso –se defendía el pelirrojo – tal vez fue una de sus transformaciones la que lo hiso, como un as bajo la manga, o no piensas lo mismo martian.

¿Te soy sincera?: no

O vamos, estoy seguro que tu concordaras con migo ¿verdad speede? ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber?

Dudo mucho que eso fuera lo que paso, se que él puede hacer cosas que no nos imaginaríamos de él, pero no está es una de ellas.

Pueden decir lo que quieran –alegaba Kid flash –pero yo estoy seguro que esto es obra de uno de sus planes contra los nuevos titanes.

Pero si no es así –les decía miss martian – puede que este lastimado o pero, ¿no deberíamos ir a ayudar o algo?

Sería muy peligroso –respondía argent- de seguro un buen numero de registrados estarán allí en poco tiempo, y aun somos ilegales, lo mejor será esperar un poco y ver qué es lo que ocurre, pude que veamos una oportunidad para ayudar a changeling si así lo necesita.

La base de los nuevos titanes fue en verdad una obra de ingeniería, un verdadero complejo de tamaño colosal, adecuado para un grupo que se hacen llamar: titanes. Su simple apariencia lo hacían parecer invulnerable, aun así, de algún modo, alguien logro llegar hasta adentro, colocar explosivos en partes estratégicas, salir para ponerse a salvo y accionarlos sin que nadie pudiera ver nada. Una importante lección que nunca se termina de aprender: nada es imposible.

Raven se encontraba inconsciente, pero aun estaba viva, debajo de una gran cantidad de escombro y grandes pedazos de concreto; la explosión logro hacer venir abajo los niveles superiores, sin embargo los niveles más bajos no sufrieron el mismo efecto, gran parte del techo había colapsado pero una pequeña porción se podía transitar aunque con algo de problemas.

Raven comenzó a hacer algunas muecas de dolor, empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento, poco a poco empezó a tener conciencia de su alrededor. Intento moverse de donde estaba pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba debajo de mucho escombro, las piernas las tenia inmovilizadas, tan solo tenía libre su brazo derecho, no era mucho, pero tenía que serle suficiente para salvarse. Sentía dolor en su brazo cautivo y también se sentía mojada debajo de la cintura, no podía verse pero supuso que estaría sangrando quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo; cerró los ojos y procedió a concentrarse, junto todas las energías que aún le quedaban, sus ojos brillaron y aquella pila que la tenia presa se cubrió de oscuridad, de a poco empezó a retirar peso de encima de ella pero no fue suficiente, se detuvo cuando le faltaban los últimos pedazos grandes por retirar, estaba agotada y no tenía suficiente energía. Raven volvía a abrir los ojos de nuevo, sabía que volvió a desmayarse, si continuaba a si podía complicar sus heridas y posiblemente sufrir una hemorragia; volvió a concentrarse en lo que tenía encima mas ya no contaba con las fuerzas para poder terminar el trabajo. El ruido de pisadas aplastando el suelo destrozado le sobrevino al poco tiempo, se alegro por un momento al pensar en que alguien podría ayudarla prontamente. Un guardia se acerco rápido a donde estaba raven atrapada, ella por su parte sintió un gran alivio al verle, estiro la mano involuntariamente pidiendo ayuda; el guardia se le acerco rápidamente y al llegar junto a ella no le tomo el brazo, no fue en su auxilio, lo que hizo fue apuntarle con su rifle directo a la cabeza. Una silueta salto de atrás de donde se encontraba raven y cayó encima de aquel que atentaba contra la gótica, forcejearon entre ellos, raven diviso que era changeling el que le estaba atacando. El verde consiguió desarmarlo al lograr que el guardia arrojara el rifle, mas no podía defenderse de los golpes de aquel debido a que changeling aun tenia las esposas y se le dificultaba el movimiento, cayó al suelo, tomo un gran pedazo de concreto del suelo y con el golpeo al guardia derribándolo, intento incorporarse más el verde siguió golpeándolo vez tras vez, la ultima en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, de seguro estaría grave por los golpes, pero no moriría.

¡Raven! – Gritaba agitado changeling - ¿estás bien?

Ella se sorprendió de cómo intentaba sacarla de su prisión- ¿Qué es lo que haces? - preguntaba impactada.

Estás loca si crees que te dejare aquí – respondía ofendido –

Se le dificulto bastante, pero al final logro sacarla. En las piernas de raven se podían ver moretones y raspones, solo en su pierna derecha tenía una bran herida de la que salía mucha sangre, le arranco un pedazo de tela al guardia caído para improvisar un vendaje, no era mucho pero tendría que servir por ahora.

No entiendo raven –decía el – estoy seguro que podrías haberte liberado tu sola ¿Qué paso?

No es tan fácil–respondía tímida – solo no pude hacerlo.

Te agotaste ¿verdad? Fue por lo de la última pelea, aquella manifestación de tus poderes, te deja como vacía ¿no es eso?

¿Pero cómo puedes saberlo? – preguntaba intrigada –

Solo lo supuse, algo de tan grande magnitud debe tener su precio.

Pues si – le aclaraba – tardo un tiempo en volver a la normalidad después de usarlo –admitía algo apenado.

¿Qué fue lo que paso, porque nos atacan? –preguntaba algo inquieta ella-

Dímelo tu –le respondía el verde –se supone que trabajan para ti. ¿Me pregunto si lo mismo que le paso a él le estará pasando a los demás?- se cuestionaba intrigado.

Allí están –se escuchaba una voz de hombre a lo cerca – ¡disparen!-grito enérgico a otros dos que lo acompañaban-

Tenía que abrir mi boca – se autocorregía changeling al ver el poco tiempo que tardo en recibir respuesta a su pregunta-

Corre –le ordenaba raven, pues, ninguno de los dos estaba en forma como para hacerles frente –

Ambos se dirigían apresuradamente a encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderse, lograron escapar de los disparos de sus atacantes, encontraron a una habitación que se encontraba aun de pie y se pusieron a cubierto detrás de una pared. El sonido del metal hiso que ambos voltearan a observar aquel cuarto, cosa que no hicieron al llegar, y se percataron de que allí ya había un guardia apuntándoles mientras les ordenaba darse por vencidos.

No somos a quien tú buscas – decía changeling entrecerrando sus ojos y moviendo sus manos de tal forma que pareciera tener control sobre mentes ajenas-

¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió genio?- le reprochaba sarcásticamente raven-

No veo que tú hagas algo mejor –contraatacaba el -

Aquel guardia hiso caso omiso de aquello y decidió disparar directamente; changeling y raven se movieron más por un reflejo que por voluntad y salieron corriendo fuera de allí. Changeling salió de la habitación pero se detuvo en la pared que estaba a un lado de la puerta de aquella habitación teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por aquel, cuando el salió corriendo sobre ellos se llevo una sorpresa al ver de pronto a el verde quien, se le adelanto logrado posicionarse detrás de él, paso sus manos por arriba de su cabeza y las jalo hacia atrás, con eso logro cortarle la respiración lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente y dejara de ser una amenaza para ellos.

Uno más logro alcanzarlos, le apunto y disparo, pero ya había agotado todas sus municiones; changeling volteo y lo vio disparando, sintió un gran alivio al notar que seguía vivo, no hubiera podido esquivarlo de haber tenido aun balas pues no se había percatado de su presencia. Aquel guardia saco su bastón de seguridad para atacarlo directamente.

Se abalanzo contra él y lanzo un fuerte azote contra él, changeling retrocedía para evadirlo esperando la oportunidad de poder atacarlo, un par de ataques más de parte del guardia y entonces ataco; aprovecho una oportunidad que vio y lanzo una patada baja sobre una de sus rodillas haciendo imposible que se apoyara en ella, se encontraba aquel hombre sami hincado, el verde retrocedió unos pasos, tomo impulso y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible contra él, dio un pequeño salto, engancho la cabeza del guardia con sus piernas y giro en una increíble maniobra improvisada, giro hacia el lado opuesto al que se encontraba cayendo de frente al piso obligando a la cabeza de aquel sujeto a girar igual que su agresor, solo que debido a su posición aterrizo de forma violenta contra el suelo estrellando su cara en el.

Changeling se había lastimado un poco las manos y muñecas por aquellas esposas que aun mantenía, pero la buena noticia era que había dejado fuera de acción a uno más, sin mencionar que sus heridas no eran graves.

Se fue de ahí para buscar a raven pensando en que los demás que estaban con él no tardarían en llegar pronto y descubrir lo que había pasado.

Raven se encontraba no muy lejos de allí observando aquella pelea que libro changeling y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo que había logrado, de alguna forma el e las arreglaba para poder salir airoso de cualquier situación que se le presentara como si alguien estuviera escribiendo el guion de su vida acomodando cada situación para que fuera peligrosa pero exitosa.

¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto raven casi sin darse cuenta de ello –

Sí, pero – le respondía – me lastime las manos por las esposas. No es por querer abusar de la situación, pero ¿crees que pudieras quitármelas? Siento que me aprietan cada vez que hago fuerzas con ellas y me corta la circulación.

No tengo las llaves – le aclaraba ella – están en un cuarto en el segundo piso, junto con un comunicador, si llegamos hasta allí podría comunicarme con los demás y ver cómo nos pueden ayudar a salir de aquí.

Entonces vamos- decía el- ¿Qué esperamos?

Ambos emprendieron camino teniendo el mayor cuidado posible de no toparse con otros guardias fuera de control, no sobrevivirían a otro encuentro.

Por cierto – decía un tanto apenada – estuviste muy bien allá atrás, fue muy impresionante.

El sonrió alegremente – vaya raven –le dirigía la palabra- no recuerdo la última vez que me dirigiste un cumplido.

No te acostumbres.

Por cierto raven – hablaba una vez más el - ¿Qué fue eso que me inyectaron?

Un suero- le respondía – básicamente impide que tu código genético cambie.

Interesante – contestaba intrigado.

A donde vamos también se encuentra el antídoto que anula ese suero – de declaraba- podríamos usar una de tus formas para salir de aquí.

Usar el acenso no era una opción claro está; tardaron un poco en encontrar las escaleras, estaban muy deterioradas pero tendrían que conformarse con ello. A paso lento subieron al segundo piso, algunos de los escalones se sentían a punto de colapsar, pero lograron llegar hasta su destino. Por extraño que les resultara no había ninguno de los demás guardias alrededor, no sabían si era algo malo o bueno y esperaban no tener que averiguarlo.

A pesar de haber soportado una explosión interna, se lograba apreciar la inmensidad del complejo; grandes pasillos de anchura enorme sin contar que los cuartos en su interior daban la impresión de ser departamentos en lugar de habitaciones. Ninguno de ellos se dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto, por ahora el silencio era mejor que cualquier cosa que pudieran decirse. Habían esperado tanto por volverse a ver y era una pena que fuera así, de cualquier manera todo terminaría pronto.

Ambos llegaron hasta una habitación no muy distinta del resto de ese nivel, raven la señalo dando a entender que era ahí donde se encontraba lo que estaba buscando; raven tomo el pomo de la puerta y de manera lenta y silenciosa lo giro y de igual manera la abrió, teniendo cuidado para observar y verificar que era un lugar seguro, después de su última sorpresa allá abajo no quería correr ningún riesgo, se adentro y después de un instante le señalo al verde que era un lugar seguro, relativamente hablando.

¿Es aquí? – preguntaba changeling –

Si – le respondía de manera directa, en realidad estaba prestando más atención a algunos cajones de escritorio que a lo que le decía el verde –

Revolvía con sus manos la combinación de escombro, polvo y papeles chamuscados en su intento de encontrar aquello para lo cual se arriesgo a continuar. Changeling se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en esos momentos, no podía ayudar a raven dado que solo ella sabia donde buscar sin mencionar que él se encontraba cada vez por de sus manos, a penas y las sentía, hasta donde sabe esas esposas se idearon con fin de torturar a aquel estúpido que se le ocurriera intentar sacárselas de encima, o de correr y pelear con ellas puestas en su defecto.

Raven – le dirigía por fin la palabra al ver que de su vendaje se podía ver correr la sangre de ella- ten cuidado, tu herida puede empeorar.

Raven solo vio su pierna mojada con sangre y le dio poca importancia, se limito a decirle: está bien- y de inmediato volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo.

Un pequeño destello un tanto opaco llamo la atención del verde, se inclino y con sus manos lo tomo y le quito todo el polvo que tenia para limpiarlo –oye, encontré mi comunicador – le comentaba con voz victoriosa, como si aquello pudiera ser de ayuda alguna -¿Quién diría que lo encontraría aquí?

De pronto el ruido que raven provocaba dejo de resonar en aquel cuarto vacio, se dio media vuelta para ver lo que ocurría - ¿debió de encontrar lo que buscaba? - se dijo a si mismo junto con la idea de que por fin se quitaría esas esposas de encima. Grande fue su decepción al ver que no era eso precisamente lo que encontró raven.

Se encontraba apuntándole directamente con lo que el reconoció un inmovilizador electico similar al que usa la policía para dejar desarmados a los criminales peligrosos e impredecibles.

Raven ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto con ojos grandes y semblante preocupado –

Dímelo tú– dijo fríamente –

¿Por qué habría yo de saberlo? - le decía angustiado –

No me engañaras –exclamaba con rencor en s voz – se que tu estas detrás de todo este lio, tú hiciste volar las bombas, me extrañaba el hecho de que te rindieras pero ahora todo tiene sentido, fue tu plan desde el principio así te traeríamos aquí y podrías empezar a destruirnos desde adentro.

Esa es una muy buena explicación – contestaba sonriendo – pero se te escapo un pequeño detalle.

A si, ¿Cuál?

¡Que yo estoy en la misma situación que tú! Yo estoy aquí, lastimado por la explosión, por los guardias y por estas cosas –empezó a agitar sus manos para que ella se diera cuenta – sin mencionar que no tengo poderes. Por favor raven te ayuda allá abajo no seas ingrata.

Necesitabas la cura para el suelo, para eso me necesitabas, por eso me ayudaste, después pedirías ayuda a los rebeldes que estarían esperando tu señal para atacarnos, pero nos utilizaste por última vez, no te permitiré seguir adelante.

Vamos raven – empezaba a sonar preocupado – les mande a mi equipo rendirse, dispersarse y no continuar con esto mal, si tu suposición fuera cierta al oprimir este botón de mi comunicador habría alguien a la espera de mi llamada, cosa que no pasara por que eso que dices no es verdad – y de inmediato presionó el botón de llamar seguro de que con eso la convencería-

Adelante titanes –decía con voz segura e imponente por al comunicador – respondan.

Para asombro del verde, si respondieron.

Aquí Kid flash – se oía fuerte y claro –

El sudor comenzó a recorrer la nuca de changeling mientras intentaba ver como esto era posible.

Jefe, ¿eres tú? ¿Como va tu plan para sabotear a los titanes desde su base?

Los demás rebeldes en la base intentaban quitarle el comunicador al pelirrojo para poder hablar una vez más con su amigo.

Dame esa cosa –gritaba as de una de las chicas mientras forcejeaban –

Jefe – de algún modo se las arreglaba para seguir hablando – como lograste que hiciera explosión.

De pronto el pelirrojo se detuvo su forcejeo y los demás le siguieron.

¿Qué ocurre? –Le preguntaba speede-

Se cortó la comunicación – explicaba el veloz-

Los demás se quedaron pasmados de que así como así terminara, no entendían por que changeling los llamaría solo para colgar tan pronto y sin decir cómo se encontraba o el porqué de su llamada.

Estrello con todas las fuerzas que tenia disponibles aquel comunicador al suelo y lo pateo una y otra vez hasta que quedo desecho.

¡Eso no especifica nada! – le gritaba a raven mientras apuntaba con su dedo dando fuerza a su argumento –

¿Crees que me voy a creer eso? – Raven tenía más furia ahora que sus suposiciones habían sido falsamente confirmadas-

Te lo agradecería mucho.

Empuño el mango de aquella arma con fuerza y empezó a jalar el gatillo "casi" sin titubear al respecto decidida a usarla.

Yo me rendí ¿recuerdas? – decía el – pude haber peleado y ganado, teníamos muchas cosas a nuestro favor, y aun así me rendí; ustedes me arrestaron, me desarmaron por completo y me checaron antes de entrar, jamás me perdieron de vista, nunca pude haber hecho tal cosa, me entregue voluntariamente, sin mencionar el hecho de que nunca imagine de que me traerían a esta base, creí que solo me encarcelarían. Raven, nunca tuve el control de esta situación, los guardias también me atacaron, me dispararon a matar y salí muy apenas con vida, yo también sufrí la explosión: tu entraste y me esposaste cuando la explosión se produjo, y a pesar de que podía aprovechar para escapar decidí quedarme a ayudarte, tampoco espero que me liberes por hacerlo, nuestra batalla termino, justo como lo prometí, cumpliste tu palabra y yo la mía, esta guerra se termino, quien sea que hiso esto no soy yo, ni tampoco los míos.

El brazo de raven decencia lentamente hasta que dejo de apuntarlo con aquella arma – entonces: ¿Por qué Kid flash dijo eso?- le preguntaba.

No lo sé, tal vez se confundió, no sé cómo explicarlo pero, lo que si se, es que aquel que hiso esto, nos quería a todos muertos, incluyéndome.

Raven estuvo dispuesta a admitir la lógica de sus argumentos, decidió que lo mejor era ayudase entre sí, pero, como ya había comentado antes el verde, esto no la obligaba a nada, aun estaba arrestado e iría a prisión, changeling no pudo haber deseado que fuera de otra forma.

Se le acerco con la llave y aun con cautela, la introdujo en la ranura para que se abrieran. El verde sintió una sensación de alivio al sentir que por fin se quito aquello de encima; de sus muñecas se veía la marca circular de las esposas e incluso unas cuantas gotas de sangre brotaban de ellas.

Raven había encontrado un comunicador de su equipo y lo uso, pero nadie respondía, le inquietaba ese hecho pues no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido con los demás. Ninguno de los dos se recuperaba lo suficiente como para explorar más adelante, y menos si se encontraban con más guardias, optaron por quedarse allí a descansar un poco.

Changeling se vendaba las muñecas con algunas gasas que habían encontrado dentro de un botiquín de primeros auxilios que encontraron medio destrozado, raven también se cambio sus vendajes pues los que tenia no eran los más apropiados ni higiénicos, lo último que quería era salir de allí con una infección.

Dime raven – rompía el hielo changeling – vi en varias ocasiones que te ibas de donde me tenían, ¿acaso no me querías ver?

Una pregunta que era estaba fuera de lugar obviamente.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –respondía –

No por favor, no evadas la pregunta – se indignaba el verde – no querías verme porque.

Estaba enojada –le dirigió una mirada un tanto cortante mientras le respondía – me enoje con lo que hiciste y solo quería que te sacaran de allí, no es nada del otro mundo.

No les he pedido disculpas –seguía con el tema el – cause muchos problemas y desastres, se que tal vez no me perdonen, pero solo quiero pedir disculpas.

Tal vez ahora que termino –raven se cruzaba de brazos y su mirada se perdía en el corredor vacio esperando seguir teniendo la poca tranquilidad que se había generado – tal vez se pueda empezar de nuevo, probablemente te den libertad condicional si te registras.

Eso no pasara raven.

Supuse que dirías eso – por algún motivo que desconoció, la vio sonreír, nunca había logrado con ninguno de sus chistes hacerla sonreír y ahora sin saber cómo o porque ahí estaba el anhelo de todo su anterior esfuerzo; de manera aun más extraña, se sintió satisfecho – tal vez con el tiempo las cosas cambien, para bien para variar.

Dime ¿crees que podrías visitarme en prisión? Siendo la nueva líder de los titanes puede ser más fácil, digo tienes palanca y todo eso.

Ella lo observo seriamente como desaprobando aquel comentario, pero luego de pensarlo mejor dijo: y ¿Por qué no?

Por cierto, tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero, quería pedirte una disculpa.

¿Por qué? –le preguntaba –

Tú sabes –contestaba apenado y apartando un poco la mirada de ella –por lo de ese beso, no fue lo más caballeroso del mundo, y, bueno, no fue justo para ti, perdón.

Lo mejor será no hablar de eso –le dejaba claro –

¿No se lo habrás mencionado a alguien cierto?

No, claro que no – despejaba esa duda rápido para evitar enfadarla, pero aun así no pudo evitar formular la siguiente pregunta -¿y tú?

No –decía ella –

Es curioso – cambiaba de tema changeling – todo este tiempo que me quede en esa dimensión fue para hacerme más fuerte y poder impresionarlos a todos, creo que lo eche a perder.

Si te hace sentir mejor – le interrumpía raven – si nos impresionaste. Esas transformaciones, como peleaste y como formaste un grupo de la nada, dudo mucho que alguno de nosotros hubiera podido hacer lo que tú. Hace tiempo me dijiste que eras una imposibilidad andante, y creo que tienes razón, no importa cuánto este en contra tuya, siempre encuentras la forma de romper la estadística.

Gracias rave – en ese momento sintió ganas de abrazarla pero no era lo más prudente –

Por cierto –continuaba el – esas nuevas formas de usar tu poder, aquellos monstruos y esas manos con filo, cómo pudiste controlar tus poderes así.

Raven se volteo para evitar su sonrojo e intento cambiar de tema.

Vamos raven – insistía el – se que no me debes tener confianza, pero no es como si revelaras un secreto de máxima seguridad ¿verdad?

No estoy segura de poder decirlo –fue lo que le explico –

Estoy seguro que fue nightwing quien te ayudo, siempre estaba ahí para ti y ayudarte.

No fue el –le cortaba la palabra, pues nunca le gusto que alguien tomara crédito por algo ajeno, y entonces se le escapo decir –fuiste tú

Changeling no estaba preparado para esa confesión, un simple: ¿Cómo? Fue lo único que pudo decir al quedar sorprendido por la declaración.

Raven no sabía cómo reparar aquella metida de pata, balbuceaban algunas silabas, algo extraño para ella, la había regado y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Después de regresar de buscarte –le costaba decir esto y esconder su vergüenza- y de ver como usaste tu desventaja para tener nuevos poderes, eso me animo a proponerme a hacer lo mismo, nadie, ni si quiera starfire sabia de mi entrenamiento, costo un par de años, pero al final logre dominarlos más de lo que me imaginaba hacerlo.

Wau –le decía el – bueno, me siento contento de haber podido ayudarte en eso, pocas veces e soy útil, así que me siento alagado por eso.

No te emociones demasiado –le bajaba rápidamente los humos – no podía permitir que tú te me adelantaras.

Espera un momento – incluía el mientras se reía, una risa que le era imposible contener – aquí ay algo que nunca había pensado: durante todo el tiempo que te conozco solo querías que me alejara lo más posible de ti, se que pude haber sido demasiado entrometido y eso, pero, cuando me perdí, tú fuiste la única que se arriesgo a entrar por mí, y cuando estabas por volver, entendí que querías que volviera contigo, no lo tengo todo muy claro, pero: ¿Por qué? Por fin me tenías lejos de ti, por que querías que volviera después de eso.

Era mi misión – respondía mientras le daba la espalda – nada ms que eso.

No, claro que no, en aquella ocasión me diste a entender que si era más que eso, vamos raven no seas ingrata, si algo me debes después de salvarte la vida es la verdad, me lo debes.

El comunicador empezó a recibir estática, alguien intentaba contactarse con ellos.

¡No! Hoy no –gritaba eufórico changeling al quitarle de las manos el comunicador a raven –

¿Qué crees que haces? -reclamaba enfadada – puede ser la última opción que tengamos de salir de aquí idiota.

No me importa –contestaba- si lo quieres tienes que decirme la verdad, no me importa lo que cueste, no cuesta más que salir de aquí sin ayuda.

El sabía que raven no tenía las fuerzas como para pelear con él; ella no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, y más aun el hecho de que le siga sorprendiendo lo que hacía. Intento forcejear con el pero resultaba inútil, la única opción era hablar.

¿Qué quieres que haga? –Preguntaba en un intento de seguir evadiendo la pregunta-

Quiero saber: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tantas molestias?

Ella solo se quedo ahí parada, sin querer contestar a eso, se quedo de pie y todo rastro de emoción se perdió de sus ojos. Changeling se mostro avergonzado por su acción, así que le devolvió el comunicador mientras sentía remordimiento por aquello.

Raven respondió al comunicador con la esperanza de poder hacer contacto con los titanes.

Raven pidió respuesta, pero nada más que el sonido de la estática era lo que tenía por respuesta. Un momento mas y no pudo captar ningún tipo de sonido alguno.

Vez tas vez volvía a llamar con la esperanza de recibir respuesta, y justo cuando estaba por desistir, logro obtener lo que buscaba.

Respondan –se oía la voz de nightwing desde el otro lado del comunicador – raven, si estás ahí responde.

Se apresuro a contestar lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo- nightwing, estoy aquí, responde ¿Cómo están, se encuentran bien? – le preguntaba preocupada.

Si estamos bien –le contestaba – ¿tu estas bien?

Tengo algunas heridas- le aclaraba – pero me encuentro bien – por alguna razón decidió no comentarle aun con quien estaba.

Debes tener cuidado – interrumpía el joven gótico – los guardias, les está ocurriendo algo extraño, empezaron a atacarnos, si te encuentras con uno…

Ya lo sé – ahora era ella quien lo interrumpía – ya me e encontrado con alguno de ellos.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Te encuentras bien, no te hicieron daño?

No, estoy bien –le aclaraba- changeling me ayudo con ellos.

¿Qué? –le respondía eufórico – debes tener cuidado, hasta donde sé él es el culpable de este sabotaje.

Vamos viejo, ¿Por qué todos piensan igual? Como si me hubieran visto entras con una gran caja de dinamita –changeling se quejaba a un volumen lo suficiente mente bajo como para que solo raven fuera la que lo oyera.

Yo también pensé lo mismo –raven continuaba su explicación mientras intentaba ignorar las cada vez mas molestas quejas del chico clorofílico – pero creo que no tuvo ninguna relación con lo que paso.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

Confía en mí –apelaba a su compromiso de amistad con el gótico –no fue el-

Espera un minuto raven ¿el está contigo ahora? –preguntaba confundido –

Hola viejo – el verde se hiso con el control del comunicador antes de que raven pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo –cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Escúchame muy bien –la preocupación y la rabia se hacían palpables en sus palabras – ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de esta situación para escapar de esto, y más vale que raven se encuentre bien.

Viejo me ofendes – decía mientras ponía una mano cerca del pecho, simulando a alguien que ha sido ofendido gravemente –no podría aprovecharme de esta explosión en el lugar donde me tenían preso ni tampoco de raven quien fue quien lidero a un grupo con el mero fin de cazarme y meterme a prisión para que me pudriera.

Espera –dijo después de meditar un segundo en su respuesta –eso no se escucho bien ¿cierto?

Raven le arranco el comunicador de las manos y se alejo antes de hablar procurando que el verde no la oyera –estaré bien nightwing, no te preocupes por mí, puedo cuidarme sola –

De todos modos ten cuidado –advertía el – hemos logrado poner un equipo de recuperación en todas las puertas de salida, si logras llegar a una podríamos sacarte de ahí, ¿crees poder hacerlo? –Preguntaba por ultimo-

Entendido, nos veremos pronto.

Después de decir aquello ambos cortaron la transmisión.

Y ¿Dónde se encuentras esas salidas? – decía changeling –

En el primer nivel.

En otras palabras –dejaba claro para ambos –que tendremos que pasar por donde estaban todos los guardias.

Rave asintió con la cabeza y sin perder tiempo empezaron el peligroso trayecto de regreso al nivel inferior.

Changeling pregunto si había encontrado el antídoto al suero que le inyectaron, a lo cal ella negó, menciono que debió de romperse después de la explosión y de recibir el aplastamiento de todo ese escombro, tendrían que arreglárselas sin poderes prácticamente, para poder salir de ahí con toda su integridad física, o lo que quedaba de ella.

No encontraron ninguna amenaza durante todo el tiempo que duro lo que parecía ser una completa odisea, de hecho, solo surgió una pequeño imprevisto que salió fuera de su comprensión: dos guardias fueron los que les cerraron el paso a los dos titanes, apuntaron con sus rifles y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, aquellos dos bajaron sus armas y cayeron al suelo desmayados.

Ninguno de los dos se supo explicar que era lo que había pasado con ellos ni cuál era el origen de lo sucedido y no tenían intención alguna de quedarse ahí para averiguarlo. Se dirigieron los mas apresuradamente posible a una de las puertas de salida de aquel enorme complejo, ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo tuvieron que esperar exactamente, dedujeron que deberían ser al menos dos horas, no hicieron nada más que espera ahí para el momento en que alguien los sacara.

Raven se sentó en el suelo incomodo e intento descansar un poco, agitarse de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo no era la mejor manera de sobrellevar una herida, su pierna no dejaba de perder sangre de manera alarmante, pero era natural sabiendo que a penas y había dejado de correr, sus pulsaciones deberían ser elevadas en ese momento, de modo que la sangre se mueve de manera frenética por todo su cuerpo por lo que no era de extrañar que no dejara de sangrar. Changeling noto que raven se veía mas pálida de lo acostumbrado, se preocupo por ella naturalmente, no importa de qué lado estén o lo que se hayan hecho, el no podía dejar de preocuparse por sus amigos, en especial raven. El se quedo de pie vigilando las cercanías por si uno de aquellos guardias recobraba la conciencia y decidía terminar lo que empezó; raven se había quedado sin energía, y sus poderes aun no regresaban correctamente a ella, por lo que no podía usar su poder de curación consigo misma. Raven se quedo mirando la salida obstruida perdiendo la paciencia y deseando poder salir de ese lugar. Por fin la espera había terminado; literalmente se podía ver la luz al final del túnel. Raven se levanto de inmediato de donde se encontraba para poder dirigirse hacia la salida de aquel lugar que ella nunca pensó que podría odiar tanto, resulta irónico como el lugar que uno pudiera considerar el más seguro, en tan solo un momento se vuelve el más peligroso de todos.

Se pudo notar como una mano se estiraba para alcanzar a raven y sacarla e ahí, ella de igual modo se estiro hasta poder sujetarse fuertemente y fue jalada al exterior y ser libre; changeling se dirigió rápidamente detrás de ella, y de igual modo una mano se estiraba para poder tomarlo, la luz proveniente del exterior era muy fuerte y calaba profundo en sus ojos, de modo que no podía percibir quien era el que le estaba ayudando.

El verde se encontraba de vuelta en el exterior respirando el aire fresco por lo que él pensaba sería la última, volteo para agradecer a quien lo había ayudado y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato por la sorpresa que se llevo.

¡Kid flash! –Gritaba eufórico -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –se corregía a sí mismo al ver al resto de su equipo todos reunidos.

No creerías que te dejaríamos ahí abajo sin que te diéramos una mano ¿o sí? – le comentaba el pelirrojo-

Vinimos para ayudarte claro está –reafirmaba argent –

Nunca nos perdonaríamos si algo te hubiera llegado a pasar –concluía spoiler-

No debieron venir hasta aquí –le aclaraba el verde – se los agradezco pero tienen que irse, podrían arrestarlos cuando los vean.

Nightwing se dirigía rápidamente hacia changeling al ver con quien estaba –alto – les hablaba con voz calmada y serena.

Miss martian sin perder tiempo se interpuso entre sus amigos y el –no lo creo – no había duda de que usaría la fuerza de ser necesario; en su entorno se observo como el aire se movía alrededor de ella como si fuera un halo, lista para atacar al primero que se le interpusiera en el camino.

Changeling de inmediato la detuvo a todos ellos, agradecía todo su apoyo, pero ya no era el momento de pelear –todo termino –les dijo con voz de mando – no hay por qué seguir peleando, les agradezco que vinieran, pero lo mejor es que se vayan mientras aun puedan escapar-

Me temo que ya no será necesario –nightwing se había dirigido en particular a changeling mientras se acercaba a ellos a pesare de las amenazas de miss martian – y eso es porque ya no estás bajo arresto.

No me importa lo que digas, ya me tienes a mi deja que los demás se…..espera ¿Qué? –preguntaba desconcertado el verde –

No entiendo el cómo, pero pronto nos explicaran todo, solicitan nuestra presencia para aclara el asunto. Lo mejor será que se retires –le dirigía la palabra al resto de los rebeldes –al menos por ahora, ya se comunicara su líder con ustedes para explicarles como está la situación.

¿Quieres decir que ya no estamos bajo arresto? –spoiler era quien preguntaba en esta ocasión –

No puedo asegurar nada pero es lo más probable.

Chicos, será mejor que le hagan caso- les decía el verde –mejor háganlo rápido, podría ser una trampa –

Te aseguro que no lo es –exclamaba el chico gótico al alcanzar a oír lo que había dicho –

Kid flash, ¿me podrías dar tu transmisor?

El pelirrojo se lo alcanzo sin objetar -¿Qué fue lo que le paso al tuyo? Se corto de pronto –no solo el tenia esa inquietud, sino que también el resto del equipo.

De repente changeling recordó que tenía muchas ganas de asesinar al pelirrojo, tendría que ser para después, no había tiempo que perder, o, al menos eso era lo que le decía nightwing.

Los rebeldes se habían marchado, y los titanes originales, nightwing, raven, starfire, cyborg y changeling se dirigían hacia un rumbo desconocido para este último.

Saben –termino por romper el hielo el verde –esto es mas incomodo de lo que me habría podido imaginar.

Cállate verde –le interrumpió cyborg –ninguno tenemos humor para esto.

Es solo que no me gusta la tención en el ambiente – de repente golpeo su puño con su palma, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea brillante –ya sé, porque no aligero los ánimos con uno de mis famosos chistes.

¡No! –Respondieron todos a la par –

Yo nada mas decía –se disculpaba de esta forma –

El resto del viaje fue acompañado por un incomodo silencio, que la mayoría prefería a un incomodo ruido del verde, finalmente llegaron a su destino: las empresas días.

Vaya, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –exclamaba changeling –

¿Entonces ya sabias a dónde íbamos? –le preguntaba nightwing -

Me daba una ida –le contesto –pero no creí que acertara.

Todo el grupo camino en conjunto hasta llegar al lugar preestablecido por Bruno, no hacía falta decir nada, ningún comentario serviría para esta ocasión, changeling era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de eso, no tardaron mucho en encontrar la junta de reunión, en especial porque afuera de ella se encontraban por lo menos quince guardias de seguridad, el verde y la gótica no pudieron evitar sentir cierto escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, habían quedado un poco desconfiados después de lo que habían pasado. La habitación no era como se la habían imaginado en un principio; esperaban una habitación poco iluminada, con aspecto lúgubre y perfecto para cualquier historia de suspenso o misterio, digno de una teoría conspiracioncita, pero en su lugar encontraron un lugar bien iluminado, en un ambiente que podría describirse como "acogedor". Bruno estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio mientras se le veía tomar lo que parecía un vaso pequeño con vino, tal vez para tranquilizar sus nervios.

Gracias por venir –le dijo a todos antes de señalarles por que los había traído – primero que nada, es mejor empezar por pedirles disculpas.

Todos se quedaron atónitos y más de un: ¿Qué? Se podía escuchar entre los presentes.

No sabía muy bien como decirles esto – proseguía con su explicación –pero lo más óptimo es decirles las cosas sin rodeo: la guerra civil entre titanes no fue más que una pantalla.

Nightwing, raven y cyborg parecieron haberse puesto de acuerdo de antemano, pues sonaban casi a coro preguntando: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Déjame bien si te entiendo –la voz del verde prosiguió después de estos -¿ya no estoy bajo arresto?

La mirada en los ojos de Bruno y del resto de los titanes era solo de desacuerdo y furia para con changeling, quien noto de inmediato como la mirada de los demás se clavaban en el.

Deben entender –seguía con su relato haciendo caso omiso de este último comentario – que esto que les diré se guardo como un secreto de máxima seguridad, desde antes de que empezara la guerra.

Te escuchamos –le comento raven en nombre de los presentes quienes asintieron de manera afirmativa-

Primero lo primero, el verdadero origen de la guerra y el decreto súper humano, el tal no era solo entrenar y mantener a raya a héroes inexpertos, el plan original era desasirse de los titanes por completo.

¿Cómo es eso posible? –Comentaba incrédulo el joven maravilla- ¿nos estás diciendo que tu sabias todo esto y aun así no nos dijiste?

Tienen que entender todo lo que estuvo involucrado-le aclaraba - ¿recuerdan al hermano sangre?

Todos contestaron que si, obviamente, ¿Cómo olvidar a tal sujeto?

¿Quién? –preguntaba el verde inocentemente –

El hermano sangré –le aclaraba cyborg-

¿Era uno de los malos? –seguía preguntando inocentemente –

Trato de implantarnos partes mecánicas a la fuerza para sus experimentos, ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo recuerdes? –insistía starfire incrédula de que su colega fuera incapaz de recordarlo –

Es por el suero que le pusimos para contrarrestar sus poderes– les explicaba a todos raven – causa algunos efectos secundarios, como pérdida de memoria, entre otras cosas.

¿Cuántas cosas más? – no pudo evitar la curiosidad cyborg –

Muchas otras cosas –fue su respuesta –

Descuiden –trataba de calmarlos changeling –estoy seguro de que no me ha afectado en lo más mínimo…... ¿decían algo sobre un vampiro?

Bruno continuo su relato mientras intentaba no prestarle atención a esto último –la última vez que se enfrentaron con el su poder para controlar las mentes había aumentado, pero después de que lo derrotaron era como si hubiera perdido esa capacidad, o al menos eso pensamos.

Hace algún tiempo volvió a dar signos de actividad, solo que ahora había mutado para volverse más fuerte, sin mencionar que sus efectos eran indetectables, solo que ahora tenía un plan mas descabellado que entonces.

En esta ocasión fue a controlar las mentes de los senadores y políticos más poderosos, para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había sido muy tarde, no solo controlaba sus mentes, sino que con el tiempo, el individuo por si mismo acataba las ordenes como si el mismo las hubiera pensado.

¿Por qué no lo arrestaron? –interrumpía raven –

Lo habríamos echo, pero ya estaba en la cárcel, y no teníamos más que mera especulación; además de haberle puesto un dedo en sima solo le hubiera bastado con lavarnos el cerebro y nada más. Tendríamos que actuar con cautela si queríamos detenerlo.

Después de la catástrofe de aquella vez, el incidente por lo cual el gobierno pidió un decreto, el se valió de eso para sus propios planes, su plan era sencillo: con sus poderes controlaría a las personas con suficiente influencia en el gobierno para hacer realidad el decreto, y así cuando una gran cantidad de titanes estuvieran registrados, solo tendría que manipular a uno de ustedes para que hiciera una locura, alguna acción errónea, teniendo la información de cada uno de ustedes en sus manos no dudarían en hacerla pública, haciendo imposible que se ocultaran. En pocas palabras: quería volver a los titanes enemigos del estado. Volvería a su propio gobierno en su contra, e incluso ya no tendría que manipular a ninguna mente, ellos mismos les cazarían como animales.

¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste? –era obvio que nightwing estaba enfadado por la falta de comunicación de su maestro –

Lo hubiera hecho, pero sangre lo hubiera descubierto, se metía en la mente de muchos de los titanes para saber el progreso del decreto, en cuanto estuviera seguro de que su plan por fin resulto tendría que usar su poder para controlar la mente de muchas personas a fin de conseguir la información requerida, en ese momento sería el más oportuno para atacarlo, cuando hubiera bajado la guardia, se requerían personas de alta fortaleza mental para que en dado caso de que buscara en sus mentes no pudiera encontrar nada sospechoso. Como ven nuestro plan aunque extravagante, tenía su lógica. Si no les avise era porque sus mentes era el lugar favorito de sangre, se metía en su cabeza varias veces al d mínimo, entre todo eso hubiera la posibilidad de que nos descubriera, en cambio, en mi caso y en de algunas personas de mi confianza dentro de la policía, eso era menos probable. Si les hubiera dicho solo los hubiera puesto en riesgo.

¿Por qué no solo controlar nuestras mentes? Eso era más fácil si lo que quería era vengarse –declaraba starfire-

De haberlo hecho - le explico- hubiera sido más que obvio que era él y tendrá a un centenar de agentes para detenerlo, ni el podría con tantas mentes para poder salvarse, lo mejor era seguir como estaba.

Por eso los mandaste contra mí de inmediato – changeling hablaba de pronto como si la respuesta le hubiera llegado de golpe –si había dos bandos el numero de titanes se dividiría, y el no actuaria hasta que la mayoría se registrara, por eso querías detenerme cuanto antes, por eso todos esos sucesos que parecían llevarnos de un conflicto a otro.

Así es –continuaba Bruno – los lleve al borde de otra guerra con los tamarareanos solo para aumentar el número de registrados, que se unieran contra un enemigo común, solo así sangre podría haber actuado, pero tu insistías en continuar oponiéndote.

Maldición –exclamaba mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca – no estaba ayudando, estaba empeorándolo todo.

Por fortuna te rendiste, de lo contrario esto hubiera sido eterno – Bruno trataba de consolarlo con su comentario – pero aun así nos vimos forzados a improvisar un poco. Ahora que muchos no se registraban el plan original cambio, por eso fue la explosión, un intento de acabar con los titanes originales, o la mayoría de ellos, no solo ustedes, los demás titanes dispersados fueron atacados por guardias controlados mentalmente, pero afortunadamente ninguno tuvo éxito, se forzó a sí mismo a controlar a un numero masivo de individuos y quedo débil.

Cuando fui a hablar contigo changeling, nos acabábamos de enterar de su plan de sabotaje a la base titán, en cuanto Salí de ahí me dirigí con mi grupo de policías para detenerle lo más rápido posible, pero con todo no pudimos evitar la expolición.

Aun no entiendo algo –reclamaba nightwing – ¿porque te registraste, porque actuaste estar de su lado todo este tiempo?

Porque el mejor escondite es el que está a simple vista- el verde interrumpía para explicarle a su amigo – al hacerlo así podría estar al tanto de sangre, y de aquellos a los que controlaba, y enterarse de todos los movimientos que utilizaba, fingiendo estar de su lado era el mejor espía que se poda tener.

No conté contigo claro –Bruno se dirigía ahora al verde –nunca imagine hasta donde llegarías, o que tan hábil serias, me dejo sorprendido como acomodaste todas las piezas del rompecabezas cando hablaste con migo, si bien te faltaban datos, fue una conclusión por demás sorprendente, me metiste en apuros a la hora de contestarte, lo único que te faltaba era meter a sangre en la ecuación, de haberlo hecho hubieras descubierto el verdadero origen de la guerra, aunque de haberlo conseguido lo mas probable era que sangre lo hubiera leído en tu mente echando a perder toda la operación.

Como ven, realice cosas detestables muchas personas inocentes sufrieron sin razón, construí una prisión atroz en la que se mandaba a gente negándole la oportunidad de juicio, mentí, engañe y me aproveche de ustedes, usándolos como simples peones, no espero que me perdonen, pero si que entiendan porque lo hice.

Bruno se sintió aliviado cuando los titanes le dejaron saber que no había nada por que disculparse, probablemente ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar, comprendían que él nunca disfruto lo que hacía, que se odiaba a sí mismo, pero que a fin de cuentas, a su modo, los estaba protegiendo. Es verdad, el daño ya estaba hecho, tardaría un tiempo en volver a tener la confianza de antes, inclusive entre los mismos titanes se habían lastimado demasiado, algunos tardarían en perdonarse, pero lo único que podían esperar es que haya valido la pena.

Aun así –changeling se quedaba con una expresión pensativa- eso no explica porque esconder el dinero que ganaste por los nano bots, ¿con que fin?

Para compensar –explicaba –todo ese diento se usara para compensar a los titanes que fueron encarcelados, también a los que estaban registrados, muchos sacrificaron demasiado, incluso uno murió, su muerte pesara en mi conciencia por siempre.

También en la mis –interrumpía el verde – si no hubiese sido por mi tal vez nunca hubiera pasado.

Todos somos responsables –aclaraba raven – de un modo u otros todos tomamos parte en eso,

Además –volvía a tomar la palabra Bruno – otra parte del dinero será para apoyar la verdadera propuesta del decreto. A pesar de lo que paso el público aun exige algo para sentirse segura de los héroes que no son tan competentes. Se creara un nuevo grupo de héroes, no se registraran sino que estarán bajo supervisión de la liga de la justicia directamente: los Young justice; allí recibirán el entrenamiento para cumplir con su deber y se mantendrá al publico contento para que no vuelva a pasar lo que paso con el registro súper humano. Por supuesto que serán retirados todos los cargos de aquellos que se negaron al registro todo este tiempo dado las dudosas circunstancias en que el tratado fue puesto en vigor.

Ninguno de los titanes sabia que decir, pero al menos no era una mala idea, si lo comparamos con el registro era una idea fantástica. La prisión seguirá vigente, pero solo para los criminales más peligrosos, y solo si se les consideraba casos perdidos, o al menos eso explico Bruno.

Bruno volteo a ver a tres titanes, nightwing, changeling y raven, los tres había echo anteriormente un esplendido trabajo y los quería liderando los futuros grupos de jóvenes héroes. Se sorprendieron de cómo el no perdía el tiempo, no cabía duda de que era un hombre de acción y de pocas palabras. Les dio tiempo para que pensaran en darles una respuesta, pero sintió la necesidad de comunicarles que se estaba poniendo a trabajar para poder compensarles por todo lo que habían pasado.

Antes de que partieran, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, saco pequeño paquete y se lo entrego a changeling –te lo ganaste – le comento, y él supo que se trataba del antídoto para el suero que tenia por su cuerpo, le agradeció y se fue.

Todos los titanes se dispersaron esa noche. Por su parte, el verde no perdió tiempo, salió de inmediato a comunicarles a sus amigos que ya no estaban en las listas de los más buscados, estos no cabían en sí de la alegría, por fin la pesadilla había terminado. Regreso una vez más a aquella bodega abandonada la cual por mucho tiempo, sirvió para ayudar en los planes de la resistencia. Ya nadie se encontraba allí, pero de todas formas sintió que debería presentarse.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, de algún modo sabio que la vería allí. –Gracias papa – se alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Rachel –por fin todo término-

Changeling alcanzo a regalarle una sonrisa antes de que desapareciera por completo mientras le decía adiós con su mano, alcanzo a decir antes de desaparecer: gracias papa, lo hiciste bien, mi mama ya me decía que solías romper la estadística para hacer lo que te proponías ; ese observador volvía hacer de las suyas al mostrarle ese tipo de futuro, lo mas extraño es que no parecía ser la misma Rachel que había conocido; ahora tenía el pelo más largo, sin mencionar que tenía una apariencia mucho más saludable, eso le hiso llegar a la conclusión de que su futuro había cambiado para bien; sintió un poco de tristeza por no despedirse como se debe de su hija, aunque no es como si ya no la fuera a ver más, después de todo era su futura hija, aunque hubiera ayudado mucho si le dijera quien es su madre. De cualquier manera agradeció con voz suave al observador, suponiendo que muy probablemente ya nunca más le volvería a ver.

Aun tenía otro lugar que visitar antes de que terminara la noche.

( el fic anterior, el primer desterrado había sugerido escuchar la canción: the memories will never die, en esta ocasión me gustaría que la escucharan a partir de aquí, y me comente que pensaron de esto, también si tienen otra canción en mente espero me pudieran decir cual es y ponerla en un comentario par que otros al leerlo pudieran escucharla y hacer de esta lectura algo mas especial, no se me ocurre ninguna otra canción apropiada debido a que no oigo demasiado de este género o ninguna que se acople más a las situaciones aquí expuestas, salvo, tal vez, no thanks you de k-on, espero que comenten sobre esto a ver que les pareció)

La noche aun no había terminado, el viento soplaba de manera fuerte refrescando todo cuanto tocaba, un frio especial se sentía cuando el viento tocaba con el mar produciendo un efecto más que agradable a la pequeña isla que se formaba a las cercanías de la ciudad, el lugar donde en una ocasión se encontraba la primera torre T. el verde recorría las antiguas habitaciones y no pudo evitar pasar donde se había localizado la suya anteriormente, ahora se encontraba bacía, pero el sentimiento de nostalgia aun permanecía allí. No sabía explicarlo, pero de algún modo sintió que debería tener una última visita a este lugar, antes de retirarse decidió pasar por el techo para tener una última vista de aquel lugar y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Parece que pensamos muy similar –se alcanzaba a escuchar no muy lejos de ahí la voz inconfundible de raven – los demás acaban de irse.

Curioso –fue su comentario - ¿Por qué vinieron aquí?

Para hablar –repuso ella- de lo iríamos a hacer ahora después de todo esto.

Entonces realmente es el fin de todo esto, nunca creí que lograría verlo.

¿Qué aras ahora? –le preguntaba raven –

Me tomare un tiempo antes de pensar que hacer, tal vez por fin pueda ir a México, tengo unos asuntos pendientes por allá.

¿Te volverás a ir? – la voz de raven parecía peculiarmente nerviosa para lo que decía-

No hay nada que me detenga, a menos que creas lo contrario.

Raven desvió la mirada de manera penosa.

Vamos raven –protestaba el – ¿qué puede ser tan malo como para que no quieras decirme? Porque me quería de vuelta.

No es así.

Entones me iré.

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo, no evito decir un claro: NO, de nuevo había metido la pata, pues no tenía una explicación de el por qué.

Entonces dime por qué no quieres me vaya.

Porque te necesito – si bien es una respuesta que poda malinterpretarse demasiado, claro, pero el verde le concedió el derecho de la duda para que se explicara mejor, no quería hacerse ilusiones antes de tiempo.

Raven había explotado, no aguantaba mas mantenerse callado, y por mas que le doliera tenía que empezar a dar explicaciones: yo siempre me mantenía al margen con todos –empezaba explicando – nunca daba explicaciones y nunca quise una verdadera amistad con nadie, pero después de conocerte, vi que te entrometías demasiado en mi vida, te odiaba por eso. Cundo desapareciste me di cuenta de que había vuelto a tener el mismo actuar con todos, empecé a ver que había cambiado y la respuesta eras tú; siempre que tú estabas yo podía ser mas abierta con rodos, lograba hacer amigos, me sentía bien con esa sensación, pero en cuanto te fuiste todo eso desapareció; no me agrada volver a mi soledad, te necesito hasta que pueda saber porque tienes ese efecto en mi, solo hasta saber cómo evitar la soledad sin ti.

La mayor parte del relato la paso sin voltear a ver a changeling, y en una que otra ocasión pasando las manos por su pelo como signo de nerviosismo.

Changeling se le acerco cautelosamente para que ella no lo advirtiera, se puso a sus espaldas, y le regalo un abrazo muy afectuoso, pero a la vez mientras pasaban los segundos empezó a apretar más y más para evitar que ella pudiera quitárselo de encima.

¿Qué es lo que haces idiota? –reclamaba con cara sorprendida y mejillas rojas –

Me gusta mucho raven le susurro al oído-

Ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar, y saco fuera de lugar a raven, quien intentaba zafarse de aquella situación incómoda.

Eres un idiota, desesperante e infantil –reprochaba mientras lograba separarse –

¿Pero? – preguntaba el verde intentando dar pie a lo que seguía. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no seguía nada, por más que intentara, por más excusas que buscara, ella no podía encontrar un excusa, ningún pero–

Vamos Raven ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntaba el verde con cara maliciosa y tono sarcástico -¿acaso yo te gusto?

El silencio fue la respuesta de raven, no podía encontrar nada más que agregar.

Espera –changeling se detenía a examinar la respuesta silenciosa de raven – espera… o por dios ¿es verdad, te gusto?

No me desagradas –respondió con mucha pena y llena de vergüenza-

Se le acerco lentamente, pudo observar como a ella se le hacía difícil sacar palabras, con la mirada agachada y ojos vidriosos y seño molesto, era obvio que le dolía admitir todo aquello; tomo su mejillas con sus manos y acerco su rostro contra el de ella, para su asombro raven no intento evitar aquello. En aquel momento, mientras compartían sus labios, el abrió los ojos, vio que ella los tenia cerrados, y como unas lagrimas salían de ellos, no eran lagrimas de consuelo, o alegría, sino de dolor, ella no lo estaba disfrutando; comprendió entonces lo que raven sentía, lo que le intentaba decir, le dolía profundamente el hecho de que, por más que lo intentara, no podía odiarlo, raven no podía generar el odio que tanto anhelaba en el, todo lo contrario, le agradaba, sentía satisfacción cuando estaba con él, cuando peleaba junto con él, y hasta cuando lo ofendía a él, disfrutaba cada sensación que le generaba el golpearlo, el hacerlo volar por los aires, ofenderlo, y hasta el simple hecho de estar en su compañía, y esa era la sensación que ella no quería tener.

El sol estaba por salir, la noche ya había terminado su jornada para esta ocasión; raven, de pie en la cima de la torre empezó a meditar en lo que aria a continuación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se pregunto qué sería de ella. Changeling se encontraba detrás de ella, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de raven.

¿Qué harás ahora? –preguntaba ella –

Me iré por un tiempo, ya te lo había dicho.

¿Entonces no te quedaras?

Tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de volver, los titanes como equipo no tienen porque morir, y si no hay ninguno cuando vuelva supongo que los reformare de ser necesarios. Pero no te preocupes –añadía al final – tú no estás sola, nunca lo estuviste, solo tienes que aprender a vencer la soledad, yo no te puedo ayudar en eso, es algo que tú debes aprender por ti misma. Además, recuerdo que tú aun me debes una cita, y pienso cobrarla cuando vuelva.

¿Y qué es lo que tienes que arreglar en México que es tan importante?

Es una larga historia –aclaraba el – pero básicamente, tengo un titulo que recuperar. ¿Y tú que es lo que harás?

Nada –contestaba raven mientras se quitaba los brazos del verde de encima de ella – después de haber peleado bajo el registro me di cuenta de que no sé que es tener una vida normal, nunca supe que es tener una vida rutinaria, estudiar, salir, no se cosas de ese tipo.

Entonces este es el adiós por ahora –comento changeling mientras observaba a raven alejarse –

Tu eres el que se va ¿recuerdas?

Búscame cuando vuelvas –añadía ella – aunque creo que mi nombre no me servirá para vina vida "normal".

¿Y qué nombre usaras entonces? -Le preguntaba con curiosidad –

Usare el nombre que a mi madre le hubiera gustado ponerme: Rachel.

Ella partió después de decir aquello, no tenía ganas de voltear hacia atrás, no soportaría la explosión de emoción que sentiría de haberlo hecho así.

De haber volteado hubiera visto como changeling levantaba la mano para despedirse –nos veremos pronto raven – murmuro en voz baja antes de darse vuelta para seguir su propio sendero, una vez más por separado, pero con una nueva esperanza de volverla a encontrar, este era el fin de su historia como líder, y el comienzo de una nueva como leyenda – espera un minuto….Rachel, maldición, espera raven, no te vayas.

FIN

Advertencia.- este final "no" es alternativo, sino mas bien para el disfrute de los que hubieran podido tener un sabor sami amargo en la boca por el anterior, el cual se sitúan un año después de los sucesos mencionados anteriormente.

Un día bastante largo, pero remunerador sin duda alguna, raven había salido de una de las fiestas organizadas por los ahora Young justice, quien los dirigía nightwing, salió a la terraza de las instalaciones reflexiono en lo mucho que estaba costando a muchos héroes perdonar y olvidar lo que había pasado durante la guerra titánica, pero el tiempo sanaba cualquier herida.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas en ese tiempo: mis martian tenía una alianza con spoiler y juntas vigilaban los barros menos decentes en ayuda de quien las necesitara, argent sostenía una relación con hot spot, cyborg por fin se le declarara a abeja, o, al menos eso es lo que se oye, Kid flash regreso con jinx, aunque no se les había visto en algún tiempo, wonder girl encontró a un mucho que le saco de la mente la idea de estar con nightwing, parecía un chico agradable y tierno, no le molestaba que ella fuera más fuerte que él, puede que con el tiempo se formalice su relación, por cierto, tardo seis meses con un terapeuta para quitarse ese trauma que tenia con el verde. E incluso surgió el rumor de que el joven maravilla busca boda con starfire, Rachel por su parte ha estado llevando una vida relativamente normal, entro en un colegio, consiguió usar sus poderes para cambiar su tono de piel y esconder su gema en el centro de su frente, así nadie la reconocería.

Se percato de cierta presencia que le resultaba cada vez más familiar.

No recuerdo que estuvieras invitado –menciono con cierta aspereza –

Y dime raven ¿ya le contaste sobre nosotros? –la picara sonrisa de changeling ponía cada vez más nerviosa a raven –

No ay un nosotros –repuso con severidad mientras se alejaba un poco de el –

¿Entonces como le llamas a lo nuestro? – Reclamaba con cierta razón – comprendo que te de vergüenza, pero no para que lo niegues incluso en lo privado; ya hemos salido por unos mese y pensé que estaba claro lo de "nosotros"- siempre que decía esta palabra lo hacía de tal forma que raven sentía escalofríos, como si mantuviera una relación con un psicópata. El por su parte se le acerco para abrazarla por atrás –

¿No me digas que sigues molesta porque me fui?

Preferiste a un estúpido cinturón de metal que quedarte, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? – Este tipo de discusiones sonaban más a pareja cada vez que las tenían –

Tenía que recuperarlo –se justificaba con ánimo –era cuestión de orgullo. Además, esta enfadada porque no me quede contigo, ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez? Quiso debería ser yo quien les diga a los demás de lo "nuestro".

Raven se separo de él y lo empujo con brusquedad –deja de decir eso -

Muy bien –la encaraba – no me dejas opción. Raven - se ponía de brazos cruzados y mirada seria y comenzaba a fingir una voz grave – quiero jugar un juego: en estos momento unas fotografías nuestras muy comprometedoras están siendo enviadas por correo a todas las computadoras de todos tus conocidos, si deseas evitar tu vergüenza al ser descubierta de que sales con este súper héroe y luchador, extremista, que de mas esta decir es muy apuesto, todos se enteraran por las malas; vivir o morir, tú eliges raven, que comience el juego.

Raven no espero a terminar lo demás cuando golpeo a changeling al punto de tirarlo al suelo, con ojos llenos de un rojo y liberando un poco de su energía oscura –deja de decir estupideces, mejor vete, tus amigos te deben de estar esperando –

Entonces ese es el problema – de pronto el verde se vio iluminado al respecto- como ya forme a los nuevos titanes crees que no te pondré atención, básicamente estas celosa.

Eso no es verdad –alzaba la voz, pero era notorio por su sonrojo que era cierto –

Eso no pasara raven, nadie ocupara tu lugar.

Al ver que ella le daba la vuelta, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, le froto el rostro y le beso tiernamente, por primera vez, ella le respondió el beso. Le menciono que él nunca la obligaría a admitir su relación si no quería, era una faceta que nadie se imaginaba de ella, se los diría cuando ella estuviera lista para hacerlo, primero tenía que aceptar lo que sentía, se despidió con eso y se retiro a la espero de otro momento para estar con ella, para disfrutar de esta nueva tapa de sus vidas; a él no le incomodaba el secreto que mantenía, de cierto modo era excitante, y mientras aguardaban el día en que por fin ella aceptara sus sentimiento, se decidió a disfrutar de esta emoción mientras durara.

FIN.


End file.
